All's Fair
by steelcrash
Summary: After letting slip a personal detail, Optimus Prime finds himself becoming the object of pursuit.
1. Chapter 1

All's Fair. . .

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

He wasn't sure how the secret slipped out. He couldn't remember much because of too much high grade, but considering the night, it wasn't a surprise. The Autobots hadn't had much reason to celebrate anything in a long time, but two events taking place relatively close together gave them a much-needed opportunity to forget the war for a few hours. The first was the arrival of reinforcements from Cybertron--Ultra Magnus showed up with his crew and the second was the birth of Spike and Carly Witwicky's first offspring.

The appearance of old friends feared dead, new friends and the addition of a new life proved too much temptation for the Autobots who were overworked because of the construction of their new city and the ongoing threat of Decepticon attacks so Optimus Prime did what he had to and gave in, apparently in more ways than one.

The Autobot leader remembered parts of the evening, like the normally reserved, quiet, dependable Ultra Magnus face down on the floor after the twins challenged him to a drinking game, the fiery femme Arcee threatening Ironhide and something about Bumblebee dancing on a table. But for the life of him, Optimus Prime could not remember why or when he'd opened his mouth.

Unfortunately, the next morning, Ratchet was the first to have something to say about his verbal gaffe. The medic wouldn't wouldn't let it go until after a discussion in *his* office.

"So. . ." Prime said, hoping to get out of what would probably be an unpleasant conversation. And he was proven right when Ratchet launched into his spiel.

"As chief medical officer, it is my duty to see to the physical and mental well-being of those under my care. That includes you," Ratchet said.

Prime sat back, resting his hands on his knees. Looked like Ratchet was just getting warmed up.

"Whatever you say is just between us. Without patient-medic confidentiality, there is no trust, despite the contrary to what the twins say," Ratchet continued. "You've never interfaced? Not even once?"

"I think I'd remember if I had. . ." Prime said.

"You're more than 9 million years old. That's a long time, Prime," Ratchet said. "Seriously. Never? Are you sure you haven't thought about what you're missing?"

"It doesn't matter what *I'm* missing. I've had other matters to attend."

"Only you could make the great war sound like such an understatement," Ratchet said. "And no matter how much you deny yourself, I bet you do wonder about what you have been missing. You may be our leader, but you're no ascetic. I'm sure there's someone out there who would oblige you."

Prime sighed.

"It's not about finding someone who would 'oblige.'"

"Then what? Are you afraid?" Ratchet said, leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

Prime stared at the floor. In a way, he was. The only way he'd retained his sanity over so many years was by not letting anyone get too close. Even those he considered his closest friends he held at arm's length. He enjoyed their warmth and camaraderie, but held himself apart. He was with them, but not necessarily one of them. He would die himself before he let someone die for him. He was the leader of the cause, not the cause itself, despite what any of them believed or thought. He was one of them, only he rarely showed his weakness.

He looked up when Ratchet cleared his throat.

"Now that we've talked about it, I'm sure you'll do something about this. . .matter," Ratchet said. "If not, it will be dealt with for you."

Ratchet said it with a smile. The one he wore when he was getting ready to let fly with a wrench at someone's head, or work on the twins. Not good, Prime thought.

"I'll see to it," Prime said, standing to take his leave.

"See that you do."

-----

A few days passed without incident. Prime sat at his desk, looked at the chronometer on the wall, stretching. Most everyone else would be coming off shift right now, and he decided to wait, just in case. There'd been a few looks his way, a few whispers, but nothing like the furor of the first few days. He was pulled back from his thoughts by the appearance of a familiar face. Ironhide came walking in.

"What can I do for you old friend?" Prime asked, smiling behind his battle mask.

Ironhide hmphed. Prime always managed to get a rise out of him by calling him "old."

"Just came to see what you're up to," Ironhide said.

Prime shrugged.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"The. . .your. . .uh. . .problem."

Prime sighed, settling his head into his hands in frustration.

"Not you too," he said.

"Well, look, if you want some advice or something, I'd be glad to help out. Not that you need help, but. . ."

"Ironhide, shut up while you still can."

The red mech took a step back hearing the tone in Prime's voice. He decided to try a different tactic.

"What about Ratchet then?"

Prime's optics narrowed.

"Did he send you?"

"No, but if you don't do something about his orders, it won't be pretty. That's all."

"Orders?"

"Well, I figured he probably said something like that, considering how you've been spending almost all your time by yourself either here or in your quarters."

"You've been keeping track?"

"Not hard, when everybody's noticed."

Prime looked up.

"Everyone?"

Ironhide nodded. He felt a momentary pang of guilt, but it passed quickly. Even he'd been surprised at Prime's little secret. He'd know him longer than almost anyone besides Kup and the rest of the Ark crew, in a way, it made sense. Prime had always been a little reserved when it came to some things, but Ironhide chalked it up to keeping his private life private, and now, suddenly, one of his most private details was public.

"Want me to see what I can do about helping quiet things down?"

"It would be most appreciated."

Ironhide smiled, watching Prime relax, but not much. Hell, he needed it, and bad.

The red Autobot passed Ultra Magnus as he left the office. Ironhide's promise stood--he'd do what he could to quit the others from gossiping about their leader's private life, but he couldn't stop them from making bets.

Prime gave his other old friend a glance as he walked into the office. Ultra Magnus sat down, data pad in hand.

"I think we need to go over a few things," he said.

The Autobot leader's optics narrowed. Surely Ultra Magnus would not broach the subject also.

"Go over what?" Prime asked, suspicious.

"Just how we're going to handle the rash of insubordination in our ranks," Ultra Magnus said.

Prime relaxed. That he could deal with. The city wasn't even near completion yet and the Ark was more cramped than before with the addition of more Autobots. It had prompted a shake-up in the duty schedule to try and accommodate the additional inhabitants to give them access to quarters, even if it was just a few hours of recharge. Some Autobots, like Bumblebee, had been more than willing. The scout was now staying at the Witwicky's; Prowl and Jazz's willingness to cohabitate had finally turned into a relationship that everyone had seen coming. Prime himself had taken to spending his recharge time in his own office, further freeing up space, much to Ratchet's annoyance.

But back to the matter at hand. Insubordination and pranks. Easy.

"Who this time?" he asked.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, the twins, Springer, Hot Rod, Silverbolt, Wheeljack and Mirage," Ultra Magnus said.

Impressive, Prime thought. More than the usual suspects, although he knew most of what had gone down, even witnessed the aftermath of the prank pulled off by the Aerialbot commander with help from Wheeljack and Mirage.

"I understand Springer will be out of the med bay tomorrow?" Prime asked.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus said. "Much to Ratchet's relief. He's driving him crazy, but I believe Springer will think twice again before insulting the intelligence of any of our gestalt teams, special ops or the Dinobots."

"We can hope," Prime said. "But I think his stay in the med bay, along with monitor duty for the next two weeks should be sufficient punishment."

"Yes. And what about the shrink wrap incident?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Bumblebee, Jazz and Hot Rod apologized to the twins," Prime said. "And I'm leaving their punishment up to Prowl."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "And what about the twins?"

Prime leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms. "If you have any suggestions. . ."

"Ran out of ideas on how to punish them?"

"You have no idea," Prime said. "Possibly Kup can come up with something?"

"He'll be more than happy to make some suggestions," Ultra Magnus said, standing. "Oh, there is something else. . .the next time the high grade comes out, I wouldn't play truth or dare if I were you."

Ultra Magnus watched as his friend leaned forward, face buried in his hands.

"So that's how. . ."

"Everyone knows? Yes," Ultra Magnus said. "And don't worry about Ratchet and the others. I'm sure this will die down soon."


	2. Chapter 2

All's Fair. . .

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

By the next morning, Prime was able to walk down the corridor with fewer looks. The twins still gave him what for them passed as a collectively contemplative glance in the rec room as he grabbed his morning energon, and Jazz smiled more ferally than usual, but it was just a tiny goad from his third in command.. Beyond that, it was a fairly normal start to the day.

Prowl conducted himself in his usual logical, collected manner, except at one point, Prime caught his second in command humming to himself as he worked on reports.

By mid-afternoon, he'd managed to convince himself maybe things were finally going to get back to normal. But he was wrong.

The first sign was one of the new Autobots, Hot Rod, staring during an afternoon security briefing. Hot Rod was working closely with Kup, who had taken it upon himself to mentor the young mech whose name came up frequently in reports along with "insubordinate" and "disciplinary problem." Hot Rod seemed more interested in the new security protocols than an Autobot that age should, or maybe he was being paranoid. Hah, he thought. Paranoia would definitely be a new state for him.

The second was the drop-dead look of annoyance Ratchet leveled on him in the rec room early that evening when he went in looking for Prowl. The look was enough to send him backpedaling out of the rec room, straight into Hot Rod, who he nearly plowed over in his haste to get away from Ratchet. The third was the way Hot Rod's hand lingered on his arm as he reached out to steady him.

"Are you OK?" Hot Rod asked.

Warning bells went off in Prime's head as he nodded half-heartedly and practically ran the other way.

Springer, who was with Hot Rod, met his friend's gaze and shrugged.

And Optimus knew he should've sealed the door to his office when Sunstreaker walked in later that evening. The yellow twin turned a chair around, sat down, resting his arms across the back of it. Sideswipe followed, standing beside his twin, giving their leader a quizzical look.

Sunstreaker stared, and the expectant silence suddenly became unbearable as Prime wondered just what the twins wanted.

"So. . ." Sunstreaker said. "You've really never interfaced?"

It was an honest, earnest question. No malice or mocking in his tone, the gold twin merely asked it like he'd ask about the weather outside. But still. . .it took every ounce of dignity and reserve the Autobot leader had to not bang his head on the table until he went offline.

"It's true," Optimus said.

The twins shared a glance, then both leveled their gaze on their leader. Again. And under such close scrutiny from two of his deadliest warriors, he was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Is there anything else you want?" Prime asked, wanting them out of his office.

"No," Sunstreaker said, standing. "But if you need us, you know where to find us."

He watched Sunstreaker walk away, but Sideswipe lingered a moment longer, flashed him a smile, then followed his brother out of the office.

Prime raised an optic ridge. Had he just been propositioned by the twins?

-----

"I knew I'd find you here."

Prime came out of recharge, looked up, offlined his optics, onlined them.

"You know, if you need a place to sleep, you can hide in my quarters and I won't tell Ratchet," Kup said. "Your office isn't exactly conducive to a good night's rest."

"He'll find out. He always does. I swear he has optics in the back of his head," Prime said, picking his head up off his arms.

Kup smiled.

"No, he's just good at what he does," Kup said.

"You mean tormenting me and my troops?"

Kup let it slide.

"That afraid of him, eh?"

Prime sighed.

"No. Aren't you?"

"Just afraid of what he can do. There is a difference."

"If he has so little to do besides keep inquiring about my personal life, maybe I should find something to occupy his time," Optimus said.

"Like what?" Kup asked.

"Maybe we could switch places for a couple of days. I'll be a medic and he can lead the Autobots," Optimus said.

"Ratchet Prime? Now that scares me."

"Yes. Megatron might surrender in fear," Optimus replied.

"And little pink petrorabbits are going to fall from the sky," Kup said.

"True, but the thought of Ratchet like that frightens me."

"I'll be sure to not let him know that," Kup said, pulling up a chair. "So, what is bothering you?"

"Do we have to have this conversation now?"

"What conversation?"

"Have you come to offer me 'the talk' too?" Optimus asked.

"Eh?"

"Ironhide tried to offer me advice the other day. . ."

Kup raised a hand, stopping him.

"No. If anything, I'd like to know what about this is bothering you so much. You're not afraid, are you?" Kup said.

Prime sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes."

--

Later that night, Optimus laid in his quarters going over the conversation with Kup. He wasn't afraid of the act itself, but of the intimacy it required. He had never let anyone get that close to him and hadn't considered it an option in millennia. Not when so many counted on him. He also hadn't counted on Kup's wiliness and his own willingness to share such doubts he hadn't aired in almost the same time. In the beginning, Kup was the one who listened, who was there to help. And he was now. That thought comforted him. And if there was anyone left in existence who knew him as well or better than he knew himself, it was Kup.


	3. Chapter 3

All's Fair. . .

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Skywarp was bored out of his mind. He was barely into his third hour of Autobot surveillance footage and he already was contemplating ways to end Starscream's life. Somehow, he'd ended up taking the blame for Starscream's latest brilliant idea, except Megatron was being incredibly lenient with his punishment. Although maybe their exalted leader's reasoning was that he'd self-terminate from boredom, thus relieving them of his presence.

Yeah, whatever, Skywarp snorted. He was doing Rumble and Frenzy's job for them--sifting through more than 20 hours of Laserbeak's surveillance footage from the Autobot City construction site. So far it was nothing but well, construction. Nothing interesting except the audio was the only thing keeping him online.

The Autobot Tracks was griping about how the manual labor was ruining his wax job when the equally vain Mirage changed the subject.

". . .stow it, Tracks. I don't care. We have work to do. . ." Mirage said.

Skywarp sighed. Primus, the Autobots were BORING.

". . .but did you hear what happened during the celebration the other night? Prime got a little high grade in him and told everyone that he's never interfaced before. . ."

Skywarp's optics snapped onlined and he flipped his chair. The crashing noise brought Starscream into the Nemesis' operations center.

"What is wrong with you?" the air commander asked.

"Sorry. . .didn't mean to make so much noise," Skywarp said. "My chair broke."

Starscream frowned. "Get back to work."

Skywarp picked up the chair, sat back down, rewound the surveillance footage. He listened again. And again. And again. He grinned, getting an idea. He quietly copied the good part onto a disc then deleted that section from his terminal. He 'spaced the disc, got back to work, glad he now had the only copy of that particular footage. Unfortunately for Laserbeak, he no longer had copies in his own memory after managing to get his head between Megatron and Starscream's fist during an altercation several days before.

The spy somehow thought he could protect Megatron from his second in command. Yup. That went well, Skywarp reflected, grinning. Oh how he was going to make good use of the knowledge he now had. . .

-----

Two days later. . .

Megatron waited until the grand opening celebration of the new solar generating plant for his attack. The plant wasn't big but its energy yield was, and the fact lots of humans would be around would make for collateral damage. The battle was raging nicely but the Decepticon leader couldn't shake the feeling something felt out of place. Wasn't Starscream, he reflected as he took a shot at the Autobot second in command, Prowl, who fired back, actually managed to hit him.

He snarled in rage, fired back. No, Starscream was following orders to the letter after the beat down he'd received. Suddenly, it dawned on Megatron as he found himself receiving a barrage of fire from more than one Autobot. Three of the new arrivals from Cybertron had joined Prowl and they were actually inflicting damage.

Skywarp. Skywarp wasn't covering him like he was supposed to. Where in the Pit was the Seeker?

As quickly as his realization hit him, the Autobot weapons fire also stopped. Megatron looked down, dropped his altitude once he realized they weren't going to shoot at him, followed their line of sight.

He frowned. Skywarp. Giving a dazzling display of aerial prowess. That wasn't normal. But then again, nothing in that Seeker's processor was. Megatron watched with the others as Skywarp quickly gained altitude, then suddenly disappeared. The Decepticon leader scanned for the Seeker for several moments, then gave up. Annoyed, angry and damaged, he decided to call a retreat. He'd deal with his errant Seeker later.

-----

Ratchet had to suppress a grin as he worked on his leader. He had to admit they owed Skywarp a debt of gratitude for drawing everyone's attention away from fighting. However, the medic's momentary glee faded as Prime jerked his arm away in pain.

"Hold still or I'll amputate," Ratchet said.

Prime glared but held stock still as Ratchet finished soldering shut the gash on left wrist.

"There. All done," he said. "Take it easy, will you? Try and get some rest."

"Is that all?" Prime asked, standing.

"Don't suppose you payed any real attention to Skywarp's antics this afternoon?"

"It was a welcome distraction from the battle, although he's probably paying dearly for it now," Prime said.

"That distraction was more than a distraction," Ratchet said, turning to put his tools away. "He's a Seeker. And I don't suppose you recognize the significance of his acrobatics. That was a Seeker mating display. Wonder whose attention he was trying to get?"

He heard a very loud crash behind him. Surely not. . .Ratchet turned around, saw his leader passed out cold on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

All's Fair. . .

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prime won his argument with Ratchet, forcing the medic to let him leave the med bay. Not that he needed to stay in the med bay because of his injuries. His wrist still smarted, a little, but otherwise, he was fine, with the exception of the fuzz in his processor because of the whole Seeker thing. Maybe a little energon would help clear his head. The Autobot leader headed to the rec room, helped himself to some energon, sat down at the nearest table. He was almost in recharge when he heard quiet footsteps.

Prime startled.

"I'm sorry. . .I didn't realize. . ."

It was Hot Rod. Again. He placed a hand on Prime's shoulder in apology, again, lingering longer than Prime considered friendly. And he was gone. Just like that.

Prime sighed, wondering if he was giving off unconscious signals, or Hot Rod just wanted to lose a body part. But he was too tired to contemplate it further. He laid his head down on his arms, falling into recharge.

The simultaneous pain and noise of Ratchet's wrench hitting him in the head brought him back to the world of the living.

"Good morning, oh great and fearless leader," Ratchet snarled.

Prime snapped to a standing position, remembering where he was.

"Don't worry. There's nobody else around. It's four in the morning. And what are you doing sleeping here? Although I should be glad you were sleeping so well, considering. . ."

Prime backed away.

"Nice reflexes. Nothing wrong there. Although your mental response time is a little slow. Maybe I should make you take a few days off, as you're not following my orders."

"I fully plan on. . ."

"You better," Ratchet said, walking away.

-----

Business as usual the next day. Again almost without a hitch. Meetings, patrol, pulling Wheeljack and Perceptor out of the lab after yet another explosion, a disciplinary meeting between Bumblebee and Bluestreak which was a completely different change of pace, getting called out to haul Blurr out of some mud someplace. Everything Optimus Prime could easily deal with, until Spike showed up.

At first, he was happy to see his friend. Then he noticed the worried look on Spike's face, and it made him think that maybe something was wrong with Carlie, Daniel or Sparkplug. But the first words out of his Spike's mouth made him realized why his friend was in his office.

"Bumblebee told me I needed to talk to you," Spike said. Honestly, he couldn't quite believe what his friend told him, but from the scuttlebutt flying around base, it sounded like it was true. But the human needed to hear it from Optimus himself. "He said he heard a rumor, and he dismissed it at first as gossip, and you know how the minibots are the biggest gossips in the universe but he heard the twins talking about it so. . .uh. . .seriously. . .you. . .you're a virgin?"

"Why is everyone so surprised when they hear it?" Optimus retorted, annoyed.

"I can't imagine why," Spike answered. "So it is true?"

The look the Autobot leader gave him was all the answer he needed.

"Well. . .can't you just maybe sneak back to Cybertron to see Elita-1 and take care of it?" Spike suggested.

"We haven't heard from her unit in almost seven months," Prime said. "They've missed the last two check-ins and I am beginning to fear the worst."

"Oh. . ." Spike said.

"Your suggestion was appreciated," Optimus said. "As would be any others you might have. Ratchet is being rather insistent I do something about this. . .matter."

"You're kidding, right?" Spike said.

"Unfortunately not," Optimus answered. "He said I should be able to find someone who would 'oblige' me."

"That's considerate of him," Spike said. "Um. . .have you thought of making a list to help you uh. . .pick someone? You should at least pick someone you like, that you're comfortable with. Look, I gotta go. I promised Carlie Bumblebee and I wouldn't be gone long. If you need to talk, just call, OK?"

Prime nodded, watching his friend leave. A list, eh?

-----

Spike locked himself in the bathroom with his cell phone once he got home.

"Dad? Yeah. . .everything's fine with Carlie and the baby. But I think you might wanna go talk to Optimus. . .I'm new at this whole dad thing and his problem requires your kind of expertise. No, I'm not telling you over the phone. You'll have to ask him yourself. No, he's fine. . .embarrassed, but fine. Yeah, gotta go. Carlie's calling for me. Love you too. . .Bye."

Spike ended the call, opened the door. Sparkplug could hopefully offer more advice to the Autobot leader than he could.

-----

Starscream wasn't the only Decepticon who was curious about Skywarp's display the day before. But at the moment, he was the only Decepticon who was wanting to get to the bottom of it.

Skywarp was lounging on his berth in his quarters wondering how to next proceed when the door to his quarters opened, revealing Starscream. Uh oh, Skywarp thought. He sat up, leveled his gaze on his fellow Seeker.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just curious about whose attention you were trying to attract during the battle yesterday. It wasn't an Autobot, was it?" Starscream asked, optics narrowed, suspicious.

"So what if it was?" Skywarp said. "None of your business."

"You can't be serious," Starscream said, disgusted.

"Am I ever?" Skywarp said, grinning.

"You did that as a joke?" Starscream said.

Skywarp shrugged, hoping to get rid of Starscream, who shook his head in frustration, left the room. Skywarp grinned bigger, getting yet another idea in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

All's Fair

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus volunteered for patrol with Red Alert, just to get away from the base for a while. It went well, considering Red talked about almost every human conspiracy theory from the last 40 years. It had been interesting, and helped pass the time for what turned out to be an incredibly routine patrol. Except when he got back to his office, Prime found Ultra Magnus waiting.

"We need to talk," his friend said, in a tone that meant someone had dome something they weren't supposed to.

Prime sighed, sat down. "What is it now?"

"You're obviously stressed, and if you won't talk to Ratchet, I will. He's overstepping his bounds," Ultra Magnus said.

"Ratchet is the authority when it comes to all things medical and in those matters, his authority supercedes my own," Prime said.

"No it does not," Ultra Magnus said. "He just thinks it does. He's butting into your personal life. And you and I both know he needs to butt out. Or else."

"You wouldn't. . ."

"I've known you longer than Ratchet," Ultra Magnus said. "And I've always had your back. You know that. Even though we've been apart for a very long time, that has not changed and it never will, as far as I'm concerned. So I recommend you have a talk with your chief medical officer before I do."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Ultra Magnus said. He gave his friend a rare smile, left his office.

Prime sat up a little straighter. Ultra Magnus was right. He was Prime. Ratchet was not.

-----

The look in his Prime's optics made Ratchet back up when his leader entered the med bay.

"Hello Prime," he said.

"We need to talk," Prime said. "Butt out of my personal life or else."

"Is that a threat?" Ratchet asked.

"Take it as you will. I will find someone to interface with, of my own choice, in my own time," Prime said. "And that is not all. I cannot just interface with anyone I choose. There is another consideration in that respect. Have you forgotten I am the Matrix-bearer? Anyone I interface with could very well find themselves carrying a sparkling they do not want."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in contemplation. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I've heard you say on more than one occasion you'd like a bondmate and a sparkling or two. . ." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet. . ."

"All right. . .poor attempt at humor," the medic said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Prime said.

"You can't deny you could use a good, hard overload," he said.

Prime reached to pick up one of Ratchet's own wrenches.

"But. . .maybe I have overstepped my bounds," Ratchet said. "And for that I apologize, but I have my reasons. Almost everyone on the Ark has someone they can turn to when they need to talk, even just spend time with someone. Except you. You hold yourself apart because you think you have to stay strong because you're the leader, because you're Prime."

Optimus started to say something, but Ratchet stopped him.

"I hoped it would change when Kup and the others arrived, but you're more stressed than ever. For the love of little petrorabbits. . .two of your closest friends are here and you still hold yourself apart. And you won't even talk to Ironhide like you used to," Ratchet said.

"I deal with the pressures of leadership in my own way. . ." Prime said.

"Yeah--by not dealing, by not opening up," Ratchet said.

"I no longer have that luxury," Prime said.

"My aft," Ratchet said. "I'm not letting this go until you at least have a little fun, blow off some steam. Hell, even find somebody you like in your own damn time and overload them senseless, but right now, your stress is my concern. I'm almost to the point of declaring you medically unfit for duty. . ."

"Do it and you'll find yourself strapped down to your own surgical berth at the mercy of the twins. I will let them have their way with you medically and otherwise. . ." Prime said.

Prime grinned in satisfaction behind his battle mask as Ratchet's optics widened at such a brazen threat from his leader. Nice time to remind him of why he was Prime. . .

"I have an idea," Prime said. "If you agree to it, I will try and 'blow off some steam' as you suggest. But in my own way."

Ratchet sighed, shoulders slumped. "What do you have in mind?"

-----

The Nemesis

Skywarp threw down the data pad on his berth, satisfied with the message he was leaving. Time to get the hell out of Dodge, as the humans said. But he was interrupted by the appearance of Thundercracker at his door.

His trine mate just walked in, glaring.

"What are you planning? Another joke?" Thundercracker asked.

"No," Skywarp said. "Finally came to my senses. And I finally have the means to get away from this place and Megatron, hopefully for good."

"You're deserting?" Thundercracker said

"More like defecting," Skywarp answered.

Skywarp didn't answer.

"Are you out of your mind?" Thundercracker said.

"Might be, but if you wanna come, better grab hold of me," Skywarp said. He started to warp and before he disappeared, Thundercracker threw himself at his friend, grabbed hold of his outreached hand, knowing that whatever happened next, he was just along for the ride.

-----

Megatron was more than annoyed. Skywarp hadn't showed up for patrol that morning and no one could find him or Thundercracker. He had everyone searching the base, but they could find neither Seeker. And Starscream was less than forthcoming with any information he had. His air commander swore up and down he had no idea where they were.

Although at the moment, a clue arrived in the form of a data pad found in Skywarp's quarters. Frenzy handed the Decepticon leader the device.

"Looks like ol' 'Warp left a note," Frenzy said.

"Maybe he and Thundercracker ran off together?" Rumble offered helpfully.

Megatron ignored the brothers, glared at Starscream. "You better hope for your sake this is a suicide note," he said.

Starscream started to retort, but bit it back.

Megatron scrolled through the short note before throwing the data pad at the main screen, then shot at it.

"Defection? He's defective! That's what. . .that sniveling traitor will pay. . ." he said, turning on Starscream.

"I'd run if I were you," Rumble muttered at Starscream, who was surprised at the helpful advice.

"I'm joining my trine mates and if you're lucky, I might decide I'm not coming back," Starscream said, walking out of ops like he owned the place. He smiled viciously as he heard another shot from Megatron's cannon, this time accompanied by the sound of crunching metal and rushing water.

-----

Ratchet had only a few hours left before Prime's deal kicked into place. Well, considering all other options, agreeing to Prime's idea was the best alternative open to the medic. Not that he liked the idea, although Prime seemed proud of himself for coming up with it. Ratchet did have to admit when pushed, his leader could be devious as hell and almost as scary as the twins with his creativity. Still, not exactly the type of reaction he was hoping to elicit from Prime. He knew his leader was perfectly capable of it--he'd heard stories from Kup about Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus back in the day. The two had been hellions in their own right after Optimus became Prime, but their behavior had been their way of coping with the new pressures and responsibilities shoved upon their young shoulders--Optimus with the duties of leadership and the burden of carrying the Matrix; Ultra Magnus with becoming a soldier and for both of them, having to take lives, something that was contrary to both of their natures.

And if Prime's little experiment blew up in both their faces, he was going to kick his leader's aft.

Ratchet threw down his data pad, ready to head for his quarters, but the sight of Ironhide at the door to the med bay stopped him.

"Don't you think you've been riding Prime a little hard lately?" he asked.

"Don't go taking his side," Ratchet said.

"I'll take his side because he's my friend and you've been way too hard on him," Ironhide said. "You know he doesn't like to be pushed. He's stubborn, doesn't like to be told what to do, especially if someone else is telling him it's for his own good."

"He has a problem with authority, obviously," Ratchet said.

"No, just yours lately," Ironhide said.

"You're not going to deny an interface would do him some good. . ." Ratchet said.

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that at all," Ironhide said. "He could use it, and bad. But he doesn't need you pushing him, especially after what happened."

Ironhide glowered, but he knew Ironhide was right. Prime had gotten his proverbial aft handed to him and was still nursing a wounded pride. Ratchet knew all too well why their leader was being stubborn in this instance, and it was also why he was pushing back.

Eight months before (the exact date was etched well in Ratchet's processor for many reasons), Optimus and a few of the others had hijacked the space bridge to get to Cybertron after finding out another one of Megatron's plans. They'd kicked aft, saved the day with the help of the female Autobots, a good day. But then Elita-1 had decided to have a 'talk' with Optimus. Ratchet remembered the stunned look on his leader's face after she was done with him.

And Ratchet knew now the word the humans used, "dumped," was very apt because Optimus Prime had looked like he'd been run over by Devastator then dumped off a cliff. Also, in this case, the human phrase "letting someone down easy" did not apply. At the time (as in for about 15 minutes after), Prime had taken it remarkably well, but then Ratchet and Ironhide had had to drag their leader off by themselves, plied him with high grade until he passed out. He'd woken up with a killer hangover the next morning and then they 'jacked the bridge again to get back to Earth.

Not a pleasant few days back after, either, Ratchet reflected. Ironhide had even talked with Chromia, who had begged and pleaded with Elita to not leave Optimus, but her mind was made up. It had taken some digging on Ratchet's part but he'd managed to pry out of Optimus just why she'd decided to leave him after so long.

They had been apart for a very long time, and were both different bots than they had been in the beginning--she would not leave Cybertron and he was dedicated to protecting Earth and its inhabitants. She'd also told Prime it wasn't fair to either of them to be so far apart and expect to have any kind of relationship, especially since they had been separated for so much time. And since she'd found out he was alive, she'd found it harder and harder to carry out her own responsibilities when she was worried about him. Prime had countered that by saying if they were bonded, they would always know, but she didn't want a bond, not with him, not anymore.

"Still no word from them?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Ironhide said. "I'm worried. . ."

"I know," Ratchet said. "Do you think they pulled up stakes again?"

"Elita wouldn't be that underhanded," Ironhide said. "Chromia would kick her aft. No. . .I think Prime may be right this time. . ."

"Prime still hasn't made up his mind about sending a unit to check up on them?"

"No," Ironhide said. "And he still won't talk about getting dumped, either."

"Figures," Ratchet said, standing.

"Are you gonna keep riding him?"

"Not as hard," Ratchet said. "But I did talk to him. We've come to an understanding. For now."


	6. Chapter 6

All's Fair

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Look, did you have to be so stupid?" Hot Rod asked.

Springer tried to glare, but he winced in pain as he put weight on his injured leg.

"You're not doing a very good job here," Springer said.

Hot Rod was trying his best to help his friend to the med bay. Springer had his right arm draped across Hot Rod's shoulders, trying to take weight off the leg.

"We're the same height but your aft is a lot heavier," Hot Rod retorted. "If you would have let me get some help. . ."

"I don't need any help besides you," Springer said.

"Ultra Magnus is going to have your head," Hot Rod said. "So will Prime. And if I get dragged in this time when I had nothing to do with it. . ."

"Like you're totally innocent this time," Springer said.

"I am. But you wouldn't listen," Hot Rod said. "You know Arcee doesn't like it when somebody sneaks up on her like that."

"Yeah but. . ."

"No buts. You're fessing up to Ratchet. If you don't, I'll tell him for you," Hot Rod said.

Springer frowned. Hot Rod could be annoying sometimes, like now, but he knew he was only trying to protect Arcee. They both liked her, but she couldn't decide which one of them she wanted. It formed a little triangle they'd been trying to sort out for a long time. And Springer wanted it sorted out sooner rather than later.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't," Hot Rod said. "I should just dump your aft in the med bay and. . ."

He stopped as they turned into the med bay door. Instead of the sight of Ratchet greeting them, it was someone else. The two friends shared a glance before going any further. A glance which did not go unnoticed.

"Where's Hatchet?" Springer asked, suspicious. The prank hadn't been severe enough to warrant Optimus Prime's presence in the med bay. Unless Ultra Magnus decided Springer needed sorted out before getting repaired. Oh Primus. . .Springer thought.

"Ratchet is assigned to other duties today," Prime said.

Another glance.

"Put Springer here," Optimus said, indicating the surgical berth. "What happened?"

"Arcee shot me," Springer said.

Prime raised an optic ridge, running a scanner over the injured joint. "You're lucky she didn't hit anything vital," he said.

"Tell me about it. . ." Springer muttered. Then remembered who he was talking to.

"Uh. . .should I go get somebody?" Hot Rod asked.

"I will be the judge of that," Prime said. "The injury appears superficial, but I will require a second opinion before proceeding with repairs."

Oh frag, Springer thought. Maybe she'd shot him in the head instead?

-----

Ratchet threw down the data pad he was reading. He was in a grouchier mood than usual. Who cared about the energy yield at the dam upriver? He thought about it a minute. . .oh yeah. We do. Increased yield means more energon, which means possible Decepticon attack. He hit a few keys on the terminal, sending Prowl an e-mail to beef up patrols in the area for the next few days just to keep an eye on the place.

He picked up the pad again, frowning as he read. Great. Security briefing at 1330. That meant an afternoon of listening to reports. Reports by the likes of Red Alert and Prowl. But because he was in charge, maybe he could cancel the meeting? Ratchet smiled at that thought. Oh yes. Being in charge was good. . .then he remembered Ultra Magnus was a stickler for detail, wouldn't let him do it. Protocol.

Protocol was a pain in the aft. Protocol was why he was a medic, although protocol was out the window at the moment and he was sitting in Prime's place while the Autobot leader was playing medic in the med bay. Ratchet wondered how that was going. Maybe he'd have to take a trip down and see. But it would have to wait. He had to oversee a disciplinary hearing with the twins and Blurr.

-----

Wheeljack did most of the work on Springer's injured leg; that was followed by Hound, who'd managed to bust his shoulder falling off a cliff. Then there was the afternoon from hell.

:Prime, ops, NOW:

Ratchet. Not good. Prime wondered what the matter was as he walked to ops, raised an optic ridge when he saw more than one Autobot with weapons drawn, aimed at. . .wait a minute what were Skywarp and Thundercracker doing in the middle of ops in stasis cuffs?

Ratchet met his leader.

"Skywarp wants to talk to you and you alone. He even asked for me to offline his weapons, which I did already," Ratchet said.

Prime shifted his gaze from Ratchet to the Seeker.

"What do you want?" Prime asked.

"I've come to negotiate the terms of my surrender," Skywarp said.

--

Optimus leaned back against his desk, arms crossed, optic raised in interest. Skywarp had what he wanted. He was alone with Prime, although he was still cuffed. Whatever worked, he guessed, although he wondered what it would take to get the Autobot leader into that same set of cuffs and flat onto his back. . .

"Skywarp, talk. You have two minutes," Prime said. "If this is a trick. . ."

Skywarp suddenly snapped back to reality.

"No," Skywarp said. "Not trick, seriously. We're here to surrender. I've had enough of Megatron and and his idiocy."

That was the truth. He did want out, and he continued, knowing he wouldn't need the full two minutes.

"I have a deal I'd like to work out. Prime, I know your secret. I know you've never interfaced before," Skywarp said, letting it sink in.

Prime stood, drawing himself up to his full height. He took a few steps so he was now gazing down at the Seeker.

"And how did you find that out?" Prime asked.

"Doesn't matter how," Skywarp said. "All that matters I know and I haven't told the other Decepticons. And if things work out, I won't have to. Let us stay and it stays between us. Put Thundercracker and me in the brig, but don't send us back, please. And if you like, I'll even help you with that problem. . ."

"That's blackmail," Prime said.

"I know," Skywarp said, grinning.

--

By the end of the second minute, Skywarp found himself dragged and tossed into the brig by Prime himself. Still cuffed, as was Thundercracker, although Prime had threatened to gag him also.

"Are you satisfied?" Thundercracker asked, kicking Skywarp.

"Hey--it's better than being on the Nemesis listening to Megatron rant or scream," Skywarp said. "Hear that? It's quiet. How long has it been since we've had quiet?"

Thundercracker had to admit Skywarp had a point. Quiet was nice, even though they both knew it was a matter of time before the Autobots decided to interrogate them or worse.

-----

It took the twins all of a few seconds to figure out that something was wrong when they saw Ratchet sitting at Prime's desk. The moments that followed proved both medic and Autobot commander had completely lost their minds. Except it did give Sunny an idea. . .

Once they were done with the disciplinary hearing, the gold twin dragged his brother down to the med bay, where they found Prime sitting at Ratchet's desk, reading a data pad.

Prime looked up when he heard footsteps.

Sunstreaker was leaning up against the door frame, Sideswipe standing behind him, biting his lip. Not good, Prime reflected. And he was proven right.

"If you wanted to play medic, all you had to do was ask," Sunstreaker said, grinning.

Sunstreaker didn't have a chance to react to what happened next. He dropped like a felled tree when the data pad flew from Prime's hand, connected with his head.

Sideswipe looked from his fallen brother to Prime.

"You know, Hatchet isn't gonna be happy," he said. "That was his favorite data pad."

-----

The first day was over, thank goodness, Optimus Prime thought. One more to go. Being a medic was hard work, he knew, being the leader was even tougher. Hopefully Ratchet was gaining a deeper appreciation for what it really meant to be Prime. And the day was long not just because he'd had to deal with the typical med bay chaos but everything else as well.

Prime wondered how long it would take Starscream to catch up with his trine mates and what that would mean when he did. It was only a matter of time. That thought made him want to smack his head into the wall. The other issue of the day was he'd been propositioned twice. Good thing Skywarp was cuffed and locked in the brig. Wait. . .oh dear. Had Ratchet also offlined the Seeker's transwarping ability? Visions of the Decepticon warping into his quarters unannounced suddenly made Prime panic.

:Red:

Optimus waited a few seconds. Nothing.

:RED ALERT WAKE UP RIGHT NOW:

:WHAT?: Red Alert replied.

:I want someone monitoring Skywarp 24/7. I don't care if you have to do it yourself, but I want it done. Also, if Ratchet hasn't done it already, see to it Skywarp can't transport himself anywhere. Do I make myself clear?: Optimus said.

:Crystal:

:Good: Prime said, satisfied.

The Autobot leader settled himself back on his berth, staring at the data pad in his hands. He could not believe he had decided to take Spike's suggestion to heart and come up with a list. Not that he had any intentions of carrying through with what he was thinking about anytime soon. No. Hardly. No way.

At the top of the list, just for spite, was Ratchet. It would probably be quick and methodical. And over and done quickly. But it was Ratchet. He crossed his name off.

Ironhide. No. Chromia would kill them both.

Ultra Magnus? Again, no. Ultra Magnus he considered a brother.

Jazz or Prowl. Jazz probably would oblige, but he wasn't going to do anything to hinder their new relationship.

He decided at that moment almost everyone from the Ark crew was off limits. (Almost everyone--there was Tracks, Smokescreen, Red Alert, Bluestreak and a few others he was still trying to sort out.) That left the new arrivals from Cybertron, the twins, and possibly the Decepticons.

Skywarp? Oh Primus. . .

The twins? Sideswipe maybe. Was he even really considering it? Yes. Sideswipe was fairly easy-going, laid back, had a good sense of humor. Cared about his brother and friends more than anything else in the world, with the exception of fighting.

Sunstreaker? Why am I considering Sunstreaker? Because the twins are likely a package deal. . .Sunstreaker was beautiful. Everyone always noticed that first. That and his narcissism. But he was more than that. He was fiercely loyal to his brother, passionate in everything he did.

Springer? He didn't know enough about him besides the fact he was attracted to the femme, Arcee, who also drew an attraction from Hot Rod.

Arcee? Hmm. . .there was a possibility if he could wrest her attention from the two younger bots. She was feisty, caring, beautiful. But did he really want to get his aft handed to him again by another femme so soon?

He switched tracks to Blurr. Did Blurr do anything slow? Probably not.

Sandstorm. Again, didn't know enough about him.

That left at the bottom of the list so far Hot Rod. 'Arrogant, presumptuous pain in the aft,' which was Ironhide's description of the young Autobot. Cocky didn't cut it with Prime, although at least Hot Rod hadn't come right out and propositioned him. Yet.

Optimus sighed. Spike was right--it would have to be someone he liked, someone he was comfortable with. Not only that, but something more also. And he'd inflict serious harm upon Ratchet if he even suggested Bumblebee again.


	7. Chapter 7

All's Fair

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ratchet sighed. The officer's meeting was just minutes away, except Prowl was running late. Hmm, wonder why? Ratchet mused. Reason No. 1 was Jazz. Other than that every one else was there, including Jazz, Ratchet noticed. So that wasn't the reason why Prowl was running late. The medic then contented himself with looking around the conference room. It included the usual suspects from the security briefing from the day before and then some. Department heads, also. Their inclusion, Ratchet suspected, was mainly punishment from Prime because Perceptor was positively beaming with the chance to dazzle his fellow Autobots with his recent scientific findings.

At least he didn't have to give an update on medical, since he was it, and he had given everyone a copy of the latest report.

-----

Prowl popped inside Prime's quarters. He had permission, of course. Always did, but he'd commed Prime anyway to ask permission and to find out the location of the data pad with the report he needed for the meeting. It was exactly where Prime said it would be--sitting on the shelf by his berth. The second in command activated the pad as he walked out the door, expecting to read the text of the report on the new weapon upgrades. Except this wasn't data on weapons.

Prowl's optics widened as he realized what he was reading, his other hand covered his mouth in surprise. It was a list. A list of names, with pros and cons listed beside them. If he hadn't been so surprised and running late for the meeting, he probably would have offlined because of his battle computer shorting out, but he didn't. Instead, he deactivated the data pad, took it back to Prime's quarters and set it down exactly where he found it.

He made record time to the meeting, thinking it was better to arrive empty handed than have the information on that data pad get spread around the Ark. And Ratchet would probably thank him when he found out the second in command had nothing new to report.

Ratchet scowled as Prowl entered the conference room late but Jazz couldn't help but notice something was wrong. Prowl didn't have a data pad in his hand and the normally calm, collected Prowl spent the entire meeting fidgeting, tapping his hands the arms of his chair.

-----

Hot Rod wished he was anyplace else but where he was. Because Kup and Red Alert were in the officer's meeting, he'd been tapped for the afternoon as security officer on duty. He'd been chosen because he worked closely with Kup. Not that he minded extra responsibility, well, sometimes he did. But at the moment, he wanted to wring some necks. No one else was in ops because with most of the Ark's officers tied up in the meeting, the others decided it would be a good idea to take the afternoon off. Any other time, Hot Rod would be inclined to agree. Except right now, alarms were going off and no one he commed would come help.

And of course, Optimus Prime was off playing medic, having to go do field repairs on the twins, although if the rumors he heard were true, Hot Rod was going to have Sunstreaker's head. Anyway, back to the problem at hand, he thought.

Maybe Springer would come? Might as well try. . .

:Spring:

Nothing.

:SPRINGER, DAMN IT, GET YOUR AFT TO OPS RIGHT NOW OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME ALIVE BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO DIE AT DECEPTICON HANDS:

Seconds later he was greeted by the sound of running footsteps.

"What's going on? Where's. . ." Springer asked.

"Outside," Hot Rod said. "Everyone else has taken the afternoon off and Ultra Magnus said I wasn't to interrupt the officer's meeting for anything less than the appearance of the Chaos-bringer to teach Ratchet a lesson. . .so. . .you're my backup. Starscream is outside."

"What? You're kidding," Springer said.

"Would I kid about the Decepticon second in command being at our doorstep? Are you crazy?" Hot Rod said. "C'mon. Let's go."

-----

Starscream watched as the Ark's blast doors opened slowly. The ground shook as they clanged home. He waited for the dust to clear, expecting at least some of the Autobots heavy hitters to greet him. He frowned, once he got a good look at the two Autobots standing just outside the Ark doors. Two of the newest Autobots from Cybertron, hardly more than sparklings. They had weapons drawn, aimed at his head.

"What do you want?" the one with the flames on his chest asked.

"I will only speak with Optimus Prime," Starscream said.

"Sorry, but you can't talk to him right now," Hot Rod answered.

"Why not?" Starscream asked, now annoyed.

Hot Rod glanced at Springer. "Should we tell him?"

Springer shrugged. "Might as well tell him the truth."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak to the Autobot in charge and right now, that isn't Optimus," Hot Rod said.

Starscream was now thoroughly confused. What game were they playing?

-----

Ultra Magnus was watching the clock as Perceptor gave his report. Who cared about black holes? Obviously Perceptor did, but if this was the kind of data given out at meetings, Prime was falling down on the job and he'd have to correct it. Plus someone kept comming him, which he ignored, trying to give Ratchet the full effect of what it meant to be in charge. He was almost ready to give in and see who kept trying to bother him when the door to the conference room slid open, revealing Springer.

The triple changer walked in without saying a word, made straight for Ratchet, hauling the medic to his feet, taking only the time necessary to spare Ultra Magnus an especially scathing look. He stood, following them out.

Once they were in the corridor, Springer let Ratchet have it.

"If you get Hot Rod killed. . ." Springer said.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked, trying to get Springer to let him go.

"Starscream is outside," Springer said. "Hot Rod is alone out there with the Decepticon air commander."

Ratchet finally got it, taking off, Springer following, Ultra Magnus hard pressed to keep up. The medic and acting Prime half-expected to find Hot Rod reduced to a molten pile of slag but instead, he found him carrying on a one-sided conversation about the weather with Starscream.

"'Bout time you got your aft out here," Hot Rod said, once they were even with him. "Starscream would like to talk to the Autobot in charge."

Hot Rod's gaze met Starscream's. "Here you go. Ratchet is who you want to talk to," he said, turned, headed back inside the Ark.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked.

"Unlike some bots, I'm not abandoning my post," Hot Rod said.

Ratchet started to say something more but he was silenced by Ultra Magnus' vice-like grip on his shoulder.

:What do you expect me to do?: Ratchet asked.

:Talk to Starscream. Find out what he wants. You're in charge. Do your job. Prime left you in charge, not me. I will not take care of this for you. If he pulls anything, Springer and I have your back:

:Thanks for nothing: Ratchet retorted.

Ultra Magnus gave him a wry smile.

"So. . " Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus' grip on his shoulder tightened and Ratchet swore he felt the bigger mech's fingers leave an indention in his armor.

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked.

"I have reason to believe you're holding Skywarp and Thundercracker. If so, I have come to surrender," Starscream said. "I will come peacefully."

--

Minutes later, Megatron's second in command found himself searched, weapons offlined, placed in stasis cuffs and shoved into a cell by his two trine mates. And much to Skywarp and Thundercracker's amusement, he didn't berate them when they both hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you're both well," Starscream grudgingly admitted.

"They're treating us pretty good," Thundercracker said. "Regular energon and it's nice and quiet here."

"Really?" Starscream asked.

"Yup," Skywarp said. "Nice and peaceful. Not crazy."

Starscream raised an optic ridge in surprise. He sat down on the cell's berth. Maybe being a prisoner wouldn't be so bad after all.

-----

Prime wanted the day to be over. He wanted back his normal routine and would gladly re-shoulder his regular responsibilities with open arms. At the moment, he was helping Sunstreaker hobble to the med bay. The gold twin had somehow injured himself out on a routine patrol and refused to answer exactly what happened. Prime's efforts to get information out of Sideswipe were also met with a dead end.

He'd had to go out and haul Sunstreaker back in his trailer, much to his annoyance. To top it off, he wasn't talking to his twin. Frankly, Prime had to admit, if Sideswipe decided to start a physical altercation with his brother, he wouldn't stop him. Hell, he might even join in. . .wait. That was an unusual sensation. Prime's own two hands were accounted for and quick glance showed Sideswipe nowhere near him. No, the extra hand currently located on his posterior must be Sunstreaker's.

"Remove your hand from my aft or I will amputate yours," Prime said.

The hand didn't come off so Prime dumped Sunstreaker in the middle of the corridor. He turned to Sideswipe.

"I will have First Aid come get him, and he can do the repairs," Prime said. "If you need anything Sideswipe, I will be in my quarters."

-----

1830. Jazz had been off duty about a half hour and he was expecting Prowl any minute. The third in command was dying to find out what was wrong with Prowl during the meeting but they hadn't had a chance to talk--Prowl'd been busy with searching and interrogating Starscream. Jazz's own afternoon was spent bringing in everyone who had decided to play hooky that day. The brig was a busy place and Jazz hoped the Autobots there enjoyed the company of their Decepticon cell mates. From the looks of things, it was going to be a long night.

He sighed. It was only at Ultra Magnus' urging that the truant Autobots from ops spend the night in jail. Ratchet was in no mood to argue and Jazz had no choice but to follow orders. Didn't mean he liked what he had to do, he reflected.

Not to mention Prowl would probably be agitated when he showed up so Jazz put on some Duke Ellington. It was some of his favorite music, always helped him relax and besides, once he'd introduced Prowl to it, he liked it to. Not that Prowl ever noticed music when he was worked up, but it couldn't hurt.

And Jazz was proven right when Prowl finally entered their quarters. The second in command was muttering words he normally didn't use, which Jazz's sensitive audios picked up.

"Prowler, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, meeting his mate in the middle of the room, reaching up, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Prime," Prowl said.

OK. At least he had a starting point now.

"What's he gone and done now?" Jazz asked.

"It's not what he's done," Prowl said. "It's what he's going to do."

Prowl proceeded to spend the next 20 minutes filling Jazz in on all the details. Names even, which Prowl couldn't help but memorize, as it was a habit, and this particular list was one he'd rather forget, or so he told Jazz six times.

"Want me to talk to Prime?" Jazz asked once Prowl's tirade was over.

"You don't mind? I might say something I'll regret," Prowl said.

Jazz sat down on the berth by Prowl, throwing an arm around his shoulders, touched his helm to Prowl's.

"You know I don't," Jazz said. "Somebody needs to straighten him out. Be back in a bit."

Prowl slipped one his hands into Jazz's free one. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Jazz said, standing. He threw Prowl a smile.

"And I won't hurt him," Jazz said. Much.

Jazz took his time walking to Prime's quarters, sparing him the need to look for his leader. Sideswipe had gladly supplied that information. The third in command had a lot to think about, and hadn't had much of a chance in the two days Prime decided to put Ratchet in charge. It had gone well, considering. But the gossip about Prime's little problem was still running rampant. And if the bit about the list got out, Prime would never live it down. Good thing he had such a conscientious second and third in command watching his aft, Jazz thought.

Too bad he and Prowl just couldn't tie Prime to his berth and solve that whole never interfaced problem. He'd do it too, if Prowl were willing and Prime wouldn't be embarrassed, but he knew their leader probably would be. It was their job to look out for Prime and Jazz was going to do his best to do it, although not at the expense of further embarrassing him. No, he'd just have a nice little chat with their stubborn leader.

Not just about the whole interfacing thing. There were a few other things he needed to discuss with him, but they could probably wait, like duty assignments. Jazz was seriously thinking about asking to have Hot Rod and Springer assigned to special ops. The two were well suited to the job, worked well together and kept getting bounced from one assignment to another. He'd also talked to Bumblebee about it, who had already recommended Hot Rod.

Bottom of Prime's list, was he? As far as Prime was concerned, Jazz thought, he could do worse. Hell, if Prowl hadn't come to his senses, he had seriously considered taking a go at Hot Rod. He'd found once you got past the arrogance, he wasn't half-bad to be around. He did have a volatile temper, which made an appearance his first full day on Earth when he'd put Tracks in the med bay. That incident embarrassed Ultra Magnus and disappointed and infuriated Kup. Except they later found out he'd given Tracks a sound thrashing because he was going to play an especially nasty prank on a couple of the minibots. Hot Rod had earned himself a friend in Bumblebee and the respect of more than a few Autobots that day.

Except there was only one problem with Hot Rod that Jazz could see--Arcee, although he suspected Hot Rod's interest in her was waning. Huh. Arcee was also on that list. He almost considered requesting her also for special ops. She was a crack shot on par with Bluestreak but the competition for her affection between best friends Hot Rod and Springer was something Jazz did not need distracting them from duty. Luckily, Ultra Magnus had already assigned her to Ironhide since he headed up weapons.

Prime was maybe interested in Arcee? Boss bot always did like a pretty femme, and Prime was well, Prime. Strong, kind, considerate, would make any femme's knees weak. Except one. Oh, if Jazz could get his hands on Elita-1. . .

The twins? Jazz could maybe see Prime and Sideswipe but not Prime and Sunstreaker. Opposites did attract but in that case. . .

Skywarp? A Decepticon? What was up with that? He'd have to get to the bottom of that one. He would tie Prime to his berth and have his way with him if he was seriously thinking about that.

He found himself at Prime's door. Luckily, Jazz and Prowl both knew the access code to Prime's quarters. And unlike Prowl, Jazz never did have a problem with just showing up unannounced. Tended to give him an advantage when he was trying to work.

Jazz marched in when the door slid open, finding Prime sitting on his berth, data pad in hand.

"Jazz. . .what do you want?" Prime asked. Must be serious if he just let himself in. . .

"We need to talk," Jazz said. "And let me see that data pad."

Prime scowled.

"Won't work with me," Jazz said. "I know what's on it."

"What?"

"Prowl accidentally picked it up this afternoon," Jazz said. "But he put it back. And he told me all about it. You're not seriously thinking about. . .I know Ratchet's been pushing you but this is ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Prime said, setting down the data pad. "Really? You know all the names?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jazz said. "Don't worry. Neither of us will say a thing. You know you can trust us."

Prime raised an optic ridge. "In truth, I no longer know who I can trust," he said.

"Look--it was just a little startling for everyone to find out you've never interfaced before. It's personal and your business. And everyone else needs to lay off," Jazz said. "Although I do have to tell you. . .you don't know what you've been missing."

"How can I miss what I've never experienced?" Prime asked.

Jazz grinned. "Find somebody you want and I guarantee you'll know right away," he said.

Prime sighed. "Jazz, I did have someone I wanted, and she dumped me, as the humans say," he said.

"I know. Elita's loss," Jazz said. "I know it hurt, but look at the situation as an opportunity to find someone new."

"New? I know everyone on the Ark very well," Prime said.

"You know what I mean," Jazz said. "Although those new arrivals are interesting. Arcee catch your eye?"

"Jazz. . ." Prime said.

"She is beautiful, and I doubt it would take much to pry her away from Hot Rod and Springer," Jazz said. "You are Prime, after all."

"I would hope anyone I choose would see past the fact I am Prime," Optimus said.

"Give 'em half a chance and they will," Jazz said. "Relax. You'll find somebody else. Give it time."

"Is that all?" Prime said.

"Yeah. . .almost. . ." Jazz said. "Just a couple of things, but if you want, it can wait until morning."

"What is it?" Prime asked.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I think Springer and Hot Rod would be ideal for special ops, and I was wondering if you'd approve it. They need a steady assignment and . . ." Jazz said.

"I'll make the duty change effective for tomorrow," Prime said. "That should give them less time to get into trouble. What else?"

"Well. . .me and Prowler. . .we've been talking. . .you know we're sharing quarters now and we've been. . .we want to bond," Jazz said. "But we're your officers and if we bond and something happens to one. . .if you say no, we're all right with it. We've already talked it over. . ."

"Jazz, I would never deny anyone under my command the opportunity to bond," Prime said. "And I gladly give you my blessing. I wish you both nothing but happiness."

Jazz's smile lit up the room.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll tell Prowler."

He turned to go, but stopped. "Listen, if you ever need to talk you know you can talk to us," Jazz said. "Doesn't matter about what or when."

"Thank you Jazz," Prime said. "Don't keep Prowl waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

All's Fair

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Carlie Witwicky wasn't stupid. She knew something was bugging Spike, had been since he and Bumblebee came back from the Ark several days before. And now that her mother and aunt had finally left, she intended to find out what was going on. Thankfully, Daniel was asleep and she could dedicate a few minutes to grilling her husband.

She waited until she felt him slide into bed beside her, gently scooted up against her, spooning, kissing her on the shoulder.

"'Night," Spike said, settling against his wife.

"Spike Witwicky, you're hiding something and I want to know what it is," Carlie said.

She felt him move, hiding behind her, resting his forehead against the back of her shoulder.

"I'm not hiding anything," he said.

"You're a terrible liar," Carlie countered. "Is something wrong at the Ark? You haven't said a word about how things are going. . ."

"Everything's fine, I just didn't want you to be bored to tears and besides, you know how your mom feels about the Autobots so I thought I'd wait to tell you. . ." Spike said, trying to deflect her interest.

"Spike. . ."

"OK. . .it's a guy thing. You wouldn't be interested," he said.

"I just spent the past nine months carrying your son, spent 20 hours in labor and endured an emergency c-section and you're not going to tell me one little detail?" Carlie said. "It's clear something's bothering you, and I want to help."

She heard him sigh, felt him move his head until his chin was resting on her shoulder.

"It's about Optimus," Spike said.

Optimus? What could be wrong with Optimus? Carlie thought.

"Is he all right?"

"Fine," Spike said. "Mostly, just a little embarrassed."

"About?" Carlie asked.

Another sigh. And this time he kissed her neck, trying to distract her.

"Spike. . ." Another warning.

"All right, all right," Spike muttered, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Optimus is a virgin."

"What?" Carlie asked, not sure she heard her husband correctly.

"You heard me. Optimus. He's never interfaced before, and the others are giving him hell about it. That's why we went to the base the other day, so I could talk to him," Spike said.

"And what did you say?" Carlie asked.

"I told him. . .well, Optimus said Ratchet was pushing him to take care of the problem and I told him that if he was going to do it, he should pick someone he likes and is comfortable with. . .and maybe he should make a list."

Carlie showed her husband what she thought of his advice with an elbow to the stomach.

"Seriously. . .you didn't?" she asked.

"I did," Spike said. "I wasn't suggesting that he just go pick somebody and get it over with, but that when he's good and ready a list might help. . ."

"Tomorrow, you're taking me out there to talk to him," Carlie said.

"Honey, the doctor said you need to rest," Spike said, trying to change her mind.

Another elbow. "OK. Tomorrow it is," Spike said.

--

Spike paced with Daniel, who wouldn't go back to sleep, so Carlie could sleep. He sighed. This whole dad thing was more tiring than he could ever imagine, but it was worth it, so far. He wasn't exactly relishing another trip out to the base so soon. The new arrivals had him on edge, mainly because they were so unfamiliar. And a few of them were damn annoying, like Ultra Magnus.

A cross between the worst parts of Prime and Prowl on steroids. One of Optimus' closest friends. He was a stickler for protocol and details and organization who was also driven near insane by the presence of unpredictable organics. Also, Ultra Magnus' first introduction to humans hadn't gone well because Perceptor had launched into a long, graphic description of how human reproduction worked when the green one, Springer, asked why Carlie was so fat.

The old one, Kup, wasn't so bad, neither was the female, Arcee, nor the other one, Hot Rod, who had treated Carlie's condition with near reverence after coming to a quick understanding of just how perilous a human pregnancy could be. Spike would never forget how that moment had prompted her to wonder why her own husband couldn't get it when the just arrived to Earth giant robot did. Oh yeah--that also brought about the whole deal where Hot Rod swore to be a protector to their unborn offspring. Nice. He hoped Danny would like having an Autobot for a big brother because considering how difficult Carlie's pregnancy had been, Danny was probably going to be it.

Oh well. And poor Optimus with everyone running around talking about him behind his back and then some. His friend never got a break. War, the burden of leadership, getting dumped. He wished now that Optimus was free of Elita-1 he could find someone nice, who would appreciate him. Hell, Spike wasn't so dense he couldn't get that. Humanity was lucky to have someone like Optimus Prime on their side. Why couldn't his own people get it?

-----

Starscream was bored. Skywarp and Thundercracker were taking advantage (again) of the chance to recharge longer than usual. If nothing else, being an Autobot prisoner was giving them the chance to recuperate from long years of Megatron's madness and short supplies. Except there was one thing still bothering Starscream. Just who had Skywarp's mating display been for?

Certainly an Autobot. Otherwise, they would't be sitting in an enemy cell. And where one Seeker went, his trine mates followed. Not exactly willingly, either. Starscream kept going over all of the Autobots in his mind, trying to figure out who caught Skywarp's fancy. Not the crazed medic, hopefully. Prime? Probably not. None of the others seemed to fit, either. There was also one name Starscream refused to consider. Skyfire. If it was Skyfire, he'd kill Skywarp himself. That was an easy decision to make, Starscream thought, settling back on his berth.

-----

Prime released the Autobots from the brig serving time for truancy. Ultra Magnus was a little overzealous when it came to punishment, but his friend thought protocol was lacking around the Ark. Not so, Prime thought. They were his troops to command and they knew their jobs and did them well. Sometimes things did get sideways but it was needed. Otherwise, they'd all go crazy and things could be worse. Just look at the Nemesis.

Smokescreen, Blurr, Mirage, Gears, Tracks and Powerglide all filed by, grumbling at having to stay the night next door to a bunch of Decepticons.

"Could be worse," Prime said. "You could have had to share the same cell."

Mirage gave his leader a dirty look, which Prime ignored. Instead, he was glaring back at Skywarp, who gave the Autobot leader a lascivious grin.

"Skywarp, wipe that grin off your face," Prime said. "Just for that, I'm giving you to Red Alert to interrogate."

The grin faded just a little.

--

Kup and Prime stood in the security office, watching on a monitor as Red drilled Skywarp for information. The Decepticon was complying, much to Prime's annoyance. Not that Red would get rough with a prisoner but a little intimidation never hurt. And he wasn't about to lock himself alone in a small place with that particular Decepticon. Instead, he was content to watch from afar.

Kup broke the silence.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear Skywarp was enjoying himself," Kup said.

"He's not the most logical of beings," Prime answered.

"No, but he has to have a ulterior motive for surrendering," Kup said.

"Yes, possibly," Prime said, feigning ignorance.

Kup's optics narrowed. He was suspicious now but let it slide.

"Maybe we should have Skyfire go visit Starscream. I'm sure they'd love to catch up," Kup suggested.

"You're evil," Prime said. "But it is a good idea."

"I'll get on it," Kup said.

-----

The glint in the human female's eyes made most Autobots get out of her way. Carlie Witwicky was going to rip a certain medic a new one. She was loathe to leave Daniel for any amount of time because she hadn't gotten much of a chance to spend time alone bonding with her newborn between her hospital stay, family and everything else. But the occasion definitely called for it. Even Spike had the sense to split once they hit the door to the Ark, although Bumblebee was walking beside her until they got to the med bay entrance.

"I can take it from here," Carlie said.

"Have fun," Bumblebee grinned.

"Oh I will," Carlie said. She walked on in, finding Ratchet at his desk, muttering over a report.

Carlie cleared her throat, prompting Ratchet to look up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be on bed rest?" Ratchet said.

"I should be but I'm not because I'm here to talk to you then I'm going to see Prime," Carlie said.

"I'm no expert but you should be at home with that new baby," Ratchet said.

"You are not going to tell *me* what to do and you certainly should not be telling Optimus he needs to take care of what you consider a problem," Carlie said.

Ratchet smacked his forehead with his hand. "Prime and I have come to an understanding about that," Ratchet said. "Come to think of it, maybe I should apologize again."

Carlie raised an eyebrow. "You're not pushing him anymore?"

"Push? Pull? Drag? Order? He won't listen to me," Ratchet said. "And he hasn't even done anything about just trying to relax. Even that would be enough. No, I'm not pushing."

"Good," Carlie said. "Because if you try it again, I'll find the biggest Autobot I can and I'll make sure they kick your aft into orbit."

-----

Optimus gave Carlie a much warmer greeting. Then again, he always did have a weakness for femmes, human or Cybertronian.

"Spike told me he had a talk with you," Carlie said.

Optimus sighed. Not her too.

"And whatever advice he gave you. . ." Carlie said.

"He meant well," Optimus said.

"I know," Carlie said. "But if you need advice or someone to talk to, I'd be willing to listen. I know it's not much, but. . ."

"Your presence here offering support is much appreciated," Optimus said. "And I do not plan on doing anything about my. . .problem anytime soon."

"Plans have nothing to do with it," Carlie said. "Although I was wondering. . .what about Elita-1?"

"We are no longer together," Optimus said.

"Oh. . ." Carlie said. So, he'd gotten dumped. Ouch. That explained a lot. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"If you had offered when it happened, I would have taken you up on that offer, but not now. That chapter of my life is closed. Elita made her choice and it was not me," Optimus said. "I have no choice but to move on."

"Have you talked to her about maybe patching things up?" Carlie said.

"No," Optimus said. "She was very resolute about calling it quits. And I have to concur with her observations--we are both no longer the same as we used to be and our responsibilities have lead us down different paths."

"I'm sorry," Carlie said.

"So am I," Optimus said.

Carlie smiled. "If you need anything, call or drop by," she said.

"I will," Optimus said, watching her go.

-----

Arcee was reluctant to talk to Prime. She hadn't known him long, but he was the Autobot leader and the most logical bot to talk to. Ultra Magnus wouldn't be much help because his familiarity with all of them slanted his perspective. No, Prime was it. He could provide objective advice, hopefully.

She knocked on the door frame to his office, even though the door was standing open.

The Autobot leader looked up when he heard her knock, his optics lit up with a smile that was hidden behind his battle mask. Momentarily, Arcee wondered what that face looked like, why he kept it masked.

"What can I do for you, Arcee?" Prime asked, setting down the report he was writing.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but. . ."

"Arcee, you don't have to call me sir. Prime or Optimus will do," he gently chided.

"Well. . .Optimus. . .it's about Hot Rod," Arcee said.

Prime resisted the urge to smash his face into the desk. Of course. The biggest disciplinary problem on base was almost always the problem. Why, just once, couldn't Arcee come to his office because she wanted to see *him*?

Arcee watched as the blue optics suddenly turned steely. Was that jealousy or was she reading him wrong?

Prime leaned back, gripping the arms of his chair. "What," he asked. "Did he do now?"

From Arcee's reluctance, Prime bet Hot Rod had probably done or said something inappropriate regarding her. And if he did, well, he'd teach the runt a lesson in how to properly treat a femme. . .

"That's just it," Arcee said. "He hasn't done anything."

Prime raised an optic ridge. If she was hinting that the cocky little brat hadn't made move on her and she wanted her leader's advice, well, she was in the wrong place.

"Explain," Prime said.

"He's behaving himself," Arcee said. "I mean really behaving himself. I tried to talk to him about it but he blew me off. This is Hot Rod. Not that he shirks duty or anything but he can, you know, be a pain in the aft. . ."

"And you think he could be up to something?" Prime asked.

"Yes," Arcee said. "Or maybe he's just trying to make a good impression. I don't know. Sometimes, with Hot Rod, it's hard to tell."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Prime said.

"No, not yet," Arcee said. "I just thought you should know."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Prime said.

Being a gentleman, Prime stood to escort Arcee out of his office. But before he could, he found himself suddenly engulfed in a hug from the femme.

"Thank you," she said, moving her hands from around his big frame to grab his helm. She then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, I think," Prime said, watching her go. Then he noticed there was another bot standing just outside the door to his office. Springer. The green mech stood there, glaring, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, looking like he was going to kill someone.

"Can I help you?" Prime asked.

Springer frowned, took off down the hall in the opposite direction from Arcee. Prime shrugged, going back to his reports.

-----

Ironhide watched Springer's progress on the firing range. He was impressed with the triple changer's scores. Springer was hitting every target dead on. Except Springer wasn't thinking about how impressive his performance was. He was imagining with each shot that made contact with the head or the middle of his target's chest it was Optimus Prime. Making a move on his girl, was he? Well, he'd just see about that. . .

Hot Rod he could deal with. They considered each other brothers. They both cared about Arcee but lately, Hot Rod's pursuit of her was waning. If Hot Rod lost interest and Arcee just happened to choose the other option, himself, Springer could live with that. He just wanted the thing among them resolved. But Prime? Not fair. And from the sound of things in their leader's office, well Springer would just have to put him in his place. He didn't care Optimus was Prime. As far as he was concerned, just another Autobot.

-----

Kup spared Arcee a smile when she walked into the security office. Fortunately for her, Red Alert was on his break so they could talk freely without the threat of an interrogation.

"Hiding from the lads?" Kup asked.

"No," Arcee said. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Ask away," Kup said.

"It's about Optimus. . .I was wondering. . .why does he keep his face masked?" Arcee said.

Kup shrugged. "Always has," he said, trying to deflect the question. He knew the answer, but if Arcee wanted to know, she'd have to find it out for herself.

"You really don't know?" Arcee asked.

"Well. . ." Kup said. "It's not my place to say."

"OK," Arcee said. "Well, I have another question then. Optimus and Elita-1. . .are they bonded?"

"Never were," Kup said, trying to get back to work.

"Really?" Arcee said. "Are they still together?"

"Not anymore," Kup said.

"Thanks, Kup," Arcee said, walking out of the office.

Kup watched her go. Arcee? Interested in Prime? Uh oh. He sat back. This could be good or bad, depending on the situation. Good if she chose to give up on Springer and Hot Rod and let them get back to being friends. Also good if she decided she wanted both of them, forming a trine, if they'd accept it. Trines among the Autobots weren't unheard of, just didn't happen much anymore. Her interest in Prime could be bad because it could lead to bad blood between best friends and also if she did manage to get Prime interested and it didn't end well.

Arcee's presence among the all-male Ark crew inspired two types of behavior: their best or their worst. Among most, their best because they wanted to make a good impression on the lone femme. Some their worst because they hadn't been around a femme in so long they'd forgotten how to act around one. Fortunately for Arcee, she was a tough cookie and could put almost all of them in their place. And she'd been through a lot, then again, those few of Ultra Magnus' unit that survived had been also. Arcee deserved happiness but if she was interested in Prime, Kup wouldn't be surprised if someone got their aft handed to them. And he didn't want to see that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

All's Fair

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

It was late. Prime was sitting at the desk in his quarters, signing off on the duty roster for the next three days, which he'd given Jazz and Prowl off. Doing the roster was the least he could do for them and he only regretted he could not spare them more than a few days so they could adequately celebrate their bonding. No one knew yet but he knew the two were going to announce it the next morning, Friday, before they took off for parts unknown. Prime smiled. They deserved it, and each other. Took them long enough, he reflected.

He stretched. Time to turn in and Friday promised to be a long day. The new duty assignments were done and no doubt Ultra Magnus would give him grief about it. Also, there would probably be another celebration. He groaned at that thought but again, he wasn't going to deny his Autobots a chance to celebrate something happy, even if Prowl and Jazz wouldn't be there. No, they could have another party next week when they came back. Hell, he'd bring the high grade himself. Prime grinned at that thought. Yes, he'd do it. Just for spite to piss off Ultra Magnus and Ratchet.

He was just settling himself on his berth thinking that happy thought when his door chimed. Who could it be at this hour unannounced? Prime stood, activated the door. It slid open, revealing Arcee. Eh? Was he hallucinating?

"Is everything all right?" Prime asked.

"Yes," Arcee said. "I just wanted to say good night."

At this hour, Prime thought?

"Err. . .good night," he said. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Just fine," Arcee said, stepping inside his quarters, taking a look around. Spartan. No decoration. Completely functional and uninteresting. So unlike the Autobot standing in front of her. Arcee had to admit he was a fine-looking mech. Big, but he was strong, considerate, kind, wise. And so very unlike a couple of Autobots vying for her affection. At least worth checking into.

"So. . .how's the new assignment working out?" Prime asked.

"It's going well," Arcee said, sitting down on his berth.

If Prime was human, he would've passed out from choking.

"No one giving you any problems?" Prime said.

"Besides Gears saying a femme shouldn't be allowed to fight, none at all," Arcee said. "But Ironhide took care of it."

Oh yes. Prime had heard about that one. They'd made Gears a target and let Arcee use him for practice. He hadn't been hurt and the necessary point proven, so no disciplinary action was taken. But if it happened again. . .Primus. A femme. In his quarters. Sitting on his berth. A femme with more curves than a mountain road. . .

He smacked himself in the forehead. What was he thinking?

Arcee, sensing something was wrong, stood, going over to Prime.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," Prime said. "Just remembered something. . ."

"Well, it sounded like you hit yourself pretty hard. Let me take a look," she said, pulling him toward the berth, making him sit.

She pulled his helm down, trying to get a better look, running her fingers over the part he smacked.

"I don't see a dent, but maybe I should call Ratchet," Arcee said.

Prime grabbed her hands. "No," he said. "No Ratchet. I'm all right."

"You're tense," she said. "Your energy field is positively buzzing. You need to relax."

She pulled one of her hands from his, reached up to his neck, finding the node she was looking for, started to gently rub it. He did relax, a little. But not for long.

"Arcee, thank you for dropping by, but I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I'm sure you need your rest too. . ." he said, standing, leading her toward the door.

"Good night," Arcee said, waving, giving him a smile.

--

Springer hated having quarters down the officer's corridor. Considering the alternative, he was lucky he was sharing quarters with someone he liked. He and Hot Rod were sharing the quarters Jazz vacated when he moved in with Prowl. The could have been separated and forced to share with someone else but Jazz gave them his old quarters, mainly to spite Ultra Magnus. Springer grinned at that. Ol' Magnus was currently sharing quarters with Ratchet. Except "sharing," in their case, didn't apply. Ratchet had taken to sleeping in the med bay, letting Ultra Magnus have his quarters until they got something else worked out. But still, being bunked up next to the leadership was annoying.

He was just coming of monitor duty, wanting recharge. He knew Hot Rod would probably be out cold so he'd have to be quiet. Springer sighed. Oh well, he thought as he rounded the corner. But he stopped when he heard a door down the hall slide open. Optics widened when he saw who it was leaving and he realized whose quarters they were leaving. And luckily, they were headed in the opposite direction. He waited until Arcee was completely out of sight before he entered his quarters.

Springer made for Hot Rod's berth, shook him awake.

"Whu. . .Spring, everything OK?" Hot Rod asked.

"Have you seen Arcee tonight?" Springer said.

"Not since the rec room earlier tonight. Tracks taught us how to play poker," Hot Rod said. "Then she said she was going to her quarters. That was about 2300."

"Seriously, you haven't seen her since?"

"No," Hot Rod said earnestly. "I stayed in the rec room until about midnight and Prowl stopped by for a bit wanting to talk to both of us but since you weren't here, he said it could wait until morning. Spring, what's this about?"

"Nothing," Springer said. "Go back to sleep."

Hot Rod stared a minute, then lay back down. He wasn't lying. Springer knew that. Hot Rod was a terrible liar. Maybe Arcee hadn't been in Prime's quarters all that long but still. . .Prime's aft was his.

-----

Starscream immediately came out of recharge. The energy signature of the Autobot standing outside his cell was very familiar. Skyfire.

"Enjoying watching me recharge?" Starscream said.

"I came to see how you are," Skyfire said.

"Fine," Starscream said. "Although I find the accommodations somewhat lacking."

"Be glad you haven't been returned to the Decepticons," Skyfire said.

"I am," Starscream said. "Being here is better than having to endure another second with Megatron."

"I'm glad to see you're finally starting to come to your senses," Skyfire said. "If you continue to behave well, I might see what I can do to have you freed."

Starscream had no reply. He barely had the wits to nod back at Skyfire as he left.

-----

Barely 9 a.m. and already discipline was slipping more than usual. Optimus sighed. Prowl and Jazz's announcement was, of course, greeted with the expected enthusiasm. And he'd already granted permission for a party that night, complete with high grade. Also, considering how everyone was acting, Prime thought giving them the day off was a good idea. Well, almost half a day off. Duty shifts were to end at 1300 although anyone caught with high grade before that evening could expect to spend the night in the brig with their Decepticon compatriots.

Without high grade his head was still reeling from the night before. Arcee. In his quarters. Maybe she was becoming interested after all? Hopefully. Maybe. Or not.

"Are you all right?"

Optimus' head snapped up and he found Ultra Magnus staring, concerned.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. . ." Prime said.

"Well. . ."

"I'm all right. Tired but all right," Prime said.

"Are you sure about these assignments?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"More than sure," Prime answered. "Jazz himself asked for Hot Rod and Springer. Bumblebee made the recommendation to Jazz and I trust both their judgment. As for Blurr and Sandstorm, they're both fine with regular patrol for now. And Arcee said she is settling in well with her assignment."

Damn Ultra Magnus for fighting him on something simple like assignments. They were best friends but why couldn't he find someone else to pester for once? By Primus, two of his other closest friends had just gotten bonded, half the base, he was sure, was already partaking of insubordinate activity and why was he sitting in his office taking this? He was Prime.

"I think I'm going to go surrender to Skywarp," Prime said. He stood, leaving his office, leaving Ultra Magnus staring.

-----

Kup knew something was up the instant he saw Springer. The triple changer had fire in his optics, making the ancient Autobot wonder just what Hot Rod had done this time.

"What's the matter, lad?" Kup asked, concerned.

"Have you seen Prime?" Springer said.

"No," Kup said. "Not since the briefing at 8:30."

"Thanks," Springer said.

Kup frowned. Prime? Not Hot Rod? Wait. . .why wasn't Springer on duty? He knew they'd both gotten the assignment they wanted--special ops, so why was Springer running loose looking for Prime? Didn't matter.

:Prime:

:What is it?: Optimus asked.

:If I were you, I'd avoid Springer at all costs: Kup said.

:Why?:

:Whatever you've done, he's gunning for your aft: Kup answered.

--

Prime stopped, thinking. Springer? Gunning for him? Why? He hadn't done anything. . .Oh. . .he couldn't think. . .yesterday. . .Arcee. His office. He'd seen Springer in the corridor looking like he wanted to kill someone. Seriously, he couldn't think that. . .that he'd done something. . .like interfacing with a femme he barely knew, in his office, when he was on duty, and with the door open? Yes, from the way it sounded, he could and did. What was he going to do now?

He couldn't hide in his quarters or his office--those would be the first places Springer would look. Yes, hiding was a good idea. Or he could just explain but he doubted in his current state of mind, Springer wouldn't listen to reason. No, better to find a place to lay low so Springer could cool down a little.

-----

Organizing a supply closet wasn't the way Hot Rod envisioned his first special ops assignment. He was doing the work because he'd been ordered and it needed to be done. No use in complaining, either. He'd busted his aft to get assigned to special ops and he would continue to do so to keep the assignment. Except he thought Ultra Magnus was more than a little gleeful as he told him what he was going to spend the day doing.

Thanks to Kup, Hot Rod had the necessary organizational skills to set the closet to rights. Didn't mean he had to like the assignment, though. He sighed. Hot Rod understood the need to work his way up to big assignments but this ridiculous. He couldn't even get one small break. Springer was supposed to be helping but he hadn't shown up.

The young bot knew he could complain, but what was the point? He'd wanted special ops and got it. He had been working hard since his stay in the brig, making sacrifices to get what he wanted. Sacrifices like less time with Arcee and his best friend, no time to spend looking around their new home. No, instead, since coming to Earth he'd thrown himself into whatever assignment he was given, glad for the chance to learn from the best, because the Autobots from the Ark represented the best Cybertron had to offer. Not that he wanted to become an officer or a leader. Hardly. The Ark crew had done something most Autobots from the war hadn't--survived.

Hot Rod knew Kup's lectures were starting to sink in (not that he'd admit it, but his conduct lately was proof) and he hoped he was doing the ancient bot proud. But back to the work at hand. Ugh. The worst supply closet in the Ark. At least Mirage had taken the time to explain how to work the door. When it was opened, it was best to leave it open because if one got locked inside, it could only be opened from the outside. Or if one was willing to wait, the manual override could be used from the inside after one hour. The spy had even shoved him inside to prove the point, then opened the door. And oh yeah--it got even better--the supply closet was used to store chemicals so it was shielded. If you got locked inside, you couldn't comm anyone.

He was about to stand and take a break when the light from the corridor was suddenly blocked. Then he heard the door slam. And then the mountain blocking out the light fell on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

Hot Rod got a hand free, tried to shove the mech off him but to no avail, so he decided to try another approach. If it was a Dinobot, he'd be slagged, but he didn't care.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Each word was punctuated with a punch to the rib struts.

The mech's weight came off him but since he couldn't see, Hot Rod started to sit up but ended up back on the floor when his head made contact with the other's helm.

He cussed in Cybetronian, not caring. It hurt.

"Hot Rod?"

Huh? He knew that voice. . .Optimus?

"Uh. . .sorry, Optimus, sir," Hot Rod said.

"Where are the lights?" Optimus asked.

Hot Rod snorted. "There are none," he said.

He heard metal on metal, scooted away, hoping his leader didn't trip over him again. Hot Rod had no desire to get flattened by that frame again.

Then he heard the sound of metal being beaten.

"The door can only be opened from the outside now," Hot Rod said. "Or if you can wait, in about an hour the manual override can be used. The door is broke."

That sounded familiar for some reason, Optimus thought. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. Oh yes. He would be stuck in that closet. The one where Jazz liked to drag Prowl.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked finally.

"Organizing the supplies here because someone thought it needed to be done," Hot Rod said.

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Ultra Magnus. I guess he's been going over every nook and cranny of the Ark to see what can be improved," Hot Rod said. "Lucky me."

"Remind me when I get out of here to have a little talk about that with him," Optimus said.

"Uh, sir," Hot Rod started.

How many times did he have to tell them not to call him sir?

"Call me Optimus or Prime or anything but sir," Optimus said.

"Yeah. . .I'll remember that. Optimus," Hot Rod said. "What are you doing here? You're not hiding are you?"

Prime didn't answer.

"Has Springer been feeling all right lately?" he countered instead.

"Yeah, I guess," Hot Rod said. "He was acting kinda funny last night and he was pretty tight lipped this morning when we found out we got assigned to special ops."

The young Autobot didn't mention Springer was supposed to be there with him.

"And what of Arcee?" Prime asked.

Hot Rod shrugged. "Haven't seen her since last night," he said.

Another sigh. What the hell was going on?

"Look, if you want, I can see if I can use my saw blade to cut the door open," Hot Rod said. "But I'll warn you know--it could go badly because this closet is used to store chemicals."

"Non-volatile?" Optimus said.

"Yeah, fortunately," Hot Rod said.

"Be my guest," Optimus said.

He heard Hot Rod standing, felt his frame brush by his own. Hot Rod felt the other Autobot pull away.

"You don't have to worry," Hot Rod said. "I know how to keep my hands to myself, unlike some Autobots."

At that, he retraced his right hand, revealing his blade. He set it against the lock, hoping it would cut through the material. Sparks flew but he didn't make a dent.

"No offense," he said, "but this ship is a fraggin' mess."

"Tell me about it. . ." Optimus muttered.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge, pulled up a crate, sitting down. Might as well be comfortable if he had to wait it out.

Optimus, on the other hand, was growing more impatient with each passing second. Maybe he could just knock the door down? He ran his hand along the wall, using the sensors in his palm to try and find a weak spot. He did the same with the door and its hinges. Nothing. But maybe a good, hard whack would take care of things.

"Stay where you are," Optimus said.

Hot Rod had not intention of moving.

CLANG

More Cybertronian profanity, this time from Prime.

"That sounded like it hurt," Hot Rod said.

Flippant little runt. . .Optimus thought.

"What do you think?" he retorted.

"I told you there's no getting out of here for a while," Hot Rod said.

"Will anyone come looking for you?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe, if they remember where I'm at and what I'm supposed to be doing," Hot Rod said.

More silence.

Optimus began to fidget.

"What are you doing?" Hot Rod said.

"Nothing," Optimus said.

"If you want to talk, talk, otherwise, shut up. I'm going to take a nap," Hot Rod said.

Impertinent, arrogant punk. . .Hot Rod needed a good aft-kicking. Too bad there wasn't enough room in the closet and a good reason. . .

"What the hell are you thinking? They can probably feel that energy field of yours on the Nemesis. Whatever you are thinking, stop it. It's giving me a headache," Hot Rod said.

Fist balled. Just give me a reason, Prime thought. Think happy thoughts. Jazz and Prowl's bonding. Arcee on your berth. Baby petrorabbits.

"I can still feel that energy field," Hot Rod said. "By Primus, can't you do something about that? Like go see Ratchet or something? There's no wonder the crew here is running around half-cocked all the time if that's what they're picking up from you. Try and relax."

Try and relax? What'll relax me is kicking your aft to the Nemesis and back. . .damn, Ironhide was right. And what was Kup thinking? Hot Rod? Potential? The human hell would freeze over first. . .and once freed, Prime fully intended to cross Hot Rod off his list.

More silence. Except after what seemed like an eternity (Prime would later liken it to the deepest, darkest level of the Pit), they heard the soft click of the lock releasing. The Autobot leader stood, grabbed the release and practically ran when the door opened. Hot Rod followed him out.

Down the corridor, neither saw Skyfire and Perceptor round the corner. Skyfire raised an optic ridge, seeing who it was exiting the closet. Perceptor, however, engrossed in his data pad, did not see.

"Perceptor, I believe my optics are malfunctioning," Skyfire said, grabbing Perceptor's arm. "Please escort me to the med bay."

Perceptor didn't look up when his course was changed. He merely did asked.


	10. Chapter 10

All's Fair

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Skywarp had his cell to himself. Skyfire had gotten permission to take Starscream outside for a walk and Red Alert was having another go at questioning Thundercracker. He was bored, sort of. The old Autobot, Kup, had given him a data pad full of Cybertronian literature to help take the edge off. Military history, mainly. Good reading, even though the slant was toward the Autobots.

Whoa. Who was that coming his way? The energy signature was positively vile. The Seeker's optics widened when he saw it was Optimus Prime.

"Come to check up on me?" Skywarp said.

"You wish," Prime answered.

"You know, I could feel you coming a mile away. You should do something about that energy field," Skywarp said. "I could, if you want. Not much, but it would help. C'mere."

Prime backed away from the cell.

"I don't have to touch you. It just involves synching energy fields," Skywarp said. "Nothing naughty about it."

Prime sighed, stepped toward the cell again. "Try anything. . ."

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Skywarp said. He offlined his optics as he concentrated on synching their energy fields, then trying to syphon off some of the excess energy from the Autobot leader's frame. Seconds later, Prime watched as Skywarp's optics onlined.

"Feel better?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes, somewhat," Prime said. "Thank you."

Skywarp watched Prime walk away. The Autobots were a strange bunch.

-----

Ultra Magnus sat in ops, bored out of his mind as well. Wheeljack had provided some break from the boredom a while before, dropping by to ask his opinion on several new weapon designs. They were all impressive, so he'd given the go ahead for the engineer to work on them all. Couldn't hurt, could it?

Now, he was wondering what Arcee wanted. Surely she had something better to do on an afternoon off than spend it with him? Not that he minded. She was intelligent, caring and beautiful.

"Hello," Ultra Magnus said as she sat down at the station beside his.

"Hey," Arcee responded. "Ultra Magnus, I was wondering. . .you've known Optimus a long time. . .why does he keep his face covered?"

What? Ultra Magnus wondered to himself, but he recovered quickly.

"He always has," he said. Not completely a lie, but his friend had since being rebuilt into Optimus Prime.

"Oh," Arcee said. "Thanks."

He watched her go, frowning. Ultra Magnus knew Optimus Prime could count on one hand the number of living Cybetronians who had seen his face. They were Kup, himself, Ironhide, Elita-1 and Ratchet. He knew well the reason why, too, and he would never tell anyone. It was Prime's business. And even though Ultra Magnus had not seen the face beneath the mask in a very long time, he knew it as well as his own. It was the face of Orion Pax, only older, wiser, a face he'd once heard Elita-1 call beautiful.

And Arcee was wondering about it? Well, it would take a hell of a lot for Prime to reveal his face to anyone.

-----

Prime found himself voluntarily walking inside the med bay. He figured he should get his hand looked at because now that he could actually feel it, it did hurt. Not that he would have admitted it to that insolent punk Hot Rod. He had some dignity left. Damn door anyway.

Ratchet looked up when he heard footsteps. And he dropped his wrench when he felt Prime's energy field. It fit exactly what the humans called a "black mood."

"I obviously need to get you fixed up," Ratchet said. "What have you been doing anyway? When was the last time you recharged?"

"Just a couple of hours in the past three days," Prime admitted sheepishly. Work and Arcee's appearance were the main reasons.

"And what did you do to your hand? Wait--I don't want to know. Sit down," Ratchet said. "You're going to take a nap while I work on that hand."

Prime frowned when he saw Ratchet reach into a drawer, pulling out a device he'd never seen before.

"Lay down and I'll explain what it is while it works," Ratchet said.

Prime complied.

"It's an inducer," Ratchet said, laying it on Prime's forehead below his helm. "It's to knock out mechs during routine medical procedures. That's all. Less harmful than putting someone completely under."

"Oh," Prime said, already drifting into unconsciousness.

Ratchet smiled. It was partly the truth. In actuality, it was used to put out sparklings and younger Autobots without the stress of putting them fully under. He'd been having to use it lately on Blurr for repairs because Blurr didn't sleep and there was no other way to get him under. Well, he did sleep, sort of--micronaps of about 30 seconds to one minute several times a day.

Satisfied his leader was now taking a nice, pleasant nap, Ratchet offlined the sensor nodes in Prime's arm, cutting off most of his feeling, but he knew he'd have to be able to let Prime feel something when he got to work on the damaged finger. The medic looked at the hand, the scan telling him what his optics already had. The first two knuckles on the right hand were smashed and the cable (akin to a human ligament) on the first finger was sliced almost completely through. No wonder his energy field was so dark. Between a lack of recharge and ignoring the pain. . .stubborn pain in the aft, Ratchet reflected, picking metal fragments out of the wound.

Hands. Ugh. Re-attaching them was work he didn't mind, but fingers, knuckles, the more delicate stuff drove him nuts sometimes (mainly because he had to do so much of it because of the resident science bots). Oh yes, those and optics.

A magnifying lens slid down over his right optic so he could better see to pull out all the fragments in Prime's wounds. Damn, Prime was stubborn. . .but Ratchet really did have his leader's best interests at heart. And his method of trying to get Prime to at least acknowledge the interfacing issue had backfired. Hard. Nine million years was a long time (although admittedly, four million of them were spent unconscious, but still). . .the medic sighed. Then he realized he had his leader out flat on a berth. Did anyone know where Prime was? Probably not. Better be responsible and let someone know, Ratchet thought.

:Ultra Magnus, I have Prime here in the med bay for minor repairs. He's going to be here a while, so I hope you don't mind keeping an eye on things in ops:

:No: Ultra Magnus replied. :I'm already in ops doing just that:

:All right:

-----

Springer checked Prime's office but the Autobot leader wasn't there. Wasn't in his quarters either, nor the observation platform on Lookout Mountain, ops or any place else he'd looked. And the triple changer was well past annoyed. Never mind he'd bailed on his first special ops "mission," but cleaning out a storage closet wasn't something he deemed worthy of his time. Hot Rod would cover for him. They always looked out for each other, so Springer knew he could count on his friend.

He strode down the corridor to his quarters, angry he couldn't even find Arcee. If she was with Prime. . .

Springer didn't finish the thought. Damn it, why had they even bothered coming to Earth anyway? Not like adding their small number to the Autobots on Earth would make much of a difference. He'd come mostly out of loyalty and friendship to Hot Rod and not to mention Arcee. Damn Hot Rod, also. It was his fault they'd ended up joining Ultra Magnus' rag tag band all those years ago. Before, it was always just the two of them, watching each other's backs, keeping each other alive. They were two of the last survivors of the Autobot colony Circini III, holding out against the Decepticons and anyone else who invaded their home. The shuttle that landed one day proved to be too much of a draw for more than just two errant young Autobots.

The Decepticons holding the colony decided to see if the shuttle occupants had anything useful they could take and the two Autobots decided to take advantage of the chaos to try and settle a few old scores. Unfortunately, Springer ended up getting separated from Hot Rod. Oh, how Springer remembered that day. He thought Rodi was dead after the smoke cleared. He couldn't find him, couldn't get a response. Might as well have been dead, too, if Kup hadn't found him.

While Springer was grieving for his friend and trying to find a place to hide, Kup and Ultra Magnus decided to take the opportunity to recruit Hot Rod (guilt and repairs . Didn't take much to convince him to sign on, that there wasn't much of their home left to defend and they could give him a chance to make a real difference. Those were the magic words. Of course, Springer was glad to find out later Hot Rod was still alive, had been less convinced of Ultra Magnus' motives. Hot Rod had bought into the propaganda, which he'd also been spoon-fed, as the humans said, the same line by Arcee. And between Hot Rod deciding there needed to be more to life than just strafing Decepticons for fun and being told by a beautiful femme he was wasting his life, Springer had never had a chance to say no.

Not like he ever would have left Hot Rod. They'd been through too much together for that to happen. And Arcee. He'd follow her to the Pit and back. But Earth? Yes, even Earth.

Now he was stuck on the mud ball with a bunch of crazies while their leader tried to steal *his* femme. He'd find Prime. After all, the day was still young and Springer could be calm when he had to.

-----

Sideswipe walked with his twin down the corridor containing the officers quarters. It'll probably be the last time I'll see Sunny alive, he thought as he watched Sunstreaker casually short out the keypad to one particular door.

Luckily, the door didn't open on the first attempt but Sideswipe knew his brother was not going to give up so easily.

"And what are you hoping to accomplish with this?" Sideswipe finally asked.

Sunstreaker looked up from his work, which was ripping wiring out of the open control panel.

"Trying to find something to give us an edge on the competition," he said.

"Competition? That's what you see this as?" Sideswipe asked. "This is Prime we're talking about. Our leader. Our very revered, beloved, respected leader. The Prime, bearer of the Matrix, the protector and life-giver of our people."

Sunstreaker stopped, giving his brother a look Sideswipe new very well. The one that said 'Sides, I love you, but you're wrong, as usual.

"You make it sound like I'm trying to do something evil to someone like the human Pope," Sunstreaker said. "I just want to get him to relax."

Sideswipe grabbed his twin by the arm, trying to haul him away from Prime's door.

"Then help get him drunk off his aft tonight," Sideswipe said. "Offer to talk or something he likes, not something you like. Just try to be a friend and he'll relax. But I know you. That's not all you want."

"He needs it and you know it," Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, maybe he does but if you're going to keep pursuing this, you can count me out," Sideswipe said. "It's been nice knowing you."

He walked away, didn't need to look back to know that Sunstreaker was still trying to get the door to open. Sometimes, it sucked having to be the responsible one. . .

--

An alarm went off in ops. A very quiet, small alarm. Ultra Magnus stood, going to check it out. Looked like the afternoon was going to be anything but uneventful.

--

Sunstreaker was running codes trying to get the door to open, but to no avail. Damn thing was old, but like everything on the Ark, all it needed was a little convincing to work. Except he didn't know that most of quarters down the officers' quarters were exceptionally secure, especially this room.

So engrossed in his mischief was Sunstreaker that he didn't hear Ultra Magnus' approach, didn't notice he wasn't alone until he felt the big hand close over his shoulder. He jumped, turned around, fearing the worst. Prime he could have dealt with but not the huge Autobot staring him down. His energon ran cold as he spoke.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Sunstreaker couldn't manage a response has he was dragged to the brig.


	11. Chapter 11

All's Fair

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ratchet looked down at Prime's hand, satisfied with his work. He'd repaired the internal damage but the derma would have to be covered until it finished regenerating. Not bad work, Ratchet reflected. He needed a break but he wasn't about to leave his unconscious leader alone for an instant. A quick run to the rec room for energon was all he needed and Ratchet knew he could just seal the med bay doors but he'd been filled in already about Sunstreaker's antics. Definitely a new level of stupidity for that one, Ratchet thought. He was also proud of Sideswipe for having the maturity to stay out of it.

No, he'd wait to take a break. He had a report that needed finished by Monday morning, when Prowl would be back, so the medic decided to work on it. But not for long.

Hot Rod's arrival at his office door made Ratchet sigh inwardly. What the hell did the punk want? Ratchet set down his data pad and tried to be as civil as he could.

"What do you want?" he said.

Hot Rod frowned. "Just looking for Optimus and I see him laying over there so naturally, you're the one to ask why he's out cold," he said. "Last time I saw him he was all right, barring that energy field."

"He needed repairs," Ratchet said. "And you noticed too? A good recharge will help that energy field. Although now that you mention it, I have a question for you. His hand was injured. I don't suppose he mangled it aiming at your head and you ducked and he hit the wall instead?"

"Actually, he was punching the wall, but he wasn't aiming for me," Hot Rod said.

"And why was he punching the wall?" Ratchet asked.

"Frustration," Hot Rod said. "And a little annoyance."

"At you, I suppose?" the medic said.

"Not completely," Hot Rod said.

"I don't suppose I could ask you a favor?" Ratchet said, standing, reluctant to even ask Hot Rod to watch Prime.

"I just spent the entire morning organizing a supply closet, so anything you have to ask would probably be better than that," Hot Rod said. "What is it?"

"Keep an eye on Prime, that's all," Ratchet said. "I need to take a break and go check on the status of our Decepticon prisoners and also see if Sunny has an aft left after Ultra Magnus got through with him."

That got Hot Rod's interest. "What did the conceited one do now?" Hot Rod asked.

Ratchet was almost sorry he mentioned it. Hot Rod and Sunny had a rivalry of sorts going, and not a friendly one. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot somehow and weren't exactly friends.

"Ask Ultra Magnus," Ratchet said. "I won't be gone long. If anything happens to Prime, it's your aft. I'll give it to Sunny to use a shelf."

-----

"What do you mean Starscream is gone?" Kup asked.

"As in not here, not in his cell and no one has seen him," Red Alert said. "Well, with the exception of Skyfire and that was your idea which Prime approved against my recommendation and if he'd just listened to me. . ."

Ultra Magnus placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "How long ago did Skyfire leave with Starscream?"

"About two hours ago," Red Alert answered. "When everyone was getting off shift early. And good luck questioning anyone. Almost everyone is gone."

Ultra Magnus gave the security director's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. Red Alert was a diligent Autobot who did his job beyond expectations and Prime would do well to pay more attention to a bot that was so conscientious in doing his duty. After all, what good was it having Red Alert around if he was ignored all the time?

"Check the security logs," Ultra Magnus said. "I'll help."

He turned his attention to Kup. "Keep an eye on things, will you?"

Kup shot Ultra Magnus an annoyed look but headed toward ops. The ancient Autobot knew when he wasn't needed.

-----

Hot Rod sat Indian-style on the surgical berth next to the one occupied by his leader. Prime's energy field wasn't giving him a headache anymore. Well, Optimus was out cold and when he onlined, his energy field could go back to being as bad as before. Hot Rod knew the reason why. Hell, the whole base knew. It had to be an embarrassing situation for Prime. And it didn't affect his opinion of his leader. Optimus was Prime, and if everyone was hung up on one little personal detail, maybe they needed a reminder of who they were dealing with.

The young Autobot snapped out of his reverie when he realized he was being commed.

:Rodi, sorry I bailed on you but I have something important to take care of. Have you seen Arcee today?:

:Have I seen Arcee? Do you think I've seen her? Unlike you, I've actually tried to do my job today so no, I haven't seen Arcee:

:You don't have to get so mad: Springer countered.

:Spring, we've been here what, a couple of months and we've worked our afts off to prove ourselves and try to move everyone past this whole 'us versus them' thing and all you can do the day we get the assignment we worked so hard for is blow me off, shirk duty and go chase Arcee. Yeah, Spring, that'll really impress her. And what do you think Jazz is going to do when he finds out you skipped out on your first assignment? I don't want to go back to monitor duty all the time. If you want to, that's fine with me:

Springer ignored the tirade. :Where are you? And have you seen Prime? I'd like to talk to him:

Springer wanting to talk to Prime knowing that he'd probably get called out for skipping out on an assignment was odd. Damn downright unusual. Hot Rod knew Springer probably better than anyone and he knew when his friend was up to something.

:Sorry Spring, gotta go:

-----

Starscream lounged comfortably on Skyfire's berth, looking around his old friend's quarters. Unlike his own spartan housing on the Nemesis, Skyfire's surroundings reflected his scientific nature and his love of exploration. Geologic samples representing eras of Earth's past sat on one shelf; another held pottery shards sea shells and yet another was covered in potted plants. It reminded Starscream of the quarters they once shared on Cybertron. But that was a time past, and neither could go back, even if they wanted. And the Seeker doubted Skyfire would even consider consorting with the enemy.

But he was. Starscream wanted to personally thank the Autobot whose idea it was Skyfire came to visit. He knew his old friend would not have come voluntarily, given their differences in ideologies. Although at the moment, it wouldn't take much to get Starscream to stay where he was. Not much at all. Well, maybe if he found out Skywarp's mating exhibition was for Skyfire, but his brother still wouldn't admit who it was for. And Skywarp hadn't even given Skyfire a second look both times he'd come to the holding area. No, it probably wasn't because Skywarp was usually more forward than he was now acting. Starscream actually felt a kind of pity for that poor Autobot because whoever Skywarp set his sights on had no chance.

Hearing the door open, Starscream sat up on the edge of the berth.

Skyfire raised an optic ridge. "Already making yourself at home?" he asked.

"I gladly would if you'd let me," Starscream said.

"Don't toy with me," Skyfire said. "You will leave, sooner or later. I know this. And I do not want. . ."

Starscream started to reach out to Skyfire but he stopped when he saw the ancient Autobot Kup standing in the still open door.

Skyfire glared, which nearly made Kup take a step back, but he didn't. And Starscream held out his hands, awaiting his bindings, to be taken back to the brig.

And Kup could practically see the sparks flying between the two.

"Aww hell. . ." he said. He turned to Skyfire. "He can stay. But if you let him leave the Ark. . ."

"I understand," Skyfire said.

"Don't make me regret this," Kup said.

-----

Arcee sighed. She was on watch with Blurr, having volunteered to keep an eye on things in ops until Kup came back. She was bored while Blurr seemed to be happily occupied with whatever he was reading. Blurr she didn't mind. He was funny, kind and treated her like he treated everyone else--fair.

But she was also a little annoyed. With herself. Had she sent the wrong signals to Prime the other night? Was she reading him wrong? And what did he look like behind that battle mask? All good questions she would not sort out sitting on her aft but she wouldn't budge until she had permission or the Decepticons attacked.

Optimus Prime was a free mech. Unattached, as far as she knew. Unbonded. And she was the only Autobot femme on the entire planet of Earth. Was Elita-1 crazy? She had to be if she'd kicked Optimus to the curb. What kind of femme did that to someone like him? Obviously one who didn't know a good thing when she saw it, Arcee thought. And Elita-1 had never. . .oh why was she even thinking of *that?* Overloaded Prime senseless even once? Poor Optimus. Not like I'd volunteer for that mission, Arcee reflected. Maybe. If she had the chance.

She didn't have a chance to consider it further because Kup came walking into ops.

"Get out of here, you two," Kup said. "Go do something fun before I throw you out."

Blurr was gone in an instant and Arcee gave Kup a smile and a wave as she walked away.

-----

Ratchet shook his head in exasperation as he headed back toward the med bay. Ultra Magnus was happily chatting up Red Alert in the security office; Kup had gone senile and crazy letting Starscream loose. Well, at least Sunny's in the brig and I can have some fun tonight. . .

He rounded the corner into the med bay, happy to see Hot Rod hadn't abandoned his post. The young bot was sitting on a surgical berth, cross-legged, chin resting in one hand, a data pad in another.

"Glad to see you're still here," Ratchet said. "And what is that you're reading?"

"A basic medical text I downloaded, if that's all right," Hot Rod said. "I needed something to do besides stare at Prime."

"No problem at all," Ratchet said, surprised.

"Does he know what that inducer is really for?" Hot Rod asked, nodding toward Prime.

"I told him it's not for serious injuries," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, don't want him to know it's mainly to help sparklings sleep," Hot Rod said.

"How do you know about them?" Ratchet said.

"It's how we put Blurr out for repairs," Hot Rod said.

"Really?" Ratchet said. "I've read your file. I knew you had some medical training, but how extensive was it?"

"By the time we hooked up with Ultra Magnus his medic was dead and they needed someone to do it so he told me I'd better familiarize myself with the med bay and all of its contents, including a repair manual that dated back to Cybertron's golden age," Hot Rod said. "It was ancient. Everything you have here on the Ark is new compared to that so. . ."

"Take it with you," Ratchet said. "Get out. I have work to do."


	12. Chapter 12

All's Fair

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Almost 2230. Damn it, Sunstreaker thought. He was going to miss the party. Not that there'd be much to miss, just high grade and the usual antics. The fun would really begin when Prowl and Jazz came back. . .But he'd been hoping to ambush Prime, possibly after the party.

He paced, knowing it would annoy the Decepticons in the cell next door. Oh how he wanted to turn them loose and kick some aft. And wipe that grin off Skywarp's face. Skywarp's expression hadn't changed since he'd gotten thrown in next to him and Thundercracker, who was ignoring them both.

"Got a problem?" Sunstreaker finally asked.

"Just wondering what's got you so uptight, goldie," Skywarp said.

"None of your business," Sunstreaker said.

"Somebody mess up that pretty paint job?" Skywarp goaded.

"Shut up," Sunstreaker said. "Before I shut you up."

"Oh yeah?" Skywarp said.

"Would you two shut up? You sound like a couple of sparklings," Thundercracker said.

Both Autobot and Seeker glared at Thundercracker.

So much for their evening's entertainment. But Skywarp settled back on his berth, still grinning. He'd made a little inroads with Prime that day. He had no reason to complain.

-----

Blaster had the tunes going in the rec room and the high grade was flowing. Most everyone off duty was there, celebrating the bonding of their second and third in command. Sunstreaker was conspicuously absent because he was in the brig; Kup was in ops keeping an eye on things and he'd tapped Hot Rod and Springer for patrol just because he could.

Even Ultra Magnus was in the rec room, enjoying himself, although he was playing wingman to Prime, trying to keep him from doing anything stupid like the last time he'd indulged in high grade. Normally, Optimus was the picture of moderation in all things (except fighting) but lately, Ultra Magnus knew his friend needed every opportunity to unwind.

"Have a good nap today?" Ultra Magnus said, taking a sip of energon.

Prime shot Ultra Magnus a look.

"Ratchet was only looking out for you," Ultra Magnus said.

"I've had about enough lately of Ratchet 'looking out' for me, thank you very much," Prime said.

"You were drinking in your quarters after you woke up, weren't you?" Ultra Magnus said.

"So what if I was?"

Prime was getting snarky. Great.

"Maybe you should. . ."

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Prime said.

"I wasn't. . .I was going to make a suggestion, but forget it," Ultra Magnus said.

"And the suggestion was?" Prime asked.

"Going back to your quarters and sleeping it off," Ultra Magnus said.

"Later," Prime said, perking up when he saw Arcee enter the rec room. The femme smiled when she saw him looking her way, came over to their table.

And the exchange did not go unnoticed. A mech across the room frowned, but turned back to his friends.

-----

Springer and Hot Rod had run their patrol, decided to take a break. They were sitting up at the Lookout Mountain observation platform. Hot Rod decided it was time to find out what was bothering Springer.

"So, why didn't you show up for duty today?" Hot Rod asked.

Springer glared, but figured he did owe his friend an explanation. Normally, he was the one dragging a reason for truancy out of Hot Rod, which was usually Arcee.

"Had a few things to take care of," Springer said.

"Like what?" Hot Rod said. "Spring, whatever it is. . ."

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, you know you can tell me."

"It's Arcee," Springer said.

"What about her? So you haven't seen her much in the past couple of days, neither have I," Hot Rod said. "We've all been busy. . ."

He trailed off when he saw the look in Springer's optics. "That's not it, is it?"

"Hardly," Springer said. "I saw her coming out of Prime's quarters the other night."

Hot Rod snapped back as if he'd been struck.

"What?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it. . ."

"Do you. . .do you really think. . ." Hot Rod said.

"I don't know," Springer said. "We both know it's her choice, always has been. But this is Prime we're talking about. No offense, Rodi, but he outclasses us both."

"I know," Hot Rod said. "But at least if we're going to get outclassed and thrown over, at least it's by the best, right?"

He said the last with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Springer said. "But if she has made up her mind, it's not going to make it any easier to accept."

"No. . .it won't," Hot Rod said. "C'mon. Let's make another sweep before we head back."

-----

Megatron was bored out of his mind. He sat in the Nemesis' control room, all alone. The mighty lord of the Decepicons sighed. What the hell had happened? Had he lost his touch? Well, obviously not from the way his troops were quaking in fear each time they saw him, trying to avoid him when they were off duty. At least that was what he was telling himself.

Even Soundwave was trying to ignore him now, especially after he caught him trying to use Frenzy and Rumble for target practice. Starscream's absence was the most annoying matter of all. He hated to admit it, but he needed Starscream. And Megatron would sell his soul to the Chaos-bringer before he ever admitted it. But Starscream kept him on his toes, provided a challenge he needed.

Damn Skywarp. Megatron had finally gotten it out of Dirge that the crazed Seeker had left because of his battle acrobatics, which were actually a mating display. Laserbeak had provided the information that his elite Seeker trine was indeed in the Autobot brig, so Skywarp's display had been for an Autobot. Although which Autobot he had yet to figure out and when he did, Megatron was going to rip out their spark and dance on their corpse. It was probably one of those Aerialbots, he snorted. Poor flyers and hardly worthy of one of his Seekers. The second in command, Prowl? At least he had status, as did the third in command, Jazz. The medic? The one the Autobots called Hatchet to his back? Megatron could understand if it was him. That one was truly worthy of being a Decepticon. Prime? Megatron threw back his head and laughed out loud at that. It would be a cold day in the Pit before one of his Decepticons desired the noble Autobot leader.

Megatron stood, deciding it was time to do something about getting his Seekers back. The Autobot who lured them away would pay.


	13. Chapter 13

All's Fair

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sideswipe was one of the few Autobots still left in the rec room. It was late. Very late. He was throwing back high grade like there was no tomorrow. Already was tomorrow, or today, or whatever, he reflected. He'd watched Autobots leave as the party wound down. Most had duty in the morning, and he was one of the few who didn't. A rare weekend off. Perfect opportunity to raise some hell with Prowl gone, but his spark just wasn't in it. Sunny was driving him nuts and thanks to about a half hour ago, he had another reason.

Sunny's recent antics regarding a certain Prime had him hitting the high grade first, then the second thing. If Sunny had laid another hand on Prime, like he had the other day, Sideswipe decided he was going to remove the offending appendage himself. Sunny would not accept that the way to Prime's spark was not by grabbing his aft.

Sideswipe sighed. Looked like that wouldn't be a problem anymore, but still. He was more than ready to strangle his twin. Sunny's preoccupation with Prime, Sideswipe knew, stemmed partly from boredom and the fact he'd pretty much given up on attracting the mech he'd been trying to attract for months. Nothing Sunny tried would work, and Sideswipe had told him time and again that particular mech would not respond to just a handsome face or his twin's abrasive ego. Hell, I'll go talk to Wheeljack in the morning, Sideswipe thought.

Hah. Wheeljack. Who would have thought it would be Wheeljack? Everyone thought the twins were a package deal but not necessarily so. There had been a few cases of mutual attraction over the years but the two of them had their own separate tastes and distinct personalities. Except some Autobots chose to see them as twins most of the time instead of two Autobots as themselves. Yes, they did share a spark and were closer than a bonded pair. But they were also two sides of one coin, balanced each other out.

Another aspect of being a twin that drove Sideswipe crazy was that sometimes, Sunstreaker tended to get noticed first. He was flashy, egotistical, abrasive, homicidal, and beautiful, all things that got him noticed. Sometimes it was like they didn't see him, Sideswipe. Didn't bother him much anymore, but sometimes. . .like now. But then again, he'd had years to do something about it and now he'd lost his chance.

Prime had left with Arcee, hand in hand.

Sideswipe sighed, threw back another shot of energon. Regret was an emotion he did not want to become acquainted with.

-----

Sunstreaker sat up on the berth in his cell. Something was definitely wrong with Sideswipe. He could feel a dull ache in his spark, his own echoing the pain his twin was feeling. If somebody had hurt 'Sides. . .no, this wasn't a physical pain, but an emotional one. What the hell was wrong with his normally upbeat twin?

:'Sides:

:Leave me alone Sunny:

:What's wrong?:

:We'll talk about this later:

:'Sides. . .'Sides. . .damn it Sideswipe, answer me:

Nothing.

Sunstreaker sighed, laid back down. He'd have it out of Sideswipe when his twin was ready.

-----

Arcee walked back to her quarters, shaking her head in disbelief. So much for spending time with Prime, she thought. She'd left the rec room with him, even though he was a little unsteady on his feet, but he somehow managed to make it to his quarters. They'd sat down on his berth to talk for a bit (not like Arcee would take advantage of a mech when he was drunk off his aft) and after about five minutes, she'd watched her leader fall over sideways, unconscious. So she did what any decent femme or mech would do--she made sure he was comfortable and left.

Although he really was adorable in recharge. . .and she could have tried to pry off that battle mask but she didn't. If she was going to see what his face looked like, she was going to earn that right fair and square.

-----

Springer stared at the ceiling from his berth while he tried to ignore Hot Rod, who was sitting up on his, reading a data pad.

"What's so interesting you're reading it in the middle of the night?" Springer asked, sitting up.

"A medical text," Hot Rod said.

"What? You're serious?" Springer said.

"Yeah, Ratchet said I could access more when I'm ready," Hot Rod said.

"Gonna paint yourself white and become a medic?" Springer asked. "Or is there someone you want to play medic with?"

"Spring, shut up," Hot Rod said, picking up a rock on the shelf by his berth and threw it at Springer's head. He grinned when he heard it make contact.

Springer threw it back and Hot Rod reached out, catching it without taking his eyes off the data pad.

"Damn you," Springer said. "Why do you have to keep those things around anyway? Rocks and pieces of metal aren't that interesting."

Hot Rod ignored the comment, setting the piece of granite back on the shelf. Most of the pieces were from planets they'd visited, physical reminders that there were other inhabited worlds out there, that Autobots and humans were not alone in the universe. Although pieces like the granite, a hunk of quartz and some rodochrosite crystals were all gifts from Perceptor, who assumed Hot Rod had an interest in geology, which he did now that he'd been on Earth a while. There had to be more to life than fighting, right?

"I've never complained about your collection of antique weapons," Hot Rod said. "So you can shut up about a few hunks of rock and metal."

"I would but you're always throwing them at me. You're just lucky those antiques don't fire," Springer said.

"Don't remind me," Hot Rod said. He decided to try changing the subject. "Hey, hear who Ultra Magnus left the party with?"

"Was that what you and Blaster were talking about when we got back?" Springer asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "It was Red Alert."

His revelation was greeted with silence. He could see Springer onlining and offlining his optics in disbelief.

"Did I hear you right?" Springer said.

"'Fraid so," Hot Rod said.

They talked a bit more, neither broaching the subject of Arcee, before turning in. Except Hot Rod stayed awake a while, thinking. They'd been competing for her affection so long. . .and neither had thought that maybe, just maybe, someone else would come along. He and Springer had both agreed, if Arcee chose one of them, that their friendship would not suffer. But someone else? Added a new dimension to their little triangle, one neither of them liked, each for his own reasons. Springer because he wasn't going to lose Arcee without a fight and Hot Rod for reasons he would rather not admit. Not that he wanted to lose Arcee either, but you couldn't lose what you'd never had. If only she would choose between them or even form a trine. . .a trine with Springer and Arcee, Hot Rod knew he could live with. But if she chose Prime, it would hurt them both.

-----

Barely past 4 a.m. and alarms around the Ark were going off. Autobots were running for their stations and Optimus Prime could barely peel himself off his berth. His head hurt. And someone had stuffed his processor with cotton. He was going to kill whoever it was causing the alarms to go off. And himself because he knew he'd done something stupid to chase Arcee off.

He dragged himself in to ops, where Kup was staring at a monitor while Ultra Magnus and Red Alert arrived together. That was interesting, but Prime filed it away for later reference.

"Look who's standing outside," Kup said.

Prime looked at the monitor, which showed Megatron standing outside, pounding on the Ark's closed blast doors, yelling.

"Turn on the audio," Prime said.

". . .Prime I know you're in there. . .come out and face me. I demand the release of my Seekers. . ."

Prime sighed. Why?

"I'm going to go to the brig and have a word with our Seekers," Prime said. "Then I'm going to go kill Megatron."

Kup and Ultra Magnus exchanged a glance. This was not going to end well.

-----

Skywarp sat up when he heard Prime approach. Sunny glared, which Prime ignored while Thundercracker looked like he was sleeping through all the noise.

"What's going on?" Skywarp asked.

"Megatron has arrived, demanding your return," Prime said. "I'm half-tempted to turn you three over just to shut him up."

Then he noticed Starscream wasn't present.

"Where's. . ."

"With Skyfire," Skywarp said.

Oh Primus who had given permission for that? Prime didn't remember approving that request. . .

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this. . .but. . .do you want to go back? In all seriousness, do you wish to go back to *that?*" Prime asked. "I am giving you one chance and one chance only. I know you don't speak for your trine mates, but. . ."

".Back." Skywarp said, with terse, clipped words. He reached over, smacked Thundercracker in the head, who shot straight up.

"Wake up. There's a question you need to answer," Skywarp said.

"What?" Thundercracker asked, rubbing his helm.

"Megatron is here, and he wants his Seekers back," Prime said. "Do you wish to return to the Nemesis with your leader?"

Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp. "Is he serious?"

"I already told him I'm not going back," Skywarp said. "So stay or go, doesn't matter to me."

"In that case I'm staying, too," Thundercracker said.

Prime sighed.

:Skyfire, get Starscream's aft to the brig NOW:

Less than 30 seconds later, Skyfire dragged the squirming Seeker along behind him.

"What is it?" Starscream sneered.

"You have a choice to make. Megatron wants you back. The question is do you want to go back?" Prime said.

"I'd rather pledge my immortal spark to the Chaos-bringer," Starscream said. "Although I would love the chance to inform Lord Megatron of my decision in person, if you would be so kind. . ."

Prime grinned behind his mask. He was going to enjoy this.

-----

Megatron stood surrounded by Autobots who had their weapons trained on him. Not that they were much of a threat. He was waiting on Prime to show and the infernal Autobot leader was wasting precious time.

Finally, the damn idiot made an appearance, flanked by Starscream and his brothers.

Prime stopped and the Seekers walked past him, with Starscream in the lead.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. This was interesting.

Then Starscream began to speak.

"Lord Megatron, it is my regret to inform you we have decided to stay with the Autobots," Starscream said. "At least for now."

Megatron frowned, processing the words.

"What? What? WHAT?" Megatron bellowed, aiming his cannon at Starscream. Autobots and Decepticons alike ran for cover and began to fire back.

Within seconds, Megatron had flown away, leaving the dust to settle.

"Well, that was fun," Thundercracker said as he and Skywarp helped Starscream to his feet.

-----


	14. Chapter 14

All's Fair

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The Ark was quiet. Damn well better be, Ratchet reflected as he finished cleaning up the med bay. Starscream was now resting comfortably in Skyfire's quarters and the rest of the minor injuries were taken care of. Hoist, Wheeljack and oh Primus he couldn't believe it but Hot Rod had volunteered to help, too. Hoist and Wheeljack had left without complaint when he'd told them they could but Hot Rod had lingered when Prime had shown up, so Ratchet removed him by grabbing the young bot by the arm, shoved him out of the med bay with a warning to recharge or else.

Starscream's wounds had been serious but not life-threatening and the rest had just taken a lot of time to repair, although the medic hoped Megatron had taken a lot of damage besides the shot Prime hit him with in the face. And thankfully, Ultra Magnus was recharging with Red Alert in the security director's quarters, so he could have his own back. That was where Ratchet was getting ready to head when Sideswipe walked in the med bay.

"Sideswipe, I know you didn't take any damage so what are you. . ." Ratchet trailed off, seeing the look in the red twin's optics.

"Ratchet, can I stay here with you a while?" Sideswipe said. "Don't wanna see Sunny and. . .just so tired. . ."

He started to slump over and Ratchet caught him before he hit the ground. The kid reeked of high grade. Ratchet sighed, managed to get Sideswipe onto a berth. What the hell had happened?

-----

". . .seven injured, four still unaccounted for and. . ." Ultra Magnus droned on.

Prime's head throbbed to the drumming of his fingers. Maybe if he stopped, it would quit hurting? He stopped. Nope, head still throbbing. And what was up with Sideswipe being out cold in the med bay? He'd get to the bottom of it, although Prime sincerely hoped Sunstreaker had nothing to do with it, because he had no desire for a confrontation with anyone. At least not for the rest of the day.

". . .I gave permission to Wheeljack to continue with the new weapon designs he submitted and moving on to other business, the Seekers have been assigned quarters although Starscream is going to be staying with Skyfire. . ."

Fine, Starscream and Skyfire, whatever, could have told Magnus that one was fine and if he makes an issue of it. . .WHAT?

"Go back. What did you say?" Prime asked.

"I said the Seekers were assigned quarters and. . ."

Prime shook his head in frustration. "No, the part about Wheeljack, permission and weapons," he said.

"Yesterday I gave Wheeljack permission to work on all the designs he showed me. I thought you wouldn't mind," Ultra Magnus said.

"Did you take a close look at all of them? Do you realize what they do? And the carnage Wheeljack is capable of?" Prime asked.

"Yes but they all seem promising," Ultra Magnus said.

"One at a time," Prime said. "I don't want the Ark leveled."

"Wheeljack won't like it," Ultra Magnus said.

"He'll be fine with it," Prime said. And wait until you find out what other ideas I have for the science division, Prime thought.

"And moving on. . ." Ultra Magnus said, frowning, seeing the look in Prime's optics. "What is wrong with you?"

"I heard an interesting rumor," Prime said.

"Since when are you interested in rumors?" Ultra Magnus said. Prime was probably just trying to get out of his office and away from reports. A Saturday morning was as good as any other day, Ultra Magnus reflected.

"When it involves one of my closest friends," Prime said. "You? And Red?"

Ultra Magnus pursed his lips. "If you're butting in. . ."

"No, I'm not," Prime said, sitting back in his chair. "Just surprised. Red's a good bot. A little paranoid, but his spark's in the right place."

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge, went back to his report.

Prime sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

-----

Sunstreaker sat on the edge of the berth across from the one occupied by his brother. He glanced up at Ratchet, who was putting the same drawer in order for the fourth time. The medic glared back, prompting Sunstreaker to switch his gaze back to his twin.

"I'm assuming his condition isn't because of a disagreement between you two?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't think so," Sunstreaker said.

"You don't know?" Ratchet asked.

"Look, we don't share everything, contrary to popular belief," Sunstreaker said. "Although it is hard on the other when we keep things bottled up inside, I mean, look at him. . ."

"He's out cold because he's drunk," Ratchet said. "But any emotional stress he's going through would exacerbate the situation."

"He's been annoyed with me lately, but when isn't he?" Sunstreaker said. "We drive each other nuts. . .but sometimes, I think if it weren't for 'Sides, I wouldn't still be here. . ."

Ratchet placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "He'll be fine. He just needs a chance to sleep it off. And when he does wake, don't push him. He'll talk when he's ready. That's the best thing for you to do."

Sunstreaker looked up, meeting Ratchet's optics. "Thanks Hatchet," he said.

"Behave," Ratchet said. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

-----

Hot Rod was bored. He'd burned through the medical text he'd downloaded, decided to wait to get another because Ratchet was in a foul mood because one of the twins had landed himself in the med bay, again. Springer was in their quarters, catching up on his recharge. And they both hadn't seen Arcee all day. Not unusual. Their duties kept them all busy and because Arcee was a femme, she always got attention when she was out of her quarters, no matter what she was trying to do. Except what was unusual was the occasional looks of what looked like sympathy Hot Rod kept getting as he wandered around the Ark. And the tip off something was wrong was when he cut through ops. Ironhide came over to him, giving him the same look of sympathy, placed a hand on his shoulder and told him if he needed to talk, well, as an elder, he'd be willing to listen.

A quickly mumbled "OK" and Hot Rod went about his business. What the hell was going on? Had someone died? Unfortunately, he was about to get an inkling of what everyone else was thinking when he ran into Sunstreaker who was coming out of the med bay.

Frustrated with staring at his unconscious brother, and with Ratchet's warning not to push 'Sides echoing in his audios, Sunstreaker decided to go find something else to do. His brother would come find him when he was ready. But seeing Hot Rod and considering what he'd heard, the opportunity to goad someone else was too much temptation.

Sunstreaker switched directions, keeping pace with Hot Rod, who'd decided to go bother Kup for a while. Listening to stories was better than nothing, especially when Arcee was out on patrol and wasn't due back for several hours.

But Sunstreaker walking beside him was just annoying.

Hot Rod stopped. "What do you want?" he asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Dunno. Guess you haven't heard, eh?"

"Heard what?" Hot Rod said, becoming annoyed. Sunstreaker was not one of his favorite bots to be around.

"Just a rumor, mind you, I wasn't there, but I heard it from a few who were last night. . ." Sunstreaker said.

"If it's about Ultra Magnus and Red Alert, I already know, and that isn't a rumor," Hot Rod said.

"No, the other rumor," Sunstreaker said. "Your femme, Arcee, left the party with Prime last night. Guess after she's done with him I wouldn't mind. . ."

Sunstreaker didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Hot Rod's fist slammed into his jaw. And the gold twin suddenly found himself flat on his back, being pummeled by the young Autobot.

"All right you two, that's enough."

Hot Rod didn't stop, nor did Sunstreaker back off.

Suddenly, Hot Rod found himself being hauled off the other Autobot, slammed into the wall, immobilized by a much bigger frame.

"When I give you an order, you better follow it."

Optics offlined then onlined again.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Prime's face was inches from Hot Rod's own and the look in the leader's optics more than suggested compliance, or else.

"Yes," Hot Rod said, nodding.

Prime relaxed his grip on him, but kept a hold of one shoulder as he turned to watch Sunstreaker stand.

"Are you all right?" Prime asked.

"I'm fine," Sunstreaker said.

"Get yourself checked out," Prime said, dragging Hot Rod down the corridor.

-----

The commotion of Sunstreaker arguing with Ratchet brought Sideswipe out of recharge. He wasn't surprised to see his twin in the med bay, grappling with the medic, telling him he didn't need any medical attention, he was fine and all he really needed was to go kick someone's aft.

"Try it and you'll be in Prime's office with him," Ratchet said. "Although I am curious to know what you said to set him off this time."

Sunstreaker didn't answer as Ratchet shoved him onto a berth, ran a few quick scans.

"You're right, you are fine, with the exception of that glitch you call a personality," Ratchet said. "The damage is mostly cosmetic, unless, of course, you find that emotionally traumatizing?"

"Hatchet, stuff it," Sunstreaker said. "Can I go?"

"Yes," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker jumped off the berth, grabbed his twin by the arm, pulling him from the med bay.

Once outside the door, Sunstreaker started pelting his brother with questions.

"So, what put you out cold in the med bay?" he asked. "Couldn't be just the energon. Was it something somebody said?"

"Sunny, I told you we'll talk about it later," Sideswipe said. "And what was all that about back there? Cosmetic damage? Who'd you get into a fight with?"

Sunstreaker stopped. "Hot Rod didn't like what I had to say, so. . ."

"Sunny, what did you say?" Sideswipe said, stopping.

"He didn't know about Arcee and Prime so I decided to fill him in," Sunstreaker said. "Hey, he needed to know."

"Yeah, but not like that," Sideswipe said. "What, are you going to go tell Springer too? Earn yourself another whipping? When are you going to realize you can't treat others like this? And again, this is Prime we're talking about. . .show a little respect."

Sideswipe shook his head in frustration, walked away from his brother. He loved Sunny but sometimes. . .

-----

Steely optics bore into Hot Rod's own as he stood at attention. He was fighting the urge to stare at the floor but his fear of what this certain mech was capable of and his own tattered dignity were all that kept his own optics locked where they should be.

"Would you mind explaining why you were beating the slag out of Sunstreaker?" Prime asked, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed.

Because he deserved it, Hot Rod thought.

"Sir, because he said something inappropriate about another Autobot," Hot Rod said.

A sigh. The leader's arms uncrossed, he leaned forward. "Was it about a certain femme?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said. Partly what set him off. No one talked about Arcee like that and the insinuation on top of it.

"I will discuss this matter with Sunstreaker. And as for you. . .Hot Rod, you must learn to control your temper," Prime said. "Your behavior these past weeks has been exemplary, and you show great potential, but you cannot keep doing this. Your anger makes you a liability. However, your willingness to come to the defense of those you care about is an admirable trait. Compassion and caring are two traits a leader must have, and though others might have their doubts, one day I feel you will make a fine officer in the Autobot ranks. But until then, you have much to learn. You can start now by contemplating just what qualities a good leader must have, because you will have the next several days to do so in the brig."

-----

Sideswipe decided to go for a drive. He needed some time to think. Sunstreaker had outdone himself this time. The red twin had gone back, tried to talk with his brother but of course, Sunny had to be an arrogant pain in the aft. He wouldn't get what he wanted, and if he did, it would be over Sideswipe's dead body. He had to give Sunny some slack, though. His brother was still smarting over what he saw as Wheeljack's rejection, which wasn't really rejection at all but ignorance. Wheeljack just wasn't paying attention, and when he was, Sunstreaker was giving off all the wrong signals.

But Prime? If his twin laid another hand on Prime. . .it wasn't funny or amusing, especially to Sideswipe. He kept telling himself if Sunny knew how his twin really felt, he'd back off, but with Sunny, who could tell?

It wasn't like Sideswipe could just walk up to Prime and say 'hey, I like you, always have and now that you know and I know you have that little problem I'd love to help you take care of it.' No, that wouldn't work. Would it?


	15. Chapter 15

All's Fair

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Monday found his arm in a strong grip as he went to roll off the berth. Prowl's hand was clamped around his lower arm, trying to pull him back down.

"You don't have to be on duty for another half-hour, and neither do I," Prowl said. "You better have a good reason. . ."

"I do," Jazz said.

"Which is?" Prowl asked.

"Tell you later," Jazz said, not-so-reluctantly settling himself back down on the berth, facing his bond mate. Bonding had its advantages, Jazz reflected, as Prowl pulled him close. But the third in command definitely had some things he wanted to check into, and that required leaving his quarters early. Smokescreen said he had some interesting things to pass on. He waited five minutes before again trying to leave.

Prowl sighed as Jazz kissed him on the nose.

"Prowler, got some things to take care of," Jazz said. "I will tell you later, I promise."

"Don't tell me it's 'stuff,' because if you do. . ."

Jazz smiled as he stood. "Prowlie. . ."

"Don't 'Prowlie' me, Jazz," Prowl said. "What have the twins done now?"

"Don't know," Jazz said. "But you'll find out. You always do."

-----

The short conversation with Smokescreen revealed much had happened over the weekend. Some interesting, some not. Interesting involved Prime leaving the party Friday with Arcee. That was tops, along with 'Sides in the med bay, Hot Rod beating the slag out of Sunstreaker (again), Springer's attempts to apologize to Arcee, and the biggest of all the Seekers still on base and a quiet Megatron for two days after that confrontation.

The Decepticon leader was probably just biding his time, waiting for revenge, much as Hot Rod was cooling out in the brig. And 'Sides? What was going on with 'Sides? He wasn't talking to Sunstreaker because they'd had a couple of big arguments over the weekend.

Jazz sighed as he walked into ops. He'd handle the small stuff, he always did, and he'd leave the big day to day stuff to Prowl.

-----

Ugh. Optimus Prime hated Mondays. The first day of the week was always stressful--meetings, meetings, more meetings and if he was lucky, a disciplinary hearing or a battle to break up the monotony. Thankfully, though, Prowl and Jazz were back, which meant things would get back to normal, or as much as they ever were around the Ark.

Although with Prowl back, it meant Ultra Magnus would again be at odds with his second in command, trying to get him to come around to his way of doing things. Unfortunately, though Prowl was the most logical of bots, he could also be stubborn, especially when it came to his job and someone telling him how to do it. Prime pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, already dreading the officer's meeting, which was still an hour away.

"What's the matter?"

Prime looked up, seeing Ironhide standing in front of his desk.

"Just thinking about how much I don't want to go to the officer's meeting this morning," Optimus said.

"Then don't. Cancel it," Ironhide said. "Wouldn't hurt us to go one day without it."

"You don't think Ultra Magnus and Prowl will think protocol is slipping if I do cancel it?" Optimus asked.

"Ultra Magnus probably will but Prowl's just got himself bonded so I doubt he's caring too much about protocol right now," Ironhide said. "And Ratchet will thank you. By the way, speaking of Ratchet, have you told him yet about Wheeljack and all those weapon designs?"

"Don't worry, Wheeljack will continue to work on one design at a time, not all five of them at once," Optimus said. "I already talked to Magnus about it."

"How'd he take it?"

"He seemed to think Wheeljack will have a problem with it," Optimus said.

"Speaking of problems, you don't have one with Red and Ultra Magnus?" Ironhide said.

"Who each chooses to be with is their business," Optimus said.

"Like it's just your business you've been seeing a lot of Arcee in the past few days? I've done what I can to clamp down on the rumors since you two left together the other night. . ." Ironhide said.

Optimus suddenly had a very panicked look in his optics.

"Rumors? What rumors?" he asked.

Ironhide realized that word around base about his leader and a certain femme probably were just rumors, considering the look on Optimus' face, what he could see of it.

"That you finally took care of that. . .ah. . .problem," Ironhide said. "Everybody thought. . ."

"Has Arcee heard this?" Optimus said, concerned about the femme and what she might have heard.

"I really don't know. . ." Ironhide said. "So I take it it's just a rumor then?"

The look the ancient Autobot received from his friend nearly flattened him.

"Take that as a yes then," Ironhide said.

Optimus stood. "Ironhide, if and when I do take care of my 'problem,' that is my personal business," he said. "Get out."

-----

Arcee had heard the rumors. And fortunately, she hadn't shot anyone. Yet. Prime's big hand closing around her gun arm when he found her and dragging her toward his office was the only thing that kept Skydive and Slingshot among the functioning.

"Need I remind you discharging a weapon inside the Ark, and against fellow Autobots will earn you a very long stay in the brig?" Prime said once they were inside his office, and he let her go.

"Even if they deserve it?" Arcee said, putting away her weapon.

"Even then," Prime said. "Unfortunately. I probably already know the answer to this question, but I find I must ask it anyway. . .I am afraid you have heard the rumors?"

"Yes," Arcee said, sitting down in one of the chairs by Prime's desk. "Did you know your crew is the biggest bunch of gossips this side of Cybertron? Not that I'm not flattered that they'd think that you find me attractive. . ."

"As I am flattered you would consider me worthy of your affection," Prime said.

Prime. Insecure? Absolutely adorable, Arcee thought. She stood, placing a hand on his arm. "You're worthy of more than just affection," Arcee said. "Much more. It's just too bad everyone can't seem to move past it that you've never interfaced before. A real relationship is based on more than just that, although I'm sure you know that, right? You and Elita-1 were together a long time. . ."

Prime sighed. "We were. . .but we both changed, and not necessarily for the better, in my case, I fear," he said. "Sometimes, with the burden of leadership, I find myself hard-pressed to remember that I am not only Prime, but also Optimus, except I am both."

"That is Elita-1's loss," Arcee said. "And you have everything to gain."

"I'm glad someone sees the positive side of the end of our relationship," Prime said. "Losing her was indeed difficult."

"No one since has caught your optic?" Arcee asked.

"With the exception of a certain femme newly arrived to Earth, no one really," Prime said. "Though I am certain her real affection is centered elsewhere. Am I not correct?"

Arcee bit her lip. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes," Prime said. "Have you told him yet?"

Arcee's turn to sigh. "No. Not yet. . .I was waiting for the right moment, but something tells me in this case, waiting will only make it worse. Believe me, I never wanted to come between Springer and Hot Rod, and I don't want to have to hurt one of them. I care about them both," she said.

"But you love only one of them," Prime said.

"Yes," Arcee said. "Maybe I should go tell him. . ."

"Good luck," Prime said.

"Thanks," Arcee said. "I'll need it."

She turned to go, but stopped, went back to Prime, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you for understanding," she said, and then she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

All's Fair

Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

How to court an Autobot? Obviously, declaring one's interest in Seeker fashion was not the way to do it, Skywarp thought. Now that he was actually free to pursue the issue (and Prime, if he wanted), Skywarp was giving the issue serious thought. Prime. The leader of the Autobots, sworn enemies for millions of years. Megatron would probably offline from the insanity of it. Hmm. . .come to think of it, not a bad idea at all, Skywarp thought. Then again, it could get his Seeker aft obliterated. That was a sobering thought, but so was the fact the Autobot leader had put himself on the line for them when they'd declared to Megatron they were staying, at least for now.

Starscream had no intention of leaving because he was happily sharing quarters with Skyfire and Thundercracker was enjoying finding himself able to explore Earth's cultures without fear of Megatron. As for himself, Skywarp was amused by their current situation, and was even making inroads among the Autobots himself. A few among them did appreciate a good prank and so far, he hadn't been caught. Staying a step ahead of the wily old Autobot Kup was proving a very satisfactory diversion, except it wasn't enough. Skywarp was ready to go to Prime and volunteer himself for patrol, if the Autobot leader would let them.

Skywarp grinned as he thought about it. Life at the moment, was good indeed.

-----

Jazz waited until he was off-duty to get to the bottom of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's current row. He figured Sideswipe needed someone to talk to, if he could get him to open up. With the twins, that was a tall order.

:'Sides, we gotta talk: Jazz commed the red twin.

:I don't have to do anything: Sideswipe commed back.

:This is not optional: Jazz said.

:Fine. Where?:

:My office: Jazz replied.

Moments later, Sideswipe walked in the open door, threw himself down in the chair across from Jazz.

"What do you want?" Sideswipe said. "I'm sure you'd rather be with Prowl right now."

"That's true, but Prowler has business of his own to take care of," Jazz said. "This is just between us. What's goin' on with you and Sunny now? And why'd you end up in the med bay the other morning? Everything OK?"

Sideswipe frowned, wanted Jazz to butt out, but knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he told his friend something.

"Just tired of his antics, as usual," Sideswipe said.

"Usually you're one-half of each other's antics," Jazz said.

Sideswipe glared, lapsing into silence.

Jazz sat back in his chair, acting nonchalant. Looked like Sunny had done something to really piss off 'Sides this time, upset him even, from the way he was acting.

"'Sides, you can talk to me. You know that. C'mon," Jazz said.

"Oh for the love of Primus. . ." Sideswipe muttered. "It's nothing, really."

"'Sides, I know something's bothering you, and it's not just Sunny, is it?" Jazz said.

"Jazz, like I said, it's nothing. . ." Sideswipe said.

"Like I believe that," Jazz said.

"Why are you pushing?" Sideswipe asked. "It's none of your business."

"It's my business when an Autobot is so distracted that it could affect them in battle. And it's not just that. You're my friend, and I don't like to see friends hurting."

"Has bonding affected your processor?" Sideswipe said.

The third in command ignored the sarcastic comment.

"OK then, I'm going, if you don't mind," Sideswipe said.

"You walk out of here and you'll be pulled from front line duty," Jazz said.

"You wouldn't. . ."

Jazz sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers, satisfied he'd finally gotten through to the red twin.

"Better me than Ratchet," Jazz said. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? So, what's bothering you?"

Sideswipe sighed, head hanging in defeat. Might as well get it over with. . .

"It's Sunny. . .and the way he's been acting toward Prime, that's all. He's been disrespectful, and he shouldn't be that way," Sideswipe said. There. Partly the truth. Maybe he could escape without getting all touchy feely emotional and telling the real truth.

Disrespectful? That was all? Yeah, right, Jazz thought.

"That's all?" Jazz asked. "You're sure? You're not leaving until. . ."

"All right, damn it, you want to know the truth? If Sunny lays another hand on Prime, I'll remove it myself. He can't just keep taking what he wants, especially when he doesn't consider how someone else might feel," Sideswipe said. "I care about Prime. There? Happy? And Sunny's too damn caught up in himself to even notice. . ."

He trailed off. What the hell? Sideswipe looked at Jazz, who was no longer looking at him. He was looking *behind* Sideswipe. Where the door was still open. And standing in the open door was Prime.

Jazz couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't thought the conversation would get that serious, but obviously, he was wrong, hence the open door.

Sideswipe stood, walked out of the office, shouldered past Prime, not even sparing his leader a glance.

-----

Springer stood slack-jawed, looking from Arcee to Hot Rod.

"What?" Springer said, not quite believing his audios.

"You heard me," Arcee said.

"You're serious?" Springer asked. "Me?"

"Yes," Arcee said. She gave Springer a smile, but turned to Hot Rod.

She reached up to touch his face, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Arcee said.

Hot Rod shrugged, trying to regain some of his bravado. "Hey, it's all right," he said. "I hope you two are happy together."

He clasped Springer by the shoulder, met his friend's optics, gave him a small smile, walked out of Arcee's quarters, leaving them alone.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Arcee asked.

"I hope so," Springer said. "Maybe I should go talk to him. . ."

"Maybe he needs to be alone?" Arcee suggested.

Springer walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders. "'Cee, I'm glad you finally made your choice, but this is a lot to take in, and this decision affects all three of us," Springer said. "I am gonna to try to talk to Rodi, I'll be back later, OK?"

She nodded, watching him go.

-----

Hot Rod drove away from the Ark, seeking solace in speed. So Arcee finally made up her mind, and it didn't include him. He wasn't surprised, but he was a little hurt. Even Springer was more than a little startled. She chose him.

That left Hot Rod free, but with a choice of his own.

-----

Sideswipe needed to be alone, truly alone. Not like he ever was. Shutting out his twin was just plain rude, but considering Sunny's attitude lately. . .Sideswipe concentrated until he couldn't completely sense his twin anymore. As much as he tried, he couldn't completely shut out the connection. Only death would truly sever that bond. Yeah, that was a happy thought.

And how the hell could he have been so stupid, admitting what he'd managed to keep to himself for a very long time? Telling Jazz was one thing, but Prime heard it, too. Couldn't Primus just strike him down? Had to be less painful than the embarrassment he was feeling now.

Lookout Mountain. Not like his twin would look for him there. Too much dirt and rock, could mess up his paint job, Sideswipe thought sarcastically. He transformed as he reached the observation platform, realizing he wasn't as alone as he wanted to be. Great. Hot Rod. Another arrogant pain in the aft to deal with. Primus, why as he surrounded by egos?

Hot Rod nodded when he saw the red Autobot.

"I can leave. . ." Sideswipe said.

"No," Hot Rod said. "Stay."

"You look like you've just had your spark ripped out," Sideswipe said.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. Sideswipe was surprisingly like his twin, yet not.

"You could say that," Hot Rod said. "Arcee finally made her choice. You might as well know--it wasn't me. She chose Springer."

Sideswipe looked like he'd been hit. "What? Say that again," he said.

"She chose Springer," Hot Rod said. "Can't you hear?"

"Arcee. Chose Springer. You mean she and Prime aren't. . ." Sideswipe said.

"Obviously not, if she chose someone else," Hot Rod said. Eh? Sideswipe suddenly looked like he'd had a great weight lifted off his shoulders. Hot Rod mulled this over a few seconds. Sideswipe. Relieved Arcee hadn't chosen Prime. . .Sideswipe had a thing for Prime? Suddenly his own rejection (which he figured was coming, considering a lot of things) shifted in perspective to what he nearly was ready to contemplate, but reconsidered. He hadn't known Prime very long, yet felt an attraction to the Autobot leader. And here Sideswipe was, having known him much longer.

"Sideswipe, I think we need to talk," Hot Rod said.

"About what?" Sideswipe said, suspicious.

"I think we have something in common, and if we do, the question is, what are we going to do about it?" Hot Rod said.


	17. Chapter 17

All's Fair

Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Oh Primus. Sideswipe? _Sideswipe? _Cared about *him*? As in feelings. More than just respect for an authority figure. Hah, funny, that. Sideswipe and respect for authority. . .no, back to the issue at hand, Optimus thought. He lay on his berth, staring up the ceiling.

For exactly 1.3257 seconds after hearing Sideswipe's admission, the Autobot leader contemplated going after Sideswipe, but Jazz managed to talk him out of it. Something about Sideswipe's dignity, Optimus remembered that much. But not much else. Sideswipe. Seriously?

He had seen the red twin once more that evening, sitting in the rec room at a corner table, deep in conversation with Hot Rod, of all the Autobots on base. Optimus had caught Sideswipe glaring in his direction, but he went back to talking to Hot Rod, who didn't spare him a glance.

Sideswipe. Now that he knew, what course of action to take? Nothing? Or pursue it? He did feel affection toward Sideswipe. He smiled at that thought. He did keep him on his toes, proved to be a challenge. But did he make his circuits tingle like Elita-1 had? Probably no one ever would, but that was over and done. He now had a new future, with different choices to make.

-----

It was well past sundown and Hot Rod and Sideswipe were back on Lookout Mountain.

Sideswipe had to admit Hot Rod's reasoning was sound, but the red twin believed he had a solution that could benefit them both. Although Hot Rod's own suggestion was a little crazy, put in tandem with his own idea, might work.

"No offense, Hot Rod, but you just got your aft handed to you by a femme that was supposed to care for you," Sideswipe said. "So I think your judgment right now is a little off. Neither one of us has to be the loser here, although if you want to bow out before we even try this, be my guest."

Hot Rod shot him an annoyed look. "Then what do you have in mind, genius?" he asked.

"First off, I'm not my twin. Let's get that straight right now. The fact we're standing here having this conversation means we can at least stand each other. We already respect one another, and despite Sunny's opinion, I know you're not a completely arrogant pain in the aft. Sometimes, but not all the time," Sideswipe said.

"Do you have a point?" Hot Rod asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Let me finish, hot shot," Sideswipe said. "I know you were willing to form a trine with Springer and Arcee, if you had the chance. We both want Prime and there's no reason why we can't. . .share. We could form a trine, if you're willing to try, because I am."

Hot Rod started to say something, but stopped, tilted his head to one side, thinking.

"Sideswipe, are you out of your mind?" he asked. "Prime won't even look at me like that. . .and besides, he might accept one of us, but both of us? You must be crazy."

"I just might be," Sideswipe said. "Are you in or not?"

-----

"I've been looking for you."

Hot Rod sat up on his berth, offlined his optics at the lights, which were now on in the quarters he shared with Springer.

"All this time? I'm surprised you weren't with Arcee," Hot Rod said.

"We talked things over, and even though she made her choice, we're going to take things slow," Springer said. "And yes, you jackass, I have been looking for you since."

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this now. . ." Hot Rod said.

"Are you sure?" Springer asked, sitting down on the berth by his friend. "Because I don't want Arcee's choice to come between us. We've known each other longer than we've known her."

"Spring, it's OK, really," Hot Rod said.

"You're sure?" Springer said.

"Yes," Hot Rod said. "I told you that already. And this means I'm not getting quarters to myself just yet?"

Springer gave him a shove. "No. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said. He stood, going over to his own berth. "Hey--what's with you and Sideswipe? I hope you're not planning something, are you?"

"You could say that," Hot Rod said.

-----

Sideswipe spent most of the next day avoiding his twin and trying to pick the right moment to talk to Prime. He was resolute on that. No turning back now. He decided when he came off his duty shift he was going to go to Prime's office and just talk, see where things went from there. Now that Prime knew about his feelings, there was no reason to not be honest about it.

Mustering his courage, Sideswipe walked into Prime's office, where the Autobot leader didn't even bother to look up.

"Are those reports so interesting you can't even greet a visitor?" Sideswipe said.

Prime's head snapped up, and he dropped his data pad when he saw who it was. "Sideswipe. . .uh. . .what can I do for you?" he said.

"You can listen," Sideswipe said. "You're always talking about that open-door policy you're supposed to have."

Open door. Nice reference to what had happened the day before, Optimus thought.

"If you're here to discuss the conversation I overheard yesterday, then maybe I should close my door," he said. He stood, walked over to the door, shut it.

"Just how much did you hear?" Sideswipe asked when Prime sat back down.

"Would you like me to repeat it?" Optimus asked. "I heard enough. The part where you said you had feelings for me."

"Yeah. . .well. . ." Sideswipe said, not quite sure what to say next.

"You do, eh? Sideswipe, how long have you felt this way?" Optimus said.

"Quite a while," Sideswipe said.

"Why did you never say anything before now?"

"Because you're our Prime, and you were with someone, and besides, would it have done any good? It's almost like no one ever sees me. . .they just see Sunny. . ." Sideswipe said.

"I have always seen you, Sideswipe, and not just because of your twin. You're both individuals in your own right," Optimus said. "I'm only sorry I was not able to see how you feel."

"Not like you'd be able to," Sideswipe said. "I've always tried to keep it to myself."

"And now that I know, what do you plan on next?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Sideswipe said. "I guess that's why I'm here."

"Your courage and honesty are commendable," Optimus said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but that's not the only reason why I'm here" Sideswipe said. "I'm not the only one who feels this way."

He let it sink in a minute. Optimus gave him a quizzical look, and Sideswipe was betting Prime thought he was going to say Sunstreaker. But it wasn't.

"Hot Rod feels the same way," Sideswipe said.


	18. Chapter 18

All's Fair

Part 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The Nemesis

Megatron sat in the Nemesis' operations center, bored out of his mind watching surveillance footage Soundwave miraculously managed to retrieve from Laserbeak's damaged processor. Data only recently discovered to be completely deleted, with the exception of the fragments retrieved from Laserbeak. The footage supposedly reviewed by Rumble and Frenzy and later Skywarp. Only none of them had finished it so the Decepticon leader took it upon himself to do the job because lately, he couldn't depend on anyone to complete their tasks. Seemed Starscream had more to do than originally thought, Megatron reflected, than try to usurp his power. His second in command actually, well, commanded. If not respect, at least he managed to keep everyone somewhat on task.

At the moment, the audio of Autobot drivel was almost enough to put Megatron into a sound recharge. Except he wasn't quite sure he'd heard the last part. He hit a button on the control panel, going back to the bit he wanted to hear again.

". . .Prime got a little high grade in him and told everyone that he's never interfaced before. . ."

Megatron smiled.

-----

Optimus had to admit Sideswipe's admission took him by surprise. Both of them. The not-so-crazy twin and the arrogant punk? His head hurt thinking about it, which was why he was trying not to think about it. I'm the leader, he thought. I shouldn't have to deal with problems like this. Leaders, especially a Prime, do not have personal lives. The not-interfacing was now taking a back seat to a potentially messier issue. Sideswipe he could deal with. He'd known him a very long time, knew his quirks, what made him happy, what got him down, his favorite pranks, almost everything. But the camaraderie forged from fighting in a war together bred familiarity. Sideswipe also had another quality few Autobots possessed--the ability to make him smile, to get him out of a funk when things were down and it looked like they would never turn around. That thought did bring a smile to the Autobot leader's face. Maybe he had always cared about the the red twin, just hadn't recognized it as such.

But Hot Rod? Arrogant, impudent, insolent punk. Who also happened to be willing to put himself on the line for others regardless of the cost to himself, who Kup and Ultra Magnus spoke very highly of. The same Autobot, who hadn't been at the Ark one full Earth day who wiped the floor with Tracks for trying to play an especially dirty prank on some of the minibots, including Bumblebee.

Prime sighed. Maybe Prowl or Jazz could shed some light on the issue? He decided to sleep on it. A few more hours wouldn't hurt.

-----

Blurr had his feet resting on his console in ops. His relaxed posture belied darting optics and the inner workings of his processor as he watched a bank of monitors. A light on the communications relay began to blink and a hand flew to see who an incoming message could be from at this hour. The speedster nearly flipped his chair when he saw who it was from.

:JazzIthinkyoubettercometoopsbecauseweregettingamessagefromtheNemesisand:

Jazz cut him off. :I'm coming. Get Prime up there, too:

Blurr did as ordered, going from ops to the officers' quarters he lived up to his name, although he did defer to his leader's pace as he escorted Prime to ops.

"What is it?" Prime asked.

"It's from the Nemesis--Megatron, for you only," Jazz said.

"Patch it through to my office," Prime said.

Moments later, he was seated at his desk, ready to receive the message from the Decepticon leader at his own terminal. Whatever Megatron had to say, it better be important, Prime thought. He sighed as Megatron's image appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Prime," Megatron said. "I will make this message brief. I would like to meet with you alone to discuss the arrangement of a cease fire and the possible negotiation of a truce."

"What?" Prime said.

Coordinates appeared on the screen, then were replaced by Megatron's image once more.

"Tomorrow. Noon. At the space bridge."

The transmission ceased.

-----

The Ark's conference room was buzzing. Luckily, the Autobot officers present were used to being ousted from peaceful recharge for meeting such as this. And though they'd only just been informed of Megatron's message, the opinions and advice were already flying.

"It could be a trap," Ironhide said. "This is Megatron, after all."

"I agree," Kup said. "Go alone? How do we know he won't have his forces waiting?"

"If he is indeed sincere, it is a matter of trust I go alone," Prime said.

"If you go at all," Ultra Magnus offered.

"I concur," Prowl said. "It would be foolish to trust Megatron."

"Or maybe he's had a change of spark and he's serious," Jazz said.

Several pairs of annoyed optics turned toward the third in command's direction. "Or not," Jazz said. "Just sayin'. We have to consider all the options, but the final decision's up to Prime."

Prime looked down the table at his officers. He stood at the head of the table, arms crossed. All but one had spoken.

"Ratchet, have you an opinion on this matter?" Prime asked.

"Stay or go doesn't matter to me," the medic said. "It's your decision. My concern is having to patch you up if things head south, but I have to agree with the others. I trust Megatron about as far as I can throw him."

Prime considered it a moment. "As always, your input is appreciated. Tomorrow promises to be a long day, so try and get some rest. Dismissed."

He watched his fellow Autobots file out until all but himself and Ultra Magnus remained.

"You're going, aren't you?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Can we afford such mistake if Megatron is serious?" Prime said.

-----

Noon. The space bridge, the appointed time and place. And Megatron landed lightly on his feet, approached Prime.

"Prime, I'm glad you decided to come," Megatron said. "And alone."

"Cut to the chase, Megatron," Prime said. "You said you wanted to negotiate a truce. Why?"

Megatron shrugged. "Years of fighting have taken their toll on both sides," he said. "And I believe we have before us an opportunity to negotiate a peaceful settlement, but for a price."

"And what is your price, Megatron?" Prime asked.

Megatron smiled licentiously. "Give me your first interface," he said. "You have one week to decide, during which time I will agree to a cease fire."

With that, Megatron took off, flying back toward the Nemesis, leaving Prime alone.


	19. Chapter 19

All's Fair

Part 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Once back at the Ark, Prime made straight for the living quarters. Arriving at one particular door, he punched in his command override code, strode inside. He found the bot he was looking for lounging on his berth in recharge. It was the middle of the fragging day but he pushed it from his mind as he hauled Skywarp from his berth, slammed the Seeker into the wall.

"Have you been in communication with Megatron? Because if you have, I'm going to rip your spark from your body," Prime said.

Skywarp offlined his optics, onlined them, trying to clear his processor. Of course he hadn't been in touch with Megatron. Did Prime think he was stupid?

"Have I? You've had us under constant surveillance since we were let out of your brig, so your answer is no," Skywarp said.

Prime let him go. Luckily, he believed the Seeker.

"Another question then," Prime said, trying to regain some composure. "How do you suppose he found out about my. . .problem?"

"What?" Skywarp said, picking himself up off the floor. "I haven't told anyone. That was the one bargaining chip I had to get away. . .and I had the only copy of the surveillance footage, which I did destroy, by the way, once we were out of the brig. And I haven't told Starscream or Thundercracker, if that helps."

Somehow, it did. "I'm sorry," Prime said. "You gave your word, and I should have trusted that."

Skywarp grinned. "You can trust me," he said.

Prime nodded, turned to go.

"But you know, if you still need help resolving that issue of yours, I'd be glad to help," Skywarp offered.

Prime didn't stop, but he slowed briefly, fists clenching at his sides as he walked away.

-----

Kup was the first to realize something was definitely bothering their leader when he didn't hold a debriefing about his meeting with Megatron. Instead, Prime showed up at his office, shut the door, threw himself down in the chair across from Kup. The ancient Autobot waited for Prime to say something, but he didn't. Prime was slouched in the chair, his optics offlined, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kup set down his data pad, leaned back in his own chair, scrutinizing the much younger Autobot sitting across from him.

"I take it the meeting with Megatron didn't go well?" Kup said.

Optimus onlined his optics, glanced at Kup. "My friend, that is the understatement of the century," he said.

Kup started to ask what happened, but Optimus held up a hand, stopping him. "Kup, I'll let you know what happened, please, just don't ask," Optimus said. "I just need a few moments to regain my composure."

Kup frowned. What the hell had Megatron pulled now? The fact the normally rock-steady, calm, unflappable Optimus Prime was hiding in *his* office like a scared sparkling was a tipoff it was something huge and very possibly very unsavory on the Decepticon leader's part. Prime hadn't done anything like this in a very, very, very long time, not since the beginning of the war, not since he'd inherited the Matrix and all of its duties and responsibilities.

Optimus watched Kup, gauging his reaction. His old friend and advisor was waiting relatively patiently for him to talk. Then again, Kup was used to this kind of behavior out of him, although he hadn't exhibited it in millennia. As a young, inexperienced Prime dealing with the responsibilities of leadership, Kup's age and experience served as a calming influence for Optimus, because he'd literally been there and done that, as the humans said. And dignity be damned, he needed Kup right now, and if he was acting like a sparkling, Optimus did not care.

He sighed, began talking. "You know Megatron has offered a temporary cease fire, but today. . .he offered to negotiate peace. . .for a price," Optimus said. "He said that price would be my first interface."

Kup snapped back like he'd been struck, but he recovered quickly.

"Oh lad. . ." he said. "How did he find out?"

"Does it matter?" Optimus replied. "He is offering a chance at peace. . .but how do I know if he is telling the truth or not?"

"Lad, you can guess my opinion on this," Kup said. "Don't trust him. And his 'price' is nothing more than a chance to use you and humiliate you. I'd rather see the war continue than you. . .and. . ."

"Kup, I've been thinking the same thing, but it is my responsibility to bring an end to the war, if possible," Optimus said. "And this is my choice."

"Lad, I know that, but could you live with yourself?" Kup said.

Optimus stood, ready to leave, but Kup also rose from his seat, walked around the desk, pulled Prime into a brief hug, letting him go.

"Lad, you know you can always talk to me," Kup offered.

Optimus nodded, clasped Kup's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

-----

Hot Rod was enjoying a short break from duty with Springer and Arcee. Just like old times, he reflected, although at least for him, the pressure was off and he could relax around Arcee instead of trying to impress her. It felt good, and the tension that had existed between he and Springer was gone now. It was still a little weird and awkward that Arcee had made her choice, only the dynamics of their relationship had changed, but their caring for each other had not. Even Springer seemed more relaxed and at ease with his best friend in Arcee's presence, instead of seeing him as a rival for the femme's affection.

It was past mid-day, so the rec room wasn't completely full like it was earlier. They were taking their break late just to avoid the crowd and prying optics, although they, like everyone else, were waiting to hear how Prime's meeting with Megatron went down.

Looked like they wouldn't have to wait long, because Prime walked into the rec room, to Ultra Magnus' table. All the optics in the room watched the Autobot leader leave with his friend, and every Autobot in the room was picking up on Prime's energy field--it felt downright vile.

Springer suddenly noticed how Hot Rod wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy meeting another Autobot's optics. The triple changer watched his friend closely, noted the blank look as he was having an internal conversation over his comm; Hot Rod then excused himself, was quickly followed by Sideswipe. Springer also noted Sunstreaker's reaction--pure malice as he watched his twin walk out of the rec room with Hot Rod.

Arcee had also noticed.

"Springer, what is going on with those two?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

-----

The meeting with Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl was brief. Very brief. Only long enough to inform them of Megatron's intent, then Prime dismissed them, although Ultra Magnus decided to stick around once the others were gone.

"You're not going to go through with this, are you?" Ultra Magnus asked, watching Prime pace.

He stopped, glaring at his friend.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me, I'm taking you to see Ratchet," Ultra Magnus said.

The glare became a menacing scowl, or as much of one as Optimus Prime would ever muster. The look had no impact on his friend, and giving up, Optimus sat down in the nearest chair.

"I do have the worst headache. . ." he said.

"I'm sure you do, and so does every one around you now," Ultra Magnus said.

"What?" Optimus said.

"Your energy field. You're broadcasting," Ultra Magnus said. "And it's not. . .pleasant."

Optimus sighed. "You know, you're not the only one who's told me that recently," he said. "Hot Rod said something about it the other day. . .said relaxing would help."

"Among other things," Ultra Magnus said drolly.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus said.

"Come with me, my friend. You do need to see Ratchet."

Minutes later, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet stood staring at their leader, who was perched on the edge of a surgical berth in the med bay, arms crossed, glaring at them both.

"Are you going to stop acting like a disobedient sparkling and listen to what I have to say?" Ratchet said.

A hmph was all the medic received.

"Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod are right. You're broadcasting even though you don't know it and you're making everyone around you miserable. You can't help it," Ratchet said. "Because like I said, you don't know that you're doing it."

"Then how can I stop?" Prime snapped.

"You won't like the answer," Ratchet said.

Prime met Ultra Magnus' optics, who shrugged. He could guess at the answer, but he didn't vocalize it.

"Magnus, I'd like a word alone with the sparkling here," Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus nodded at Ratchet, gave Prime's shoulder a reassuring pat before leaving the med bay.

Ratchet sighed.

"My original recommendation still stands as the best remedy," Ratchet said. "And since having someone overload you senseless is not an immediate option, I suggest you take a day off. You need to relax, get away from the stress for a few hours."

"I already tried that, remember?" Prime said. "Or have you forgotten already your 48 hours as Prime?"

"Hardly," Ratchet said. "But don't make me pull medical rank on you. A day, that's all I'm asking. One day, not even a full 24 hours. One shift off, away from here. Things won't fall apart, and Kup told me about the cease fire. I think Prowl, Ultra Magnus and Jazz can handle things here for a day. It they can't. . ."

"You'll find yourself Prime again," Optimus said. "And I'll make Starscream your second in command. That is not a threat, my friend. That is a promise."

Dark humor, Ratchet reflected, was better than no humor at all.

"I'll think about it," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded at his leader as he walked past. Thinking about it was better than nothing at all.

-----

The solace of his quarters was a blessing. Optimus sat down on his berth. The whole damn afternoon was blown. And against his better judgment, he'd given his officers permission, at their discretion, to spread the word about what had happened during his meeting with Megatron. Hopefully it would not result in more offers of "help."

And then the damn door chimed.

"Enter," Optimus said, not really caring who it was.

He looked up, frowned when he saw it was Hot Rod.

"What do you want?" Optimus said.

"Just to see how you are," Hot Rod said. "Jazz told us. . .and your energy field in the rec room was enough to let anybody know how stressed you are."

"As you see, I am fine," Optimus said. "So you can go. I know you're supposed to be on patrol."

"Blue swapped with me," Hot Rod said, grinning. "At the last minute."

Optimus was still frowning as Hot Rod sat down on the berth beside him.

"Look, I know Sideswipe's talk with you the other day had to be a shock," Hot Rod said. "We both do care. And that's why I'm here, like I said, just to make sure you're OK. And you're not, no matter how much you deny it."

The young Autobot moved to place his arm around Prime's shoulders, and his leader didn't pull away, much to Hot Rod's surprise. Instead, he sighed, relaxed against Hot Rod.

"You are correct," Optimus said. "I'm not all right."

"Well, at least you've admitted it. And you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Hot Rod said.

That was refreshing, Optimus thought. Someone who was content to let things lie instead of dragging them out when he didn't want to talk about it.

"And Sideswipe would be here right now, too, but he's having a. . .discussion with Sunstreaker," Hot Rod said.

"You mean another disagreement," Optimus said.

"Yes."

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"He hasn't told me," Hot Rod said.

"You mean there isn't something between you?" Optimus said.

"No, not like you might think," Hot Rod said. "There is indeed something between us, and it's you."

Optimus didn't say anything, just sat there in silence until the door chimed, again. He and his companion waited for it to open, and the Autobot leader wasn't surprised to see it was Sideswipe.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sideswipe said, taking a seat on the other side of Optimus. As he did, he slid an arm around the bigger mech's waist, offering a little bit of comfort, just like Hot Rod.

Optimus offlined his optics, sighing, relaxing against the two warm frames on either side. He let himself bask, just for a few moments, content to let someone else be strong on his behalf, be comforted. Comfort. Something that hadn't been offered him in a very long time.

Sideswipe moved to peek around the big frame next to him, met Hot Rod's optics.

:Feel that?: Sideswipe asked.

:Yup: Hot Rod said. :His energy field is evening out:

Feeling Sideswipe move, Optimus looked down at the mech by his right side. "Planning something?" he asked, optics narrowed now, suspicious.

"Quit being paranoid," Sideswipe said. "As much as we'd both like to shove you back on this berth and have our way with you, we won't. You can trust us. Neither of us would even try that right now. Besides, you're not ready. And the way things are going, you never will be."

Optimus started to protest, but Hot Rod spoke next.

"He's right," Hot Rod said. "You can trust us. I know--it probably seems strange to hear it coming from the two of us. . .but if Megatron even tries to lay a hand on you, he'll have to go through us first."


	20. Chapter 20

All's Fair

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus let Sideswipe and Hot Rod stay a while, who were both content to just sit with him. But they both had their own responsibilities, as did he, but Prime had momentarily relieved himself of his to keep Ratchet off his back for a while. And now, he again sat on the edge of his berth in his quarters, glancing back and forth between Jazz and Prowl, who were taking turns grilling him.

"You're not really considering Megatron's offer, are you?" Jazz asked.

"Do you think I would consider baring my spark to my greatest enemy?" Prime retorted.

Prowl shot Jazz a look.

:We could, ah, help Prime out, you know: Prowl said.

:I'd been thinking about that myself, but I didn't know how you felt about it, considering we're just bonded and all: Jazz said.

:He is our Prime, one of our oldest friends. It's the least we could do, if he would accept the offer: Prowl said.

:True, but do you think now is the best time to ask?: Jazz said.

Prowl shrugged. Jazz knew that was all the answer he was going to get in return.

"Prime, me and Prowler. . .we've been thinking about this since we found out you've never interfaced. . .and we'd be willing. . .if you wanted," Jazz said.

Prime looked up, meeting Jazz's optics. The wry smile hidden behind his battle mask reached his optics. "My friend, if you had made me that offer days ago, I seriously might have considered," Prime said. "But I would never ask that of you."

"You're sure?" Prowl asked.

Prime nodded.

"If you change your mind, the offer still stands," Prowl said.

Jazz smiled at Prime, put a hand on Prowl's shoulder, walked out of their leader's quarters, leaving him alone. Once the door was sealed, Prime killed the lights and laid back on his berth, staring off into space. He would have taken them up on their offer, if for no other reason than to get his first interface over. But he would not ask that of Jazz and Prowl, not since they were bonded. He would not come between them, even though he knew he wouldn't be, really.

No. His first interface would not be to just get it over with, nor would it be with Megatron--he'd kill the Decepticon leader with his bare hands before he'd share his spark with him. And if and when he did interface, he wouldn't just be sharing his spark with someone, he would be baring the Matrix within him also. Another consideration--would it accept who he chose, or would it reject them? All reasons why he'd never done it before, and his separation from Elita-1. Time, space, circumstance and a reluctance on his part were all to blame.

That was Prime's last thought as he drifted into recharge.

-----

Soundwave, along with his cassettes, was watching surveillance footage of Megatron's meeting earlier that day with Optimus Prime. It was mainly out of curiosity to see just what they might have to deal with in the coming days. Laserbeak sat on Soundwave's shoulder, projecting a hologram of the exchange between Autobot leader and Megatron.

And Soundwave suddenly found himself recoiling from an unexpected queasy feeling from his mid-section. Revulsion.

He looked at his cassettes, who were revealing their own similar reactions. Ravage sat with a paw over his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Frenzy said, covering his own mouth with a hand. At the same time, his twin, Rumble, stood, ran out of the room, unable to keep himself from purging once he was in the corridor.

"Laserbeak, cease transmission," Soundwave said.

Soundwave, now having seen Megatron's offer of peace, was surprised Optimus Prime didn't kill their leader on the spot. Then again, he was probably too shocked and trying to retain his dignity by not purging his own tanks to strike down Megatron. Their leader had outdone himself this time. Prime, though an Autobot, therefore inferior, was still Prime. And though most of the Decepticons would not admit it, the sane ones anyway, retained a healthy respect for the title and the mech who bore it. As Cybertronians, even though they were divided by ideologies, the designation of Prime and all that went with it still meant something to them, was something to be respected. It harkened back to another time, a more civilized time on their planet, when their people were all one.

Megatron, however, had no respect for the past, or his enemy. Optimus Prime at least treated Megatron with both respect and dignity, two things the Decepticon leader did not deserve, and did not receive from most of his troops. Soundwave believed in the Decepticon ideology that Cybertron deserved better, that the archaic ways of the past deserved to be put aside and a new ruling system put in place, something fair that would benefit all Cybertronians, regardless of their side during the war. Except sometimes, like now, Soundwave doubted Megatron still believed what he once held to. He sighed behind his battle mask. If Megatron's latest plan backfired, it would be up to him to clean up the mess.

-----

"Where the hell were you all evening?" Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe as he walked into their quarters.

"Sunny, shut up, leave me alone, I'm tired and do I have to remind you we're due to run patrol at 0600?" Sideswipe said, making for his berth.

"You don't have to remind me of anything," Sunstreaker said. "I know the duty schedule for the next two weeks."

"Then get some rest," Sideswipe said, willing his twin to drop it.

"I will when you tell me why you and Hot Rod left the rec room together," Sunstreaker said.

"Had something to take care of, that's all," Sideswipe said.

"Whatever," Sunstreaker said. "You're not seeing him, are you?"

Sideswipe sat up, leveled his gaze on his twin. "Sunny. . ."

"Look, I've hardly seen you the past couple of days and every time I have, we've argued," Sunstreaker said. "I know I've done something to piss you off, and for that, I'm sorry."

Sideswipe stood, embraced his twin. "It's OK," Sideswipe said. "I've just. . .I don't know. . .Sunny, there's something I need to tell you. . .but not yet, all right?"

Sunstreaker nodded in acceptance, smiled at his brother. Sideswipe smiled back.

"Have you tried talking to Wheeljack again?" Sideswipe asked, changing the subject.

"No," Sunstreaker answered. "I think it's a lost cause."

"Sunny, don't give up," Sideswipe said. "Just go and talk to him tomorrow, OK? You might be surprised."

"I will," Sunstreaker said.

"That a promise?" Sideswipe said.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. "'Night, 'Sides."

-----

Six days. Prime mulled over that fact. Six days until Megatron's deadline. He sighed. His head still hurt and it was only 0930 and he wanted to go back to his quarters, lock himself inside and stay there until the week was over. Some Prime he was.

"You know, I can sense your energy field down the hall,"

Prime looked up from staring down at his desk to see Starscream standing just inside his office.

"You and everyone else," Prime said. "What do you want, Starscream?"

"Skywarp finally informed me of his reason to be here, that he was blackmailing you, although now that Megatron knows as well, his bargaining chip is gone," Starscream said. "Will you allow us to stay?"

"You made your choice," Prime said. "And you're free to leave anytime you choose."

"Although your surveillance continues," Starscream said.

"I'd hardly call it surveillance," Prime said. "It's not like you're being watched every hour of the day. Although if you like, I'm sure Red Alert would love to place you under permanent watch."

"No, that won't be necessary," Starscream said. "Skyfire told me about your meeting with Megatron. What are your plans?"

"Besides separating Megatron's head from his body?" Prime asked.

"That's a reasonable course of action. Would you like help with it?" Starscream said.

"If you're volunteering for that, assistance would be appreciated," Prime said.

"And if you like, I have intelligence which I would like to provide, which might influence your decision regarding Megatron's. . .offer," Starscream said.

Prime raised an optic ridge.

"Megatron is a lousy interface," Starscream said. He watched Prime, noticed his frame twitch at the mention of 'Megatron' and 'interface' in the same sentence.

"I hope you don't know this from personal experience," Prime said.

"No, fortunately," Starscream said. "Shockwave frequently complains of it when he has someone to listen."

Prime sat back in his chair, twitched again. "Starscream, you have, in this case, as the humans say, provided too much information, but again, it is appreciated," Prime said. "Will that be all?"

"Yes," Starscream said.

Prime waited until Starscream was gone, laid his head on his desk, face down, had to resist the urge to smack himself offline. That was how Ironhide found him when he stopped by to drop off supply requisitions.

"Prime, you OK?" Ironhide asked.

Prime looked up. "No," he said. "I now have an image in my processor I will never be able to remove."

"Did you uh. . .catch Jazz and Prowl interfacing someplace they shouldn't again?" Ironhide asked.

"I wish," Prime said.

"Red and Magnus?"

"Ironhide, please, just stop," Prime said.

"Then what?" Ironhide said.

Prime thought about it a second. Why not share the pain?

"Starscream offered some advice which he thought would prove helpful in assisting me in my decision regarding Megatron's offer," Prime said. "Apparently, according to Starscream, Megatron is a 'lousy' interface."

Ironhide's turn to twitch. Prime watched his friend go slack-jawed at that image.

"Megatron and Starscream?" Ironhide said. Another twitch.

"No. Megatron and Shockwave," Prime said.

Ironhide twitched again. "Yeah. . .here are those requisitions for you to sign. . ." Ironhide said, handing them over.

Prime took them, watched Ironhide leave, smiling behind his battle mask.

-----

"You're sure you know which closet?" Sideswipe asked Hot Rod as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, I do," Hot Rod said. "I'm familiar with it."

"Do I want to know why?" Sideswipe said.

"Spent an hour in it locked up with Optimus," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe stopped. "What?"

"Hey--it was not a pleasant hour. He complained and I was a pain in the aft, which, by the way, I still need to apologize for," Hot Rod said.

"What were you doing locked in *that* closet with Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"My first special ops assignment--cleaning up that closet. Optimus needed a place to hide, so he ducked inside. Flattened me. He's heavy and has a hard head, by the way," Hot Rod said. "And by Primus, is he stubborn. . ."

Sideswipe's arms were crossed, as he waited for Hot Rod to get back on topic.

"Why was he hiding?" Sideswipe asked.

"Springer," Hot Rod said.

If Sideswipe was able, he would've rolled his optics. Instead, he sighed, continued on.

"Remember--just be your charming self and I'm sure you can get Sunny to cooperate," Sideswipe said.

"If he doesn't kill me first," Hot Rod said. "C'mon Sideswipe, he's *your* twin. . ."

"Which is why I can't just walk up and provoke him," Sideswipe said. "And call me 'Sides."

Hot Rod's turn to stop. "Only your closest friends call you that," he said.

"You've earned the right," Sideswipe said, grinning. "Especially if we pull this off. Can I call you Rodi?"

"If I survive," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe clasped his hand. "Good luck."

-----

Hot Rod knew he had the hard part. And it turned out Sunstreaker hadn't yet talked to Wheeljack, like he'd promised his twin, so Sideswipe had taken it upon himself to help things along between his twin and the engineer. Sideswipe's idea of "help" also included enlisting Hot Rod to do what he was now viewing as the dirty work. The red twin was convinced if Sunny had something to do besides mope, he would get off his back.

Except even if it did work, Hot Rod knew he was probably looking at time in the brig. Again. Because what he and Sideswipe were about to do encompassed insubordination and breaking a few other rules of the Ark, pissing off Prowl, Kup and Ultra Magnus, along with probably disappointing Optimus.

:Hey sunshine:

:What the hell do you want?:

:I want to talk to you about 'Sides:

:What about my twin?:

:Come find me: Hot Rod challenged.

Hot Rod was waiting for the yellow twin around the corner from the supply closet. He suspected Sunstreaker would not go quietly, and he was right. Sunstreaker's energy field was prickly when he came storming down the corridor, and it spiked when he saw Hot Rod.

"Is there something going on between you and 'Sides?" Sunstreaker demanded. "Because if there is. . ."

"That's none of your business, sunshine," Hot Rod said.

"The hell it isn't," Sunstreaker said, balling a fist, but Hot Rod was faster, took him down first.

"Sorry, Sunstreaker, but this is for your own good," Hot Rod said as he leaned down, shouldered the other Autobot's dead weight. He dragged him around the corner, where Sideswipe was waiting. He helped Hot Rod carry his twin's prone form to the closet door, shoved him unceremoniously inside, then shut the door.

Sideswipe put his head to the door, could barely hear Wheeljack's surprised voice.

"Hello? Anyone out there?"

That was followed by a resounding clang they felt, rather than heard, outside, when the engineer tripped over Sunstreaker. Another clang. And Hot Rod watched as Sideswipe's optics widened in surprise, then he came back to his senses.

"What?" Hot Rod asked.

"Sunny," Sideswipe said. "He said when he gets out, he's going to have a little talk with me, and you're dead."

"Guess that twin bond comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" Hot Rod asked.

"You have no idea. . ." Sideswipe said. "C'mon. Let's go enjoy our last moments on Earth."

-----

Wheeljack knew he was in for a wait. Everyone knew about this particular closet's broken door. No matter how many times he and Ratchet tore it apart and repaired it, the damn thing still refused to work properly. Oh well, he thought, settling in to wait. He wasn't even bothered by the fact he was waiting it out with Sunstreaker, who was giving him the silent treatment. The yellow twin happened to appreciate the magnitude of the explosions he created, had told him on more than one occasion he was an artist when it came to destruction.

Over the past few months, Wheeljack had come to enjoy the time he spent with Sunstreaker, but he'd stopped rather abruptly, quit coming by the lab. The engineer hadn't stopped to consider why, either, just thought Sunstreaker got bored. Now that he thought about it, he had the perfect chance ask why.

"Hey Sunny," Wheeljack said. (He always called Sunstreaker 'Sunny,' always had, which he didn't seem to mind.) "Why did you quit coming by the lab? You've missed out on some great explosions."

"I was afraid to mess up my paint job," Sunstreaker answered.

What? Wheeljack thought. There were only two activities where Sunstreaker didn't mind getting his paint job messed up--fighting and his art work, well, three if one also counted the times he'd actually helped create some explosions.

"Yeah, sure," Wheeljack said, disappointed.

Sunstreaker didn't answer, prompting an awkward silence.

"You could always come by. . .you're always welcome in the lab," Wheeljack offered.

"I know," Sunstreaker said. "Thanks."

More silence.

"You know, for a while there, I kind of got the vibe you were interested, but I guess not," Wheeljack said.

"What?" Sunstreaker said. "You did? I mean. . .you. . .were picking up on it?"

"Weren't you?" Wheeljack said. "I just wasn't sure how to approach you. . ."

"You? Didn't know how to. . .Wheeljack, I didn't know how to tell *you*" Sunstreaker said, laughing.

"So you do like me?" Wheeljack said.

"Hell yes, that and more," Sunstreaker said, pulling the engineer into his embrace.

-----

Optimus contemplated the two mechs sitting across from him. Hot Rod was trying very hard to sit still and Sidewipe was the picture of innocence. The Autobot leader had known Sideswipe long enough to pick up on when he'd done something wrong, something usually involving breaking rules or busting heads. In Hot Rod's case, it was a little harder, because he hadn't known him very long at all, but Optimus was becoming more adept at reading him because of all the times the young Autobot had been in his office since arriving on Earth. They were either planning something or had already done it. Likely it was already done, given Sideswipe's expression.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you two have done something?" Optimus finally asked.

Sideswipe grinned. "We didn't do anything that wasn't begging for a solution," he said, glancing at Hot Rod.

"So you say," Hot Rod said.

"Did he drag you into something against your will?" Optimus asked.

"Hell yes," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe kicked him under the table, prompting a yelp from the other Autobot, and a few strange looks from the other bots in the rec room. The three were already garnering looks because they were sitting together, a very unusual occurrence. But it was evening, they were off shift and could sit with whoever they damn well pleased, Sideswipe thought.

"He went along willingly," Sideswipe said.

"My aft," Hot Rod said, grinning.

Optimus watched as the two exchanged a glance, started to relax, a little.

"Talking about me behind my back?" he asked.

"No," Hot Rod said. "Merely commenting on how your energy field evens off when you relax."

"Ratchet said relaxing would help," Optimus said. "Among other things."

Another glance was exchanged between the two other Autobots.

:Is he suggesting what I think he is or am I out of my mind?: Hot Rod asked.

:I think he is, and if he is, he can wait: Sideswipe said.

:I agree: Hot Rod said. :This whole thing with Megatron has to be making him jumpy, and like you said yesterday, Optimus isn't ready:

:Would you two quit acting like I'm not here?: Optimus asked.

:We're not: came the simultaneous response. But before they could continue the conversation, Sideswipe's gaze centered on his twin, who had just walked into the rec room. With Wheeljack. And Sunny was smiling. _Really_ smiling. Like he was happy.

_You did good, brother, but I'm going to kill Hot Rod_. Sunstreaker said, looking his twin's way. _'Jack feels the same way I do about him, by the way._

Sideswipe grinned at his brother, who turned his attention back to Wheeljack as they were joined by Perceptor.

"What did he say?" Hot Rod asked.

"It worked, but you're dead," Sideswipe said.

"What have you been up to today? Do I want to know?" Optimus asked.

"Just doing a good deed," Hot Rod said. "'Sides, you owe me."

"I don't think he'll hurt you, much," Sideswipe said. "When he's happy, he's easier to get along with."

"And I take it it's been a very long time since he's been happy?" Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe bristled slightly, and Prime expected a confrontation, but the red twin relaxed.

"You're right," Sideswipe said. "It's the truth. No sense in denying it, but he'd never admit it."

If his battle mask wasn't covering his face, Optimus' jaw would be on the table. He was surprised at such candidness from Sideswipe about his twin, and with Hot Rod, out in the open. However, Optimus recovered quickly.

"And what about you Sideswipe?" he asked.

"Right now, I'm content, and that's good enough for me," he said. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go bug Sunny for a while."

Sideswipe stood, shot Hot Rod a grin, touched Prime's shoulder as he left. Yes, he'd settle for content, for now.


	21. Chapter 21

All's Fair

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus sat with Hot Rod for a while after Sideswipe left, talking with the young Autobot. He was amusing, laid back, fun to be around once you got to know him. And Optimus had managed to drag out of him that he'd assisted Sideswipe in 'helping things along' between his twin and Wheeljack. Hot Rod danced around the subject of just how he'd helped, and Optimus figured it probably involved what it usually did between Hot Rod and Sunstreaker--physical violence. The two tolerated each other because they had to, although Optimus still didn't know the reason for the animosity between the two.

It didn't matter at the moment because he was enjoying Hot Rod's company and there was no prospect of battle for at least a few more days. So he could relax. A little, and only just that.

"Earth to Optimus," Hot Rod said.

"Eh?" Optimus said.

"You spaced out there for a second," Hot Rod said. "And your energy field changed."

"You're keeping track?" Optimus asked.

"Not hard when you've been broadcasting death and despair for days," Hot Rod said. "So even a little change for the better someone is bound to notice."

"And I have you and Sideswipe to thank," Optimus said. "Although there is something I've been wanting to ask both of you. . ."

"Go ahead," Hot Rod said.

"I know you both. . .harbor strong feelings. . .but what are your intentions? You're not going to fight each other for what you want, are you?" Optimus asked. "Make me choose?"

"That's something we all three need to talk about," Hot Rod said.

"I am enjoying spending time with you both," Optimus said. "And if I had to make a choice, I don't think I could choose between you."

Hot Rod started to say something in return but he was interrupted by Ratchet.

"Choose between who?" Ratchet said, eyeing Prime.

Neither Hot Rod nor Autobot leader had heard the medic walk up.

"Nothing," Prime mumbled. "Hot Rod, I must go. . ."

Optimus started to stand but Ratchet shoved him back down. "Just a minute," the medic said. "I'd like to know what you did to Ironhide. He's been in the med bay seven times today moaning about his 'achin' processor.' He's been going on and on about it all day, wanting me to wipe his memory. Just what did you say to him?"

"Ratchet, I have no desire to vocalize *that* again," Optimus said. "If you want to know, talk to Starscream."

"This started with him?" Ratchet said.

"Ask him about Megatron and Shockwave," Optimus said, fighting the urge to twitch.

Ratchet frowned, but headed toward the Decepticon's table.

"I don't think I want to know, do I?" Hot Rod said.

"Not if you want to be able to recharge peacefully the rest of your life," Optimus said. "I will never be able to remove that image from my memory. Ever."

Hot Rod thought about it a second. And Optimus knew the younger Autobot had it figured out when he, too, twitched.

"Holy Primus," Hot Rod muttered. "Thanks. Thanks a lot for sharing that."

"I did not 'share' this time," Optimus said. "You merely reached the logical conclusion."

"There is nothing logical about *that,*" Hot Rod said. "No wonder Ironhide wants out of his misery."

He stopped when he heard the sound of metal on metal, followed Optimus' gaze until his own optics settled on the table where Starscream was sitting with Skyfire and Thundercracker. Ratchet had smacked Starscream in the head, and the Seeker was now rubbing his helm, smirking at the medic, who was now headed back toward them.

"You're evil," Ratchet said. "Every time I offline my optics I'm going to see that. . ."

Optimus looked at Hot Rod, mischief in his optics. "Would it help if I told you Megatron is a lousy interface?"

Ratchet smacked Prime this time. "...That," the medic said, stalking away.

"For the record, neither did I," Hot Rod said. "Although now, I think every time I see Megatron, I won't quake in fear. I'll just laugh."

"Not like you quake in fear anyway," Optimus said. "Last time you were close in battle, I recall, you didn't follow orders and ran straight at him."

Hot Rod at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah. . .sorry about that," he said.

Optimus clasped him on the shoulder. "No need to apologize," he said. "Although next time, you could make up for it by at least trying to follow orders."

Hot Rod only grinned.

-----

The Nemesis

Dirge was bored. Really bored. Since Skywarp was gone, there was nobody to play pranks so the Nemesis was quiet. Deathly quiet when Megatron wasn't ranting about something, or putting someone in their place. Well, not counting the day before, the five minutes after the Nemesis crew found out what was Megatron's price for peace.

Most of the Decepticons were disappointed Prime hadn't shot Megatron, just for spite. Even Dirge had to admit what his leader was asking was just mean. You didn't do that to a bot, no matter who it was. And at the moment, luckily for Dirge, he was on duty alone in the operations center, pulling monitor duty. He knew what was coming. Rumble couldn't keep his mouth shut. The Seeker grinned as he thought about it. Soundwave was probably facing serious trouble when it was over, but it would be so worth it just to see the look on Megatron's face.

Dirge shut down the necessary systems, allowing Soundwave to leave undetected. It would be close, but he thought the communications expert could pull it off. 'Bridge to Cybertron, let Shockwave see the footage of his precious Lord Megatron offering himself to an Autobot, 'bridge back and sit back and watch the fun. He knew Soundwave could've made it easier and sent a message, but in person. . .

Dirge went back to monitor duty, satisfied Soundwave was away. Tomorrow promised to be a very interesting day.

-----

Mirage sat, cloaked, on one of the ridges overlooking the space bridge. Two activations in two hours prompted Prime to set watch on it to see what was going on. And the third minutes before was the appearance of Shockwave. Not good, but not Mirage's concern. His job was watching the bridge.

-----

The Nemesis

Alarms were sounding. The ship was under attack and nobody was lifting a finger to defend their home. They were too busy hanging off each other laughing. And high and mighty Lord Megatron was getting his aft kicked from one end of the Nemesis to the other by Shockwave. And then it occurred to Frenzy that maybe they should be defending their home because if the two heavyweights kept up the fight, there would be no ship left. So he did the honorable thing--defended his home.

Joined by others, including his twin, the Combaticons and the Stunticons, they managed to drive off Shockwave, knocked some sense into their leader, not telling Megatron he was injured by friendly fire.

-----

"Why did you let him shoot you?" Ratchet asked.

"I did not 'let' Shockwave shoot me," Optimus said. "I was trying to explain, but he wouldn't listen."

"I don't think he was in the mood to listen," Ratchet said. "Next time, shoot first, ask questions later. Although I was kind of hoping he'd just let it go when you said you actually had already interfaced, except I wish I could've seen the look on Starscream's face when you said it was with him."

"It was payback for yesterday," Optimus said. "Think Megatron will believe it?"

Ratchet grunted as he forced Prime's shoulder socket back into place, met optics with Wheeljack, who was helping Perceptor hold down their leader. Prime winced in pain but said nothing, much to his credit.

"You didn't have to let him hit you either," Ratchet said, scanning the joint.

"I didn't. . ."

"You're staying here tonight, maybe tomorrow night, too," Ratchet said. "I'm afraid to report you'll live, but you need to take it easy. Stress that shoulder anymore and I'll have to completely rebuild it and you'll be out of commission more than a few days. Same goes for that knee and if I have to work on your gun hand again. . ."

"I'll try to be more conscientious in battle," Optimus said wryly. "Give you less work."

"I wish," Ratchet said. "You were the worst, the rest were mostly minor. Few scrapes and burns here and there, although Blue took some shrapnel to an optic, so he's done for a few days, we'll have to reattach Sunstreaker's foot, again, but that's pretty much it."

"They're all right?" Prime asked.

"Sunny's in his quarters recharging right now with his pain receptors shut off and we're going to start on Blue now that you're awake," Ratchet said. "And against my better judgment, I'm letting you have a couple of visitors, and just for a few minutes. Sideswipe and Hot Rod have been hovering. . .wanting to know how you are."

"Hovering?"

"As in I cannot keep them out of the med bay so I put Hot Rod to work and Sideswipe wouldn't leave even to check on his brother," Ratchet said.

Optimus noticed the two younger Autobots were standing behind Ratchet.

"A few minutes, that's it," Ratchet said, walking away.

Optimus tried to sit up but Hot Rod gently pushed him back down.

"You two have been here since the battle?" Optimus said.

"Well, not the whole time," Sideswipe said. "We had our duties, debriefing, then we made straight for here as soon as Jazz would let us go."

"You're both unharmed?" Optimus asked.

"Worried about you, but nothing major otherwise," Hot Rod said.

"Sideswipe, Hot Rod said last night there was something we three needed to discuss," Optimus said. "What is it? Are you going to make me choose between the two of you?"

The Autobot leader looked from one to the other as they exchanged a glance.

:That's just it: Sideswipe said.

:You don't have to choose: Hot Rod said. :At least not between us, if you don't want too:

:If you want. . .you could consider it. . .no pressure, we're both willing to wait. I've waited this long. . .And Hot Rod is willing also. . .we could form a trine, the three of us: Sideswipe said.

:A trine? Rare among Autobots these days, but not unheard of: Optimus said.

:You'll consider it then?: Sideswipe asked.

:I don't think I could choose between you: Optimus said. :I don't want to be forced to choose. I've come to realize I do care for you both. . .but this is not an easy or an immediate decision. Give me a little time. That's all I ask:

:Is until you get out of the med bay long enough?: Sideswipe asked, grinning.

:'Sides, I think he'd like to be healed up before you get him flat on his back: Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe shot Hot Rod another glance. :At least this way he can't run away:

:I heard that: Optimus said. :And what makes you think I'd want to interface with the two of you anyway, Sideswipe? You're pushy and Hot Rod is arrogant:

:Keep telling yourself that, Optimus: Hot Rod said, adding his own grin.

:Are you afraid?: Sideswipe asked.

:Of the two of you? Never: Optimus said, holding out his good hand.

Both of the younger Autobots folded their own over it, then were shooed out of the med bay by Ratchet, who stopped by his patient a second.

"Is there something going on with you three I need to know about?" the medic asked.

"Just being their usual charming pain in the aft selves," Optimus answered.

"Uh huh," Ratchet said. "Get some rest. They can come back tomorrow."

Prime nodded, letting himself sink into the oblivion of recharge, more relaxed than he'd been in a very long time.


	22. Chapter 22

All's Fair

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"I suppose you're still going to go through with it?" Shockwave asked.

Megatron shrugged, sat up on his berth. "And miss out on further opportunity to humiliate Prime?"

"Then your overtures of peace are a lie?" Shockwave said.

The Decepticon leader didn't answer, instead he lay back on the berth. "Shockwave, you are my most loyal solder, my favorite, my chosen," Megatron said. "But remember this--never question my motives or my judgment again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Shockwave said.

"Leave. Cybertron has been without you too long," Megatron said.

Shockwave nodded, taking his leave.

-----

The rec room. Starscream was happy it was empty until he saw Skywarp come stalking in.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Skywarp said. "Just because he said he had interfaced with you doesn't mean he *wants* to."

"You still think you have a chance?" Starscream asked. "If you get Optimus Prime to interface with you, I will go prostrate myself before Megatron, denounce the Decepticons and swear my loyalty to the Autobots and my undying love for Skyfire."

"Is that a bet?" Skywarp said.

"No," Starscream said. "It's a promise."

Skywarp held out a hand. "It's on," he said. Starscream clasped the accepted hand.

"You know, you're not going to get him to do it," Starscream smirked.

"We'll just see about that," Skywarp said.

-----

Pounding at the damn door at two in the morning. Who the hell could it be? If it was Hot Rod, Sunstreaker was going to blast him. His aim was still good, even if he couldn't stand up until Hatchet reattached his foot. Sideswipe rolled off his own berth, activated the release. Both twins shared a glance when they saw who it was. Skywarp.

"What do you want?" Sideswipe said, optics narrowed.

"I need to talk to you," Skywarp said. "Now. It's important. Hot Rod, too."

Sideswipe grabbed the Seeker by the arm, hauled him out into the corridor. "What the hell is so important you wake me and my twin and so help me Primus. . ."

"Look, wanna help me humiliate Starscream and humble him?"

"What?" Sideswipe asked, interested now.

"I kinda made a bet with Starscream. . .and I know you're not gonna like what it involves, and no matter how much you think you and the hot shot have managed to keep it to yourselves I'm not the only one that's noticed you've both got it bad for Prime," Skywarp said.

"What's this got do with Optimus?" Sideswipe said.

"Starscream said if Prime interfaced with me, he'd denounce the Decepticons and swear his loyalty to the Autobots," Skywarp said. "May not sound like much to you, but it's a big deal. Starscream is the commander of our trine. Our loyalty goes where his does. He does it, we stay. He doesn't, we're still tied to Megatron and the Decepticons."

"I can't speak for Optimus," Sideswipe said. "Who he chooses to be with is his decision, Hot Rod feels the same way, we've talked it over."

"I'm talking only one interface--not his first, damn it, you two can overload him senseless until the human cows come home, I don't care. One interface. Small price to pay for the loyalty of three of your enemy's best warriors," Skywarp said.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Damn serious," Skywarp said. "Be glad it's me and not Starscream. If it was him, according to Seeker tradition, the leader of the trine seals the deal, it becomes a permanent pairing. They have to bond and I don't think anybody on the Ark would want Starscream bonded to the Prime."

Sideswipe shuddered at the thought.

"How did Starscream avoid bonding with Megatron?" Sideswipe asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"He didn't interface with Megatron, and don't look at me that way--neither did me or Thundercracker," Skywarp said. "I'd self-terminate first. I'm not gonna explain all the ins and outs of the damn traditions. Point is we have a chance to break it."


	23. Chapter 23

All's Fair

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Lookout Mountain. Hot Rod listened to what Skywarp had to say, while Sideswipe listened and watched, gauging Hot Rod's reaction. His stance was relaxed, but his energy field was anything but. He was showing more diplomacy than Sideswipe had, much to the young Autobot's credit.

"Like I've told you--I'm dead serious," Skywarp said. "This isn't just some ploy to humiliate Prime, honest. Look, coming to you two first is my way to prove this is sincere--I could have just gone to Prime and set him off even more, but I didn't. I have more respect for him, for the Autobots than that."

:What do you think?: Sideswipe asked Hot Rod.

:Call me crazy, but I think he really means it:

"Why you and not Thundercracker? And why does it have to be an interface?" Hot Rod asked.

"Because 'Cracker said this is between me and Starscream," Skywarp said. "Thundercracker said he's staying no matter what happens with Starscream. I can't blame him, but, let me explain it in a way you can understand. We're bound to Megatron, by duty and our word, and in some respects, loyalty, thanks to Starscream. If we stay, there will be retribution. If we make a clean break, and show we mean business, Megatron has no choice but to let us go, and if he does, he can't do anything about it but face us in battle. In essence, we belong to him. Break the tie, we're free."

"Why an interface?" Hot Rod pressed.

"You have interfaced, haven't you, hot shot?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

"Then you know when you interface, touch sparks, touch minds--quickest, best way to show your intention and honesty, short of bonding," Skywarp said. "Again, it's damn Seeker tradition. . ."

"Starscream gave his word?" Hot Rod asked.

"He did," Skywarp said.

Hot Rod sighed.

:'Sides, I think he really, really means it:

:If he thinks we're telling Prime for him, he's got another thing coming:

:I know:

-----

Morning. Optimus tried sitting up but a hand shoved him back down on the berth.

"Wait," Ratchet said. "Try standing on that leg before I turn your sensors back on you'll be on your aft."

It was then the Autobot leader realized he couldn't feel his right leg, but as Ratchet worked, he felt a numbness, then tingling as feeling came back.

"Wait until the tingling wears off, then try again," Ratchet said. "That shoulder bothering you at all?"

"No," Optimus said. "It feels fine."

"It will until you try to lift that arm over your head, or anything heavier than a data pad," Ratchet said. "I'm letting you out of here, but on one condition--you spend the next couple of days relaxing. No duty today, and I am pulling rank on you for at least that. Play chess with Perceptor. Go listen to Kup tell the Dinobots stories. Go spend some time with Hot Rod and Sideswipe, and before you say anything, it is obvious, even to me."

"It is?"

"Hell yes," Ratchet said. "And believe me, you could do a lot worse than those two."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "You don't think anyone would say anything. . ."

"About a trine? Why would they?" Ratchet said.

"Is it even possible to. . .to. . ."

"What?" Ratchet asked. "Possible to what?"

Optimus glared, and the lights came on inside Ratchet's head.

"Interface with two other bots at the same time? Yes," Ratchet said. "Not a bad experience, I have to admit. . ."

He trailed off, seeing the look in his leader's optics.

"Ratchet, that qualifies as too much information. . ."

Ratchet placed a hand on Prime's shoulder. "Look, if you really care for them as much as I'm pretty sure they care for you, things will happen in their own good time," Ratchet said. "Don't go rushing things, even though I do have to admit it would be the quickest way to fix that energy field of yours. . ."

Another glare.

"I'm sorry, all right, for trying to press the interface issue, OK? You do not know how sorry. . .but you have absolutely no idea how foul your field has been since Elita dumped you," Ratchet said. "And I don't suppose anybody's ever explained how a good overload can help purge your system of excess energy?"

"I can say I have never heard that," Optimus said. "But wait--what about siphoning off excess energy?"

"A unique ability of Seekers," Ratchet said. "But eventually, they'll need an overload, too. Where did you hear about that?"

"Alpha Trion might have mentioned it once," Optimus said.

"But he never talked about the benefits of an overload?" Ratchet said.

"Not that I can think of," Optimus said.

"But then again, everyone probably thought you and Elita-1 were going at it like petrorabbits in the warm season," Ratchet said. "So no one thought to enlighten you."

"Ratchet. . ."

"Stow it, Prime. We're having an honest conversation here, and at least you know now why I was concerned, beyond the fact you'd never interfaced. Elita-1 hurt you, also, and badly. That, on top of the embarrassment of the past few weeks hasn't helped at all," Ratchet said. "All of that has contributed to your stress. By the way, speaking of stress, I hope you're seriously not considering Megatron's offer."

"No, I am not," Optimus said.

"Good," Ratchet said. "Now get out of here. Try and relax, please? That's all I ask. I get to spend the rest of the morning reattaching Sunstreaker's foot, and I don't think you want to be here for that, although First Aid is helping me because Wheeljack's suddenly gone and attached himself to that damn fragger Sunny. . ."

"If I stick around, I could see Sideswipe," Optimus said.

"I don't need you standing around making googly optics at each other while I try to work," Ratchet said. "Get out."

-----

He did play chess with Perceptor, listened as he and Skyfire went over their latest discoveries and what they had planned next. Head spinning and full of science facts, Optimus made his way to Kup's office. He needed to talk to his old friend.

Kup smiled as he watched Optimus hit the door release, entered his command code.

"Need to talk that bad?" Kup said. "Or did you escape from the med bay and Ratchet's looking for you?"

"He let me go," Optimus said. "And he did apologize to me--again, and answered some questions about why he was being so. . .forceful regarding a certain personal issue."

"Your energy field has been getting worse lately, but in the past few days, it's been better," Kup said.

"It has, and I am feeling better, in spite of circumstances," Optimus said.

"Lad, you have every right to feel like you do right now," Kup said. "If you'd like, I could round up a few bots and we could head over to the Nemesis and. . ."

"Kup, that won't be necessary, and besides, remember the cease fire?"

"Good for another few days at least," Kup said. "But lad, what do you really want to talk about?"

"I have a question. . .regarding the Matrix, and I was wondering if you might know the answer, or could at least offer some guidance," Optimus said.

"What is it, lad?" Kup asked.

"If. . .and when I finally decide to. . .to interface. . .what if the Matrix rejects whoever I choose?" Optimus asked.

"Lad. . ." Kup said gently. "Lad, I don't think you have to worry about that. The Matrix is a part of you, but you're not defined by it. . .you shouldn't be afraid of it, what might happen."

"But what if. . ."

"When was the last time you. . .felt it? Or has it been dormant?"

"It has not. . .spoken to me in some time," Optimus said.

"Then don't worry about it," Kup said.

"I have another question, also, one I did not want to ask Ratchet," Optimus said. "I am the Matrix-bearer, and what if I interface with someone and inadvertently create a sparkling?"

"Lad, just like any other action you would take--you have to be willing to deal with the consequences, although in your case, I do admit there are more implications than usual," Kup said. "But what happens, happens. Although any sparkling would be lucky to have you as its creator."

"Kup, I am Prime--any decision I make I have to do so with the utmost care," Optimus said. "And this. . ."

"Is no exception, which I understand," Kup said. "But lad, you're not perfect, and you can't predict the future, and you've been alone too long. And before you say anything else, I've seen you with Hot Rod and Sideswipe lately. I know others probably are questioning your judgment in that respect, but others can be damned. I've known Sideswipe as long as you, and I've watched him mature into a fine mech. And as for Hot Rod, I haven't known him nearly as long, but I know him well. The lad is an arrogant pain in the aft sometimes, but he's special. . .reminds me of a certain young Prime back in the day. . ."

"Kup, I am not young," Optimus said.

"Bull," Kup said. "You're the same age as Prowl, and he is young, so you're full of it."

Optimus had no answer.

"I know others tend to forget you're not old, because you speak with the weight of experience and wisdom," Kup said. "But you are not old. I am old, ancient actually. I make Ironhide look like a sparkling."

"You're not old," Optimus said, warmth in his optics. "You're just wise."

"Actually, you want old, look no further than Ultra Magnus," Kup said.

Optimus laughed. "He does act much older," he said.

"Just his personality," Kup said. "He can't help it."

"No, he can't," Optimus said.

"Still something else bothering you?" Kup said.

"Sideswipe and Hot Rod said they would like to form a trine with me," Optimus said.

Kup had to hide a smile. Good for the lads, he thought.

"And what did you tell them?" Kup asked.

"I told them I needed a little time, and they said they could be patient," Optimus said.

"Well, if you accept the offer, you wouldn't be the only Prime who was part of a trine," Kup said. "Nexus Prime, during the Second Cybertronian War, was bonded to his second-in-command, Hammerclaw and the CMO, a femme named Scanner. And they were happy, even though there was a war raging."

"And I can imagine how that ended," Optimus said.

"Nexus wasn't killed in battle," Kup said. "He lived for quite some time after he passed on the Matrix."

"I thought every Prime you ever knew didn't bear the title or the Matrix for long," Optimus said.

"There have been very few exceptions," Kup said. "Nexus was one, so are you."

"I'm not talking about bonding. . ."

"Not yet," Kup said. "But I know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Optimus asked.

"Lad, only you can decide what's best for yourself," Kup said. "Now go on, I've got reports to finish, or Prowl will have my head. Enjoy your time off. How often is Megatron going to offer a cease fire?"


	24. Chapter 24

All's Fair

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Cybertron

Shockwave wondered what Megatron was planning as the space bridge deactivated. He knew his leader's deadline was looming soon, and Megatron had no intention of letting it pass without at least trying to press the issue. Regardless of the outcome, there would be a fight and in this case, if the Autobots won, for once, Shockwave really felt no pity for Megatron. He deserved what he got. His loyalty to his leader knew no bounds, yet sometimes. . .Megatron needed to be reminded that the enemy deserved respect. Yes, they were weak, pitiful Autobots, but they were capable warriors. One had to respect the fact they never gave up, no matter the odds, something Megatron did not understand.

Possibly, it would be Megatron's downfall. But until then, it was Shockwave's job to watch over Cybertron, not question his leader's motive. He was Megatron's favored warrior, the one he chose to rule over Cybertron in his stead. A lofty position for any Decepticon. Megatron rewarded loyalty and sacrifice, something Starscream would never understand. He also respected Decepticons who could think for themselves when it benefitted the cause. Again, something Starscream would never understand because while he was a Decepticon, his thinking ran counter to Lord Megatron's.

Starscream was a valued warrior because he had ambition, standing, and to borrow from the humans, he was a cold, calculating bastard. However, instead of treating his elite Seeker trine with respect and honor, Megatron alienated them by treating them like a possession instead of the sentient beings they were. Of course they rebelled, each in their own fashion--Starscream by trying to eliminate Megatron at every turn; Skywarp by acting belligerent not toward the enemy, but toward his fellow Decepticons and Thundercracker by developing and harboring a continuing sympathy toward the humans.

No, if Lord Megatron's latest plot blew up in his face and he lost his Seeker trine, it was his own fault.

-----

Sideswipe entered Optimus' quarters first, followed by Skywarp, flanked by Hot Rod, who had the Seeker's arm in a death grip as he dragged him inside.

The Autobot leader, who up until the instant the door chimed, had been relaxing on his berth reading, sat up, setting down his data pad.

"What is going on?" he asked. "I was hoping to see the two of you tonight but what are you doing with Skywarp?"

Hot Rod shoved the Seeker forward. "Tell him what you told us," he said.

Skywarp glared back over his shoulder at Hot Rod, also spared Sideswipe the same glance.

Optimus frowned. "If this is about the fact Skywarp was blackmailing me. . ."

"It's not, we know about it, but you have to hear what he has to say," Sideswipe said. "Unfortunately."

Luckily for Skywarp, long years of serving under Megatron helped him develop the ability talk fast. And talk fast he did.

". . .so that's what we shook hands on, so if you don't want to, I understand but. . ." Skywarp said, trying to finish.

"Skywarp, I understand better than you think," Optimus said. "Now get out before I. . ."

Skywarp ran for the door.

Sideswipe and Hot Rod watched Optimus pinch the bridge of his nose, a clear sign of frustration. "He just won't let this go," Optimus said.

"But he's telling the truth," Hot Rod said. "I asked Kup about it."

"Think anyone would notice if I decided to just up and leave?" Optimus asked.

Sideswipe sat down by Optimus, putting an arm around his leader.

"Like Skywarp said, it could be Starscream," Sideswipe said.

"At least Skywarp was honest about it," Hot Rod said.

Optimus sighed. "Yes, but why does this keep happening?"

"You're just lucky?" Sideswipe offered, grinning.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Optimus said. "Well, bad luck on my part."

"You're not unlucky," Hot Rod said, sitting down on Optimus' other side.

Optimus sighed again, putting an arm around both of the bots beside him.

"I suppose, then, if I were unlucky, neither of you would be here with me," he said.

"That's true," Sideswipe said. "I know you keep getting bombs dropped on you, and we're not helping right now, and I know Ratchet will kick your aft if he finds out you're not resting, so we should go."

He started to move away, but Optimus' grip on him tightened. "Please, don't go, either of you," Optimus said. "Stay."


	25. Chapter 25

All's Fair

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus had a decision to make. It wasn't monumental or earth-shattering, but a personal decision, something he had not done in a very long time.

He stood, separating himself from the two mechs who had been sitting contentedly beside him, talking.

"I. . .must show you both something," Optimus said.

Hot Rod and Sideswipe shared a glance, turned their attention back to Optimus. They watched in surprise as his battle mask retracted, and he bared his face to them. Neither had ever seen his face behind the mask, and they both stared just a moment, first in disbelief that he would show them his face, when neither of them could recall ever hearing about him going with out the mask, and then that he would trust them that much.

The face staring back at them was handsome, almost beautiful, Sideswipe thought. He couldn't imagine a reason why Optimus would keep his face hidden, not even the faded scar that ran from below the corner of his right optic, across the plane of his cheek, into the top of his upper lip. It was an old, deep scar, but it didn't detract from their leader's appearance. If anything, it spoke of his experience.

Optimus watched as they stared. And he started to feel disappointed. They were staring at the scar, just one of the reasons why he never showed his face in public.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If it bothers you my face is marred. . .I can't help the flaw. . ."

Sideswipe was on his feet in an instant, reached up to touch Optimus' face, but he stopped.

And Hot Rod voiced what Sideswipe was thinking. "It's only a scar," Hot Rod said. "You're appearance isn't marred, and you're flawed just like the rest of us, so what."

"What would make you think a scar is something to be ashamed of, anyway?" Sideswipe asked.

"How did you get it?"

"Fighting Megatron in close quarters not long after the start of the war," Optimus said. "He tried to stab me in the optic with a metal shard, only Elita-1 shot him and Megatron managed to damage my face instead."

Sideswipe grabbed Optimus by the wrist, hauled him back to the berth. He caressed the bigger mech's jaw while Hot Rod gently traced the scar.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Sideswipe said.

"But you don't understand," Optimus said.

"Understand what?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's been difficult for me to show my face since," Optimus said.

"Why?" Sideswipe said. "Because it bothers you or because it bothered someone else?"

"Elita-1 blamed herself for it, but I told her it was not her fault," Optimus said. "Since, I haven't shown my face to anyone but those closest to me, those I trust, those I care for the most."

-----

Thundercracker stared Skywarp as he processed the facts. Starscream was willing to separate their ties to the Decepticons, but only if Skywarp interfaced with Prime? Not a tall order at all, but according to Seeker tradition, one of them had to do it to prove their intentions were honorable and sincere.

"Good luck," Thundercracker said, sitting down on his berth. "You really think Prime will interface with you?"

"Well, you could offer yourself if you want," Skywarp sniped.

"No, Starscream said it had to be you and you've been gunning for Prime since we got here so no, I'll leave it to you," Thundercracker said.

"Starscream just wants out so he can bond with Skyfire without getting himself killed and he's leaving it to someone else to do the dirty work for him, as usual," Skywarp said.

"It's not like you don't want out, too," Thundercracker said. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now."

"No kidding," Skywarp said. "But I wonder how Prime's going to handle Megatron's deadline? After tonight, just two days left. . .He said he has no intention of going through with it."

"Peace isn't worth that price. Well, maybe. . .but interfacing with Megatron?"

Thundercracker made a face.

"Yeah, I know. Thinking about it makes me want to get my processor wiped," Skywarp said. "I don't know how Shockwave does it. . ."

"Shut up or you're gonna make me sick," Thundercracker said. "But y'know, I hope Prime accepts the offer you made because if he does, I can hardly wait to see the look on Megatron's face if Starscream has to tell him he's renouncing the Decepticons. It'll serve him right."

"No kidding," Skywarp said, settling back on his own berth. Two days. Not a long time at all. Hopefully Prime would decide *something.*

-----

8 a.m. The Ark was starting to come alive for the day but Sparkplug Witwicky couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed a little more tense than usual. He finally had the time to go talk to Optimus, at Spike's urging. Bots nodded or said 'hello' as they watched their human friend make his way to Prime's office. Sparkplug knew something was up from the way they were all acting. The night before, while he was over at Spike and Carlie's, he'd tried to talk to Bumblebee but the young bot was keeping mum. Bumblebee was a talker and if he wasn't talking, it was big.

So the human made straight for the Autobot leader's office, walked straight in, but it took Prime a few moments to notice Sparkplug because he was talking with Skywarp? Sparkplug did a double take. What the hell was going on? A Decepticon? In Prime's office?

His vacation was supposed to eliminate stress, not knock him out of the loop, Sparkplug thought. Leave for a few weeks and the whole world goes to hell. . .

"Skywarp, now isn't the time to discuss this. Later, all right?" Prime said. "I know the deadline is day after tomorrow, but I don't need to be reminded."

Sparkplug cleared his throat.

Autobot and Decepticon both glanced down at him.

"Hi Prime," Sparkplug said.

"Hello, my friend," Optimus said. "Let me finish with Skywarp here and we can talk."

"But. . ." Skywarp started.

"Get out. Now. Before I throw you out," Optimus said.

Skywarp retreated, leaving Optimus alone with his friend.

"Sparkplug, how was your vacation?" Optimus asked.

"Obviously longer than I anticipated. What is going on around here? Spike seemed to think whatever's bothering you was important enough for me to see what I could do," Sparkplug said.

Optimus thought about it a second, then the lights came on. He stood, walked over to the door, locked it, sighed. Here we go again, he thought. He walked back to his desk, leaned back against it.

"Let me explain. . ." Optimus said. "A few weeks ago, under the influence of high grade, I admitted during a game of truth or dare that I have never. . .ah. . ."

"Never what?" Sparkplug asked, confused.

"In human terms, I am a virgin," Optimus said. He watched Sparkplug's expression change from confusion to surprise, but unlike Spike and almost everyone else who knew, his human friend didn't seem taken aback by it.

"Wow," Sparkplug said. "Huh. Never expected to hear that from you. . .I thought you and Elita-1 were pretty serious, but I guess not, right?"

"We cared for each other deeply, but our responsibilities kept us apart," Optimus said.

"Well, if you've never had uh, relations before, why don't you just pop back to Cybertron and get with her and. . .you know," Sparkplug said. "Take care of things."

"Elita-1 terminated our relationship several months ago," Optimus said.

"Terminated? Isn't that a strong word?" Sparkplug asked.

"She might as well have ripped out my spark," Optimus said.

Sparkplug felt sheepish now. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "I know you two were together a long time. And I suppose bringing it up all the time doesn't help, does it?"

"Hardly," Optimus said. "On both counts."

"But the fact you're a virgin seemed to set everyone off? Why?" Sparkplug asked.

"I've had more than a few offers of 'help,'" Optimus said. "It's just been embarrassing."

"Why? There's nothing embarrassing about it," Sparkplug said. "It's your choice, your life. The others should respect that. It's a personal matter. And when you find someone you care about enough, that you want that much, things will run their natural course."

Optimus was staring, arms crossed, optic ridge raised. "I wish you'd been here at the beginning of all this and everyone else could have heard what you just told me," Optimus said. "At least you understand."

"I've been there myself and I've raised a kid, so I've had to give 'the talk' more than once," Sparkplug said. "Just never thought I'd be giving it to an alien robot from another planet."Optimus laughed. It felt good to relieve some of the tension he'd been feeling lately.

"Glad I could help," Sparkplug said. "But is there anything else going on because why was Skywarp in here?"

Optimus sighed. "Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream are under my protection right now," he said. "Pending the severing of their ties from the Decepticons. And please don't ask, because I do not want to have to explain. Also, Megatron has offered a temporary cease fire that ends day after tomorrow under the guise of negotiating peace, but I fear his price is not one I'm willing to pay."

"What's he want for peace?" Sparkplug said. "But seriously, he can't mean it, can he?"

"Unknown," Optimus said.

"The price is unknown or you don't know if he's serious?" Sparkplug said.

"I know what he's asking, but his honesty is in question," Optimus said. "He wants my first interface in return for peace."

"Whoa," Sparkplug said.

"My reaction also," Optimus said. "And before you ask, I have no intention of going through with it. None."

"Have you let him know this?"

"No, I've decided to wait until his deadline is up, to give my Autobots some time without fighting," Optimus said. "They deserve that much."

"And so do you," Sparkplug said. "Hey--now that you're flying solo, so to speak, anyone new caught your eye? How about the new girl, Arcee?"

"Arcee is involved with Springer," Optimus said.

"So, she finally made her choice then," Sparkplug said. "How'd Hot Rod take it?"

"Better than expected," Optimus said.

"So nobody has caught your eye, eh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Optimus said.

-----

The rest of the day went by in a flash--an especially hostile disciplinary hearing with Hot Rod and Sunstreaker which almost ended with them both in the brig. Swoop and Slag found a high grade stash in the lab and their first drunken binge ended badly for everyone involved. Swoop came willingly when kindly asked to cease and desist weapons fire; Slag wasn't so cooperative. Half the lab was gone, incinerated when Slag turned his fire-breath onto some volatile chemicals stored in the back.

Ratchet was now flat on his back on one of his own surgical berths, recovering from his wounds, as were Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Silverbolt and Skywarp. Optimus knew he should be there himself but he had too much to take care of, like worrying about the lab being open and anyone could just go help themselves to weapons grade materials for a practical joke. No, wait, Optimus thought. Perceptor was down there, his weapons drawn, guarding the place like his life depended on it, with help from Red Alert. Optimus almost felt sorry for anyone if they tried stealing anything--Perceptor was worse than an Earth pit bull when protecting his research and Red. . .Well, Red would shoot first, ask questions later, hopefully enough incentive for anyone to stay the hell out of the once again ruined lab.

The exhausted Autobot leader laid his head down on his arms on his desk. So much to worry about, decisions to make. . .

"I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy."

Optimus' head snapped up. Jazz was leaning against the door to his office.

"Why aren't you with Prowl?" he asked.

"Because he wanted me to check on you," Jazz said. "Besides, he's in recharge now and Ratchet was yelling at First Aid somebody better go drag your aft down there because you're not doing like you were told."

"How is Ratchet?"

"Out cold until tomorrow sometime," Jazz said. "First Aid hit him with enough sedatives to bring down Devastator."

"Like he'll be out of commission that long," Optimus said.

"I know," Jazz said. "What are you still doing here anyway? Thought you'd be holed up in your quarters again with Sideswipe and Hot Rod. That's where you should be."

Optimus frowned.

"I have too much to do," he said.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Jazz said. "Go get yourself checked out. I know you're gimping on that leg again. Then go find those two and get some rest. Everything will be fine. Kup's duty officer in ops tonight and Hot Spot is backing him up and he wouldn't let me do it so I can stay with Prowl. Prime, just go, all right? Let somebody take care of you for once."

"Is that an order?" Optimus said.

"Don't make do it," Jazz said.


	26. Chapter 26

All's Fair

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Megatron was counting down the hours until his deadline. The Decepticon leader contemplated the possible outcomes, wondered if the Autobot leader would agree to his terms. Noble, self-sacrificing Optimus Prime would probably never lower him to such a level. But then again, in the name of peace, it was possible Prime just might. Either way, there was another option in play, one Prime himself could never imagine. One way or another, Megatron would see the Autobot leader demoralized and humiliated, no matter what it would take.

-----

Less than 36 hours left. 28 actually, if one was counting and Optimus Prime did not want to be counting. He was, though. He sighed, rolled off his berth, ignoring the pain in his leg and his throbbing head. The night before, in spite of Jazz's admonition, he'd spent little time with Sideswipe and Hot Rod, angering them both by throwing them out, choosing instead to spend the rest of the evening alone, considering all of his options regarding the outcome of Megatron's peace offer.

He would not, could not accept Megatron's terms. Optimus wanted the war over, but not at the cost of his own pride and dignity. And what would his Autobots think of him? Well, he knew what his officers thought of the offer and he had noticed in the past few days, when the subject came up, certain Autobots had looked a little ill. So no, he would not offer himself to Megatron. The thought of being that. . .intimate with his enemy made Optimus more than a little ill.

Thinking of interfacing, in general, made him nervous. But with Megatron? He fought hard to keep from purging on the floor in his quarters. Maybe I should lay back down. . .Optimus did, offlined his optics. He felt a little better.

Just after 4 a.m., with the deadline at 8 a.m. the next day. Oh hell. . .he sat back up, retracted his battle mask, unable to stop himself from purging this time.

:Sideswipe, Hot Rod, please. . .:

Moments later, the two appeared at his door. Seeing the state their leader was in, the two wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hot Rod, check on him while I clean up this mess," Sideswipe said.

Hot Rod sat down by Optimus, running a scan. Nothing physical wrong besides the damage to his leg and shoulder. . .and his energy field was off the scale.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," Optimus said.

Sideswipe shot Hot Rod a glance.

:Everything? Do you think we should take him to the med bay?:

:Not a bad idea. His energy field is worse than it's been:

:I know. It's making my head hurt, so I can't imagine what he's feeling:

:Bad enough to purge: Hot Rod said. :And that's not good:

"You're talking about me again, aren't you?" Optimus said.

"Yes," Sideswipe said, finishing cleaning up. "C'mon and don't argue. We're taking you to the med bay."

"No. No med bay. First Aid said I could stay in my own quarters so. . ."

The look on Sideswipe's face suggested otherwise.

-----

First Aid looked out the window to Ratchet's office, watching the Autobot leader stew. He had the door sealed, considered his words before talking to the two Autobots standing across from him. Optimus Prime was giving *him* a headache. And why did Ratchet have to go get himself hurt? First Aid sighed. Might as well get down to business. He wasn't Ratchet, but he was temporary CMO. Great. But if he was Ratchet, he'd be telling Hot Rod and Sidewipe to get Optimus Prime the hell out of the med bay, away from his other patients, who were trying to rest but they weren't because their leader's energy field was keeping them all awake. And oh yeah, not to forget to shove him onto a berth and overload him senseless. But he wasn't Ratchet.

"Prime needs that leg looked at because he re-injured it yesterday in the fight with Slag but he won't let me touch him," First Aid said. "And if I try to pull medical rank. . .well, you heard his suggestion."

"What about his energy field?" Sideswipe asked. "Can you do anything about that?"

"Besides putting him down? Not really, and he won't let me do that either," First Aid said.

"Maybe you should just do it," Hot Rod said. "You're a medic and it would be for his own good."

"I agree with that, but unfortunately, I concur with Ratchet's earlier diagnosis and course of treatment. You've both felt his energy field? Prime's energy field has gotten progressively worse over the past few months and only an overload will alleviate the problem," First Aid said.

-----

Optimus was back in his quarters. 26 hours to go. And he was not irrational. How could First Aid suggest he was acting irrational? Well, maybe he was, just a little. He was exhausted, too. His head still hurt and so did his leg. Why didn't I let First Aid look at my leg when I had a chance? Being stubborn, that's why. And oh Primus, the interfacing thing would not just die. Now he was thinking about interfacing, had even thrown out a hint in the rec room the other night with Hot Rod and Sideswipe, but damn them, they were being patient. Considerate. Waiting because he wasn't ready. Hell, who ever was ready when it happened?

And Skywarp's offer was still on the table. If he could get through the next day or two, he was going to give it serious consideration. Very serious consideration. As in telling Skywarp he'd do it. There. That decision was made.

But Megatron. . .what the hell was he hiding? Only time would tell, and there wasn't much left. That was his last thought as he finally gave into the solace of recharge.


	27. Chapter 27

All's Fair

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

A normal day it wasn't. Less than 24 hours remained of the cease fire, but the Autobots were trying to make it business as usual. The med bay was cleared out, with the exception of Ratchet, who was still recuperating from Slag's attack the day before.

Ultra Magnus was in charge. The Ark was buzzing with its regular activities, but there was an undercurrent of tension running below the surface. Patrols and drills were down to a minimum, just in case all hell broke loose. Bots were resting up and checking their weapons. Who knew how the next day would go down? He knew Optimus said he wasn't accepting Megatron's terms, but that could change. Optimus. His friend was in his quarters, supposedly resting, but he was probably a mess. All Ultra Magnus wanted to do was go have a talk with Prime, offer advice, a shoulder, whatever he could, but duty called.

Another notion rattled around in the big bot's processor as he kept an eye on the watch in ops. But he didn't think it would work, and Optimus would kill him. Probably thank him later, but it wasn't a real, viable option. Ultra Magnus knew if he asked, Hot Rod and Sideswipe would do it willingly, but Optimus was stubborn. So no, locking the three in Prime's quarters probably would not work.

He sighed. He understood Optimus' reluctance to interface. Prime had been devoted to Elita-1, loved her deeply, even though they'd never shared a physical relationship. There was nothing to blame except the war. And Ultra Magnus wasn't one to speculate, and Optimus hadn't talked about his relationship with Elita-1. It was only since she broke it off did he talk about it, and the more he did, he knew Optimus was slowly realizing that their relationship hadn't been on the best of terms for a very long time.

Prime was vulnerable and Megatron was taking advantage of that. And no matter what choice Optimus did make, Ultra Magnus would stand beside him.

-----

"Enter," Optimus said as his door chimed. He knew it wasn't Sideswipe or Hot Rod--he'd finally given in and let them have the access code. No, it was Skywarp. The Autobot leader sighed, wishing to be left alone.

"If you're here about your. . .proposition, I already told you I'll let you know what I've decided later. As in when this whole thing with Megatron is over," Optimus said.

"That's not why I've come," Skywarp said. "Although if you would just interface with me now, you wouldn't be the one facing Megatron tomorrow. Starscream would have to go. Problem solved."

Huh. That thought hadn't yet crossed Optimus' mind. But back to business.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to see how you are," Skywarp said. "I'm sorry this is happening. . .but you're a far better leader than Megatron. I respect your mettle. Some among the Decepticons always have. It's something Megatron doesn't understand, and never will."

"Skywarp, thank you for your concern," Optimus said. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Skywarp said. "So quit acting like it. By Primus, you're stubborn. You could be spending the day with those two hot-heads, letting someone take care of you, but no. I can understand that you'd be nervous about interfacing. And the prospect of Megatron. . .Look, interfacing is nothing to be afraid of. Your first will be a little nerve-wracking, as the humans say, but. . ."

He stopped, seeing the look in Prime's optics.

"First--let's get one thing straight," Optimus said. "I'm not afraid of interfacing. Nervous about it yes, but I have had my fears about being so close to someone. And when I finally do interface, I have a feeling it will be less 'nerve-wracking' than the past week. Second--I don't need anyone taking care of me right now. I have matters to deal with. . ."

"My aft," Skywarp said. "You're being stubborn. Obstinate. Mulish. Yeah, that one fits. You're lucky enough to have someone wanting to help you through this, but you won't accept it. I wish I could be that callous if I were in your place."

Optimus stood, closed the distance between himself and Skywarp. He drew himself up to his full height, shoved Skywarp against the wall. "That's just it, Skywarp. You and I share the same predicament, yet you seem very uncaring. . ."

"Uncaring? If I didn't give a damn about this whole situation, I wouldn't be here right now," Skywarp said. "Of my trine-mates, I'm the one that has to interface with you--the Prime, the one we've fought for so long. . ."

"Then don't," Optimus said.

"Megatron acts like he owns us, and technically, he does. You're always spouting off about freedom and how it's the right of sentient beings and here you have a chance to prove it and you're not going to do anything about it?" Skywarp said.

He knew he'd struck a chord when Prime backed away. "I'm sorry," Optimus said. "I haven't been thinking of it in those terms. I've been putting my pride before duty. . ."

"You have every right to, especially when it comes to what Megatron is asking," Skywarp said. "I know I wouldn't think anything less of you if you do choose to meet his terms. You are Prime, the Matrix-bearer, the chosen. No one else. You. Once, the Prime meant something to all of Cybertron, not just the Autobots. Some of us Decepticons still remember that, honor that. A Prime is meant to unite, not divide."

Optimus sighed. "Some Prime I am," he said.

Skywarp shrugged. "You seem to be doing better than a lot of your predecessors," he said. "You've lasted a lot longer."

Optimus let the comment slide. "Skywarp, thank you," he said.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"Reminding me of what I should be considering," Optimus said. "And if you like, I'll give you your answer. . .I will interface with you, but not. . ."

"Now? I understand," Skywarp said.

"Do you plan on telling Starscream now?"

"No. It can be a surprise," Skywarp said.

Optimus watched Skywarp go. The Seeker was right. He was Prime, no one else. And he had his duty.

-----

"You don't think he's changed his mind, do you?" Sideswipe asked.

Hot Rod shrugged, took a swig of high grade. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said.

The two were holed up in Hot Rod's quarters, drinking, Sideswipe having tapped his and Sunstreaker's high grade stash. The red twin kept swishing his own energon around while Hot Rod downed the stuff like there was no tomorrow.

The two young bots were waiting out the night like everyone else, only for them, the stakes were a little higher.

"I just wish he wasn't so damn stubborn," Hot Rod said.

"Hey--we're lucky Optimus let us stay as long as we did," Sideswipe said.

"I know," Hot Rod said. "And we should both try and get some rest. Spring'll be back any time from seeing Arcee. . ."

"And Sunny's been comming me, asking where I am," Sideswipe said. He stood, clasped hands with Hot Rod. "'Night, Rodi."

"See you in the morning, 'Sides," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe nodded, took his leave. There was nothing left to say. What would happen would happen.

-----

Middle of the night. Not many of the Ark crew were recharging. Many were restless, but they kept to themselves in their own quarters. Ops was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary on patrol. Quiet. That was a bad word, forbidden. Not that the Autobots were superstitious, but it was a word no one said out loud when it was quiet. Because when they did, things happened. Like the Decepticons.

Still a few hours left until the deadline. Optimus was trying not to count, he knew he could change his mind, but his choice was made. He would have to live with it, no turning back.

-----


	28. Chapter 28

All's Fair

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ironhide walked the corridors of the Ark, unable to recharge. He sighed, resigning himself to what he was about to do. He'd kept his mouth shut the past few days, stayed out of Prime's way, but he couldn't any longer. He switched direction, made for Prime's quarters. Ironhide keyed in the access code, let himself in.

He was greeted by the sight of Prime sitting on the edge of his berth, head in his hands.

"Y'know, I could have shot you dead," Ironhide said. "You're slipping."

"Ironhide, I don't feel like talking right now," Prime said.

Ironhide glared, hands on hips. "I don't care if you don't feel like it, but damn it, we're going to talk," he said. "I've stayed out of your way, thinkin' that you know best. . .but in this case, shutting everyone out that you can count on is just plain crazy."

"I don't need anyone right now," Prime said. "What I need is to be alone. I've giving you the chance to leave on your own, Ironhide. Don't make me order you."

Ironhide snorted. Like that would make a difference.

"You've always been a stubborn pain in the aft, you know that? I should knock you on yours the way you've been acting. I know this thing with Megatron has you in knots, and it's bothering everyone else, too. How could it not? Everyone's worried. Don't they have that right? You're our leader, but you're also our friend," Ironhide said.

Optimus started to protest, but a look from Ironhide silenced him.

"Don't say a word," Ironhide said. "You may be the leader, but you're not a martyr. I know you'd sacrifice yourself in an instant to end this war, but sometimes. . .sometimes I think you're a little too ready to put yourself in the line of fire, just because you are Prime. You're not infallible."

"Are you done?" Prime asked.

"Not by a long shot," Ironhide said. "But I know anything I have to say won't make a damn difference. I know your mind is made up and there's nothing to do now but ride it out. Just one more thing--whatever you decide, you know you can count on me."

"Thank you Ironhide," Prime said.

"Well, that wasn't all. If you had any sense, you wouldn't be alone right now," Ironhide said. "I've seen you with Hot Rod and Sideswipe."

"Ironhide. . ." Optimus said, warning in his tone.

"Like I said, stubborn. . .try and get some rest," Ironhide said, taking his leave.

-----

Starscream lay awake in the berth he shared with Skyfire, contemplating the possible outcomes of the coming day. A part of him hoped Optimus Prime would just reduce Megatron to a puddle of molten slag instead of gratifying the Decepticon leader with an answer regarding his proposition. No one, not even Optimus Prime deserved what Megatron was asking. Well, maybe Shockwave, but that was another matter. If anything, Starscream felt a little guilty about the whole thing. If he had any backbone, as the humans said, he knew he should be the one going before Megatron with the intention of renouncing their ties to the Decepticons, but unfortunately, it did not work that way. He and his trine mates were tied to Megatron by duty and tradition, to the Decepticons by loyalty.

Loyalty was one thing--one could change their mind but tradition and oaths could not be broken so easily. Starscream's loyalty was to Cybertron and his people, not Megatron. He'd thought for a very long time the Decepticon way was the only way, but he knew now he was wrong. He'd let his ambition blind him, Megatron distract him from what mattered most--restoring their planet and giving their people, all of them, a chance to be heard. But no. Instead, he'd failed. Not completely though--he'd managed to protect his trine mates and the other Decepticons from Megatron's wrath at the expense of his own health and safety. When Megatron's own plots failed, he blamed Starscream, who willingly accepted the blame, if only to keep his lord and master from lifting a finger to harm the others.

Now, among the Autobots, reunited with Skyfire, he was slowly realizing there was a better way. The Autobots weren't perfect--they were fighters because they had to be, but they chose to fight, it wasn't their way of life. War and conquest had become the Decepticon way. Every aspect of life among them was dedicated to it, unlike the Autobots, who still managed to have some level of "normal." They maintained friendships based on trust and respect, not status and and just trying to stay alive.

Skywarp had done his fellow Seekers a favor by blackmailing Prime--they were safe, but for how long, Starscream couldn't guess. Because Megatron would come for them if their ties weren't broken. And he couldn't do it, not unless Skywarp managed to pull off an interface with Prime. He would not, could not interface with Prime--it would mean bonding himself to the Autobot leader, and again, he would not do that. If he was going to bond with anyone, it would be Skyfire. Only if he was free of Megatron could he do so.

And Prime. . .Prime was treating them fairly, with respect. Megatron deserved to roast in the Pit for all eternity for what he was doing to Prime. Yes, Prime could be a sentimental, emotional fool but no one could question his integrity. When he gave his word, you could count on it. If Prime decided to agree to Megatron's terms, he was a far better bot than Starscream would ever be.

-----

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" Ultra Magnus said.

Kup shrugged, sighed. "Hard to say," he said.

They were in the old bot's quarters, sharing high grade and waiting out the night now their shifts were over. Kup knew the situation was just as hard on Ultra Magnus as it was Optimus--they were best friends, had been rebuilt by Alpha Trion along with Elita-1, were more like brothers than anything else.

"Lad, all we can do is support him, no matter what he decides," Kup said. "I've got a bad feeling about this though--every instinct I have is tellin' me he shouldn't even think he can trust Megatron. And if he does go through with it, can Optimus live with himself? We've both watched him make some damn difficult decisions through the years. . ."

"And this is a difficult choice indeed," Ultra Magnus said. "I only wish it were a choice he didn't have to make."

-----

Thundercracker flew, reveling in the freedom of flight. Skywarp was just off his right wing, positioned slightly behind him. They were flying patrol. For the other side. And it felt good--damn good. Ultra Magnus had finally given in late that evening, giving them permission to help out, and Thundercracker was glad he did. That wasn't all. He knew about Prime's decision about Skywarp, and he was relieved the Autobot leader agreed to it. Once it was done, it meant they would no longer be tied to the Decepticons. Prime wouldn't back out and Thundercracker knew Starscream couldn't either.

Then there was the matter of Megatron's proposal. Only a few hours left until the deadline. Not an easy choice facing Prime, but Thundercracker knew the Autobot leader couldn't afford to at least consider the chance Megatron was offering an end to the war. But it was Megatron. And he was as treacherous as they came.

-----

Morning. Deadline time. Optimus Prime hadn't rested at all. He rose from his berth, ready to give Megatron his decision.


	29. Chapter 29

All's Fair

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The Nemesis

Megatron waited patiently. He was quite pleased with himself. He could imagine how torn up Prime was, but he wasn't done with him yet. Hardly. The Decepticon leader treated himself to a smug little smile as Soundwave announced an incoming transmission from the Ark. Megatron wiped the smirk off his face as the image of Optimus Prime appeared on screen.

"Greetings Prime, how are you this morning? Well, I hope?" Megatron asked pleasantly, as if he had nothing better to do.

He watched proud, noble Optimus Prime twitch almost imperceptibly.

"Megatron. . ." Optimus said, trying to bite back a retort, deciding the best course of action was to inform his enemy of his decision. "I have decided I cannot afford to disregard your proposal, and I have reached a decision. I will meet your terms."

One corner of Megatron's mouth quirked up, a bare hint of a smile. He would allow himself that much.

"How noble of you Prime. . .I would expect nothing less," Megatron said. "But. . .you're too late."

That response, of course, threw the Autobot leader for a loop. Not what he was expecting. Megatron let the look of confusion register on Prime's face for a few moments. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. . .

"Prime, you're too late. Another Autobot accepted my offer," Megatron said. He let that sink in. Surely Prime wasn't that dense, was he?

More confusion from the Autobot leader, the sound of weapons onlining somewhere behind Prime over their transmission, quick whispers telling someone to stand down. Sounded like chaos in ops at the Ark. The other corner of Megatron's mouth turned up in an insolent smile. Maybe they'd finally gotten it. He waited another moment. Prime's expression changed from confusion to anger.

"What trick are you playing, Megatron?"

"No trick," Megatron said. "What, surely you haven't forgotten you're not the only Autobot leader are you? What of your mate, Elita-1, and the forces, albeit small, she commands on Cybertron? I extended the same offer of peace for Cybertron, and she has accepted."

The look in Prime's optics went from anger to pure malice.

"Soundwave, end transmission," Megatron said. He watched as the screen went blank. The encounter went much better than anticipated. Not only had he managed to humiliate Prime, he'd done it in front of his troops, and he'd landed a blow that would damage his dignity far better than he could imagine. To willingly submit himself to Megatron was one thing, but to know his mate would give herself to another instead of him was another matter entirely.


	30. Chapter 30

All's Fair

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The Ark

"We should go over there right now and kick his aft back to Cybertron. . ." Ironhide said.

The throbbing in Ultra Magnus' head ratcheted up a notch. "Ironhide, let's not be hasty," he said. He glanced over at Optimus, who looked like he wasn't paying close attention to the conversation.

"Prime, what do you think? I know you two aren't together anymore, but it's the principle," Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, what Elita-1 chooses to do is her own business," Optimus said.

Ratchet decided to put in his two cents. Kup was watching everyone, waiting to give his input. Prowl was doing the same, while Jazz was focused on Prime.

"Last time I checked, Elita-1 was the leader of the *female* Autobots, answering to the Prime," Ratchet said. "She does not speak for you, Prime."

"She is my equal, but. . ." Optimus said.

Ratchet looked around the room, deciding a little medical rank was needed most right now.

:Ultra Magnus, get Ironhide out of here. He's not helping. Take Jazz and Prowl with you. I'm certain they'll understand. Kup can stay.:

Ultra Magnus stood, grabbed Ironhide by the arm, dragged the struggling Autobot out of the room. Prowl followed, giving his leader an unhappy look over his shoulder. Jazz left, looking thoughtful.

Kup sealed the door when they were gone, noticed Optimus was giving Ratchet a look. The one usually reserved for Decepticons when he was going to shoot them. The ancient bot didn't say anything, simply took a seat at the end of the table, away from Autobot leader and chief medical officer. If things got ugly, he'd need to step in, but not until.

"Ratchet, I don't need a lecture right now," Optimus said. "And I'm feeling fine."

"I don't care what you think you need," Ratchet said. "And you're not fine. Your energy field is as bad as its ever been, and I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now, but you are not all right. You have no idea how close I am to declaring you unfit for duty. And though I admire your courage, I can't believe you actually told Megatron you'd do it. But that's beside the point. . ."

Optimus sat back, arms crossed. "And your point is?"

"My point is that whatever decision you're going to make regarding Elita-1 and the mess Megatron has created, you're too close, too emotionally involved to make a clear, informed choice," Ratchet said.

"My feelings do not matter," Optimus said. "I am Prime."

"My aft you're feelings don't matter," Ratchet said. "You still love her, don't you? But that's not the only issue. You're probably feeling betrayed, and that's not all. I've seen you with Sideswipe and Hot Rod. . ."

"I will always have feelings for Elita," Optimus said. "But as I said, she has made her choice. . ."

"Lad, I know you're angry," Kup said. "But you can't let her do this. . .you know now Megatron was just trying to get to you."

"He's right," Ratchet said. "I know you're not together anymore, but like Ironhide said, it's the principle."

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Optimus said. "Ratchet, your point is well taken. No go, please."

Ratchet stood, gave Prime's shoulder a quick squeeze, walking away. Optimus watched him go, expected Kup to follow, but he stayed.

"My turn now," Kup said.

Optimus sighed.

"Lad, she hasn't done anything yet, as far as we know," Kup said.

"It doesn't change anything," Optimus said. "She made the decision to end our relationship months ago, and she has made her choice now."

"Elita probably made this choice out of duty, much as you were ready to," Kup said.

"I have a duty to protect my Autobots, the humans and their planet," Optimus said. "Cybertron is my homeworld, yes, but it is a dying, abandoned world. That Elita has chosen it time and again over us. . .She's had many chances since we found out they were alive to come here, to join us, to fight with us, but she turned it down time and again."

He paused. How could he vocalize what he couldn't even bring himself to imagine? That Elita would agree to interface with Megatron when she would never share that with him, the one she supposedly loved? Optimus had never pushed--he was patient, maybe too patient. . .instead, he'd contented himself with the fact that she did care for him, that it would be enough until the war was over, then they could bond, get on on with the rest of their lives. But here they were--separated by time and their own choices.

"Lad, what is it?" Kup asked, noting the look in Optimus' optics. Hurt.

"Kup, I don't want to talk about this now," Optimus said.

"Lad. . .I know you're hurt right now, and angry. You have every right to be, but Ratchet is right. You're too close to this. . ." Kup said. "Doesn't matter if you're still together or not. Point is you feel betrayed, and in a way, you have been. . .and another thing. . .you said you still care. . .would you take her back if you had the chance?"

"Kup, I do not know," Optimus said.

Another question needing an answer. Along with what about Sideswipe and Hot Rod--what to do about them? Go back or move forward?

But personal issues aside, Optimus knew he needed to do something about Megatron and his. . .plans. Elita-1 was still an Autobot, and as such, Optimus Prime would do everything in his power to protect her.

-----

Talking Prowl into letting Sideswipe and Hot Rod out of their assigned duties took little effort once Jazz got involved. Ultra Magnus was relieved the second in command got the message so quickly when his mate joined the conversation. One less thing to worry about, for the moment, he reflected. And he did have his orders--keep an eye on the space bridge.

-----

Alone again, of his own choosing. Drawing up battle plans, considering his options without striking first. Optimus Prime threw down his data pad. He felt. . .awful. Several human words described his feelings much better, but he chose not to consider them. They also reflected his emotions regarding a certain enemy leader. Megatron. The next time they met. . .he sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? Skywarp was right, he was Prime, not anyone else. Might as well start acting like it, Optimus thought. One more decision made. But his door was chiming.

He stood, watched as the door opened. Turned out the chime was just to let him know who it was. Hot Rod and Sideswipe. At least they weren't abusing the privilege of having his access code. Yet.

"What are you two doing here?" Optimus asked. He knew the two were supposed to be out on patrol.

"It's not every day we're ordered away from duty," Sideswipe said. He shared a glance with Hot Rod.

"We have our orders," Hot Rod said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Orders from who?"

"Prowl," Sideswipe said. "Although Jazz and Ultra Magnus helped. They convinced him that we're better off where we are now. We know about Elita-1 and Megatron."

Optimus frowned. He hadn't yet let out that little detail to the rest of the Ark's population.

"Who. . ."

"Ultra Magnus told us," Hot Rod said. "And were here because you need someone."

"He had no right," Optimus said.

"Would you stop being so stubborn?" Sideswipe said. "Doesn't it mean anything to you at all that we're here? That despite our differences, Hot Rod and I have put them aside for you? No one else, Optimus--you. We care for you enough, you matter enough to us that we're both taking a risk. . .if you don't want us here. . ."

Optimus closed the distance between himself and Sideswipe, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"It does matter," Optimus said. "It means a great deal to me that you're here, both of you."

He kept one hand on Sideswipe's shoulder, placed the other on Hot Rod.

"It's just that right now, I'm usure of so much," Optimus said.

"You can be sure of us," Hot Rod said, squeezing Optimus' hand.

Optimus retracted his mask, smiled at the two. At least he had something he could count on at the moment. But there were other things that needed taking care of. Like Megatron and his "deal" with Elita-1.

"That's good to know," he said. "I hope you honestly mean that, because I'm going to need someone I can count on."

Sideswipe and Hot Rod shared a glance.

"I'll fill you in on the details later, but right now, I need to talk to Prowl," Optimus said. Resolute, the Autobot leader strode from his quarters, feeling more like himself than he had in days.


	31. Chapter 31

All's Fair

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Cybertron

Two days. Two days they'd been back on Cybertron and no sign so far of Elita-1 and her unit. Staying on the move was necessary, Optimus Prime reflected, because the Decepticons were hunting him and his Autobots as they searched for Elita-1. They'd been lucky so far, hadn't been spotted, but they'd seen Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust and Shockwave more than once. The fact they were being hunted wasn't bothering Prime--that by now, Elita-1 and her female Autobots knew they were there and hadn't approached them yet was. They'd even checked their old headquarters and their new base, but nothing remained.

The Autobot leader knew they couldn't keep it up much longer. He was in no mood to engage Shockwave again, and if he did, only one of them would walk away from another confrontation. The only consolation was that no one had taken serious damage. But he was still angry, and wasn't ready to deal with all the other emotions he was feeling. Not yet.

He switched his thoughts to Earth. Prowl was in charge, probably still dealing with a furious Ratchet. His chief medical officer was angry he'd taken off to Cybertron, leaving him behind. According to First Aid, who was currently patching up Jazz's minor wounds from a fall, Ratchet was in no condition yet to leave the med bay after Slag's attack, although Ratchet had assured his leader before leaving Earth he'd be the one in for a long med bay stay when he got back. Another happy thought, that.

He scanned the sky, knowing he wouldn't see any Decepticons. But if anyone on watch did, he'd know about it in seconds. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on watch; he, Jazz and First Aid would take their turn later. Feeling optics on him, Prime looked up, seeing Sideswipe looking down at him from his post on a ledge overhead. He nodded at the red twin, glad he was nearby. That made him think about Hot Rod, who was with Ultra Magnus, also on Cybertron, along with Kup, Arcee, Blurr and Springer. He hadn't heard from them since they'd all arrived on Cybertron together, splitting their units to cover more ground, and maintaining radio silence to avoid detection.

:What are you thinking?:

:That you should be doing your job: Optimus said.

:I am doing my job. Hot Rod told me to watch your aft and so did Ultra Magnus. I'm not going to piss off either of them: Sideswipe said. :And I am doing my job, for your information. No 'cons yet. If any show up, you'll know about it. Now go get some rest before I comm First Aid:

:Threats will not work with me: Optimus said.

:My aft. If it was Ratchet, you'd be back under cover by now:

Sideswipe did have a point, but Optimus chose not to gratify him with an answer.

:When we get back to Earth, you, Hot Rod and I are going to have a very long talk about protocol:

:Since when are you a stickler for protocol?: Sideswipe asked.

:You're being insubordinate:

:Just one of my many adorable personality traits: Sideswipe said.

:My aft: Optimus said.

Sideswipe decided to try and press his luck. He was a little bored. . .

:Want me to come down and grab it?: Sideswipe said.

He never got a chance to answer.

:Prime, you better get down here:

Ironhide.

Prime transformed, making his way down to the red Autobot's post. And when he reached him, he saw his friend in the embrace of a familiar blue femme--Chromia.

Seeing Prime, Ironhide separated himself from his mate, but held on to her hand. Chromia smiled at Optimus when she saw him.

"Chromia, it's good to see you," he said. "But I need to know. . ."

"About Elita-1," Chromia said.

"Where is she? Is she well?" Optimus asked.

A quick glance passed between Ironhided and Chromia.

Optimus frowned. "What is it?"

"She left this morning and we haven't heard from her since," Chromia said. "She told me I was in charge and she'd be back soon."

"She has to be here on Cybertron still because the space bridge hasn't activated since the Decepticons came through," Optimus said.

"I know she's hiding something," Chromia said. "Elita hasn't been herself the past few days, she's been distracted."

"I can't imagine why," Ironhide muttered.

Chromia gave him a look, but turned her attention back to the Autobot leader.

"This has something to do with Megatron, doesn't it?"

"It has everything to do with Megatron," Optimus said. "Elita said nothing about where she was going?"

"Nothing," Chromia said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but she hasn't even been talking to me lately."

"Thank you Chromia," Optimus said. "I'm sure you to would like to do some. . .catching up."

Chromia gave him another smile, but her optics were on Ironhide. "I can't stay long," she said. "The others will wonder where I am. Elita gave me strict orders to avoid contact with any of you if you showed up. She's trying to keep us safe. . .it's getting harder and harder to move around undetected."

"I understand," Optimus said. He left the two alone, wondering what would happen next.

-----

Prime was half asleep. He was supposed to be on watch, but it was hard to stay online when he was exhausted.

He was jolted from his thoughts when someone commed him.

:WE'RE UNDER ATTACK. SPACE BRIDGE. ELITA-1:

Ultra Magnus. They were still in Iacon, wouldn't take long to get there if they pushed it.

-----

Megatron must've sent reinforcements, Ultra Magnus reflected as he fired at the two Combaticons who had him pinned. To his left, Kup and Arcee were keeping Shockwave busy while Hot Rod was holding off two more Combaticons. Blurr was running circles around a confused Onslaught. And with all the fighting, it left Elita-1 free to reach the space bridge unscathed, Ultra Mangus hoped. Although he knew exactly why she was headed for the space bridge.

Ultra Magnus looked up when he heard a high-pitched whine. The space bridge was activating and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it. Seeing the big Autobot was distracted, Brawl took advantage of it, hitting him squarely in the chest with a well-aimed blast.

And as suddenly as the fighting started, it stopped.

Ultra Magnus tried to sit up as he heard Shockwave call a retreat. The others kept firing, but Hot Rod ran from where he was hiding, coming to Ultra Magnus' side, pushing him back down.

"Ratchet's gonna kick your aft when we get back," Hot Rod said, trying to distract Magnus.

"He's not the only one," Ultra Magnus said. "I don't think Prime's going to be very happy with me either when he catches up with us."

-----

Earth

Soundwave waited at the space bridge, watched the rings glow as the device activated. Only one being was standing in the circle as the backlash of energy faded. It stepped out, facing the Decepticon without fear. Soundwave stared back, meeting the optics of the female Autobot, Elita-1.

"Megatron has been expecting you," he said.

-----


	32. Chapter 32

All's Fair

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Cybertron

Optimus Prime watched as the Decepticons pulled back. He rushed from where he was hiding under cover, tackled a surprised Shockwave, straddled the Decepticon, pinning him down, aimed his blaster point blank at Shockwave's head. The Decepticon made no effort to struggle. Prime was surprised, but he kept Shockwave pinned, yelled for the others.

"Kup, Jazz, secure the space bridge and get ready to head back to earth. Now," Prime said.

His Autobots sprang into action, those that could. All but First Aid, Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod followed the Decepticons inside Shockwave's tower because the other two were helping the injured Ultra Magnus.

"You won't be heading back to Earth anytime soon," Shockwave said. "The space bridge was set to lock down after Elita-1 used it."

Prime shoved the end of his blaster into Shockwave's optic. "Then I suggest if you want to live, you'll do what you must to reset the space bridge," he said.

"It can only be re-activated from Earth," Shockwave said.

Prime slugged the Decepticon hard. "Not what I wanted to hear," he said. "Contact Earth and get the Decepticons there to do it or else."

"Lord Megatron is the. . ."

Prime hit him again. "I don't care. Do what you have to or I will kill you myself. Shockwave, this is not negotiable," he said.

It was then Shockwave took a few seconds to consider his options. Now that the fighting was over, and he was in close contact with the Autobot leader, Shockwave was getting the full brunt of what others had been feeling for weeks. Prime's energy field was off the scale. That made the Decepticon realize that for once, Optimus Prime was dead serious.

"I will do what I can," Shockwave said.

"You'll do better than that. . ." Prime said, leaving the threat hanging as he let Shockwave up.

He followed the Decepticon inside, kept his weapon trained on Shockwave as he started to work on the space bridge controls.

"Can we communicate with Earth, or have you done something to your communications equipment, too?" Prime asked.

"Communications are still up," Shockwave said. He hit a few buttons, activating the main screen. He waved Prime over, and the Autobot leader started talking once a link was established with the Ark. It was staticky, but he could hear Prowl's voice over the connection.

"Prime? Is that you?"

"Yes. We can't get back to Earth right now, but I'm sure you're aware of the space bridge activation minutes ago. . ."

"Yes. Mirage reported Elita-1 arrived," Prowl said.

"I don't care how you do it, but get Elita-1 back," Optimus said. "We'll get there as soon as we can."

No reply as the connection dropped. Prime turned to Shockwave.

"You better hope that last part went through," he said.

-----

Alarms sounded across the Ark as Autobots ran to their posts. Prowl started giving orders, scrambled the Aerialbots for an assault on the Nemesis, noticed Skywarp and Thundercracker standing off to the side. Skywarp caught him glancing their way, decided to try talking to the Autobot second in command.

Prowl frowned when he saw him coming his way. "You have one minute," he said.

"I can get the female back," Skywarp said. "No one else can without tearing apart the Nemesis, and probably injuring her or killing her in the process. I can warp in, warp out with her and no one will know until she's gone."

"You'd do that?" Prowl said.

"I just said I would," Skywarp said. "And you're wasting time."

Prowl didn't hesitate. "Do it," he said.

-----

Popping onto the Nemesis unannounced was easy, just like old times, Skywarp reflected. Except there was only one problem. He didn't have much time before the Autobots attacked the Nemesis full force, and he could only guess at where the Autobot female was. One of two places--the brig or Megatron's quarters. If he accessed a computer, he'd be discovered, so Skywarp chose a more covert method.

:Rumble:

No response.

:Damn it Rumble answer me or else:

:SKYWARP? What? Where are you?:

:Doesn't matter, jackass. I need your help because otherwise, there won't be anything left of us or the Nemesis:

:Why?:

:Are you that stupid?:

:Oh yeah. Prime's female:

:Where is she?:

:Where else? Lord high and mighty's quarters. Saw Shockwave take her there myself:

:Rumble, thanks:

:No problem, 'warp. This place hasn't been the same without you. Nobody to play practical jokes with. And besides, I kinda wanna see our dear despotic leader get his aft handed to him:

Skywarp didn't continue the conversation. Instead, he concentrated on warping into Megatron's quarters. Seconds later, he'd transported himself from the Nemesis' med bay into the Decepticon leader's private domain. Same spartan place it always was, Skywarp reflected. He'd been there plenty of times--booby trapping the place, playing practical jokes or just poking around for blackmail material.

He heard a startled gasp as he appeared. Skywarp turned around, finding himself facing Elita-1.

He grabbed her arm, started to warp back out, but suddenly, Megatron was there, fired his cannon at the Seeker as he warped away, hitting him in the back.

-----

Ratchet surveyed the med bay. More than 12 hours of hell. He sighed, checking the monitors attached to his various patients. Ultra Magnus was out of danger, now resting comfortably, although if the shot had been a few inches higher, he would've taken a direct shot to the spark, and he'd be dead. Good thing the Combaticons weren't great shots, the medic reflected.

Occupying another berth was Optimus Prime. He'd re-aggravated his shoulder and knee, along with a few other new wounds he'd earned in a fight with Shockwave, who, Ratchet guessed, hadn't liked being threatened by the Autobot leader. Prime was, thankfully, also out cold.

Yet another berth was occupied by Skywarp. Whether or not the Seeker would survive until morning was debatable. He and First Aid had done all they could for the Decepticon, but a close range shot from Megatron's canon had done plenty of damage.

Those were the worst. Then there was the rest of the bunch that came back from Cybertron--various wounds ranging from cosmetic to serious, but nothing life-threatening. Hoist had seen to those while Perceptor and Wheeljack had helped first with Skywarp and Ultra Magnus, then Prime. Ratchet sighed again, sat down on a stool by Skywarp's berth, settling in for the long haul. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can stay with him if you like."

First Aid.

"Kid, I've done this more time than I can count," he said. "And that's not gonna change. Go get some rest."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," First Aid said. "You need to rest. . ."

"I still feel like crap thanks to Slag, but right now, these guys need me more than I need rest," Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" First Aid said.

"One of these days I'll take you up on the offer, but not tonight," Ratchet said. "Go check on the others--I know Hot Rod and Sideswipe'll be wanting to know how Prime's doing, no matter how much I reassure them he'll be fine. Make sure Hot Rod takes it easy with his arm, 'Sides and Sunny just need some peace and quiet, Blurr will need his left optic checked again tomorrow, Prowl will make sure Jazz gets some rest, Ironhide should know better than to disobey me by now so if you catch him in ops, please feel free to ream him, Arcee's hand we can finish tomorrow and tell Springer to get his aft to his own quarters so he can rest, too."

"Anything else?" First Aid asked.

"Tell Elita-1 if she doesn't get her aft down here in the morning for me to check her out, I will drag her," Ratchet said. "Damn stubborn, she is. . ."

"I'll check on everyone before I turn in," First Aid said.

"Thanks," Ratchet said. "And kid, before you go, I want you to know you did a good job today. Without your help, I'm not sure Skywarp would still be here."

First Aid nodded, walked from the med bay, leaving Ratchet alone with his vigil.

-----

Starscream paced. He glared occasionally at Thundercracker, who was sitting on the edge of his berth.

"You know, if Skywarp lives, you owe him big time," Thundercracker said.

"Why do you say that?" Starscream said.

"Because he put his aft on the line and saved Prime's femme," Thundercracker said. "For that, you should let him off the hook."

"A deal's a deal," Starscream said. "And it's tradition, also."

"You know where you can stick our precious Seeker traditions?" Thundercracker said. "If he dies, I expect you to carry through with your deal. If he lives, I expect you to carry through. Skywarp deserves that much. If you don't. . ."

"You'll what? Kill me?" Starscream said.

Thundercracker smirked.

-----

Megatron sincerely hoped he'd killed Skywarp. But then again, if he had, he couldn't spend an eternity making him pay for turning traitor. He'd also make Starscream and Thundercracker pay. They deserved it, for breaking their oath to him. They were his soldiers and nothing would ever change that.

Then there was the matter of the Autobot female. Megatron gloated to himself on his genius. Prime would never again be able to look at his mate without thinking about the fact she was willing to offer herself to the enemy. That broken trust was especially satisfying. But enough celebrating. He would have his revenge against his former Seekers.


	33. Chapter 33

All's Fair

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Arcee contemplated the Autobot sitting on the berth across the room. Elita-1. The leader of the female Autobots, Optimus Prime's former mate. A legend in her own right, yet from all appearances, just another femme, like her, although older and a much more skilled warrior.

"You can stop staring," Elita said. "I don't bite."

Arcee gave the other Autobot a sheepish look. "Sorry," she said. "It's just that I've heard so much about you. . ."

"I'm afraid to disappoint you," Elita said. "I'm just another Autobot."

Hardly, Arcee thought to herself. "Is there anything you need? Anything. . ."

"Arcee, I'm fine, I don't need anything right now but rest, and you shouldn't be offering me anything," Elita said. "You need your rest too. I know you took damage in the battle on Cybertron."

"I did, but Hoist fixed most of it, with the exception of my hand," Arcee said. "Ratchet will finish it tomorrow."

The fact the young femme's right hand was missing did not go unnoticed. And that she'd earned the damage fighting to protect her weighed heavily on Elita-1's conscience. Ultra Magnus and the others, and Optimus. Optimus. They'd need to talk. But Elita-1 pushed it from her mind when she saw Arcee was staring again.

"Arcee, I'm fine," she said, trying to reassure the younger Autobot. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Arcee smiled, nodded, went to her own berth. Elita smiled back, but she didn't feel it.

-----

Hot Rod had only a few minutes to pop into the med bay before he was supposed to be on duty. Checking on Optimus didn't take long--just a few seconds to hear from Ratchet nothing had changed, he was going to be fine, just getting a much needed rest. The same with Magnus, and Skywarp. . .he was doing better. But not much.

The young Autobot shook his head in frustration as he walked into ops. Kup was duty officer. He smiled at Hot Rod as he passed, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. Hot Rod settled down at his post, knowing it was going to be a long day, and it was going to be hard to concentrate. Especially when he was concerned about Optimus, and knowing Elita-1 was there, what the consequences would be for all of them. The femme hadn't even bothered asking anyone why a Decepticon had rescued her, just shut herself up in Arcee's quarters.

And Arcee. . .she'd gotten hurt fighting to help get them all back to Earth so they could rescue Elita-1. Well, they'd all taken some damage, but it was Arcee. Springer was testy because Ratchet wouldn't let him in the med bay while they worked on Arcee's hand so Sideswipe had volunteered to keep him busy. That brought a smile to Hot Rod's face. Springer's look of confusion was so worth it, but Hot Rod knew he had some explaining to do. He did owe Spring that much, considering he hadn't yet come clean about the true nature of his relationship with Sideswipe. He just hoped Springer would take well the news the two were going to share Optimus Prime, if their leader decided he wanted them both.

-----

Ratchet helped Arcee sit up. "Remember--you're off the duty roster today and tomorrow, then back to front line duty," the medic said. "Go find Springer. I'm sure he's still moping because I wouldn't let him in here."

"Thanks Ratchet," Arcee said, giving him a quick hug. As she let him go, Ratchet watched her gaze rest a second on Magnus and Optimus, then lingered on Skywarp.

"Is he. . ."

"Going to be all right? He's lasted this long. . .I didn't think he'd live the night," Ratchet said. "His vitals are weak, but he's holding on. I've done everything I can, the rest is up to Skywarp."

"Elita-1 hasn't asked why he was the one who rescued her," Arcee said. "That's one femme that needs a good talking to," Ratchet said. "Come to think of it, she still hasn't dropped by like she was supposed to."

"Probably still holed up in my quarters," Arcee said.

"More than likely," Ratchet said. "And I want Prime out of here before she comes."

He sighed. He didn't want to rouse his leader from a much needed rest, but the agitation of a confrontation with Elita-1 was one thing Prime did not need to deal with at the moment. It was inevitable, but if Ratchet could hold it off for a while longer, he would.

"Arcee, would you do me a favor?" Ratchet said.

"Sure," Arcee said. "What is it?"

"Bring Elita-1 in for a check up," Ratchet said. "But give me a bit to get Prime cleared out of here. I don't like the thought of sending him away from the med bay in his condition, but. . ."

"Can't Sideswipe or Hot Rod stay with him?"

"Noticed too, have you?" Ratchet asked.

"How could I not? Hot Rod hasn't said anything about it yet, but it's obvious," Arcee said. "I just wonder what's going to happen with Elita-1 here on Earth."

"I do too," Ratchet said.

-----

"I don't need any help," Optimus said, trying to pull away from Hot Rod and Sideswipe. He had an arm draped over each as they were trying to help him make it to his quarters.

"Don't be so damn stubborn or we'll just drop you on your aft and leave you like you did Sunny that day, remember?" Sideswipe said.

"You can't even stand on your own right now," Hot Rod said. "Ratchet didn't have to let you out of the med bay, you know. Thank your lucky stars he did."

Optimus sighed, knowing the younger bot was right.

"Fine. Then help me to my quarters and leave me alone," Optimus said.

"The leaving you alone part is not negotiable," Hot Rod said. "One of is staying with you. Doesn't matter which, pick one, or we'll just let Ratchet pick someone else. Or we can call Prowl. You decide. It's for your own damn good, you know."

"I don't need a babysitter," Optimus said.

"Whatever," Sideswipe said. At least they were moving again. "You get left alone right now, in your quarters, you'll work or worry, or both, instead of resting. And if you haven't noticed, your energy field isn't as bad as it has been. Rest has done you some good."

"I don't feel as bad either," Optimus said. "Except now, I just hurt all over."

"That's what you get for having a throw down with Shockwave," Hot Rod said. "And everyone thinks I'm rash. . ."

Sideswipe bit back a grin.

"I am not rash," Optimus said. "I am Prime."

"Then show some dignity and quit acting like a petulant sparkling and let us take care of you," Hot Rod said. "We want to. Got that?"

Optimus snorted.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"How do I know you're not just trying to get on my good side so you can interface with me?" Optimus said.

"Because if that's all we both wanted, we wouldn't be here right now hauling your stubborn, heavy aft from the med bay," Sideswipe said.

"Don't you know humor when you hear it?" Optimus asked.

"You were joking?" Hot Rod said. "You need help."

Thankfully, they were at Prime's door. Sideswipe entered the access code and they hauled their leader inside, depositing him on his berth.

"Thank you both," Optimus said.

"No problem," Hot Rod said. "Who do you want to stay?"

"It does not matter," Optimus said. "Although I would prefer it if you both could. . ."

Sideswipe looked at Hot Rod. "Why don't you stay a while? I haven't spent any time with Sunny today, and I would like to see him," he said.

"Is that all right with you, Optimus? It would give me a chance to catch up on a couple of reports I need to write," Hot Rod said.

Optimus nodded, laying back on his berth.

"One more thing--how is Skywarp doing? I didn't have a chance to ask Ratchet.

"He's holding on," Hot Rod said.

"I owe Skywarp more than I can say," Optimus said.

"I'm sure Ratchet will call if his condition changes," Sideswipe said.

But Optimus didn't answer. He was already in recharge.

Sideswipe turned to Hot Rod.

:Call me if you need anything: Sideswipe said. :I'll be back later:

:I will: Hot Rod said.

-----

Ratchet had his arms crossed, optic ridge raised, glaring at the femme sitting on the edge of one of his surgical berths.

"It won't take very long," Ratchet said. "I just need to run a few scans."

"And what if I don't want you to?" Elita-1 said.

"I'd say you're being stubborn or there's something you don't want me to find out," Ratchet said.

"Why would you do an examination in front of a Decepticon?" Elita-1 asked, gesturing toward Skywarp.

"Because he's offline and it's no different than having another Autobot here," Ratchet said. "And besides, you should be thankful he's here because if he wasn't, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

The female Autobot frowned, and her expression changed even more when she saw Thundercracker walk in. Distaste. That was it, as Elita-1 looked at the Seeker.

"Just wanted to check on him," Thundercracker said.

"He's the same," Ratchet said. "You can come back later and sit with him if you like. And you can bring Starscream. He dropped by earlier. Maybe if you both talked to him, it might help."

"He came? Really? I didn't think he cared. . ." Thundercracker muttered.

"Right now, Skywarp needs to know someone cares," Ratchet said.

"Thanks, Hatchet," Thundercracker said as he left.

Elita-1 didn't bother closing her mouth. Her jaw was hanging open.

"Starscream? Starscream is here, too? The Decepticon second in command? What is going on around here?" she asked.

"Thundercracker came with Skywarp when they defected," Ratchet said. "Starscream showed up a few days later. Prime offered them asylum in return for intelligence."

"How can. . .how can he trust them?" Elita-1 said.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself," Ratchet said. "Now, are you going to let me check you over or not?"


	34. Chapter 34

All's Fair

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Springer smiled when he saw Arcee coming down the corridor. He resisted the urge to sweep her into his arms, but she surprised him, throwing her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Glad to see me, eh?" he asked, taking her hand, turning it over.

"See, back in one piece," Arcee said. "But I'm off duty until day after tomorrow."

"Remind me to thank Ratchet," Springer said. "C'mon. Let's go find Rodi. I think it's time we had a long talk."

"Um, why?" Arcee said as Springer started to drag her down the corridor with him.

"I just spent half the day listening to Sideswipe ramble on and on about a million things while Hot Rod was on duty and you were in the med bay," Springer said. "Something is going on between those two and damn it, I want to know if it's serious or not."

"Springer, you're not seeing the complete picture here," Arcee said.

He stopped, raised an optic ridge, confused.

"What do you mean, the complete picture? What is there to see? He's running around with Sideswipe and. . ."

The big green bot was silenced when Arcee put a finger to his lips.

"Springer, stop. Just stop, all right? Let Hot Rod explain it when he gets a chance," Arcee said. "Just be patient with him, OK?"

Springer frowned. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

"I've just seen what you obviously haven't noticed," Arcee said.

"Where is Rodi, anyway? I haven't seen him since he went on duty," Springer said.

"Right here," Hot Rod said.

Springer turned around, saw his friend coming their way, data pad in hand.

"I was just working on finishing up those reports for Kup," Hot Rod said.

"Not with Sideswipe then?" Springer asked.

"No," Hot Rod said. "I saw him for a bit after I got off duty but that was it. Why?"

:I think it's time you talked with Springer about what's really going on: Arcee said.

:Now? Do you really think I should? I don't even know what's going to happen with Elita-1 here:

:Yes, now: Arcee said.

:If I am, you're staying too: Hot Rod said.

:Why?: Arcee asked.

:So Spring doesn't kill me:

-----

Sideswipe sat by Optimus' desk, slouched in Prime's chair, feet resting on his desk, optics locked on his recharging leader. At least Optimus was resting, and Sunny was occupied with Wheeljack, and Sideswipe was grateful for both. He was where he was needed and wanted, and Sunny was happy, so Sideswipe was content. Contentment. An unusual emotion, bordering on happy. But he wouldn't let himself go there yet, not until the whole issue of Elita-1 was resolved.

The red twin knew the possibility existed that Optimus could take her back, if it was what he wanted, if Elita-1 wanted it also. That took a back seat to the issue of forming a trine with himself and Hot Rod, but the difference was they were there on Earth, and fates willing, weren't going anywhere. Elita-1 had balked time and again about coming to Earth and staying.

Sideswipe sighed. He was glad of the chance to spend what time he had with Optimus. It was better than nothing at all. But he pushed the thought from his mind when he heard the door chime, and it opened. Ratchet.

:How's he doing?: the medic asked.

Sideswipe shrugged. :Same, I guess. He's been out cold since I got here:

:That's good: Ratchet said. :And Elita hasn't stopped by?:

:No sign of her while I've been here, same when Hot Rod was here: Sideswipe answered.

:Sideswipe, go get some rest. I don't think we'll have to worry about her stopping by tonight. If they have it out tomorrow, that's fine, but I just want him to have a few more hours of rest: Ratchet said. :Oh yeah, not that it's really any of my business, but he still needs a good overload or two to take care of that energy field problem:

:Ratch, Rodi and I know that: Sideswipe said.

:Good: Ratchet said. :C'mon. Let's go raid Kup's high grade stash before you turn in:

-----

The med bay was empty, save for Thundercracker, Starscream and the injured form of their trine mate.

"Ratchet said if we talk to him, it might help," Thundercracker said.

Starscream started to scoff, but he stopped. Thundercracker was being serious for once.

"Starscream, if he dies, our trine is broken and you know what I will do," Thundercracker said. "If you don't do what you know you should. You lead our trine. Once, that meant everything in the world to you. . .and how can you just let Megatron get away with this? He was looking for his chance and he got it. And we're next."

"I'm not the bot I used to be," Starscream said.

"Bullshit," Thundercracker said. "If that was true, you wouldn't be sharing quarters with Skyfire. You wouldn't be here with me now. Our brother lies here dying yet you act like you don't give a damn. . ."

Starscream turned his back on Thundercracker, started to walk out of the med bay. But he stopped. He couldn't deny Thundercracker's words.

"I do care," Starscream said. "But what do you want me to do? He can't hear us, it won't make a difference. And I know what I must do if Skywarp dies, although if you carry through with your threat, you would be saving us both a lot of trouble."

"He dies, I kill you, it'll leave me by myself with a bunch of crazy Autobots," Thundercracker said.

"They're not all crazy," Starscream said.

"Well, Skyfire is the craziest of all since he cares about you," Thundercracker said.

Starscream frowned, biting back a remark.

"Seriously, how crazy is that? He's like. . .forgiven you for turning your back on him all those years ago and staying with the Decepticons? Wow. . .I can't imagine what it's like to have someone care that much. . ." Thundercracker said, hiding a grin.

"My relationship with Skyfire is none of your business," Starscream said. "And if you haven't noticed, as you put it, one of those 'crazy' Autobots keeps pestering me about you."

Thundercracker frowned. "Huh? What? Who?"

Starscream crossed his arms, leaned back against the wall, giving his trine mate a smirk. "You'd never believe me if I told you," he said.

"'Screamer, that's not fair," Thundercracker said. "You can't just bring it up and not tell me. C'mon. Spill."

"You want to know? You *really* want to know?"

"Hell yes," Thundercracker said.

"All right then. It's Perceptor," Starscream said.

Thundercracker smacked his forehead. "What? You've got to be kidding. . ."

"I'm not. Ask Wheeljack or Skyfire," Starscream said.

The two Seekers stopped when they heard a choke, then the low sound of laughter.

They both looked down at Skywarp's berth. His optics were online, and he was trying to laugh at them.

". . .'cracker, 's the truth. . ." Skywarp managed.

"'Warp, shut up," Thundercracker said, comming Ratchet.

But Skywarp wasn't listening. He held out a hand to Starscream, which his fellow Seeker took.

"Been a. . . a long time. . .since heard you two. . .talkin' like this," Skywarp said. "Good. . ."

Ratchet came running in before he Skywarp could finish his thought. The medic checked the monitors, quickly ran a few scans.

"Well, I can tell you since he's awake, that's obviously a very good sign," Ratchet said. "His vitals are strong and see, I told you talking to him would make a difference."

"In other words," Starscream said. "I'm still stuck with him?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "You two can come back tomorrow. Unfortunately, he still needs his rest."

Starscream nodded at Ratchet, Thundercracker threw his arms around the medic briefly before following his trine mate out of the med bay.

"Get some sleep," Ratchet said, looking down at Skywarp, gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll try," Skywarp said. "Thanks Hatchet, for everything."

-----

Springer stared at Hot Rod.

"Rodi, you're gonna get your aft handed to you. Again," Springer said. "But if it's what you want. . ."

"Want yes, but whether or not it happens. . ."

"Be patient," Arcee said. And she kicked Springer under the table.

He sighed. "If it's what you want, then that's OK, I guess. . ."

Another kick.

"I think what he's trying to say is that we'll both be here for you, whatever happens," Arcee said.

Hot Rod grinned at Springer. "Still having trouble articulating those things called feelings, eh, Spring?" he said.

"Shut up," Springer said. "I haven't heard you making any emotional confessions lately."

"That's because he usually expresses his feelings with his fists," Arcee said.

"At least I'm not an aft-grabber like someone here at this table," Hot Rod said.

Both femme and orange bot settled their gaze on Springer. "Hey, Arcee, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Walk up and say hello?" she said.

"Yeah well, Rodi, just give yourself time. When you get impatient. . ." Springer said.

"Courtesy and patience go a long way in a relationship," Arcee said. "I have you don't I?"

"You have me because Hot Rod has an attention deficit," Springer said, grinning.

"You have Arcee because she has a soft spot for charity cases," Hot Rod said. "No other reason."

"If that were true, she'd be with you," Springer said.

"I care about you both," Arcee said. "Just in different ways."

Hot Rod squeezed her hand. "I know. It's just that aft-head here needs to be reminded of that once in a while," he said.

"He is hard-headed, isn't he?" she said.

"You both know it's one of the many reasons you both care," Springer said. "C'mon, Rodi. It's late."

He stood, as did Hot Rod. Springer kissed Arcee good night, watched as she hugged Hot Rod.

"See you in the morning," he said, turning to Hot Rod. "You're a jackass, you know that? When Sunstreaker finds out, and he will. . ."

"He's too distracted with Wheeljack right now to pay attention to what's going on with Prime," Hot Rod said. "Can we drop it?"

"For now," Springer said.

-----

0800. The start of a new day. A potentially disastrous day. Ratchet sighed. Skywarp was finally out of danger, resting comfortably. Ultra Magnus was also doing well, as was Prime. The rest of both units back from Cybertron were rested and recuperating, and everyone was following his orders. Mostly, but it was a welcome change.

Everyone except Elita-1. She'd refused the day before to let him check her over. The femme was being stubborn, and Ratchet could come up with a few reasons why, but he wasn't going to say anything to anyone until Elita-1 agreed to an examination. He'd give her a few more hours, and if she didn't, he was going to tell Prime and pull medical rank. Backed by the Autobot leader, Ratchet dared her to refuse.

Prime and Elita. There was the reason for potential disaster. Prime was actually feeling better. In pain, had the crap beat out of him by Shockwave, but he was feeling better, and doing better. His confidence was coming back, his energy field had settled a little, but Ratchet knew that could all change in an instant. Nothing but an overload would fix the energy field problem and getting Elita-1 the hell off Earth would help Prime's confidence. But if they patched things up, hopefully it would fix both issues. Or not.

-----

Optimus Prime sat up, rolled off his berth to a sitting position. Nothing creaked or cracked or squeaked. His head wasn't throbbing and his vision was clear. But his shoulder ached and his knee hurt like hell and he was generally still sore all over but he felt like himself.

And the door was chiming. Who the hell could it be when he was supposed to be resting and Sideswipe and Hot Rod were on duty? Optics widened when he realized there was a very short list of who else could be at his door. Elita-1. But she wouldn't, would she? Not that 'Lita ever gave a damn about Ratchet's orders sometimes, like he did, but oh hell, what if it was her?

The damn chime was rather insistent.

"Enter," he growled, annoyed, optics settling on the opening door.

Oh frag. It was Elita-1.

He reached up, rubbed his helm, trying to ease the throbbing, which started up again.

"Are you all right?" Elita asked, sitting down beside him on the berth.

Nothing that throwing myself under Devastator wouldn't fix, Optimus thought. He was alone. With Elita-1. In his quarters. On Earth. Something that hadn't happened before. And he hadn't seen her in months. He'd been alone with her before, just not on Earth.

Optimus, pull your dam self together, he thought.

Elita reached up, rubbed the back of his neck, like she used to, when she knew he was tense. He sighed, relaxed under her touch. It wouldn't hurt, just a few seconds. . .

"How long have you been like this?" she asked. "Your energy field is. . ."

"I know," he said. "It's been like this a while now."

He was not going to discuss it with her. Not yet, not right now anyway. So he stared at the floor.

"Optimus, look at me," Elita said, reaching up with her other hand, putting it under his chin, gently pulling his head around so he was looking at her. "We need to talk."

No kidding. Can't it wait?

She touched her forehead to his, leaning against him, the hand on his neck joined her other, caressing his battle mask. "Optimus, let me see your face. I haven't seen you in so long," she said.

He did as she asked, and she ran one hand over his unscarred cheek. She would not, had never touched the scar. And he nearly pulled back as she kissed him, but he didn't. It had been so long since he'd felt her touch. . .

Damn it.

Optimus pulled back, grabbed her by her wrists.

"Elita, we can't do this," he said. "Not yet. . ."

Or not at all, he thought. Why the hell was he having to go through this?

"Why now? Just a couple of days ago you were willing to offer yourself to Megatron," Optimus said.

"That was out of duty," she said. "You out of everyone should understand that."

"I do," Optimus said. "I understand duty better than anyone. I am Prime after all. But _Megatron_?"

"He offered peace for Cybertron. What was I supposed to do--turn him down?" she said.

"That would have been the logical course of action," Optimus said.

"How was I to know he was lying?" Elita said.

"Because he is Megatron," Optimus said. "And even though we aren't together, he has managed to damage the trust we once shared. Elita. . .we have a chance to start again. We're building a city here on Earth. I know it's not Cybertron, but there are other Autobots here. . .I'm here. . .bring the other female Autobots here. What purpose is being served, keeping them away from their mates? I'm not asking you to give up the fight against Decepticons, just changing the playing field. You could do more good here, on Earth, with me. Stay with me, Elita. I'm not asking you to give up Cybertron. We'll win it back again one day, but please. . .stay. For now, Earth is my home, and it could be your home, too."

She stood, pulling away from him.

"You know my duty is to Cybertron, as yours should be," Elita said. "You are Prime, the Matrix-bearer."

"Don't remind me of my duty," he said. "For once, can't you just forget about duty, and think about us?"

"I am thinking about us," she said. "If you leave Earth, come back to Cybertron, the Decepticons will follow. Surely you haven't thought of that before?"

"If we leave, Earth and her people will stand undefended before the Decepticons, her resources ripe for the taking. And I cannot allow that to happen," Optimus said. "We're all that's standing between the humans and Megatron."

"Your duty. . ."

"My duty is to protect life," Optimus said. "To fight for those who cannot defend themselves. I know my duty. Don't keep reminding me of it. And once, there was more between us than duty. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten," Elita said. "But what was between us won't win this war, bring peace to Cybertron."

"Elita, if we're not fighting for each other, those we care about most, then what is there left to fight for? Ideals don't keep you warm at night," he said.

She didn't answer.

"And Skywarp nearly died getting you away from there. Have you nothing to say about that?"

"What if I didn't want to be rescued?" she said.

Optimus stood, optics turing steely. "I hope you didn't mean that," he said. "Get out. Now." His voice was low and steady--a clear sign of how angry he was. He never raised his voice with her, it was always the opposite. And obviously, that hadn't changed.

She backed away from him, turned on her heel, walked out of his quarters.

-----

He waited until she was gone, then slammed his fist into the door, more than once.

Hearing the noise as he was passing by, Ultra Magnus went inside.

"What. . ."

He grabbed Optimus by the arm, made him stop, nearly didn't catch his friend as he collapsed against him. Magnus sank to the floor with him.

"What is it?"

Optimus didn't answer, merely wrapped his arms around the one he called brother. Magnus reciprocated, wondering what had shaken Prime so much.

-----


	35. Chapter 35

All's Fair

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Magnus, I said I'm all right," Optimus said, trying to stand, but his unsteadiness forced him back on his berth.

Ultra Magnus crossed his arms, gave his friend a dubious look. "If you can stand up, walk over here on your own and deny your head isn't hurting, I'll leave you alone," he said.

Prime frowned.

"Didn't think so," Magnus said. "Stay here and rest, all right? You heard First Aid. And don't argue. I saw first hand what your fight with Elita did. . .Optimus, would you like me to try and talk with her?"

"What would it accomplish?" Optimus said. "No, leave her alone for now. I'll try again and talk to her later."

"You still love her," Magnus said.

"I always will," Optimus said. "And I would take her back. . .why can she not see that? I'm willing to forgive. . .but is she willing to forgive me? Maybe if I stop pushing for her to stay here. . ."

"Optimus, you two have just been through a traumatic experience for any relationship, just give her some time," Magnus said. "Kup's coming to sit with you a while. Listen to some of his old stories. I'm sure they'll put you out."

"Always do," Optimus said.

"I'll come back later," Magnus said.

-----

Ratchet resisted the urge to pace. Elita-1 was sitting in his office, arms crossed, glaring at him. What was it with Autobot leaders and being stubborn? Probably came with the job, he reflected. But enough was enough.

"Elita, you've been putting me off long enough," Ratchet said. "We can do this the easy way--you submit willingly to a routine examination or I pull medical rank, backed by Prime and Prowl and relieve you of duty. Your choice. Doesn't matter to me."

"I told you I'm fine," Elita said.

"Elita, it's been my experience as Autobot medic that when someone keeps saying they're fine over and over, they're probably not. A routine exam--a few scans, that's it. A few minutes then you're out of here," Ratchet said. Unless she was hiding something.

He switched tactics. He was a damn medic, it was his job, and if there was something he needed to know, something he could fix, he needed to know.

"Elita, I know you just had it out with Prime," he said. "Did he say anything about the deal he made with Megatron?"

"No," Elita said. "But I understand it was peace for Earth."

"And did you know that Optimus was going to honor Megatron's terms, but you beat him to the punch?" Ratchet said.

"But that's just it," Elita said. "He didn't go through with it, did he?"

-----

Ratchet found Ultra Magnus in ops. Fine can of worms he'd opened. . .but there were things to take care of.

"Magnus, I've already talked to Prowl. Elita-1 is relieved of duty until further notice," he said. "Ironhide is calling the female Autobots to Earth. Enough of this crap, with them on Cybertron. Prowl backed me up on it, so did Jazz. I've ordered Starscream to do his Seeker voodoo to Prime to help fix that energy field a little, so if he complains, call me or First Aid. It's only a field sync, and I got it out of Skywarp he's done it once. Prime would probably prefer Skywarp, but. . .wait a minute. . ."

Prime and Skywarp? No. Never.

"What is going on?" Magnus asked.

"Can't tell you here," Ratchet said. "Just don't tell Prime."

Ultra Magnus nodded. What the hell was wrong now?


	36. Chapter 36

All's Fair

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Kup watched Optimus recharge. How many times had he been in this situation--sitting by Prime's side, wondering, watching, waiting? Optimus' energy field had evened out--Starscream dropped by earlier, on Ratchet's orders, syncing his own energy field with Prime's. The Seeker hadn't complained, simply done as he was told and left. Fortunately, Kup reflected, because he was in no mood to deal with Starscream's oversized ego. Although he had to admit being around Skyfire made the Seeker a little more tolerable.

But back to the issue at hand--Optimus. The lad had been through the wringer the past few days and it didn't look like things were going to improve soon, unless Elita-1 took him back or just got the hell off planet. Kup wanted to go have a little talk with her, but he decided Optimus needed him more. Not that the ancient bot cared about Elita-1 any less, but his separation from Optimus lasted longer than his time away from Elita-1. He'd mentored both of them and Ultra Magnus from the beginning, had been the one Alpha Trion turned to when he needed someone to teach the three young bots how to fight.

But he'd always had a soft spot for Optimus, and now was no exception. He knew what Optimus needed right now was just someone to be there--not to offer advice or criticism, but just a shoulder if it was needed. And right now, he was simply waiting, hoping everything would be all right.

-----

Ultra Magnus entered Ratchet's quarters, steeling himself for what was coming. He wanted to avoid a confrontation with Elita-1, considering how much time had passed since they'd last seen one another. But he new it was a possibility because she was refusing to listen to reason.

She was sitting on Ratchet's berth, looking angry. But Elita-1's features softened when she saw Ultra Magnus. She stood, smiling, wrapped her arms around the big mech.

"I heard you were here," she said.

"We haven't been here on Earth long," Ultra Magnus said.

"I know Kup is with you," she said. "Where did you find him?"

"Hiding out in the colonies," Ultra Magnus said. "But enough about that. We can exchange pleasantries later. Elita, we must talk."

Elita sighed, sitting back down on the berth. Magnus. He hadn't changed. Always so serious and stoic.

"If it's about Optimus, I'm not changing my mind," she said.

"That's between the two of you," Ultra Magnus said. "I'm here because you've refused Ratchet."

"I already had this talk with Prowl and Jazz," Elita said. "I'm not having it again with you."

"Elita, is there. . .a reason why you won't willingly submit to an exam?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The female Autobot frowned.

"Elita. . ." Ultra Magnus started. He didn't want to be insensitive, but someone needed to ask the question. "Elita, did you interface with Megatron? Is that why. . ."

"No, I did not," she answered, meeting the bigger bot's optics. "If you want to know why I keep putting Ratchet off, I just want to be left alone. I don't want to be pitied, poked or prodded. I just want to be left alone for a while. Is that too much to ask?"

"Then. . ."

"I seriously didn't think Ratchet would relieve me of duty," she said.

"He is serious," Ultra Magnus said. "He's been on Prime so much lately he even switched places with him for two days."

"Remind me not to anger him again while I'm here," Elita said.

"That's a point to consider at all times," Ultra Magnus said, a wry smile on his face.

"Magnus, I have a question for you. You know I did not. . .interface with Megatron. . .but did Optimus?"

"No," Ultra Magnus answered, watching Elita's reaction. She seemed to relax a little, hearing that. "Elita, I have another question. . .are you going to try and work things out with Optimus?"

"Our duty has decided our fates," Elita said.

"Why do you say that?" Magnus said.

"Because," she said. "He won't leave Earth and the humans, and I will not abandon Cybertron. Optimus has made it clear it is his duty as Prime to defend this planet and its inhabitants against the Decepticons. My duty is to protect our home, what's left of it."

"Optimus is not asking you to abandon anything," Ultra Magnus said. "At least consider what he's asking. Don't make a decision you'll regret later."

"Magnus, I've already made that choice, months ago," Elita said. "When I told him I didn't want him anymore. Do you think it was easy to tell him I didn't want to bond with him? To watch him walk away again and again, knowing it could be the last time when I've had him back moments compared to the last four million years? Magnus, I've lost him once. . .I don't think I could lose him again. At least this way, it's my choice, and no one can take that away from me."

"Have you told him this?"

"No," she said.

"You're sure of this then?" Ultra Magnus said. "It's truly what you want?"

"It has nothing to do with what I want," Elita said. "It's what I need. I can't do what I have to do and worry about someone who isn't there. Worrying about the members of my unit is more than enough."

"The others in your unit have mates here, if you haven't forgotten," Magnus said.

"I know that," she said. "They're free to come if they like, but they choose to stay out of loyalty. One day, this war will be over and they can be together again."

"When that day comes, would you want Optimus back?" Magnus said.

Elita didn't answer.

-----

Ratchet rubbed his chin absent-mindedly. He sat in his office, thinking. So much for his authority as the Autobot chief medical officer. Chromia refused to come to Earth, saying she had orders from Elita-1 to stay where she was, and no one, not even Optimus Prime's authority could override those orders until she heard back from Elita.

Femmes. Couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them, Ratchet reflected. With Chromia's refusal, there went one feasible option. He'd hoped maybe Chromia could talk some sense into her leader, but no. The other option was one Ratchet had considered, but didn't want to put into play. Counseling. He was a medic. He could fix frames, patch up wounds and more, but being in the field so long, he hadn't much use anymore for the really touchy-feely stuff. He did help with morale, talked with bots when they needed it, but actual honest to Primus counseling he hadn't done since he was a junior medic doing his residency in Iacon.

Counseling as in dragging Optimus Prime and Elita-1 into an enclosed space with himself as mediator. His head hurt thinking about it. Made him want to go for his high grade stash but it was still early in the day, even though his shift was almost over. Maybe he could hand over the counseling idea to First Aid? He did need the experience, but somehow, Ratchet knew, the responsibility of mediating a truce between Optimus Prime and Elita-1 would probably offline poor First Aid. No, if anyone would do it, he would.

Then there was the little matter of Skywarp and Prime. He'd finally gotten all the way to the bottom of that issue--a field sync was one thing, blackmail another. As far as he knew, there was nothing there but blackmail and and the promise of amnesty from Megatron. Because if there was anything else there, Ratchet was going to kick Skywarp's aft. Prime had enough to worry about.

And back to Elita-1. Relieving her of duty hadn't changed her mind about a routine exam. It was her right to refuse, but Ratchet could be patient. He figured there was nothing wrong, he just needed the piece of mind that she was all right. It was, after all, his job.


	37. Chapter 37

All's Fair

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"You want to what?" Optimus asked. "No. Absolutely not."

Ratchet scowled, hands on hips. "Do you want to work things out with her or not? That's what counseling is for--to sit down and talk things out reasonably. She's still here, and she will be until I decide she's fit for duty."

"Ratchet, if she wants to go, let her. There is nothing to keep her here any longer. My mind is made up," Optimus said.

"Like it was made up about Megatron?" Ratchet said, cocking an optic ridge.

"That was different," Optimus said.

"How?"

Optimus sighed. "Ratchet, go. Please. I do not wish to discuss this any further," he said.

"Look, not that it's any of my business, but you're not going to be able to move on until you two either work this out or end it completely. You've been in a holding pattern since she dumped you. And now you have several choices--work things through with Elita, break it off and give yourself some time and space, or break it off with her and see where things go with Sideswipe and Hot Rod. Like I said, what you decide isn't my business, but your health and morale are. Whatever you decide, know that your friends are here to help you through it."

"Ratchet, thank you for your concern," Prime said. "But you can go now."

Ratchet nodded, walked out of his leader's quarters, shaking his head in frustration. Why did everyone have to be so damn stubborn? He walked down the corridor, stopped when he saw Hot Rod headed toward Prime's quarters.

"Going to pay the stubborn one a visit?" the medic asked.

"Yeah, 'Sides is out on patrol, so it's my turn to go sit with Optimus," Hot Rod said.

"You're still taking shifts?" Ratchet said.

"Well, we can't get him to leave his quarters, so yes," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not prying," Ratchet said. "Just glad to you two are taking this so seriously. Although you could do us all a favor if you'd just cut to the chase and get him flat on his back already. . ."

"Ratchet. . ."

"Sorry. Somebody's gotta do it. . ." Ratchet said.

"Is that all you think about?" Hot Rod asked, scowling, in a fair imitation of Ratchet's own famous expression.

"Sparkling, I want Optimus fixed and happy and his confident, noble self again. That's all I want. He's been like this long enough," Ratchet said. "I don't care who he ends up with, although someone is going to get hurt before this is all over, I'm sorry to say."

"Ratch, you're right," Hot Rod said.

"Go. I've kept you long enough," Ratchet said.

Hot Rod gave him a wan smile, started down the corridor again. Ratchet watched him go. He only hoped it wasn't Optimus who was hurt again when it was all said and done.

-----

Prowl was spooned up against Jazz, finding it hard to fall into recharge. He knew his own inability to rest was not transmitting to his mate because Jazz could rest anytime, anywhere. Except he knew Jazz was awake now as well as he turned over to face Prowl.

"What is it this time?" Jazz asked. "Still trying to figure out how to solve this whole Elita-Prime thing?"

"Yes," Prowl said.

"Prowler, we can't interfere. They'll have to work it out on their own. I don't like seein' Optimus hurtin' like he is anymore than you, but all we can do is keep doin' what we're doin'," Jazz said sleepily.

"But Prime's health and well-being affects all of us," Prowl said. "He is our leader and morale is slipping badly."

"Well, then Prime'll just have to fix that, won't he? I hear he owes us a bonding celebration, complete with high grade," Jazz said.

Prowl couldn't suppress a smile.

"And who told you this?" he said.

"Blue. He said Prime asked 'Sides about high grade, who asked Blue if he could help get it from Kup," Jazz said.

"And why are you telling *me* this because you know I'll have to do something about it?" Prowl asked.

"'Cause I knew you'd smile about Prime throwing us a party," Jazz said. "And so you won't lift a finger to throw anyone in the brig because they all need a reason to throw a party. Might as well be us."

Prowl shook his head, snuggled closer to Jazz.

"Kup always does have the best high grade," he said.

-----

Elita-1 knew it was late, but she'd waited long enough. She'd finally worked up the courage to do what she needed. Her talk with Ultra Magnus earlier that day helped strengthen her resolve--she needed to be honest with Optimus and herself about their future. All those months ago she'd told Optimus that it was over, but not all the reasons why. She needed to clear the air between them, and maybe, just maybe, even if they couldn't be together the way they'd both once wanted, the chance existed they could trust each other again. At least that was what she hoped as she entered the access code to Optimus' quarters.

Fortunately, he was still up. But he had company. Optimus was sitting on his berth, the new Autobot named Hot Rod was sitting at Optimus' desk, feet up, resting on top of the desk. A disrespectful way to act around one's leader, Elita-1 reflected, but Optimus didn't seem to mind. They stopped talking when they saw her, and Hot Rod stood, gave Optimus a grin as he told him he'd see him later, and spared her a respectful nod as he left.

Optimus stood.

"Have you met Hot Rod?" he asked.

"I've seen him around the past few days, but we haven't been introduced," Elita said. "He does seem quite sure of himself."

"His reputation does precede him," Optimus said, mirth in his optics. "He's one of Magnus' foundlings and Kup's protege. Kup seems to think he has potential."

"The last Autobot Kup said had potential ended up becoming Prime," Elita said. "And he's standing before me, so maybe this Hot Rod has great things in his future as well."

"If he can stay out of the brig," Optimus muttered. Then he became serious. "Elita, why are you here?"

"I wanted you to know. . .there are some things you need to know," Elita said.

Optimus started to speak, but she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Optimus, please, let me say what needs to be said, before I lose my courage. . ." she said.

Optimus ran his hands down her arms, until they were on her shoulders, he pulled her close, until their foreheads were touching. "'Lita, you know I will always listen, no matter what you have to say, no matter what has come between us," he said.

Why did he have to be so understanding? So kind? It only made things harder.

"Optimus, all those months ago. . .when I said it was over between us, I know I hurt you, and for that, I'm sorry, more sorry than you'll ever know, but Optimus, what I told you then still holds true now. I can't do this anymore. . .I lost you once, all those years ago, when the Ark disappeared, and now that I've had you back, even though you've been here, on this planet, I can't go through that again. I won't lose you again, not that way. At least if I end things between us, that is my choice, and no one can take that away from me," Elita said.

Prime pulled her closer, to his chest, her head sliding under his chin. She could feel the thrum of the Matrix and his spark against her own. If only she'd bonded with him all those years ago, that spark would be resonating with her own but no. . .

"We each have our duty," she said. "I will not choose between you and duty, anymore than you could make the same choice. We walk different paths now, and you won't leave Earth, nor would I leave Cybertron. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you these past few days. . .I was angry and embarrassed over the situation with Megatron, what he did to us. . ."

"Elita, you had every right to be angry with him, with me. . ."

"That's just it, Optimus, I can never stay angry with you," she said. "And I will never stop caring for you. We have both changed. . .but that never will. I just can't be with you anymore. Please, Optimus, understand. . .this is the best choice for me. . .for both of us."

She pushed away from him, met his optics with her own.

Optimus looked down at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should never have. . ."

"Shh," Elita said, putting a finger to his battle mask. She put her arms around him, held him close for a few more seconds before letting him go. It really was the best thing to do, best for both of them.


	38. Chapter 38

All's Fair

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

He was still a little shaky, unsure of himself as he walked into his office, but Optimus Prime was ready to get back to his life. Enough was enough. No more pity, no more hiding. And the next time he faced Megatron, he planned on ripping the Decepticon leader limb from limb. At least he felt better, about a lot of things. Although it had taken every ounce of strength and courage he had to listen to Elita-1 the night before and not try and do anything. He was still kicking himself, but he knew she was right. He just hadn't seen it, or maybe he had all along, choosing instead to deny it.

The Autobot leader sat down at his desk, realizing he had no idea the status of patrols, supplies or anything else. He sighed. He had a lot of catching up to do between his little jaunt to Cybertron and his injuries. Good thing he had Prowl and Jazz to help him keep on top of things. He was reaching for a data pad to jot down notes when he heard footsteps. He looked up, set down his data pad. Elita-1. When was she going to stop ambushing him?

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be returning to Cybertron as soon as I can," she said.

"Talk to Prowl, he'll get a squad together and escort you to the space bridge, see that you make it safely back," Optimus said.

"Magnus said he would escort me back himself, if that's all right, but I was wondering. . .he asked me to stay at least until Saturday morning," Elita said. "What's going on between now and then?"

Prime pinched the bridge of his nose. How had he forgotten? He was the one supplying the high grade. . .

"Prowl and Jazz's bonding celebration is tomorrow night," Optimus said.

Elita's optics widened in surprise. "Jazz and Prowl? Bonded? How can they when there's a war. . ."

Optimus shrugged. "Nothing could stop them, and who am I to stand in the way of someone's happiness?" he said. "Although they did seek my blessing, which I gave without hesitation. You are welcome to stay for the celebration. I'm sure they would welcome your presence, as would the rest of the crew. Although I would refrain from playing truth or dare and drinking high grade at the same time."

Elita raised an optic ridge.

"Don't ask," Optimus said. "Seems I got myself in trouble the last time, but Magnus is the one who can't hold his high grade. . .face down on the rec room. . ."

"High grade? In the rec room?" Elita said. "You?"

Optimus crossed his arms. "It's good for morale once in a while," he said.

"I just didn't think you were the type to overindulge. . ."

"Elita, you'll find there are a great many things about me you do not know," Optimus said. "You were right. We have changed. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You are welcome to stay for the celebration."

She frowned, looked like she was going to say more but turned on her heel and left.

Optimus picked up his data pad, commed Jazz and started to get down to the business of leading.

-----

Ultra Magnus gave himself the morning off. With Optimus back on duty, he decided he could use a little break. Even a diligent soldier such as himself deserved some time off. Except he justified it as showing a fellow Autobot around their new home. Well, his new home. Earth would probably never be Elita-1's home, but the least he could do was show her some of the wonders the organic planet had to offer.

They were now on Lookout Mountain, overlooking the future site of Autobot City, which was still in the beginning stages of construction.

"Impressive view, isn't it?" Magnus said, gazing out at the city and the mountains beyond.

"Very," Elita-1 said.

But Magnus noticed her optics were locked on him, not the city or the mountains. Oh frag.

"You're not talking about the city, are you?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But this planet is beautiful. Thank you for showing me. I can understand now why Optimus wants to protect it so."

"The humans are much like us, despite our differences," Magnus said.

"Only here a short time and already you sound like Optimus--ready to defend this planet no matter what," Elita said.

"I'm just a soldier," Magnus said. "My duty is to Prime, always has been. I've fought by his side since we were remade, Elita, as have you. I would follow him to the Pit and back. Once, you felt the same way."

She put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I meant nothing harmful by it, only that the two of you are alike in that respect--willing to protect this alien world. . ."

Magnus patted her hand awkwardly. "I know," he said. "Come. Let's head back to the Ark."

-----

Mid-afternoon. Well, past mid-afternoon, too late for a missed mid-day break and by the Chaos-bringer if Prowl and Jazz were where he thought they were because neither answered his comm. . .

Optimus Prime strode down the corridors of the Ark, stopping when he finally came to the infamous closet. The portal to the Pit, he thought. He slammed his fist into the door release panel. The door whooshed open and out came tumbling Prowl and Jazz. Jazz lay on the ground staring up at his leader, grinning, while Prowl started to crawl away. The Autobot leader hauled Jazz to his feet, stepped in front of Prowl.

"My office. Now," he growled.

Seconds later, after a forced march back through ops, the second and third in command of the Autobots found themselves standing at attention in front of their leader's desk. Jazz was still grinning and at least Prowl had the decency and dignity to act mortified. Optimus could understand their. . .desire for one another, but they were bonded now and. . .Jazz looked way to pleased with himself. Optimus raised an optic ridge, but decided to let it slide for the moment. Punishment was in order.

"I'm disappointed," Optimus said. "You two are supposed to be on duty, helping me catch up on what I've missed the past few days."

Prowl fidgeted. Jazz's grin became more feral.

"You two are my most trusted officers, the two Autobots who will take over if anything ever happens to me and I find you in a closet participating in an activity best left for off-duty hours," he said. Not like the lecture would do any good. Optimus knew the two couldn't keep their hands off each other, duty or not. He kind of envied them--but he wasn't going to admit it.

Prowl was now looking at the floor, standing straight at attention. Jazz was perfectly relaxed.

"Just don't let me catch you at it again," Optimus said.

"Ya know, you coulda joined us if you wanted," Jazz said, still grinning, but there was nothing malicious or lascivious about it. He was just getting a light-hearted dig in at his leader.

Prowl was no longer standing at attention. He was biting his hand to keep from laughing.

"I know the invitation still stands," Optimus said. "If I feel the need to accept, I will."

"Well, now that whole thing with 'Lita is over, maybe you can give Hot Rod and Sideswipe the attention they deserve," Jazz said.

"Jazz. . ." Prowl warned.

"Prowler, you know I'm right too," Jazz said. "Prime, we done? I'll have those requests on your desk by tomorrow morning, if that's all right."

Optimus sighed, allowed himself a smile behind his battle mask. "That's fine," he said. "But that's all I better find on my desk."

"Me and Prowler are saving that for a special occasion, aren't we, Prowler?"

Prowl couldn't stand it anymore. He started laughing, nodded his head. He took what was left of his dignity, grabbed his mate by the arm, dragging him from Prime's office.

Optimus watched them go, glad they had each other, wondering what it would be like to share that kind of relationship with someone. Maybe it was time to stop wondering, and finally act.


	39. Chapter 39

All's Fair

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Almost time for his shift to start, but not quite. Hot Rod decided to stop by Optimus' quarters. He wasn't in his office, so he was probably hiding, again. The young bot knew Sideswipe had managed to spend a little time with Optimus after the end of his own shift but the red twin was now in the rec room, playing poker with Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Blurr and Tracks. The twins were trying to bilk Smokescreen out of his high grade and Hot Rod wished them both luck. He almost wished he could join them, but he wanted to see Optimus and he had his duty.

He shook his head, annoyed. Ultra Magnus had taken it upon himself to rearrange the duty roster, splitting some shifts and making small changes to cut down on potential conflict. Such as putting as much space between Hot Rod and Sunstreaker as possible. That meant he now had night shift for the next two weeks while Sunstreaker had day shifts. It also separated him from Sideswipe, making it harder for them to coordinate their time together with Optimus, or for each of them to see him at all.

Hot Rod activated the door chime, knowing he could've used the access code, but he didn't want to be rude. Optimus had given them each his access code, but Hot Rod didn't plan on abusing it. The door slid open, and he walked in, finding Optimus sitting at his desk, reading reports.

"You know, you're supposed to be off duty now," Hot Rod said. "As in not working."

Optimus frowned.

"I have a lot to catch up on," he said.

"I know. But it can wait 'til morning," Hot Rod said. "I can feel your energy field down the corridor."

Optimus sighed, set down the data pad.

"My head does hurt," he said.

"Rest will help," Hot Rod said.

"I've rested enough lately," Optimus said.

"Hardly. You've been worried, stressed and let's not forget you beat the frag out of Shockwave," Hot Rod said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Besides leaving me alone?"

Hot Rod grinned. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said.

"I could throw you out," Optimus said. "I know you have to be on duty soon."

Hot Rod shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm here now, aren't I?"

"It is good to see you," Optimus said, standing.

"So, want to go down to the rec room? Sideswipe's there, we can watch the poker game turn into a brawl," Hot Rod said.

"I'd rather not be there if it does," Optimus said. "Ratchet will kick my aft if I get hurt again so soon."

"You and me both," Hot Rod said. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to know how you are, after yesterday."

"As well as can be expected," Optimus said. "Elita and I have settled some issues between us, but I will be much better when she finally returns to Cybertron."

Which can't be soon enough for any of us, Hot Rod thought.

"Well, I should probably go then," he said. But he suddenly couldn't vocalize anything more than a yelp as he felt a hand run down his spoiler.

"What the hell?" Hot Rod said, backing away from Optimus.

"Have I done something. . ."

"No," Hot Rod said. "Just wasn't expecting my personal space to get invaded. Not so soon. Not that I don't want you to invade my space. . .my spoiler, it's really sensitive, that's all."

"Really?" Optimus said, looking thoughtful.

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"I believe I already addressed that question," Optimus said.

"Yeah. . ." Hot Rod said. "But. . .you need time. . ."

"I know what I need," Optimus said. "But what about what I want?"

-----

Sideswipe was staring at the darkened ceiling in his quarters. He was alone because Sunstreaker was in the lab, watching Wheeljack work on his latest explosion waiting to happen. He just hoped his twin wasn't in the way when it went.

:Hey. You up?:

Sideswipe sat up. Hot Rod.

:Yeah. Can't rest. Aren't you supposed to be on monitor duty?: Sideswipe said.

:I am, sitting here bored out of my mind except you did miss the fun a while ago. Most interesting thing that's happened all shift, so far: Hot Rod answered.

:What?:

:Skyfire came through ops a while ago to talk to Perceptor, had Starscream with him. Well, while those two were talking science, Starscream muttered something about needing to purge, then he just keeled over, as the humans say. The bets are already on about what's wrong with him: Hot Rod said.

:Oh frag please tell me you're kidding: Sideswipe said.

:Would I kid about something like *that*?:

:No. Does Optimus know?:

:I haven't seen him, so probably not: Hot Rod said. :Hey--that's not the only reason why I'm bugging you. Speaking of Optimus. . .did he say or do anything tonight that was a little. . .forward?:

:If you mean the failed attempt to grab my aft while I was in his office, then yes: Sideswipe said.

:What the hell do you think he's trying to do?: Hot Rod said. :Not what I think, is he?:

:Indicate his willingness and desire to interface?: Sideswipe said. :Could be, but he just got his aft handed to him again. I hate to say this about Elita-1, but I'll be glad when she leaves:

:You're not the only one. You should've seen the way Ironhide was looking at her tonight:

:Well, whether he likes it or not, Optimus needs time: Sideswipe said.

:I know. Gotta go. See you, 'Sides:

-----

Unfortunately, it was much too early to get out the high grade, even though circumstances called for it. Kup stood in Ratchet's office, along with Prime, waiting for the medic to say what he had to say. It couldn't be good because Ratchet had called them, not anyone else to his office. And it probably had something to do with one of the two Decepticon Seekers laid out on med bay surgical berths.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Optimus said, annoyed at being dragged from his quarters so early.

"Sit down," Ratchet said.

Kup's optics met Prime's, and they both took a seat, noting the medic's head was now resting in his hands.

"Oh for the love of little pink petrorabbits how am I going to deal with *this*?" Ratchet said. "I haven't had to do something like this since I was a medical trainee. . ."

"Ratch, what is it?" Kup said.

The medic looked up, remembered who was in his office.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a long night," Ratchet said. "Luckily Skyfire offlined in his quarters, so I didn't have to get help with that. . .and I did tell him I'd wait until this morning to tell you, Prime, but it's gonna be all over base today anyway because Starscream fainted in ops last night."

Another glance exchanged.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

"All of the watch last night was special ops, with the exception of Perceptor, so I know they kept it among themselves, but. . .all right. . .it only took one scan to confirm Starscream's diagnosis, but I ran a few more to make sure I wasn't seeing things, got First Aid to back me up," Ratchet said. "Starscream is carrying a sparkling."

-----

The rec room was empty. It would be a while yet before it started filling up for the morning, so Kup and Optimus moved their discussion there.

"You know, I should kick your aft for letting Starscream out of the brig and into Skyfire's custody," Optimus said.

"It would've happened sooner or later anyway," Kup said. "Can't keep 'em apart."

"No, but regardless, this is good news," Optimus said. "I can't believe I just said that. . .Starscream carrying a sparkling. . ."

"At least he's here, safe for now," Kup said. "Although I don't want to imagine what Megatron will do when he finds out."

"Don't remind me," Optimus said. "Or Elita. . .she must think I've lost control of my troops. . ."

"Lad, I think you've done an outstanding job keeping everyone alive, even expanding your ranks," Kup said.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," Optimus said. "You should have seen the look on her face yesterday when she heard Prowl and Jazz were bonded. She was surprised anyone would go through with it with the war going on."

"Maybe her time here on Earth will help her re-think her attitude about a few things," Kup said.

"You're not implying there is a possibility she'll change her mind about me, are you?" Optimus asked.

"Lad, she needs to change her mind about more than that," Kup said. "She's changed. . .you don't know how much. . .after we thought the Ark was lost, she closed herself off. But then again, you've changed too. What you choose to do is your own business, but lad, I don't want to see you hurting. I've had enough of that lately."

"So have I, Kup," Optimus said. "So have I."

Kup sat back. "Have you decided anything yet about Hot Rod and Sideswipe?"

Optimus stared at the floor.

"Lad. . ."

"Not yet, but I may have dealt that relationship a setback," Optimus said.

Kup frowned.

"Why?"

"I believe I made an error with a. . .a. . .pair of ill-conceived attempts at physical advances. . ." Optimus said.

Kup raised an optic ridge.

"I was merely trying to communicate my desire to ah. . ." Optimus said.

"Take things to the next level?" Kup said.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"You don't think it's a little soon?"

"I've been waiting a very long time," Optimus said.

"I know, but. . ." Kup said. "Lad, no one can tell you what to do, you can only consider their advice."

"Why do you think I'm talking to you about this and not Ratchet?" Optimus said. "I'm unsure how to proceed next."

"Lad, it'll come to you when you least expect it," Kup said. "C'mon. There's still a little time before your shift starts. Try and get some rest. You know you can always talk to me, but this is going to be a long day for a lot of reasons."

They stood, Kup clapped Optimus on the shoulder. Optimus placed his own hand on Kup's, then headed toward his quarters. Kup always made him feel a little better about everything.

-----


	40. Chapter 40

All's Fair

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

0900. Command staff meeting. Optimus' head was already throbbing. Everyone was on time, sitting, waiting expectantly for him to begin but his optics were focused on Elita-1. Or, rather, where her optics were locked. Ultra Magnus. An interesting new development he would deal with later. Elita-1 was at the meeting because she was a commander in her own right, and as such, Prime was extending her professional courtesy. And she needed to know what they were all going to be dealing with, either in person or the fallout. Plus it was the first time she'd ever been able to attend one of his meetings, giving her a chance to see how he ran things on Earth. Not that he was expecting to impress her. Those days were long over.

So he began.

"There is a development you all need to be made aware of. Not only is it happy news, but it has the potential to draw Megatron's attention if he finds out," Optimus said. "Skyfire and Starscream have given me permission to pass it on to those of you here."

He paused for effect, letting it sink in. Kup already knew; Jazz more than likely suspected because he was on shift when Starscream fainted in ops; Prowl probably did because it was his job to know and he was bonded to Jazz. And Ironhide was looking bored, probably thinking about weapons practice, Ratchet was trying not to glare at him and Ultra Magnus was fidgeting with his data pad, trying to keep his optics anywhere but Elita-1. She was listening intently.

"Ratchet confirmed this morning Starscream is carrying a sparkling," Optimus said. "This is good news, but if Megatron finds out, he will more than likely demand the Seekers back, which I will not allow, unless they wish to return on their own. Skywarp will rejoin Thundercracker on patrol once he's finished recovering and Starscream will be given light duty in the science lab until he is no longer able to continue. Any questions?"

Ironhide leaned foward, arms crossed. "Are you nuts? Starscream? The lab? With Wheeljack? While he's carrying a sparkling?"

"He'll be working with Perceptor," Optimus said. "So there is no reason to worry."

Or not, Optimus thought.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked.

Nobody said anything, so the meeting was over. The Autobot leader watched his officers file out, until all be he and Elita were left. What was he going to do to get her to stop doing this to him?

"You're all right with the fact you have a. . .an expectant Decepticon hiding out here?" she asked.

"He was not carrying when he got here," Optimus said. "Or weren't you listening? I have agreed to offer Starscream and his trine mates Autobot protection. And unlike Megatron, I do not go back on my word."

Elita frowned.

"If you plan on starting another fight, I don't have time," Optimus said. "But if you have legitimate questions that need answers, I'll be happy to answer them. Otherwise, I have work to do, and I'm sure Magnus would be content to keep you occupied."

"What do you mean?" Elita said.

Optimus stood, walked past her without answering.

-----

"At least we're off early," Hot Rod said.

Springer shrugged, noticed Sideswipe heading toward their table. "Yeah, but plenty of time to get thrown in the brig between now and later," the triple changer said. "Speaking of trouble, want me to leave you two alone?"

Hot Rod gave Springer a shove.

"Don't be stupid," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe pulled out a chair, sat down. "Springer, Rodi," he said. "You were right about Starscream. Thanks for that. I won a bet with Sunny."

Hot Rod grinned.

"The least I could do," he said. He trailed off when he saw Elita-1 enter the rec room, frowned when he saw Ultra Magnus get up and leave when he saw her.

His friends followed his gaze.

"What?" Springer asked.

"Magnus walked off when he saw Elita-1," Hot Rod said. "If I didn't know better. . ."

Springer and Sideswipe gave him a look, similar to the one Arcee did when she said he was acting crazy.

"Rodi, you're jumping the gun," Springer said. "Ultra Magnus is too, I don't know, decent and honorable to make a play for Prime's girl even though they're not together. He'd never in a million years do something like that."

"Because he'd be betraying his brother?" Hot Rod said. "I know that too, but didn't you see the look on her face? It was like the way Arcee looks when she's gunning for a target she knows she's not going to miss."

Springer dismissed it. Sometimes. . .

He turned his attention to Sideswipe, hoping Rodi would drop the crazy notion.

"So, how's Sunshine doing with Wheeljack?" Springer asked.

"Happy and keeping off my aft about the time I'm not spending with him," Sideswipe said.

"That's good," Springer said. "But what about the time you're spending with hot shot here?"

"He keeps mouthing off about it," Sideswipe said. "But I haven't told him yet. . ."

"That it's not me you're interested in," Hot Rod finished for him.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said.

"It's OK," Hot Rod said. "I told Springer, so you can talk about it."

Sideswipe relaxed.

"Yeah--I'm not going to tell him until I know something one way or another," Sideswipe said.

-----

Optimus stopped by the med bay, hoping he'd find Ratchet. The medic had already released Skywarp, telling him to take it easy, and if he did well for one evening, he might get to leave the med bay. Although with high grade involved, how he'd actually fare was anyone's guess.

He did find Ratchet in his office.

"I hope you're not planning to spend the evening in here," Optimus said. "I did supply the high grade, from my own stash, so you better show up."

"I plan on coming because if I don't show my face, Prowl and Jazz will come looking for me," Ratchet said. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll head to the rec room. I want to finish reading this. . ."

"Reading what?"

"Reproductive physiology text," Ratchet said.

"Oh," Prime said.

"And you'll be happy to know Elita-1 finally agreed to a check-up this afternoon," Ratchet said. "She's fine. Except her energy field is messed up, too. Not as much as yours--she hasn't endured the stress and injuries you have over the past few months, but if she doesn't do something about it, she'll end up just like you. But at least she's a femme, and she talks out her issues, unlike a certain Autobot leader I could name. You know, keeping everything bottled up inside is not healthy."

Prime glowered.

"Hatchet, get your aft in gear. Now. That is an order."

Ratchet glared back, but he stood, headed for the rec room with his leader.

-----

The rec room was bumping with the sound of bass as Blaster filled the place with tunes. The high grade was flowing, bots were talking, drinking, enjoying themselves. Prowl and Jazz were toasted and teased, and Starscream and Skyfire were offered congratulations on their offspring.

Optimus Prime was content for the moment. His bots were happy, at peace for a bit. He wished he could give them more than one evening, but even this much was more than enough. He was sitting at a table with Kup and Ironhide, half-listening to the two argue, but his optics lit up when he saw who was entering the rec room. Bumblebee, Spike and Carlie.

Optimus stood, walking across the room to meet his friends.

"Hey Optimus," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, it's good to see you my friend," Optimus said. "As it is to see the two of you. How is Daniel?"

"Growing like a weed," Spike said.

"And finally sleeping more than two hours at a time at night," Carlie said.

"That's good to hear," Optimus said. "Enjoy yourselves."

He watched the two humans make for Jazz and Prowl, while Bumblebee held back with him.

"No dancing on any tables tonight," Optimus admonished.

But Bumblebee only grinned, joining his friends.

-----

"I can't believe 'Screamer got himself knocked up," Thundercracker said. "And Megatron is going to love the fact it's by a 'filthy' Autobot."

Skywarp shrugged.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said. "Another Seeker. Just for Starscream's sake, I hope it's a femme."

Thundercracker grinned.

"That would be fitting," he said. "But I'm sure they won't care. A sparkling. That's rare. . .and precious."

"And it would never have happened if we didn't defect," Skywarp said. "I hope Prime kills Megatron the next time they meet in battle. He has so much to answer for. . ."

"At least he didn't kill you," Thundercracker said.

"Does that mean you would've missed me if he had?" Skywarp asked.

"Maybe," Thundercracker said.

"How are things going with Perceptor?" Skywarp said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about his interest," Thundercracker said. "But it's true. . .we've been talking about human anthropology and he's teaching me to play chess."

Skywarp bit back a grin.

"Anthropology? As in the science of studying the humans?"

"Yeah," Thundercracker said. "I've had an interest since we landed on this mudball, and Percy said it's a science they haven't had much time to delve into. . ."

"Percy?"

"'Warp, shut up or you'll end up back in the med bay," Thundercracker warned. "It's a valid interest. Something I could see myself doing. . .you know, this damn war is going to end someday, and when it does, we'll all have to find something to do with ourselves besides fight, so yeah, I might just do it."

"Great. Another Seeker-scientist," Skywarp said.

"What about you? Got any interests besides seducing Prime?"

"History," Skywarp said. "I like history."

Thundercracker clapped him on the shoulder. "See? We're all set now. C'mon. Let's go get some of that high grade."

-----

Almost 3 a.m. The rec room was clearing out. No brawls, big disagreements, although Bumblebee had indeed danced on a table. Jazz called it "shaking his booty," promptly joining the mini bot on the same table, shaking his own aft, to the enjoyment of the rest of the assembled bots and humans and the chagrin of his bond mate. However, Jazz had dragged Prowl up on the table, which then flipped. Nobody was hurt, and it lead to some Autobots to get inspired and trying to shake their own booties. Shaking bootie was now being considered for the banned activities list.

Optimus stood, stretched. Kup and Ironhide were passed out at their table, Jazz and Prowl were talking with Sunstreaker and Wheeljack. The Autobot leader sighed. Sideswipe was out on patrol with Tracks, wouldn't be back until later. And he had no idea where Hot Rod was. He must've left earlier. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen 'Lita or Magnus in quite some time, either. But what Elita chose to do with her own time, and with who, was no longer his business.

He strode from the rec room, making for ops. Red Alert was duty officer, nodded at him as he passed, headed for Teletraan-1.

"Teletraan, what is the location of Autobot Hot Rod?" he asked.

The computer made a quick scan of the surrounding area.

"Autobot Hot Rod is on Lookout Mountain," it said.

Optimus walked out, transformed, headed up the mountain.

-----

Hot Rod sat, staring up at the stars, looked away, toward the mountain road when he heard the rumble of a familiar engine. He watched as the bot transformed, walked toward him, took a seat beside him.

"Didn't enjoy the celebration?" Optimus asked.

"I did. Except there's a lunar eclipse tonight. I wanted to see what it looked like, on this planet," Hot Rod said.

"Is that what you do for fun? Besides getting thrown in the brig?" Optimus said.

"Hey--astronomy is just one of my hobbies," Hot Rod said. "I'm also studying this planet's geology. It's different than any other planet I've ever been on so. . ."

"I'm not making fun," Optimus said. "I'm just surprised you harbor an interest in something like astronomy."

"It's interesting," Hot Rod said.

"Although I'm sure a lunar eclipse is enough to make you leave your friends and a celebration," Optimus said.

Hot Rod sighed.

"It's not," he said. "Springer and 'Cee left early, so there wasn't much reason to stay after that. It's hard, you know? To try and not be jealous, or hurt. . .Springer is my best friend, and I'll always care about Arcee, but it's just weird, being left out, when it was the three of us for so long. . ."

"I understand how you feel," Optimus said, putting an arm around Hot Rod. He leaned against the other mech, sat silent for a while. Until he felt the ghost of a touch along his spoiler, then the brush of a hand along the edge.

"I guarantee if you keep that up you will not like what happens next," Hot Rod said. "Or maybe you will. Your choice."

"And what happens if I keep up?" Optimus asked.

"You flat on your back getting overloaded senseless," Hot Rod answered. "Except I'm pretty sure 'Sides will be annoyed. . .so, hands off."

Except the hands moved from his spoiler to his face, and he heard Optimus' battle mask retract. Prime leaned down, kissed the other bot.

Surprised at first, Hot Rod quickly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Prime, who ran one hand down Hot Rod's spoiler again. But Hot Rod pulled gently away.

"Like I said, slagged senseless if you keep it up. . ." Hot Rod muttered. "Optimus, I think we should head back to the Ark."

"What, seen enough stars for one night?" Optimus said, grinning at Hot Rod.

"Something like that," Hot Rod said, grinning back. "C'mon. I'll race you."

-----

Sideswipe's head hurt. He was tired, but that wasn't the main reason for his throbbing head. Sunny was sharing his hangover with his twin. Sunny was out cold across their room, blissfully unaware his brother was plotting fratricide. Where the hell had Optimus gotten his high grade? It was probably older than the Ark, older than Kup and Ironhide put together.

And who the hell could be comming him at 6 a.m.?

:'Sides:

Frag. Hot Rod. What the hell had he done now?

:What the hell is it because it better be good because I'm going to kill you first, then Sunny:

:Bad hangover?:

:Sunny is sharing his with me. What, don't you have one?:

:Pleasant buzz: Hot Rod replied.

:I hate you. Can't this wait until morning?: Sideswipe asked.

:It is morning, if you haven't noticed: Hot Rod said.

:Where are you?: Sideswipe said.

:My quarters, staring at Springer passed out on the floor:

:Fun. Now what the hell is so important?:

:Just wanted you to know, the next time you see Optimus, he might get. . .frisky: Hot Rod said.

:Frisky?: Sideswsipe said.

:Yes, frisky. As in he might try and do more than grab your aft:

:Oh frag:

:Yeah, oh frag. He's pretty determined now:

:Guess we'll have to wait and see how determined, eh?: Sideswipe said.

:Hah. He'll love that: Hot Rod said. :'Night 'Sides:


	41. Chapter 41

All's Fair

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus was an early riser. Always had been, mainly from necessity, partly from habit. Even on days off. This morning was no exception. Except this morning he found himself in an unfamiliar berth. And next to someone else. Well, actually, someone was using his shoulder for a head rest. Had their arm thrown across his middle. Both of his arms were wrapped around his bunkmate. He started to pull away but a hand lovingly caressed the armor of his chest before going to his shoulder, pulling him tighter. He didn't have to online his optics to take a look. No, Ultra Magnus knew who it was in the berth with him. If he survived the morning without getting killed, it would be a miracle.

-----

"Skyfire, I said I'm fine," Starscream said, pushing himself off the berth, but he sat back down as his vision swimmed. "Or not. Give me a few moments. . ."

"Maybe next time you'll listen," Skyfire said, arms crossed. "Stay here. Rest. I'll bring you back some energon."

"At the moment, energon is the last thing I need," Starscream said. "I'll just purge all over the place again."

"Small price to pay," Skyfire said. "It'll only last until the spark is past the first stage."

"Easy for you to say," Starscream said. "Energon can wait. Just stay with me, will you?"

Skyfire watched Starscream lay back down on the berth, joined the Seeker. Starscream sighed when he felt the other's arms around him. At least Starscream was *asking* him. The Seeker had changed a little in the days since he'd come the Autobots, for the better. He was still egotistical and somewhat demanding, but when he was with him, he was like his old self. Still snarky, but he smiled more, and they debated science and talked about everything under the sun, well, among other things, including the activity that lead to the production of their sparkling. Skyfire smiled at that thought.

A new life. Their offspring. Something worth protecting, and he would at all costs. Starscream was safe, for the moment, so were his trine mates. Prime said he would protect them. Skyfire new Prime would do everything in his power to keep his word, but if Megatron found out. . .

-----

Buzzsaw refused to go to the Ark. Just wouldn't do it. Ravage was a saboteur, therefore, was above something as simple as spying. And Rumble and Frenzy could not be depended upon to do anything dealing with stealth. Unfortunately, Laserbeak was still suffering system glitches and Soundwave wouldn't let him out of his sight.

It made Megatron angry his best spy was out of commission. Further enraging the Decepticon leader was the fact his Seeker trine was still gone. Plus there was no word on how Optimus Prime was taking his femme's betrayal. She'd been spotted outside the Ark a few days before with one of the new Autobots--Ultra Magnus. Had Prime had given the female to another because he was done with her? If that was the case, Megatron thought, maybe he could just claim her for himself? Maybe he would either way. Oh how Prime must be humiliated, doubting himself, knowing his mate chose to be with another over him.

The female would be a worthy prize, even if he hadn't interfaced with her when he had the chance. There would be other opportunities, and Megatron always got what he wanted. And it would not be by force. No--he could be patient when needed. He would wait, strike when the opportunity provided itself.

-----

"How can you be in such a good mood? It's too early to be in a good mood," Sideswipe said.

Hot Rod's only response was a grin, which got even bigger when he saw Optimus enter the rec room.

Sideswipe noticed, raised an optic ridge as their leader made his way over to their table.

:Frisky? Just how frisky did he get last night?: Sideswipe asked.

:Not very: Hot Rod said. :Just give him a chance. You'll find out. If you can get him alone:

Optimus sat down, frowned at the two. "You're talking about me. Again," he said.

"We're not saying anything bad," Sideswipe said. "I never took you as the paranoid type."

"There's a first time for everything," Optimus said. "I don't suppose either of you have seen Ultra Magnus this morning, have you?"

"I haven't seen them since last night," Hot Rod said.

Sideswipe only shrugged, but he watched Optimus' optics narrow as he saw Elita-1 walk into the rec room. The red twin shot Hot Rod a glance, and they both settled their optics on Optimus as the femme made for their table.

"Good morning Optimus," Elita said, nodding at Hot Rod and Sideswipe. "I was hoping to ask you something. . ."

"What?" Optimus said.

"I know I was supposed to leave this morning, but would it be all right if I stayed a few more days?"

Not at all what he was expecting.

"I don't see why not," Optimus said. "Your decision."

She nodded, started to walk away, but she stopped when she saw Ultra Magnus enter the room. Optimus also noticed. He glared. And Sideswipe scooted his chair back and Hot Rod frowned. They were at ground zero for Optimus' suddenly spiking energy field.

Hot Rod stood, grabbed Optimus by the arm. "C'mon Optimus, let's get you out of here," he said.

Sideswipe followed as his friend dragged Optimus from the room, ignored the curious stares, threw Ultra Magnus a look over his shoulder, watched with satisfaction as the big bot got his message.

:I hope you didn't do what I think you did:


	42. Chapter 42

All's Fair

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

:Kup, we've got a problem:

Hot Rod. What the hell had he done now? Kup thought.

:Old timer, get your aft in gear. I don't know how long Sideswipe can keep Optimus distracted:

:What have you done now?: Kup asked.

:Not me. Can't be sure anything *didn't* happen, but you better go find Ultra Magnus. NOW. He was in the rec room a few minutes ago. He might not be there anymore, Kup, BUT JUST FIND HIM, OK?:

Hot Rod's insistence was enough to get Kup off his berth and out the door. He couldn't imagine what was going on.

-----

Being in Optimus' office for a reason other than duty or a disciplinary hearing was definitely a new experience, Sideswipe reflected. Optimus was leaned against the desk, Sideswipe was sitting on it beside him, arm around the bigger mech.

"Anything I can do to help your headache?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus was pinching his nose. Sideswipe knew that his leader did that out of frustration.

"You can rub my neck. Usually helps," Optimus said.

Sideswipe moved his hand up, started to rub Optimus' neck, felt him start to relax at the touch.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Sideswipe said. "If this is all it takes to help you relax. . ."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one to let just anyone touch me," Optimus said. "I know it sounds ridiculous. . .but keeping my distance. . .it's just become habit after so many years. One of the few things that's helped keep me sane. . ."

"I'm not just anyone, am I? And neither is Hot Rod, right?" Sideswipe asked, standing. He kept rubbing Prime's neck, but he turned until he was facing him. He wrapped his other arm around Optimus, using both hands now to rub his neck. Optimus sighed, wrapped his own arms around Sidewipe.

"You both matter," Optimus said. "More than I could ever imagine.

"That's good to hear," Sideswipe said, looking up at Optimus.

He retracted his battle mask, leaned down. . .

And the door to the office opened.

"And here you told me the only thing you better find on your desk was requisitions and reports," Jazz said, grinning.

Sideswipe threw himself down in a chair while Optimus' battle mask snapped back into place. Jazz walked over, handed the data pad in his hand to Optimus, patted Sideswipe on the shoulder and walked out.

"Will I end up in the brig if I shoot him?" Sideswipe asked.

"Be my guest," Optimus said. "But don't be surprised if I use him for target practice, too. He was supposed to have that information to me yesterday."

"Great timing, eh?" Sideswipe said. "But are you feeling better?"

"A little," Optimus said. "Thank you."

-----

Kup caught up with Hot Rod in ops. He found the young mech talking to Red Alert, but when Kup saw him, he grabbed Hot Rod by the arm, dragged him into the corridor.

"Why am I supposed to be looking for Magnus again?" Kup asked, arms crossed.

"To keep him from dying an untimely death," Hot Rod said.

Kup raised an optic ridge. "How much high grade did you have last night?"

"Not half as much as you, old timer," Hot Rod said. "Seriously. I don't think Ultra Magnus did anything, considering how he's always spouting off about honor and duty and all of that."

Kup's patience was running out. "And what in that high grade-fogged processor of yours have you come up with that Magnus has done?"

"Something he shouldn't have," Hot Rod said. "But either way, I don't think Optimus is thinking too rationally when it comes to Elita-1, so. . ."

"Lad, what are you talking about?"

"I think Optimus thinks maybe Elita-1 spent the night with Ultra Magnus last night," Hot Rod said. "I mean, from the way she was looking at him in the rec room this morning. . ."

Kup smacked Hot Rod in the back of the head. "You were hallucinating," he said.

"If I was, then 'Sides and Optimus were too," Hot Rod said.

Kup sighed. "C'mon," he said.

-----

Sideswipe was again sitting by Optimus, just talking, when the door to his office opened again. Ultra Magnus. Sideswipe's optics widened when he felt Optimus' energy field spike. He stood, but Optimus grabbed him by the wrist.

:Stay. I might need you to keep me from ripping off Magnus' head:

:You're not jealous of him, are you?:

:No. Just angry this damn thing with Elita refuses to die:

Even Ultra Magnus noticed his friend's energy field was worse than usual.

"Prime. . .Optimus. . .I can imagine what you're thinking," Magnus said.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking right now," Optimus said. "Anything between yourself and Elita is your business, although I am concerned how this might affect Red Alert."

Sideswipe felt Optimus' hand slide from his wrist to his own hand. He let Prime twine his fingers with his.

"That's just it," Magnus said. "Nothing did happen, at least not what you're implying. I did stay with Elita last night. We talked, I fell asleep. We shared a berth, but nothing happened. I would never do that to you. And I'm quite happy with Red. And he knows where I was all night."

Optimus relaxed. A little. "My friend, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right," Magnus said. "I can understand your feelings. Would you like me to escort her back to the space bridge today?"

"She asked to stay a few more days," Optimus said.

The look Magnus gave him suggested his judgment was in error.

"Don't look at me that way," Optimus said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Magnus said, walking out.

"Do I have a target on my forehead, a 'kick me' sign on my back?" Optimus asked once Ultra Magnus was gone. "All I want is a few minutes of peace. . ."

"At least now you're finally catching on about all Ratchet's preaching about avoiding stress," Sideswipe offered, mirth in his optics.

"Don't tell him that," Optimus said.

Sideswipe was going to say something else but his twin was comming him.

:Sideswipe, where are you? We're going to be late, or did you forget we had plans today?:

:Plans?:

:Yeah--the outdoor art exhibit in the city. Where are you anyway?:

:Prime's office:

:Did you get in trouble?:

:No. I'm standing here making out with Prime:

:Funny 'Sides. C'mon. I'm already outside:

Optimus raised an optic ridge at Sideswipe.

"Sunny. I forgot we have plans. I'll be back this afternoon though," Sideswipe said. He started to walk away, but Optimus grabbed him by the hand once again. Sideswipe heard the battle mask retract, felt Optimus' lips on his own. He held on to Prime. How long had he waited for something like this?

Then it was over, Optimus was giving him a gentle shove toward the door. And all day, no matter how hard he tried, Sunstreaker never heard a reason for the silly grin his twin had on his face.


	43. Chapter 43

All's Fair

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Jazz was in charge in ops. A quiet day so far. Well, it was a Saturday, technically a day off. He'd turned a blind optic to Perceptor, who was showing Thundercracker how to play checkers at his terminal. It was kinda sweet to see, the big, badass Seeker and patient, kind Perceptor showing him how to play a human game.

The third in command heard someone come up beside him.

:Want me to say something to Percy?: Jazz asked.

Optimus looked down at Jazz. :They're fine, as long as things stay uneventful. I'm glad to see they're doing so well together:

:Speaking of doing well together, gonna christen that desk of yours anytime soon? Looked like you were getting a pretty good start this morning: Jazz said. :And you told me and Prowler not to:

:Jazz. . .:

:Have a good time on the mountain with Hot Rod last night too?:

Prime gave Jazz what he hoped was a stern look, but he just grinned back.

:I could let hot shot off duty early, if you like. Because obviously you have nothing to do:

:Hah: Optimus said. :Maybe I will go say hello though:

Jazz smiled, watching his leader walk over to Hot Rod's station. He was glad Prime was letting him give him a hard time about his budding relationship with Sideswipe and Hot Rod. It meant he was ready to move on, accept someone else into his life, and hopefully, relax and loosen up. And nobody deserved a little happiness more than Prime.

At the same time, Hot Rod was sitting at his post, taking a turn at monitor duty. It was boring, but he'd volunteered for it. He didn't mind the boredom, but sitting on his aft for so long made him restless.

"How's it going?"

The familiar voice made him almost come out of his chair, but he recovered quickly.

"Pretty routine so far," Hot Rod said.

Prime placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in, peering at the monitor, his face inches from Hot Rod's.

"It appears to be so," he said. "Keep me abreast of any changes."

Optimus stood back up, dragged a knuckle along the edge of Hot Rod's spoiler as he did so.

"I will," Hot Rod stammered.

Prime walked away, smiling.

-----

Prowl was in his office, going over the next week's duty roster, cursing Ultra Magnus. The jackass had rearranged *his* duty roster yet again. Prime already approved the first draft, but Ultra Magnus just had to to do change it. . .Prowl thought the big mech was doing just to drive him nuts, but no, probably not. Ultra Magnus was the consummate soldier, all spit and polish, as Hot Rod liked to point out. As annoying as that one could be, Prowl agreed. It was a double-edged sword, though. On one hand, Ultra Magnus' schedule changes had cut down on personnel conflicts, but at the same time, having things so quiet meant all hell would break loose at some point. Always did. He sighed. And it would be left to him to deal with.

Prowl looked up when he heard footsteps, smiled when he saw Jazz at the door.

"Come to rescue me?" Prowl asked.

"Damn straight, Prowler," Jazz said. "It's a Saturday night. You can fix the duty roster later."

"I'd like to fix Ultra Magnus. . ." Prowl muttered, standing.

"I heard that," Jazz said. "Forget about work for a while. You'll never guess what I saw today. . ."

Prowl crossed his arms. He knew Jazz was trying to get him focused on something besides work. And not wanting to disappoint Jazz, Prowl took the bait.

"What did you see?"

"You sure you want to hear this, Prowlie? Might scar you for life," Jazz said.

"I'm bonded to you, so nothing much surprises me anymore," Prowl said.

"Uh huh," Jazz said. "Remind me later to 'surprise' you."

"Jazz, spill already if you're going to," Prowl said.

"Well, this morning when I was dropping off that info Prime wanted, I. . .ah. . .interrupted him and Sideswipe in his office," Jazz said.

Prowl gave his mate a scolding look. "Jazz, how could you?"

"It was an accident," Jazz said. "Didn't think he'd be in his office that early on a Saturday morning."

"Next time, knock," Prowl said. "Look, Prime's even starting to give me a headache when he's around."

"But that's not all," Jazz said. "Ol' Prime was flirting in ops. With Hot Rod. Just a while ago. Where others could see."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Really? Prime must really, really like those two," he said.

"I don't think he's desperate, if that's what you're implying," Jazz said. "C'mon. Let's go."

-----

Ratchet was hoping for a nice, quiet night. He had some reports to catch up on, high grade stashed in his desk for later and he'd be damned if anyone was going to interrupt him. Except he wasn't counting on the appearance of Elita-1 in the med bay. He sighed, set down his data pad, mustered up a smile for the female Autobot.

"Hello Ratchet," she said, taking the only other seat in his office.

"Elita, don't you have anything better to do than bug me? No offense, but for most of the crew, a Saturday is a night off. As in getting off base and having fun. Or resting, plotting practical jokes. Or not."

"I couldn't find anyone else to talk to," Elita said.

Ratchet sat back, raised an optic ridge. A single, unattached Autobot femme loose on a base full of mechs who hadn't seen, let alone talked to a femme in ages, and she couldn't find anyone to talk to? Either she was lying or the whole Ark crew had taken leave of their senses, the ones that were unattached, that is. Or they were all afraid (or too respectful of Optimus Prime) to approach Elita-1.

"What about Prime?" Ratchet asked.

Elita-1 bit her lip. "I tried. But we ended up having another fight," she said. "And I keep meaning to ask. . .his energy field. . .it's vile. . .will that happen to me? And is that the reason why Optimus' field is so bad?"

"Not interfacing is only part of the problem," Ratchet said. "He's been under a lot of stress the past few months, which has only made things worse. Plus you out of everyone should know Prime has an annoying habit of keeping his feelings bottled up. That's why his energy field is so bad. Yours isn't as bad. . ."

"But time and stress will make it that way," Elita said. "Lovely problem to have to deal with."

"You could. . .help each other out," Ratchet said. "If you wanted. If you could work things out, I'm sure he'd welcome the chance to ah. . .take care of things."

"It's over with Optimus," Elita said. "To me, it has been for quite some time. I will always care for him but it is over. He did ask me to reconsider, and I almost gave in. But I didn't."

"I imagine it took a great deal of courage," Ratchet said.

"More than you'll ever know," Elita said. "Enough about me, though, Ratchet. What about you? What are you doing holed up here on your night off?"

Ratchet's turn to sigh. "Catching up on reports and other necessities I've been unable to finish because of a certain stubborn Autobot leader, among other things," he said. "Keeping this crew healthy and sane is a full-time job. Sometimes I don't even get to recharge. . .but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"They're lucky to have you," Elita said. "But it doesn't bother you that some of the crew have bonded? We're at war."

Ratchet frowned.

"I'd be more bothered if there weren't any stable relationships among them," Ratchet said. "The only thing that helps keep any of us from going as crazy as the Decepticons are the connections we forge with one another, Elita."

"And a sparkling?"

"Unexpected but not unwelcome," Ratchet said. "We may be fighting a war, but life goes on."

"I know you're right," Elita said. "It's just hard to imagine sometimes--life without the fighting."

"Tell me about it," Ratchet said.

"Well Ratchet--I know Jazz and Prowl have bonded, and I know Ultra Magnus is with Red Alert, but what about you? Do you have anyone special?" Elita asked.

"Duty keeps me too busy for that," Ratchet said. "Look, I still have work to finish, but you can stick around and keep me company. I wouldn't mind that at all."

-----

Optimus stood at the door to Hot Rod's quarters, hoping he was there. To say the Autobot leader was out of sorts was an understatement. Another fight with Elita left him shaken, more than a little angry. It hurt, damn it. Getting dumped once was one thing, then having to go through it a second time, when he was trying to make amends, that he was willing to do whatever he had to to make it right between them again, well, that was another. Optimus knew it was over, had accepted it, was trying to move on. He didn't want it to interfere with what could potentially be a very good thing with Sideswipe and Hot Rod, but here he was, ready to bang his head against Hot Rod's door until he was unconscious. Had to be better than the pain he was feeling. Again.

But why couldn't 'Lita just drop it? He knew she hadn't dropped by his quarters with the intention of starting a fight, it only felt like it. He could barely stand being in the same room with her now. And that made Optimus angry. How could he feel that way about someone he'd loved so long? But another fight? Ratchet was going to kill him.

Elita'd even gone so far as accusing him of being cold and distant with her--what the hell was she expecting, hugs and baby petrorabbits? No, he was through with being a. . .a. . punching bag, as the humans said.

And what the hell was taking Hot Rod so long to answer the door if he was even in his quarters?

Finally, the door slid open and Optimus hauled himself inside, hoping Elita hadn't followed.

Hot Rod faced, him, arms crossed, optic ridge raised quizzically.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding?" he asked.

"Because I am," Optimus said. "Not that seeing you isn't reason enough to be here."

Hot Rod shoved the chair from his desk at his leader. "Sit. Before you keel over. What happened now? Your energy field is enough to stun Devastator."

"Can we go field test that theory? It would be less dangerous than having to face Elita again," Optimus said.

Optimus was still standing, so Hot Rod grabbed him by the arm, made Prime sit down beside him on his berth. He put an arm around Optimus, and he reciprocated, leaning into Hot Rod.

"Did you have a fight?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus sighed.

"Yes," he said.

"Want to talk about it?" Hot Rod said.

"No," Optimus said.

"Then what do you want?" Hot Rod said.

"I don't want to be alone," Optimus said. "I hope I didn't interfere with any plans you had."

"Hardly," Hot Rod said. "Too late to do anything once I got off duty, and besides, Springer and Arcee are out tonight, I was just sitting here going over the medical text Ratchet gave me."

"That's an exciting way to spend an evening," Optimus said.

"Tell me about it," Hot Rod said, grinning. "Besides. I was just getting ready to turn in. I have patrol early in the morning."

"More of Magnus' brilliant scheduling?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said.

"I'll talk to him about it Monday," Optimus said. "I guess I should leave you to your rest. . .but. . .may I stay?"

-----

Springer was trying to be quiet as he stepped inside the quarters he shared with Hot Rod. It was just after 3 a.m., and he knew his friend had patrol in a few hours. He hadn't meant to stay out so late, but he and Arcee had run into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in town, had ended up going to a concert together. It was fun, kind of. He'd had more fun watching Arcee enjoying herself while listening to the music the humans called "classical."

Now he was tired, wanted recharge. As usual, the lights came on as he entered. And Springer's jaw dropped. Optimus? In their quarters? The Autobot leader was recharging in Hot Rod's berth, with Hot Rod, spooned together. Springer promptly turned around, walked out. He wasn't expecting that. not at all.


	44. Chapter 44

All's Fair

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Look, it was just weird, seeing that," Springer said.

"Seeing what?" Sideswipe asked, sitting down.

"I'd rather not say," Springer said.

Arcee kicked the triple changer under the table, all the while smiling sweetly at Sideswipe.

"Crazy damn femme," Springer muttered.

"Springer saw Hot Rod and Optimus recharing together in their quarters last night," Arcee said, hoping she wouldn't be hurting Sideswipe's feelings.

"Oh, that," Sideswipe said, smiling. "Optimus told me a while ago. I'm not offended, or jealous, or anything. Could have just as easily been me."

"Yeah, well, I wish it was," Springer said.

Arcee kicked him again.

"C'mon Arcee, it was weird. I wasn't expecting to see my leader cozied up to my best friend, that's all. It's one thing knowing, seeing is another," Springer said. "No offense, Sideswipe, but keep it to Prime's quarters, OK?"

Sideswipe grinned. "We'll try," he said.

-----

Starscream sat outside with his trine mates, trying not to purge. He was of the Seeker elite, and oh by the Chaos-bringer, why was he being forced to this level? Because he couldn't keep his hands off Skyfire. And fates willing, he'd never have to be forced away from him again.

"You look like you're gonna be sick again," Skywarp said, meeting Thundercracker's optics, grinning.

"Tell me something I don't know," Starscream sniped.

"How's it feel to be knocked up?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream gave his trine mate a withering glance. "I hope you one day find out for yourself. Very soon," he said.

Thundercracker only grinned.

"I hate you both," Starscream said.

"Aww, 'Screamer, we love you too," Skywarp said. "We both know you don't mean it."

"Shut up," Starscream said.

He offlined his optics a few seconds, stopping everything in his sight from whirling. Who knew carrying a sparkling could wreak such havoc on one's systems?

"When I feel like myself again. . ." he let the threat hang in the air. And his trine mates were suddenly hanging off each other, laughing at him. Realizing the ridiculousness of the situation, Starscream joined them. It felt good to laugh, to have a reason to be content. No, beyond that, happy. And knowing he was carrying a new life, something almost close to joy, all emotions he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

"So when am I going to be able to tell Skyfire we're getting bonded?" Starscream asked. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Hardly," Skywarp said. "Working on it."

He still hadn't told either of his trine mates Prime had agreed to interface with him. No, he would wait to tell them. Skywarp changed the subject.

"So," he said. "We were talking, and we were wondering. . .what are you hoping for, a mech or a femme?"

Unfortunately, none of them noticed Laserbeak perched in the rocks overhead.

-----

"You're working too hard. Again."

Optimus looked up. Sideswipe.

"I have a few things I need to finish before tomorrow," Optimus said.

"Reports can wait. Will the world end just because a few reports aren't done?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not reports," Optimus said. "Approval of requisitions for different departments."

"Can't Prowl do it?" Sideswipe said. "Or Ultra Magnus?"

Prime scowled. "I should have had this done last week."

"It can wait a few more hours," Sideswipe said. "Or not. Your call. Movie night in the rec room. Thought you might want to come. It's a movie called "The Great Escape." Jazz picked it. It's supposed to be good."

Optimus thought about it a second. "Or we could stay here in my office and continue what we started yesterday," he said, mirth in his optics.

Sideswipe grinned. "Might break the desk," he said. "C'mon. A couple of hours. Then I'll leave you alone, if you want. Think of it as insurance against another fight with Elita."

"She'll be there?" Optimus said.

"Ratchet asked her," Sideswipe said.

"I'll come," Optimus said. "But if she approaches me. . ."

"I know. You're out of there."

-----

Megatron scratched Laserbeak's chin as the cassette perched on his shoulder.

"Laserbeak, what have you to show me?" the Decepticon leader asked.

He listened as Laserbeak played the audio of the conversation he'd recorded earlier. This was an interesting development. Very interesting indeed.

-----

"Spring, c'mon, can we drop it? We're on patrol and we have a job to do," Hot Rod said. "Look, nothing happened. He just stayed the night. That's all."

"Rodi, like I told Arcee, it was just weird to see, OK? But you and Sideswipe might wanna make something 'happen' because Prime is driving everyone crazy with that energy field," Springer said.

Hot Rod was going to tell Springer what he could go do with himself when he noticed something overhead.

The Constructicons. And Megatron. Headed in the direction of the Ark.

The young Autobot turned around, Springer following.

:DECEPTICONS COMING:


	45. Chapter 45

All's Fair

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Megatron waited patiently outside the Ark, flanked by the Constructicons. Optimus Prime faced him, weapon drawn, waiting. Megatron ignored him as he took note of the Autobot defenses--some were up on the rocks above the Ark, others flanking the Autobot leader. Megatron was outnumbered, but certainly not outgunned. He wasn't afraid of the Autobots. The Constructicons were there just as insurance.

Megatron noticed the Autobot leader twitch, trigger finger squeezing just a hair.

"What do you want Megatron?" Prime finally asked.

"I have come to claim what is rightfully mine," Megatron said.

Another twitch. If Megatron didn't know better, he'd think Prime had developed a nervous twitch, but Optimus Prime was hardly the nervous type. The trigger finger tightened a little more.

"You have no claim to anyone or anything within the Ark," Prime said. "If you do, it's news to me."

"I want my Seekers back," Megatron said. "You know this. Although now, I demand you let me speak with Starscream."

"Shove it with the demands," Prime said. "You can talk to Starscream, but only if he agrees to it."

He quickly commed Starscream, who, unfortunately, agreed. Seconds later, the Decepticon air commander was outside, followed by a protective Skyfire and his trine mates.. Prime stepped beside Skyfire, so Starscream was between them, ready to protect the Seeker if necessary.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Starscream asked, optics narrowed, arms crossed.

"I have come offering an ultimatum," Megatron said. "A trade, if you will. Give me the sparkling you carry when it matures, and you will be free of me and the Decepticons forever."

Starscream didn't hesitate with an answer. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said.

"You should give it consideration," Megatron said. "Consider it a small price to pay for your freedom, your life and the lives of your trine mates."

Optimus heard Skyfire powering up his weapons.

:Wait: he told him.

"I would rather die than give you my offspring," Starscream said.

"That can be arranged," Megatron said. And he fired.

Starscream dove, Megatron missed, but Optimus and Skyfire didn't. They forced Megatron back, but his Constructicons joined the fight.

"Constructicons, form Devastator!"

Optimus took advantage of Megatron's show of authority. He threw down his weapon, ran straight at the Decepticon leader. Enough was enough already. And Megatron had only a few seconds to notice just how angry Prime was, and once the Autobot leader had a hold of him, he felt Prime's energy field spike. So did the Constructicons.

Scrapper noticed first, so did Bonecrusher.

:You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea: Bonecrusher said.

:I think you're right: Scrapper said.

The stopped mid-transformation, watched their leader getting his aft handed to him by Optimus Prime.

Only when Prime had Megatron down, sitting on top of the Decepticon leader, aiming his own cannon point blank at his face did the Constructicons think he might need help.

"Prime. . .Optimus. . .please, I. . .mercy. . ." Megatron panted.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Optimus said, optics blazing.

Megaron laid there silent.

"That's what I thought," Prime said. He threw away Megatron's cannon, punched Megatron one last time in the face, offlining the Decepticon leader. He stood, gave Megatron's unmoving body a savage kick, turning to Bonecrusher.

"Get him out of here before I finish him for good," Prime said.

Scrapper stared in awe at the Autobot leader. He'd never seen Prime so fierce in battle. He was truly a worthy opponent, and leader.

"What are you waiting for? Move. Now. Before I change my mind," Optimus said, picking up his own weapon, aiming it at Megatron.

Bonecrusher and Hook picked up Megatron, took off, while Scrapper was still staring at Prime.

The sound of Autobot weapons onlining his direction made Scrapper move. He and the rest of his Constructicons followed the others.

Ironhide ran up beside Prime. "Want us to pursue?"

"No," Prime said. "I think they've had enough."

And then he sank to his knees.

"You all right?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't think so," Prime said.

-----

Ratchet took stock of the injuries. Luckily, none were life-threatening, although he was tempted to tie Prime down to a berth and keep him in the med bay a few days. Wheeljack had an injured arm, bad enough to require an overnight stay in the med bay. Sunstreaker was fussing over the unconscious engineer, and Sideswipe was keeping his twin company, occasionally glancing over at Prime's berth, where Hot Rod was sitting with their leader.

Starscream was also very, very lucky. He'd missed getting struck by fire, but Skyfire was still worked up over Megatron's demands, and Ratchet had had to offline the scientist.

Ratchet's own gaze went back to his leader for a few seconds. Damn idiot re-aggravated his shoulder, messed up his other hand this time, and managed to get an optic damaged in his brawl with Megatron. But hopefully, after the beating Megatron received, he wouldn't be bothering them for a while. The medic sighed, sat down at his desk, folded his arms on his desk, set his head down on his arms. It could have ended worse. Much worse.

He didn't look up when he heard footsteps, didn't sit up when he felt an arm slide around his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Elita-1 asked.

"Yeah. Just need a few moments. Tired," Ratchet said.

"Everyone is fine, and I don't think Optimus or Prowl or Magnus would say anything if you went to your quarters," Elita said.

"It's my job," Ratchet said. "Somebody has to keep an eye on this bunch."

"And you won't trust it to just anyone, will you?"

"No," Ratchet said. "First Aid is coming along nicely, but. . ."

"It's not the same," Elita said.

"Nope," Ratchet said. He looked up when Elita didn't say anything, followed her gaze, where she was watching Prime, who was just waking up. He started to sit up, but Hot Rod shoved him back down, and Optimus grabbed the younger mech's hand, twining his fingers with his own.

Elita's expression was unreadable.

"Elita, is there something wrong?" Ratchet asked, sitting up.

She hesitated before asking. "Is there. . .something going on between Optimus and Hot Rod?"

"Not just Hot Rod," Ratchet muttered.

"What?"

"That's Prime's personal business," Ratchet said. "If you want to know, ask him. But now. He needs his rest."

"If you haven't noticed, so do you," Elita said. "Ratchet, your patients are all OK, and the ones here have someone with them. You can go. Like I said, no one would think anything of it if you left. How can you take care of everyone else if you don't take care of yourself?"

"Spoken like a true leader," Ratchet said. "Is that an order?"

"I can make it one," Elita said.

"No, that's all right," Ratchet said, standing. "I'm going."

Elita slipped an arm around Ratchet's waist, walking the medic out of the med bay. Sideswipe and Hot Rod noticed, exchanging a glance. This was an interesting development.

Prime started to sit up again when he noticed Hot Rod looking away.

"You two talking about me again?" Optimus asked.

"You're getting paranoid, you know that?" Hot Rod answered. "No, we're not talking about you."

"How's Starscream?" Optimus said.

"Fine," Hot Rod said. "A little worried about Skyfire, but they're both OK."

"What about other injuries?"

"You and Wheeljack were the worst," Hot Rod said. "And just so you know--your theory about Devastator worked. Sort of."

Optimus chuckled, squeezing Hot Rod's hand.

"It's good to know my wrecked energy field is good for something," he said.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "Hey--you need to get some rest, OK? Want me to stay?"

"For a while," Optimus said, offlining his optics.


	46. Chapter 46

All's Fair

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Another Monday morning. Prowl sat at the head of the conference table, glaring, daring Ultra Magnus to challenge him. But the big Autobot sat demurely, running a stylus down his data pad, the picture of innocence.

:Prowlie, stop. You're giving *me* a headache*: Jazz said.

:One word. One word out of him and. . .: Prowl said.

:What?:

:I don't know: Prowl answered.

:Ol' Magnus ain't the problem, is he?:

:No. Prime. If he does anything that stupid again, breaking through our defenses and throwing himself at Megatron. . .: Prowl said.

:You'll put him in the med bay yourself. And I'll help: Jazz offered. :Are you even paying attention to Percy?:

:No. I think my energy field needs an adjustment. Because I'm giving you a headache and all:

:Yeah. Might have to do something about that: Jazz said. :You know what Ratchet's suggested as a remedy for that. I'll see you at mid-day break. Our closet:

:I'll be there: Prowl said, finally turning an audio to Perceptor's report.

-----

"Seriously, you're all right?" Thundercracker asked Starscream.

"Fine. Peachy. About to purge all over you if you don't shut up," Starscream said.

"Megatron didn't put a scratch on him," Skywarp said. "Skyfire, on the other hand, since the fight. . ."

Starscream frowned at Skywarp.

"What?"

"I suppose now that I've told off Megatron, you assume our deal is no longer in effect?" Starscream said.

"Are you kidding? You're not getting off that easy," Skywarp said. "You had Prime and Skyfire covering your aft. No. It's on because we're still tied to that jackass."

"Good luck then," Starscream said.

-----

Optimus sat on his berth, rubbing his shoulder, reading a data pad. Ratchet said he could work, a little, as long as he didn't stress himself out. Reading reports wasn't stressful. Nor was writing them, but he was restricted to reading only, catching up. Except he knew as well as Ratchet causing himself stress wasn't the issue. It was outside stress the medic was worried about. And one was probably the reason why his door was chiming. Oh frag. Optimus hoped it wasn't Elita.

The door opened. And it was Elita-1.

Optimus sighed, set down his data pad. He didn't bother standing. He was too sore to stand.

"'Lita, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I only want to talk," she said. And no point beating around the bush. "Last night, in the med bay, I saw you with Hot Rod. You two looked rather. . .close. . .and I was wondering. . .are you involved?"

The urge to smack his head into the wall was suddenly overwhelming, but Prime resisted.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, we are," Optimus said.

Elita raised an optic ridge in surprise.

"And it's not just Hot Rod," Optimus said. "Sideswipe and I have become rather close lately as well."

"Are you going to choose between them, then, or. . .is it at trine?" Elita asked.

"I will not choose between them," Optimus said. "So yes, it is a trine."

There. That was an easy question to answer, wasn't it? Now he just needed to tell Sideswipe and Hot Rod his answer.

"Then it is truly over between us," Elita said, sounding relieved. "I'm happy for you."

Optimus started to stand, but Elita sat down beside him.

"I'm glad it's someone here, someone who will always be near you," she said.

"You're all right with this then?" Optimus asked.

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Elita said.

"I guess not," Optimus said.

Elita stood. "There is one more thing. . ."

"What?" Optimus said.

"Since you've moved on. . .if I found someone else. . .not that I have, but if I did, you would accept my choice?" Elita said.

"I can refuse you nothing," Optimus said. "Of course, you have my blessing. You should know you don't need to ask."

Elita smiled, ran a finger down his cheek. "It's nice to know some things will never change," she said.


	47. Chapter 47

All's Fair

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus walked down the corridor to Prime's quarters, passing Elita-1 heading the opposite direction. He nodded at the female Autobot, she smiled back. He raised an optic ridge, shrugged it off as he punched in the access code to Optimus' quarters. He entered, saw Optimus sitting on his berth, holding a data pad snapped cleanly in two.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Elita, would it?" Magnus asked, pointing at the broken device in his friend's hands.

"No, not at all," Optimus said.

"What happened this time? Another fight?" Ultra Magnus said.

"No," Optimus said, setting down the broken data pad. "She saw me with Hot Rod in the med bay last night, and asked me about it, if we were. . .together. I told her we are involved, and I have also taken an interest in Sideswipe. I told her that I. . .we. . .that it is indeed a trine."

"You've accepted then?" Ultra Magnus said, a slight smile gracing his features.

"I've made up my mind," Optimus said. "I just haven't told Sideswipe and Hot Rod yet."

"What did Elita say when you told her?" Ultra Magnus said.

"That she was happy for me, and if she found someone else, would I accept her choice," Optimus said.

"Well then, if she wasn't jealous or upset over your admission, why did you snap that data pad in half?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Optimus didn't answer.

"Do you still love her? Have you changed your mind about her?" Magnus asked.

"I told you--I always will, but I have not changed my mind," Optimus said. "She made her choice, as have I. I'm just angry. . .angry that I didn't let myself see where our relationship was going, angry with her for not telling me sooner."

"My offer still stands--I'll escort her to the space bridge," Magnus said. "All you have to do is say the word."

"No, that won't be necessary," Optimus said. "I said she could stay, and she can, although I don't know why she's still hanging around."

-----

Ratchet brightened when he saw Elita-1 walking in the med bay. Then he frowned a little when he realized he was looking forward to seeing Prime's girl. Well, she wasn't with him anymore, so it was all right. Sort of. But it was weird the femme was spending time with him. There were plenty of other available mechs--all younger and more handsome than a grouchy medic, Ratchet thought.

She came in his office, sat down. "You need a night off, you know that?" Elita-1 asked.

"Not tonight," Ratchet said. "I have to finish these requisitions, or they'll never get done, and I need to finish updating the individual med files so First Aid can familiarize himself with the latest updates. . ."

"If you have so much work to do, would you like some help?" Elita asked.

Ratchet smiled. "I would," he said.

-----

Hot Rod was walking down the corridor to his quarters. He was tired from the long day--the security briefing, working on reports, patrol, then running drills all afternoon and evening with Prowl. The second in command could be a task master when he wanted, but then again, Prowl was the best at what he did, and a good example to learn from, Hot Rod thought. He was jarred from his thoughts when he saw Ironhide coming down the hall, bearing down on him, actually, with a grim look in his optics.

Hot Rod stopped. "Hey Ironhide," he said.

"Hey yourself," Ironhide said. "Punk, you and me are gonna have a little talk."

Oh frag what have I done now? Hot Rod asked himself.

As if Ironhide could read his thoughts, he answered the question for him. "Don't worry," Ironhide said. "It's not anything you've done. It's what you might do."

The red bot grabbed Hot Rod by the arm, shoved him against the wall. "I'm only gonna tell you this once--and I'm gonna make this short and easy so you can understand," Ironhide said. "I've heard the rumors, seen you and Sideswipe together with Prime. Your intentions better be good, because if they're not, and you hurt Prime, you'll answer to me. That clear?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"Good," Ironhide said. "Don't worry. I'm also gonna talk with Sideswipe."

He let Hot Rod go, watched the younger mech make for the safety of his quarters. At least it looked like the punk got the message loud and clear.

-----

Sideswipe rolled off his berth when he heard the door chime, wondering who it could be. Certainly not Hot Rod, because he wouldn't risk Sunstreaker's wrath, even though the gold twin wasn't there. He activated the door release, was surprised to see Optimus Prime standing there.

"Did I wake you?" Optimus asked. "And I hope I didn't disturb Sunstreaker. . ."

"You didn't, and Sunny's with Wheeljack," Sideswipe said. "Come in."

Optimus walked in, staring at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Sideswipe asked.

"I didn't want to be alone. . ." Optimus said.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," Sideswipe said. "If you want me or Hot Rod to spend time with you, all you have to do is ask. You know that. And besides, what are you still doing up? You're supposed to be resting, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't," Optimus said. "But I didn't get much of a chance to see either of you today, did I?"

"That's just part of the reason you're here," Sideswipe said. Hell, he knew he was lucky to have Prime in his quarters at all, let alone to see him. The fact the Autobot leader sought him out in his own quarters was not insignificant.

"There's something I wanted to tell you. . .well, you and Hot Rod both," Optimus said. "But I want to tell you together."

"It can wait," Sideswipe said. "You need to get some rest."

"I can, here, for a while? Can't I?" Optimus said.

"If you want," Sideswipe said, reaching out to grab Optimus by the hand. Prime's frame was buzzing. Sideswipe could feel it--not just from his energy field being out of whack, but from tension.

"You also need to relax," Sideswipe said, sliding his other hand up to Optimus' neck, started to knead.

Optimus responded by wrapping his arms around Sideswipe, resting his chin on the shorter mech's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He stayed that way a few moments before retracting his battle mask, moved to kiss Sideswipe. The red twin reciprocated, never stopped rubbing at Prime's neck. Optimus moved his own hands down Sideswipe's back, caressing his backstruts, tried to move them toward the berth when the door started to slide open. Oh holy Primus it was Sunstreaker. . .

The battle mask snapped back into place and the Autobot leader was standing there wondering how Sideswipe managed to regain his composure so quickly. The red twin had his arm in a vise grip as he dragged Prime toward the door.

"I told you, I was sorry, I won't steal from the lab again, and if you'll get out. . ."

Prime yelped as the hand slid from his arm, briefly making contact with his aft as he was shoved out the door.

Sunstreaker stared at his twin, arms crossed, optic ridge cocked.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sunstreaker asked.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," Sideswipe said, giving his twin a look that suggested that for once, he better listen.


	48. Chapter 48

All's Fair

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sheepish. That was the look on Optimus' face, Hot Rod reflected as he looked at his leader. Hot Rod sat cross-legged on his own berth, chin resting on his hand. Optimus was sitting at Hot Rod's desk.

"I'm going to kill Sunstreaker," Optimus muttered.

"You've already said that. Three times," Hot Rod said. "Want help?"

Optimus frowned. "Possibly," he said. "Why is there so much animosity between you and Sunstreaker?"

"He exists," Hot Rod said.

Optimus started to press the issue but the look in Hot Rod's optics was enough to make him drop it, at least for the moment. "Springer won't be coming back soon?" he asked.

"Not tonight," Hot Rod said, again, not elaborating.

"Is he with Arcee?"

Hot Rod frowned, set down his container of high grade, reached around, picked up one of the rocks off his shelf, turning it over and over in his hands.

"He is," Hot Rod said.

Optimus stood, walked over, sat down by Hot Rod, taking the rock from his hands. It was a red crystal formation.

"I didn't know you liked rocks," Optimus said.

"According to Springer, these all came from my head," Hot Rod said. "But don't listen to him. . .I do like rocks, kind of. Most of these are from planets I've visited, battles survived. The one one in your hands is rhodochrosite. Perceptor gave it to me as a gift when he saw me with the other rocks. He thought I was interested in Earth geology. When we got here, I wasn't, but it's grown on me."

"Astronomy and geology," Optimus said. "Should I reassign you to the science division?"

Hot Rod snorted. "You can try."

Optimus set the rock back on the shelf. "I know Arcee's choice still bothers you," he said.

"Still hurts. A little," Hot Rod said.

"I know how you feel," Optimus said, running a hand down Hot Rod's spoiler.

"I've told you. . ."

"And have I listened?" Optimus said.

Hot Rod suddenly found himself flat on his back on his berth, hands gently pinned over his head by Optimus as the bigger mech kissed him. As quickly as it happened, Optimus let him go, settled into the berth next to Hot Rod.

-----

Sideswipe glared at his twin. He was also trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. He wasn't ready to tell Sunny about his relationship with Prime. Not yet.

"'Sides, what are you in trouble for *now*?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nothing," Sideswipe said. "It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing," Sunstreaker said. "Give me one good reason why Optimus Prime was standing in our quarters in the middle of the night. 'Sides, our quarters. As in yours and mine. Someplace Prime has never ventured before."

"Sunny, drop it. Now," Sideswipe said. "When I'm ready to talk, I will. Until then, leave me alone, OK?"

"Whatever," Sunstreaker said, laying down on his berth.

Sideswipe killed the lights, laid down himself. He was going to have to come clean soon. And what the hell was he thinking--throwing Optimus out of his quarters like that? Saving Prime's dignity as well as his own. Sideswipe knew half the Ark knew about them by now, but Sunstreaker hadn't figured it out yet. How dense could his twin be? Dense and blind, Sideswipe thought.

Talk about a mess. . .his own twin couldn't figure out what was going on under his own nose, Elita-1 was still around, driving Optimus nuts and not to mention the femme looked like she was developing a thing for Ratchet. Who could have seen that coming? And so soon after dumping Prime a second time? It was enough to make a mech hit the high grade. Sideswipe pushed it from his mind. Thinking too much about it would make his head hurt, and in turn, Sunstreaker's. Now that wasn't a bad idea at all.

-----

Hot Rod tried hard to ignore the glare Ironhide leveled on him. Even Sideswipe noticed the red mech glaring not just at Hot Rod, but at him also.

"What's wrong with 'Hide?" Sideswipe asked.

"You'll find out when it's your turn," Hot Rod said.

"What?" Sideswipe said.

"Like I said, you'll find out," Hot Rod said.

"Maybe I should go over and ask," Sideswipe said.

"Have fun if you do," Hot Rod said. "Seriously. . .I've been wondering. . .just what are we going to do about. . y'know. . ."

Sideswipe shrugged. "He needs time, no matter what he says or how he's acting," he said.

"Who needs time?"

Sunstreaker found two pairs of optics staring at him. "If you're talking about you two, I know," he said. "'Sides, I can't believe you're seeing this jackass. . ."

Hot Rod slapped his forehead; Sideswipe just stared at his twin.

"Sunstreaker, it is not what you think," Sideswipe said.

"Sure," Sunstreaker said. "Whatever. I just hope you burn him out of your system fast."

Sideswipe watched his twin walk away. Hot Rod leveled his gaze on the red twin.

"Still haven't told him yet?" Hot Rod asked.

"Nope," Sideswipe said.

"Why not? Kup, Springer and Arcee know," Hot Rod said.

"It's not so simple for me," Sideswipe said.

"What, it's all right for your brother to be involved with someone, but not you? C'mon, 'Sides," Hot Rod said.

"Rodi, look--it's not that. It's just that I haven't shown a real interest in anyone in a long time. . .and I don't want to jinx things," Sideswipe said.

"You won't," Hot Rod said. "Although I am surprised he didn't finally get a clue last night."

"You know about that?"

"Optimus told me when he dropped by," Hot Rod said.

"We keep getting interrupted," Sideswipe said.

Hot Rod grinned. "Give it time. I'm sure things will fall into place."

-----

Skywarp let Ratchet finish his scan.

"What's the verdict, Hatchet?" he asked.

"You're completely healed up," Ratchet said. "Just don't go getting yourself shot up again."

"I'm not making any promises," Skywarp said.

Ratchet frowned. Skywarp braced himself for a retort.

"At least you're honest about it," Ratchet said, slapping the Seeker on the back. "Go. Get out of here. Go bug Starscream. Or better yet, tell him to get his aft down here. I need to run a few scans on him to make sure everything's going fine."

"Cranky, sarcastic, purging all over the place? If that's what you need to know, he's fine," Skywarp said.

"He's carrying. And he's a Seeker, which means differentiated physiology and a whole slew of problems I haven't dealt with in a long time," Ratchet said.

"Does Starscream know he's a test monkey?" Skywarp said, sliding off the berth.

"He's not a test monkey," Ratchet said. "Did you realize the sparkling he's carrying is the first in a very, very long time?"

"I know that," Skywarp said. "The sparkling is important, and not just for that reason. He, or she, belongs to my trine mate. It's family--something we haven't been reminded of for a long time, too."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ratchet said. "What about Thundercracker?"

"He feels the same way," Skywarp said. "And if he's not careful, he's gonna be knocked up soon, too. Maybe Perceptor. I don't know. . .thought they were taking things slow, but I guess not. Percy said something about life in a time of war, and how things can happen for the worst, so. . ."

"Oh for the love of Primus. . ."

Skywarp grinned.

Ratchet kicked Skywarp in the aft as he passed by, but he couldn't hide his own smile. Skywarp's personality drove some of the other Autobots crazy, but the medic liked him. He was a jackass, but he was honest. And as for Perceptor, well, he'd just have to have a little talk with his friend. One sparkling, for the time being, was enough.


	49. Chapter 49

All's Fair

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Kup looked up from his report when he heard the door open. Optimus Prime walked in, sat down.

"Lad, what can I do for you?" Kup asked. "Although I'm thinking maybe you shouldn't be here. . .maybe in the rec room with a couple of other Autobots enjoying an evening off?"

"That's where I'm headed as soon as I'm done here," Optimus said. "I just want to talk."

Kup set down the data pad, sat back in his chair, waiting for Optimus to go on.

"I can't believe I'm even talking about this. . ." Optimus said, sighing. "But I think I have not been successful in communicating my desire to. . ."

Kup fought the urge to smile. "Lad, things will work out if they're meant to," he said. "Be patient."

"Patient? Sideswipe and Hot Rod said they're being patient for my benefit," Optimus said. "And there is something else. I haven't told them yet, but I have reached a decision regarding forming a trine with them."

"And that is?" Kup asked.

"I have decided I will," Optimus said.

Kup smiled this time. "Lad, you have no idea how happy this makes me," he said. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Optimus said.

-----

The rec room was starting to fill up with Autobots coming off shift for the night. Elita-1 was sitting at a table with Ultra Magnus and Red Alert, half-listening to the conversation. At the same time, she was looking around, taking stock of her surroundings. No one was alone. Not unusual, but she couldn't help but notice how. . .normal it all was, like life before war, or something resembling it. Bonded pairs, couples, friends, all together, enjoying one another's company.

Jazz and Prowl were sitting in a corner, heads together, talking and laughing; Skyfire and Starscream were talking with Perceptor, Thundercracker and Skywarp; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting with Wheeljack, Sideswipe occasionally throwing an amused look toward the table where Hot Rod was sitting. Tracks, Blaster and Bluestreak were trying to put together a poker game; Smokescreen was arguing with Blurr; at another table, the young femme, Arcee was sitting with Springer. The femme was sitting by Springer, leaning against him, he had his arm around her.

And Elita-1 noticed how both Sideswipe and Hot Rod's gaze landed on the same mech when he walked in the room, and how Optimus Prime's own optics lit up when he saw them both. She felt jealous, and a little sad a the same time. Once, he looked that way at her, or something like it. She let him go. There was no one to blame but herself for the way she was feeling right now. All those years, all those battles, all that time. . .gone. So this was how regret felt.

--

Red Alert noticed Elita-1 was no longer paying attention to the conversation. He noticed where she was looking, gently elbowed Ultra Magnus, nodded his head toward Elita.

:She doesn't look too happy right now: Red Alert said.

:No, she doesn't: Ultra Magnus replied.

:I can leave if you want to talk to her:

:Red, that won't be necessary: Ultra Magnus said, reaching over, giving Red's hand a squeeze. :Thank you for thinking of her, though:

:You two have been friends a long time:

:I know. And her leaving Optimus has put me in a very difficult position: Magnus said. :I can't take sides. I won't. So far:

Red laced his fingers with Magnus'. :I know it's been hard. I've listened to you, haven't I? Seems to me, she's made her choice. She'll have to live with it, and it's looking more everyday like Prime's moved on. Can't say I agree with his choice of prospective mates, but it's his decision and if it makes him happy, that's all that matters. It's been a long time since he's been happy. He deserves some happiness. Elita-1 does too, but she'll have to find out on her own what that might be:

Magnus smiled at Red. :You know, when you're not being paranoid, you make perfect sense:

:You help keep the paranoia at bay: Red Alert said. :And have I thanked you lately for that?:

:No: Magnus replied. :But you can thank me later. Tonight, as a matter of fact:

Red grinned. :I think I'm tired. Going to turn in. See you in our quarters, soon, hopefully?:

:Absolutely: Magnus said.

"Wow. It's been a long day," Red Alert said, standing. "I'll see you later, Magnus. Good night, Elita."

Elita nodded, watched Red walk away.

"Aren't you going with him?" she asked Magnus.

"I think right now you and I need to talk," Magnus said. "I saw the way you were looking at Optimus. You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

Elita sighed. "I don't know. . .maybe I am. . .a little," she said.

"Elita. . ."

"All right," she said. "I am. But this the first time. . .seeing him looking that way at someone else, it's a shock. I didn't think he'd move on so quickly."

"Elita, it's been months since you broke it off," Magnus said.

"You're not taking his side, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," Magnus said. Here we go, he thought.

"Mechs. . ." Elita said.

"Elita, you haven't been here, seen what Optimus has had to deal with these past few months," Magnus said.

She frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Elita asked.

Femmes. . .why were they so stubborn?

"He's done without me for a very long time," Elita said. "What's made the past few months so different?"

Getting his aft handed to him by the one he loved the most in the universe, Magnus thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He wasn't the type. Optimus he considered his brother, and Elita, he was close to her as well. Always had been. Magnus had never taken sides in nine million years. Not once he could recall. Well, there were probably a few instances where he had, but those were high grade-induced incidents. But there was a time and a place for taking sides. And now was one of them.

"Elita, listen to me very carefully. I love you both, you and Optimus. You are my family. We've been through much together over the millennia, and I've been careful to never take one's side over the other. But now, I'm making an exception," Magnus said. "Elita, I think you've put him through enough. I'm asking, no, begging--let Optimus move on. Make up your mind--either it is over and done between you, or you're having second thoughts now you've seen him with someone else. Either let him go or fight for him. What's it going to be?"

"I don't know," Elita answered.


	50. Chapter 50

All's Fair

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus lay on his side, spooned against Hot Rod, arms wrapped around the other mech. Just being close to someone. . .it made him feel better than he had in a long time. And at the moment, it helped soothe the rancor from his latest argument with Elita-1. Half the Ark witnessed it and the only thing that kept the Autobot leader from saying something he knew he'd regret was Hot Rod, who'd dragged him away. A simple inquiry as to when Elita-1 was either going to head back to Cybertron or contact her unit turned into another fight. She'd yelled. At him. Elita-1 never raised her voice to him, never had, but as Optimus Prime knew, there was a first time for everything.

And he'd scared the hell out of the Autobots in the rec room because he _didn't_ raise his voice during the argument. His troops had the good sense to hit the deck when he used that voice. Calm and low meant he was really, really, really pissed off. One would think after all that time Elita-1 would recognize that, but then again, he'd never had a reason to be that angry with her, but now he did.

He wanted some semblance of inner peace. Not like he'd had it in a very long time. His balance was off, had been since Elita-1 dumped him. He was trying to not let it bother him, but with her there, seeing her everyday, the reminder was constant. And if she stuck around long enough, he was likely to get irrational enough to just go interface with Skywarp and get it over with. First time done and the Seekers' ties to the Decepticons severed. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Maybe.

Damn it.

At least Elita had taken the news well he was in a relationship with Hot Rod and Sideswipe, or it seemed like it. He still hadn't told them his decision. He was trying, but the right moment hadn't presented itself. Strange, how things were turning out. He did care for both Sideswipe and Hot Rod. In the past weeks he'd come to see Sideswipe differently. The red twin did care about him, and not just because he was Prime. And then there was Hot Rod, who challenged him, and was a challenge himself.

The two of them also brought out different sides of the Autobot leader--he'd shared his vulnerability and insecurities with Sideswipe; his aggression and passion with Hot Rod. They'd seen him at his best and worst, and didn't run when they did; he'd been there for them both, also. It wasn't easy, either.

He sighed, felt Hot Rod stir against him.

"What's the matter?" Hot Rod asked.

"Nothing," Optimus said.

Hot Rod turned over, boosted himself up on one arm so he was looking down at Optimus.

"Bull," Hot Rod said.

"I was just thinking, that's all," Optimus said.

"About?"

No answer.

Hot Rod leaned down, pressed his forehead to Optimus'.

"You can talk, or not. Your choice. But you might feel better if you get whatever it is out of your system," Hot Rod said.

"I sincerely wish Elita-1 would go back to Cybertron," Optimus said. "But I cannot order her to do so."

Hot Rod snorted.

"You're Prime. You could order her if you want to," he said.

"But. . ."

"It's because you are Prime, you won't," Hot Rod said. "I understand that. Out of respect for her, what you two once shared."

"You're too observant for your own good," Optimus said.

"Speaking of observant. . ." Hot Rod said. "Have you noticed how much time Elita is spending with Ratchet?"

"No, I have not," Optimus said, raising an optic ridge.

"Maybe she's trying to move on, too," Hot Rod said.

"I hope so," Optimus said.

-----

The door to Ratchet's office was closed. The medic glanced out the window at the Skyfire and Starscream, turned his attention back to the bot sitting at attention nearby. Elita-1 wasn't trying hard to mask her annoyance.

"What were you hoping to accomplish with your little outburst last night?" Ratchet said. "That's not like you, but then again, if my energy field was as dark as yours, I think I'd be a little irrational, too."

The femme met the medic's optics.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your energy field is worse. I just felt it spike. Not as bad as Prime's, but considering you're a femme, it's gotten just about as bad as it can get," Ratchet said. "I told you it would, I just didn't expect it this fast."

"I feel fine," Elita said.

"Your energy field and posture suggest otherwise," Ratchet said. "Are you feeling uneasy, have a constant headache?"

"I have a headache yes, but that's because. . ."

"Your energy field needs a purge," Ratchet said. "Not like Starscream's been purging, but you know what I mean."

"And there's only one way to fix my energy field?" Elita asked.

"An overload is the quickest way," Ratchet said. "Or you could ask one of the Seekers to help you out. They might. It's simple--they can sync there energy field to yours, siphon off some of the excess energy, but it's only a temporary solution."

"How long can one go on like this?" Elita said.

"As long as you can before you can't take it anymore," Ratchet said. "Happens to everybody once in a while. But it can be especially bad if one hasn't ever ah. . .I'm assuming you've never interfaced before?"

"No, I have not," Elita said. "So you're saying I have to interface to fix this?"

"Only if you want to, and you find someone you want to be with," Ratchet said. "I wouldn't be telling you all this if there wasn't another way."

Elita stood. "Thank you, Ratchet."

The medic nodded at the female Autobot, watched her go, settled in for his next round.


	51. Chapter 51

All's Fair

Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Skywarp walked into Prime's office. The door was open, but then again, Prime had adopted what the humans called an "open door policy." Whether it was literal or figurative, the Seeker pushed it from his mind.

Prime didn't look up when Skywarp walked in

"What do you want Skywarp?"

"Just checking on you," Skywarp said.

"I'm fine," Optimus said.

"I could help that energy field, you know," Skywarp said. "All you have to do is ask."

"You've helped enough already," Optimus said. "And if you're going to ask about our. . .agreement, it can wait.

"I understand that," Skywarp said. "I told you before, it doesn't have to be your first interface, just an interface."

"I know," Optimus said, looking up. Except Skywarp noticed the Autobot leader wasn't looking at him. Prime was leaned a little sideways, peering around him. Toward the door, his expression unreadable.

Curious, the Seeker turned around to see who, or what Prime was looking at. It was Elita-1.

Skywarp looked back at Prime. "Looks like you might want to reconsider that open door policy," he said.

Prime mustered up enough dignity to nod at Decepticon as he turned to leave; Skywarp walked past Elita-1, who regarded him with blazing optics before turning her attention Prime.

"You're going to interface with *him*?" she asked.

"If I am, it is my business," Optimus said.

"Then you are?" Elita said.

"Elita, it is a command decision, a choice that I have made," Optimus said.

"I'd rather take you back than have you go through with. . .that," Elita said.

"And would that be such a distasteful decision for you to make?" Optimus said, standing.

"No," Elita said. "But he's a Decepticon."

"The Decepticon who saved you," Optimus said. "Someone who has proven himself trustworthy, who was willing to lay down his life to protect another--you, Elita, or have you forgotten?"

"No," she said. "But if it will keep you from being with a Decepticon, I'll interface with you. I think now I might have been hasty in my decision to end things between us. . ."

"What?" Optimus asked, suddenly a little unsteady on his feet. He put a hand back on his desk to support himself.

"I. . ."

"Elita, I heard you," Optimus said. "Please go."

-----

The first Autobot to figure out something was wrong with Optimus Prime was Kup, when the Autotbot leader came to his office asking for high grade, which he told the ancient bot to put in his quarters, or else.

The second and third Autobots, respectively, were Prowl and Jazz when, with the assistance of Teletraan-1, located their leader locked in his quarters, refusing to talk to anyone.

"So what do you think has caused this reaction?" Prowl asked his mate as they made for their leader's quarters.

"What, haven't narrowed down the possibilities?" Jazz said.

"Given Prime's recent emotional state and stress level, it could be one of many issues," Prowl said.

"I'll bet you I know what it is, and it's just one thing," Jazz said, stopping, meeting Prowl's optics, hoping he'd figure it out on his own.

"My guess is Elita-1," Prowl said, watching Jazz enter the access code to Prime's quarters, but the door wouldn't open.

Jazz sighed. Looked like they were going to have to do things the hard way. He punched in the command override, but it didn't work either.

"He's locked himself in," Prowl said. "Perfect."

-----

Sideswipe wondered what was up for Prime to comm him, pulling him away from duty, sounding rather distressed. He hadn't talked to his leader since the night before, and he was a little worried now. Hot Rod had also been commed, although he was running patrol with Springer and couldn't get away, so it fell to Sideswipe to see what was going on.

He announced himself at Prime's door, waited for it to slide open. Sideswipe was greeted by the sight of empty energon containers on the floor and Prime heaving himself away from his desk at his entrance.

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. Prime and energon in the middle of the day? Prime made his uneasy way to Sideswipe, put his hands on his shoulders. Sideswipe's own arms were now crossed.

"Sideswipe. . .Elita said she would take me back rather than see me interface with a Decepticon. and I. . .I don't want to be with her anymore. . .but you. . .would you. . .would you. . .consider. . .interfacing with me?"

Sideswipe watched as Prime dropped to the floor, the potent energon from Kup's stash kicking in.

-----

"I don't suppose you'd mind explaining how you happened to be there?" Ratchet asked Sideswipe.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Lucky, I guess," he said, looking down at his prone leader who was out cold on one of Ratchet's surgical berths.

"And you did not supply the high grade?" Ratchet said.

"Nope," Sideswipe said. "Kup's stash."

"Did Prime say anything that would indicate why he's in his present condition?" Ratchet said.

"Nothing at all," Sideswipe lied.

Ratchet sighed. "Go, before I turn you over to Ultra Magnus," he said.

Sideswipe turned, looked back, taking one last look back at Prime.

--

Lookout Mountain was becoming their preferred meeting spot. High, remote, with little chance of Sunstreaker following. Sideswipe waited impatiently for Hot Rod to show, was relieved when he finally did.

"How is he?" Hot Rod asked, transforming.

"Still out cold in the med bay, sleeping it off," Sideswipe said. "It wasn't pretty. He's upset. Really upset. Not that I can blame him. . .he asked me to consider interfacing with him, then collapsed at my feet."

Hot Rod frowned.

"Got any ideas what caused this?" he asked.

"Well, from the way Ultra Magnus dragged Elita-1 out of the rec room, I'm guessing it was her," Sideswipe said. "Think he'd tell you if you asked?"

"Maybe," Hot Rod said. "I can try."

-----

At the same time, Ultra Magnus was pacing. Uncharacteristic for him, but the situation warranted it.

"Let me get this straight--you propositioned Optimus and told him you'd take him back rather than see him interface with a Decepticon?" Magnus said.

"Yes," Elita-1 answered.

"All because you overheard a conversation?"

"Again, yes," Elita said.

Ultra Magnus had gotten the details out of Skywarp just why Prime would want to interface with him. A hard choice, but a command decision, as Optimus had said, and considering what it would cost Megatron, it was the right thing to do.

"Elita, as a commander in your own right, you should understand that is Prime's decision to make on his own," Ultra Magnus said.

"What about what his troops will think, being with a Decepticon?"

"They might not agree with it, but they'll have to respect the decision, if and when it actually happens," Magnus said. "As will you."

Elita sighed.

"I know," she said. "It's just that. . .I didn't think it would be this hard, letting go."

"You yourself said it was over a long time ago," Magnus said.

"I think I owe Optimus an apology," Elita said.

Magnus squeezed her shoulder.

"But that's not all," Elita said. "Ratchet said my energy field is worse. . ."

"And he's described the best remedy?"

"Yes," Elita said. "And what would fix it temporarily, but I think I'd rather fix it for real rather than draw it out. Since Optimus isn't an option anymore. . ."

"What about Ratchet? I know you've been spending a lot of time together," Ultra Magnus said.

Elita smiled faintly. "We have, but I don't know what he would say if I asked," she said. "Besides Ratchet, there is only one other I would consider, but I don't think it's a possibility."

"Who is it?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You," Elita said, meeting his optics.


	52. Chapter 52

All's Fair

Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Prowl regarded the obstinate mech in front of him with a steady gaze. The Autobot second in command fought back a sigh. Prime was staring at the floor. Prowl could feel how much his leader was hurting. His energy field was off the scale, as bad as it could possibly get. He had nothing but sympathy for his leader, but he really wanted to kick his aft.

"Prowl, I'm fine," Optimus insisted.

"My aft," Prowl said, arms crossed. "You're making my head hurt, so I can't imagine how you're feeling."

"I don't think you want to hear the words that would describe exactly how I'm feeling," Optimus said, meeting Prowl's optics.

"You know what you need," Prowl said. "So why haven't you let Hot Rod and Sideswipe help you take care of it? Or don't you want them both?"

"They asked me to form a trine," Optimus said. "I have my answer, I have not told Sideswipe and Hot Rod yet."

Prowl sat down by his leader.

"I hope you're telling them yes," Prowl he said. "I've seen you with them both. You're happy when you're with them. I'm not the only one that's noticed."

"Everyone's noticed, then?" Optimus asked.

"Anyone that's looking," Prowl said. "I don't want to keep you any longer. You should have those two here with you right now, so I'm going."

Optimus started to protest, but Prowl silenced him with a look.

"Don't make me pull rank," Prowl said. "Please. Give a me a reason to get Ratchet involved. A couple of days off would do you good, but then again, you're too stubborn for your own good. Get some rest."

"Good night, Prowl," was all Prime could muster as his second in command left his quarters. At the same time, Prowl commed Sideswipe and Hot Rod.

:Get your afts to Prime's quarters. Don't argue with me, just do it, and don't make me regret interfering. You have 60 seconds to get here, starting NOW:

Prowl started counting, waited patiently. Hot Rod arrived exactly 23.732 seconds later, but he had been on duty in ops; Sideswipe arrived exactly 10 seconds later.

"What the hell do you want?" Sideswipe asked, walking up, glancing between Prowl and Hot Rod, who shrugged.

"Go spend some time with Optimus," Prowl said. "I think you three need to. . .talk. And you didn't hear from me tonight, are we clear?"

Sideswipe and Hot Rod nodded, watched Prowl walk away. Hot Rod entered the access code to Prime's quarters, where they found their leader sitting on his berth.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We thought you could use some company," Sideswipe said.

Optimus frowned.

"Hot Rod, aren't you supposed to be on duty in ops?" Prime asked, suspicious.

"Optimus, does it really matter right now?" Sideswipe asked. "I think the watch isn't going to suffer because one mech isn't there."

"Don't think you can shirk duty just because you've been spending time with me," Optimus said, standing.

"I'm not shirking duty," Hot Rod said. "I'm here because *you* need us."

"Right now, all I want is some peace and quiet," Optimus said.

"You don't have to be alone to have peace and quiet," Sideswipe said.

"And you to are anything but quiet," Optimus said. "I am glad you're here, though, because there is something I need to tell you both--my decision, about forming a trine."

The Autobot leader watched the two younger mechs glance at each other.

"My answer is yes," he said.

-----

Sunstreaker was contentedly wrapped around Wheeljack, who was in recharge. They hadn't interfaced yet, but that wasn't a problem. They were taking things slowly, enjoying each other's company, and tonight, that meant sharing a berth with Wheeljack. Sunstreaker hadn't meant to stay so late, but who knew just talking could be so stimulating? Wheeljack's keen mind and wicked sense of humor kept the gold twin engaged all evening, so much so he lost all track of time. And Wheeljack offered to let him stay. How could he say no? And he had fallen into recharge for a while, but now he was awake, pondering the fact he was lucky to be where he was--close to the one he didn't think he would have.

Sunstreaker knew he was more than lucky to be there, and Primus, somebody somewhere had to be smiling down on him to have him find another being who he trusted to be this close to. Of all the mechs in the universe, up to now, Sunstreaker had only trusted his own twin enough for that. But now there was Wheeljack.

Speaking of 'Sides, wonder where he is now, Sunstreaker mused. He hadn't seen his twin since coming off duty because they had patrol together, but at least they were half-way getting along again. Sideswipe had been on edge lately, a role reversal for them both. Usually he was the crazy, volatile one. But he pushed it from his mind.

And he was almost offline when he felt a strong burst of emotion from Sideswipe through their bond. . .and something else. . .Sunstreaker concentrated, picking up an awareness of another consciousness, no, not just one, but two. . ._Optimus_? And _Hot Rod_?

Oh frag. . .he could feel the pressure building in his own spark, offlined his optics, concentrating hard on shutting out his twin, but Sunstreaker was too late. His grip on Wheeljack tightened as he fought the overload that ripped through his body.

Seconds later, he onlined his optics, looked up, finding Wheeljack staring down at him. "I suppose because you're a twin, this is something I'm going to have to get used to?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. "'Jack, can we talk about this later? I need to go have a word with my twin."

"Sure," Wheeljack said. "Just don't take too long."

Sunstreaker caressed the engineer's face fins, which flashed blue. "I'll be back in a few."

-----

:Hot Rod, you better have a good reason for not being at your post, because if you're not back here in ops in five minutes. . .: Hot Rod came online quickly. Oh frag. Ironhide. Just how long had he been gone? He ignored his internal chronometer. Too long, obviously. He did have a reason, just not one he was going to share with Ironhide. He couldn't just walk into ops and say 'oh I haven't been up to anything, just overloading our leader senseless.'

He didn't want to move, didn't want to go anywhere, just wanted to stay where he was. Hot Rod's frame was still buzzing from his last overload with Optimus, who was resting beside him. Reluctantly, Hot Rod went to pull himself free from the big frame recharging next to him. But as he stood, he felt a hand run down his arm, catching him by the wrist.

"Where. . ."

"I have to be back on duty in five minutes, four now," Hot Rod said. "And Sideswipe is with Sunstreaker. But he'll be back. I promise."

He left out that the red twin was having it out with his brother. Sideswipe had been reluctant to leave Prime, as was Hot Rod now. The hand slid to his own, giving it a quick squeeze before Optimus let go. Hot Rod watched him settle back onto the berth, dropping quickly back into recharge.

As the young bot walked to ops, he shook his head in frustration. He knew if he tried getting out of duty, arguing with Ironhide he had something he needed to take care of, leaving out that "something" was actually someone, and if Ironhide knew who. . .let alone finding out just how Prime had spent the night, and with who, there would be hell to pay. He just hoped Sideswipe was faring better.

-----

Cohabitating with Red Alert meant Ultra Magnus no longer had to deal with living near his fellow officers. Though Red was an officer, he chose quarters among the Ark's general population for two reasons--so he could be near his best friend, Inferno, and it was quieter. Although sometimes, like now, Ultra Magnus had to question that logic because their quarters were right across the corridor from the twins and it sounded like they were having a bigger row than normal. The big mech sighed, slid out of the berth, trying not to wake Red, stepped outside their quarters, only to find the twins weren't arguing in their own quarters, but out in the corridor.

". . .then what the hell were you doing with *him* too?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's none of your damn business," Sideswipe said. "I told you I had something to tell you, and I was going to, but you never gave me a chance, always jumping to conclusions, but now you know."

"Both of them? Prime I can understand but. . ." Sunstreaker said. Noting the change in his twin's expression, Sunstreaker decided an apology was in order. "'Sides, I am so sorry, if I'd known you felt that way, I never would've acted the way I did, but. . ."

"Sunny, no buts. It happened, and I'm not going to apologize for it," Sideswipe said.

"If it's what you want. . ." Sunstreaker said.

"I do," Sideswipe said.

"Then what are you standing here for?" Sunstreaker asked, grinning.

Sideswipe grinned back, turned to go, and found himself staring into the face of Ultra Magnus.

"Would you mind explaining why you're out here arguing instead of recharging like civilized Autobots?" Ultra Magnus said. He'd heard the entire argument, but chose to let it slide, for the moment. He would deal with all of the named mechs in the morning.


	53. Chapter 53

All's Fair

Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sideswipe smiled as he felt Optimus' lips nipping at his neck and shoulder, the big mech's arms wrapped possessively around him.

"Haven't had enough yet?" Sideswipe quipped, rolling onto his side, meeting Prime's optics.

"Just seeing if you're awake," Optimus said.

"I am now," Sideswipe said.

"I mean to ask, before. . ." Optimus said. "Are things all right now between you and Sunstreaker?"

"Yes," Sideswipe said. "He knows now, so he's all right with it, even Hot Rod and I."

"Good," Optimus said, settling back in beside Sideswipe.

-----

Ironhide stretched as he walked into the rec room. It had been a long night, not counting Hot Rod's truancy. It annoyed the red mech that the punk thought he could be so flagrant about shirking duty, and Ironhide planned on taking it up with Prime or Prowl, whoever he saw first. But at the moment, all he wanted was some energon before turning in. And he was also going to have a word with Ultra Magnus about re-tooling the duty roster. Some logic he had, making everyone take a turn at being duty officer in ops. There were better, more patient bots to do that, Ironhide reflected. And he was not one of them. Give him something to shoot at and he was happy, not watching everyone stare at monitors or going over data for 12 straight hours.

Twelve hours was 12 too many to do things like think. Not that Ironhide wasn't a thinker, but lately, he had too much to think about, like getting Elita-1 the hell away from Prime and off Earth; if *he* could maybe drag her back to Cybertron and see Chromia; how to put Ultra Magnus in his place and remind him who was actually in charge around the Ark. . .and wait a minute. . .Prime was sitting at a table nearby and what? Ironhide was standing a few feet away, having stopped as he passed by, and Prime's energy field wasn't knocking him flat or making his head hurt like it had for months now. And he was sitting awfully close to Hot Rod. Really close. Shoulder to shoulder, almost touching, but not quite, looking at the young mech and Sideswipe both with a look Ironhide had never seen before. Ironhide's jaw hit the floor in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Prime had finally gone and done it. . .

The Autobot leader noticed his friend staring. "Something the matter, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"No. . .nothing," Ironhide stammered, walking out of the rec room.

"I suppose it's going to be like this all day?" Optimus asked his two companions. "He's the first one to figure it out."

"Not like it's going to take anyone long," Hot Rod said. "You're not broadcasting death and destruction anymore."

"Has it really been that bad to be around me?" Optimus asked.

"At times, yes," Sideswipe said, grinning. "But not now."

The red twin stood.

"I'm due on patrol in a few minutes," he said. "I'll see you both later."

Optimus nodded, as did Hot Rod.

"I, too, must go," Optimus said, looking at Hot Rod. He stood, clapping the other mech on the shoulder. "Get some rest. I would like to spend some time with you later, since I didn't get much of a chance last night."

"Sure thing," Hot Rod said, smiling.

-----

The morning briefing. Always lively, Ultra Magnus reflected. He sat, arms crossed, waiting. No one was in the conference room besides himself, and he was hoping to have a word with Prime before the briefing started. And he was going to be able to do so because his intrepid leader came walking into the room. Optimus was at ease, relaxed, his old self. Almost. Except there was a mischievous gleam in his optics that was new.

"It's good to see you're feeling better," Ultra Magnus remarked as his friend took his seat at the head of the table.

Optimus sat very still, paused before answering.

"Yes. . .I am feeling better this morning," he said.

"Who else has noticed?" Magnus asked.

"Besides you, just Ironhide," Optimus said.

"It won't be like that for long," Magnus said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Optimus said.

"You're welcome," Ultra Magnus said, grinning at Prime. "I take it you gave Sideswipe and Hot Rod your answer last night?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "Now enough about my personal life. Or do you want me to start asking questions about yours? So, are you and Red thinking about bonding?"

"Maybe," Magnus said. "I'll make you a bet. First one to get bonded provides the energon for the other's bonding celebration."

"You're on," Optimus said, mirth in his optics. He got serious as others started to file into the room, Prowl and Jazz, Ratchet, Perceptor, Red Alert, Kup, ready to get down to business. But it didn't last long. Prowl was smiling as he took his seat. Smiling. Almost smug. Prowl wasn't the smug type. Not smug, more like self-satisfied. Prime watched as Jazz took one look at his mate's expression and smacked Prowl in the back of the head before sitting down beside him.

Then Jazz's gaze snapped to his leader, back to Prowl, then to Prime again. The third in command couldn't believe Prime's energy field was. . .normal. He grinned, comming his leader.

:Finally let 'Sides and Rodi have their way with you?: Jazz asked.

:Something like that: Optimus said. :Although would you mind explaining why Prowl looks so smug?:

:I'll have it out of him before the end of the meeting: Jazz said.

:Good luck with that: Optimus said. :But would you at least *act* like you're listening to reports?:

:Sure thing:

Prime then noticed Ratchet was gaping, Kup gave him a knowing smile and Perceptor wasn't paying attention to anything but the data pad in front of him. The Autobot leader decided then and there it was time to get the meeting going before anyone started asking questions.

-----

Hot Rod was resting peacefully when he found himself being shaken back to consciousness. It was only 9 a.m., and he was going to kill Springer. Between overloading Optimus and back to back shifts, he was tired.

"So tell me why you were playing hooky last night," Springer said. "I hear you deserted your post for a couple of hours."

"Had something to take care of," Hot Rod said, sitting up.

"Like what?" Springer asked, optic ridge cocked, arms crossed.

"Spring, think real hard while you let me get some rest. And when I get up, I'll be more than happy to hear your answer," Hot Rod said.

"I'm surprised you're not in the brig, that's all," Springer said.

"With any luck, I won't be," Hot Rod said. "And I wasn't really playing hooky. I had permission. Sort of. From Prowl."

"What? You mean to tell me Prowl let you off duty for a couple of hours?"

"Yes," Hot Rod said.

"Whatever for. . ." Springer said.

Hot Rod frowned. His friend could be really dense sometimes. . .

"Oh frag. . .finally?" Springer asked.

"Yeah, finally," Hot Rod said.

"Prime. . .and Sideswipe," Springer said. "So when are you getting bonded?"

Springer was almost out the door when he felt a projectile bounce painfully off his head. He grinned as he tossed the piece of metal back inside his quarters. He needed to see Tracks about a bet.

-----

Jazz casually walked into Prowl's office, keyed in his override code, locking the door. As it turned out, he hadn't wheedled the reason for Prowl's smugness out of him yet, but that was about to change. His bond mate didn't look up from the data pad in his hands.

"Jazz," Prowl said.

"Prowler, what did you do? Ironhide's fit to be tied and. . ." Jazz said. "Wait. . .you didn't interfere, did you?"

"Technically, no," Prowl said. "I just, ah, told Hot Rod and Sideswipe to get their afts to Prime's quarters last night after I talked to him, and as you can see, things ran their natural course. Prime is happy, and his energy field is fixed."

"You. . .Prowlie, you helped things along?" Jazz said.

"Why not? Prime was _procrastinating_," Prowl said.

"No doubt about that," Jazz said. "But did you think about what's gonna happen when Elita-1 finds out?"

"She's out on patrol with Arcee until this evening," Prowl said. "So it'll be a while at least. And it's not like it's her business anymore anyway."

"True," Jazz said. Prowl was right. He only hoped Elita would be as happy for Prime as the rest of them.


	54. Chapter 54

All's Fair

Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Your energy field is back to normal, and your systems are nominal," Ratchet said. "Are you feeling more like your old self?"

"Better actually," Optimus said as Ratchet ran one more scan.

"Need I remind you I don't need to deal with another knocked up mech," Ratchet said. "Although telling you to be careful is like spitting into the wind, as the humans say. You're the Matrix-bearer, so anything is possible. Although siring yourself a sparkling would probably do you some good. I can't believe I just said that. Why do I get the feeling a sparkling of yours with Hot Rod or Sideswipe would be more trouble than Starscream's offspring?"

Prime didn't have an answer for the medic. He glared instead.

"And don't tell me now that you've finally accepted those two, so to speak, a bond isn't far behind," Ratchet said. "I know you. If you don't bond them, it'll surprise the hell out of me. Might actually help settle those two a little, give them some stability. Don't look at me like that."

Ratchet glared back at his leader, picking up a wrench.

"I also heard about your little deal with Skywarp," the medic said. "You have yourself quite the little harem going. Didn't think you had it in you."

Ratchet continued to ignore the look his leader was giving him.

"Again, you'll get what you deserve," Ratchet said. "If *you* knock up a Seeker. I guess it's too late to remind you Seekers can be particularly fecund once one in a trine is carrying. Where one goes, the others follow."

"Ratchet, have I done something to offend you?" Prime finally asked. Ratchet was being especially cranky.

"No," Ratchet said. "I'm just not relishing the thought of what Elita-1 is going to do when she finds out you finally. . .took care of things."

Optimus sighed. "Thank you for reminding me of that," he said.

"Look, I'm glad you've finally settled on someone and you're happy with the decision," Ratchet said. "I just hope Elita can find the same happiness."

"I understand she's been spending time with you," Optimus said.

"She has been," Ratchet said. "She seems to enjoy my company. And I have to admit I have liked spending time with her, too."

"Do you think. . ."

"That it could lead to something serious?" Ratchet said. "I don't know. I'd be accepting if she was willing, but I don't know if she is or not. With your permission, of course."

Prime stood, clapping Ratchet on the shoulder. "Old friend, you don't need my permission," he said. "I too would like to see Elita happy again."

-----

Arcee and Springer sat at a table with Hot Rod in the rec room.

"I'm happy for you," Arcee said. "Truly. A trine, I know it's not the trine you wanted. . ."

"But things worked out for all of us," Hot Rod said, reaching over to squeeze the femme's hand. "For the moment," Springer said. "What about Sunstreaker?"

Hot Rod grinned as he watched Arcee elbow his friend in the chest.

"Haven't talked to him yet," Hot Rod said.

Springer rubbed the spot where Arcee nailed him, glaring. She smiled back sweetly.

"Yeah, staying out of his path when you just slagged Prime senseless along with his twin is probably a good idea," Springer said. "But you're probably gonna end up bonded, right? I can't believe that. . ."

"So what if he does?" Arcee asked.

"So what?"

Sideswipe took a chair by Arcee.

"Springer here was just talking about our prospects for bonding," Hot Rod said.

"When are you two getting bonded?" Sideswipe replied.

When he didn't get an answer from Springer, he grinned.

"That's what I thought," Sideswipe said, turning his attention to Arcee. "Have you seen Elita-1?"

"Not since we came back from patrol," Arcee said.

"Figures," Sideswipe muttered. "I just wonder what she'll do when she finds out. . ."

-----

Elita-1 finally decided to drop by the conference room, where the Ark officers were going over the latest plans for Autobot City. She'd been extended an invitation a few days before, thought it might at least be an interesting distraction for a while. She walked in, raised an optic ridge at the chaos inside.

Blueprints covered most of the conference table and the walls were filled with renderings of what the city might look like. The one part of the table not covered with plans was the holo emitter, which was currently projecting what looked like the operations center. Grapple was pointing at it, and shouting at Ultra Magnus.

"Are you insane? We've already scaled back its size seven times because of this weapons nonsense," Grapple said. "You want to change it? Here are the plans. Have fun."

He threw the plans at the big mech, walked out of the room.

Ultra Magnus picked them up. "Maybe I was hasty in my assumption. . ."

"He's sensitive about his designs," Optimus said. "This is the first chance he's had to design something like this in a very long time."

"I'll apologize," Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus nodded, turned his attention to Wheeljack and Perceptor, who were poring over plans for the science lab, conferring with Skywarp and Starscream. That was new, Prime reflected, but they weren't shouting or throwing anything, so that was a good sign. He looked down to the other end of the table, where Hoist was showing Prowl, Jazz, Kup and Red Alert the security upgrades he'd designed.

And looking past them, he saw Elita-1. Her gaze settled on him when she sensed he was looking her way. She came over to the table, nodded at Prime, started listening to what Hoist had to say.

-----

Later, it was just the three of them, Optimus Prime, Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus, sitting around the conference table, talking, like old times. Prime noted how occasionally Elita's optics would stray to Magnus, but he chose to ignore it. If there was something between them, it was their business, although Magnus looked like he was trying his damnedest to act like he didn't notice where Elita was looking.

And Prime finally had enough. It was no longer his business, and all he wanted was to go spend time with Hot Rod and Sideswipe before turning in. It had already been a late night, but he could stand to lose a little rest if it meant just being around them both for a while. And it would probably lead to something else, which he was more than willing to lose a little recharge over. Elita and Magnus had something to settle between them, and he wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

He stood to go, and Elita followed him out. She touched his arm, and Prime stopped.

"I see you've finally done something about that energy field," she said. "You seem to be feeling better."

"I am," Optimus said. This was a complete turnaround from what he was expecting, but he knew that could change. Elita's own energy field made him want to twitch.

"And you have your trine now," she said. "I. . .I can see it's made you happy."

"That it has," Optimus said. "I hope you can find your own, Elita."

"I'm working on it," she said, looking back over her shoulder at Magnus. "But I don't think it's going so well."

"Elita, Magnus is. . ."

"I know he's with Red Alert," she said. "And I owe both you and Magnus an apology. I'm sorry about all of this. . ."

"It's all right, 'Lita," Optimus said. "You're forgiven."

"You know, you've always been too polite for your own good?" she said. "But then again, you wouldn't be Optimus. Thank you for understanding."

Prime nodded. "Good night, Elita."

He touched her shoulder briefly before walking away.


	55. Chapter 55

All's Fair

Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus entered the access code to his quarters, walked in, expecting to be alone. But there, on his berth, snuggled together, were Hot Rod and Sideswipe. The two of them. Together. The Autobot leader smiled behind his battle mask. Seemed their new-found relationship with him spilled over to them, too. A wave of fondness washed over the Autobot leader. He walked over to the berth, reached out to touch Hot Rod's shoulder but found the other Autobot suddenly staring up at him.

"Seems you two are comfortable," Optimus said, mirth and affection in his optics.

"We are," Hot Rod said. "But it's a good thing you're here. 'Sides is late for monitor duty."

He sat up, reached over, shook Sideswipe awake.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, annoyed at being pulled from a decent recharge, then he saw Optimus.

"Hey," he said.

"I think you're running late," Optimus said.

Sideswipe thought about it a second, realized he was indeed late for duty in ops. He stood, frowned at the grin Hot Rod was giving him, found himself pulled into a bear hug by Prime and shoved toward the door.

Hot Rod watched him go, noticed Optimus' raised optic ridge.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was hoping to spend some time with the two of you, together, but I have to ask. . .a duty shift staring at midnight?" Optimus said. "Well, after midnight now."

"More of Ultra Magnus' brilliant scheduling," Hot Rod said.

"I think I'm going to have to have another talk with him," Optimus said.

"Good luck," Hot Rod said.

"I never seem to have any luck convincing Magnus to leave things to Prowl," Optimus said. "Maybe I should just let Prowl handle it. He's been itching to have such a. . .discussion with Magnus for some time now."

"I hope I'm not around when they have it out," Hot Rod said. "For all his logic, Prowl seems to have a temper."

"He does," Optimus said. "He normally doesn't show it, unless provoked, and Primus knows you've provided plenty of provocation since you arrived here on Earth."

Hot Rod had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah, well. . ."

"Your conduct has been exemplary lately," Optimus said. "I only hope it will not change now that you and I are involved."

"I can only try," Hot Rod said.

"That's all I can ask," Optimus said, settling himself down on the berth next to Hot Rod. "Although where you're concerned, I hope I am very lucky indeed."

Hot Rod laughed, pulled the big mech close. It was going to be a long night.

-----

Red Alert watched Ultra Magnus pace. Magnus only paced when he was trying to think something through. The security chief had a good guess what his mate was trying to figure out, or more to the point, what to do about a certain issue. It probably had everything to do with a certain Autobot femme. Red Alert had seen the way she looked at Magnus. Who hadn't? But things had gone on long enough. It was time to say something.

"She loves you, you know," Red Alert said.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Elita-1. She loves you," Red Alert said.

"I know."

"No, you don't know," Red Alert said. "She _loves_ you. Like I do."

"Red. . ."

"And I know you care for her, too," Red Alert said.

"Red, of course I care for Elita. We've known each other a very long time," Magnus said.

"I know you've known each other a long time, and things can change over time, like she broke things off with Prime, and the way she's looking at you now," Red Alert said. "And knowing how she feels, I think you need to talk to her."

"I don't think. . ." Magnus said.

"Magnus, I know you've been conflicted since she's been here. I've seen the way you look at her too. I want you to know that if you choose to be with her, you won't go without a fight. Or there is another alternative."

"What?" Magnus asked.

"We could form a trine, just like Prime has," Red Alert said. "I'll share you, but I won't give you up."


	56. Chapter 56

All's Fair

Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Starscream found Skywarp in the rec room, sitting alone over a cube of energon. Skywarp looked up as his trine mate pulled up a chair, heaved his frame down.

"What're you doing here?" Skywarp asked.

"Hello to you too," Starscream said. "I can leave my quarters whenever I like. Just because I'm in this. . .degrading condition doesn't mean I still can't kick your aft."

Skywarp hmphed, then grinned. "I'd like to see you try," he said. "And since when do you think of your condition as 'degrading?' Seems to me you're pretty proud of the fact you're carrying a sparkling."

"Carrying my sparkling is not degrading. Purging all the time, being tired, unable to fulfill my duty is degrading," Starscream said. "I am of the Seeker elite."

"Same here, sparky, but you're just afraid somebody will think less of you because you're suffering the side effects of carrying," Skywarp said. "For your information, I've actually seen more of the opposite around here--most of the Autobots I've talked with seem to think you have a hell of a lot of courage being in your condition considering we're in the middle of a war and Megatron is still gunning for you. Nobody thinks you're weak. Moody, conceited, cranky, yes, weak, no."

For a second, Skywarp thought Starscream was going to unleash his weapons on him, but instead, his fellow Seeker sat back in his chair, relaxed, crossing his arms.

"You're just lucky I have no desire to harm my offspring," Starscream said.

"Yeah, whatever," Skywarp said.

"Speaking of my offspring, I would like to be bonded before I birth my sparkling," Starscream said. "So I would appreciate it if you would move things along with Prime already."

Skywarp bit back another grin. "Aww, Screamer, I didn't know you were so. . .traditional," he said. "But then again, if you were old-fashioned, you wouldn't be knocked up before bonding, right?"

Starscream gave his fellow mech a withering stare.

"Being 'traditional' has nothing to do with my desire to bond with Skyfire," Starscream said. "I would merely like to solidify our relationship for the good of our sparkling."

"Uh huh," Skywarp said. "Not old-fashioned at all."

Starscream sighed.

"Then believe whatever you want, but if I were you. . ." he trailed off, hoping Skywarp would get the hint. If the other Seeker didn't get off his aft and fulfill his part of the deal, Starscream had every intention of helping things along if he had to, up to and including chaining Skywarp to Optimus Prime and shoving them in a closet somewhere. He'd see their ties to Megatron broken one way or another *before* the birth of his sparkling.

"I'm working on it," Skywarp said.

Starscream gave him a feral grin as he walked away.

-----

Elita-1 sighed. She had, once again, found Ratchet passed out at his desk in the med bay. He worked so hard, never asked for anything in return. Oh, he groused about how much he'd like his work to be appreciated, complained about how nobody listened to him, but she knew it was just his way of coping with his job. He cared deeply for all of the Autobots under his care, and the more he complained and the more harm he inflicted on certain individuals, she knew, reflected how much he cared for certain members of the Ark crew. Like Optimus and Ironhide, the twins, Prowl, Jazz.

Elita knew he almost never recharged in his own quarters, usually Ratchet fell asleep while working at his desk. He was one of the few mechs among the Ark crew who didn't trip over himself when trying to talk to her or, in some cases, run the other way because they didn't know how to approach a femme.

Ratchet was funny, compassionate, intelligent and more. He wasn't as physically imposing or as visibly attractive as say, Optimus or Magnus, but there was something about him that put her at ease, made her want to get closer. But would he let her?

And there was her attraction to Magnus as well. Maybe it was just years of pent-up frustration and a severe lack of any suitable mail company, but suddenly, the magnetism she felt every time she was around Magnus was undeniable. She still felt a little of the same attraction in her spark for Optimus, but Elita suspected she always would. But Magnus. . .what femme wouldn't want him? Kind, strong, gentle, dependable Magnus. A lot like Optimus in many regards, but where Optimus was more rash and head-strong, Magnus was quiet, a thinker, a planner, the more reserved of the pair. She'd known him a long time, as long as Optimus, but there were still depths to Magnus she'd never explored. Would he give her that chance? And there was his relationship with Red Alert to consider. Elita would never come between Magnus and Red.

She never had a chance to finish the thought because Ratchet chose that moment to wake up.

"Whu. . .huh? Do you know how late it is?" Ratchet said.

"I could be asking you the same question," Elita said. "I came by to check on you. You know, you'd rest better if you actually recharged in your own berth once in a while. Or do you even remember what your quarters look like or where they are?"

"Officer's corridor, three doors down from Optimus Prime, next door to Ironhide. Prowl and Jazz are on the other side. Want me to recite my access code too?" Ratchet said.

"Do you remember it?" Elita asked.

"If you want the access code to my quarters, all you have to do is ask," Ratchet said. "And by the way, if your energy field has you too addled to realize it, that is an invitation."


	57. Chapter 57

All's Fair

Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ultra Magnus stalked the corridors of the Ark, thinking, mulling over what he took as Red Alert's ultimatum, Elita's feelings for him and just what he was going to do about it. He was already with someone, was happy, content with the way things were. His relationship with Red Alert was anything but easy, but it was what they both chose. Red was a challenge for him, and Magnus knew he helped keep the other even and grounded, helped keep his paranoia at bay.

But how did he feel about Elita-1? He did love her, yes, but not as a potential mate. Magnus had never seen her as such, for she and Optimus had been together. It was a prospect he'd never once considered in all the years he'd known them. He respected and loved them both, and would never overstep his bounds, destroy his relationship with either Optimus or Elita. Even though they were no longer together, Magnus could not bring himself to cross the line, even with Red's permission.

No, his mind was made up. Magnus started back toward his quarters, deciding to talk to Elita in the morning.

-----

Elita-1 stared back at Ratchet, her expression unreadable. For a split second, Ratchet thought the femme might bolt, but Elita stayed where she was, finally raising an optic ridge.

"You're asking me to your quarters," she said.

"That's what I just said," Ratchet said. "Maybe your energy field does have you too addled. . ."

"I am not addled," Elita said. "Maybe a little, but it's not by my energy field. It's just that you put forth the request rather bluntly. . ."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the suavest of Autobots," Ratchet said.

"I've never cared for suave," Elita said.

"Then will you settle for a cranky old medic?" Ratchet said.

"You're not old," Elita said.

"Older than you," Ratchet retorted.

"You're not old. You're just experienced," Elita said. Taking a chance, she reached out, caressed the side of his face.

"So, have you decided to take me up on that invitation?" Ratchet asked.

-----

Sideswipe was bored out of his mind. He could've been back in Optimus' quarters, spending time with him and Hot Rod, among other things, but he was stuck in ops on monitor duty. He'd been late, but Jazz hadn't reprimanded him. He shot Jazz a look, who gazed back from his own station.

:I bet you're wanting to be anywhere but here, am I right?: Jazz asked.

:Damn straight: Sideswipe replied.

:I'd let you go, but then I'd have to let everyone go. Come to think of it, maybe I should and leave it to Magnus to get his aft in here and finish the watch. Might do him some good: Jazz said.

:The hardass? Do you think ol' spit and polish would do that?:

:Maybe if I ask nicely: Jazz said. :Prowler's been itchin' to have it out with him about his scheduling. I keep thinkin' maybe I should head off that confrontation, but Prowl and Magnus need to settle things between them:

:Even Optimus takes a turn at monitor duty: Sideswipe said.

:Mabye someone needs to remind Ultra Magnus about that particular piece of protocol. Everybody does monitor duty from now on again, like it should be. Thanks for giving me an idea. Starscream's been fussing the past few days he's not pulling his weight because he can't patrol, but maybe he won't mind taking a few shifts here in ops. Maybe I'll even suggest putting him in charge of the watch, see how it goes. He's a trained officer, so that's not a problem: Jazz said, grinning.

:Can I be there when you suggest this to Ultra Magnus? Please?: Sideswipe begged, grinning.

Jazz grinned back.

:I was thinking more along the lines of letting Prowl suggest it to Magnus: Jazz said.

:I'm surprised Prowl didn't think of it:

:Prowler's been wound pretty tight lately and it's all I can do to keep him from snapping at Magnus: Jazz said. :Makes me wonder how his team put up with him for so long:

:To hear Hot Rod tell it, out of sheer necessity at first, but his crew is like family now: Sideswipe said.

:I never thought I'd live to see someone more by the book than Prowl. . .: Jazz said, but he stopped when alarms started going off.

The space bridge was activating.

-----

"Annoyed" didn't cover Chromia's state of mind. Livid fit. Sort of. She'd taken out some of her fury on Shockwave, singlehandedly fighting past the Decepticon to get to the space bridge. And now that she was on Earth, Chromia was just hoping an errant Decepticon would blunder into her path on the way to the Ark. But no such luck. Once the sky cleared and the bridge deactivated, the female Autobot was left alone, able to travel unfettered, with the exception of the pair of Autobots from the Ark who came to meet her--Smokescreen and Trailbreaker.

Even more annoyed now, Chromia broke away from the two, intent on speeding along on her personal mission to retrieve her absent leader. She'd followed Elita-1's commands to the letter, but enough was enough. Chromia didn't slow as she cruised inside the Ark, didn't transform until she was down the officer's corridor, coming to a stop in front of Optimus Prime's door. If anyone would know where Elita-1 was, it would be Prime.

The femme balled a fist, pounded on the door, waking up more than the room's occupants. And inside those particular quarters, Optimus Prime came back to consciousness realizing the pounding was no longer coming from his own head, unlike the past few months.

"Oh for the love of Primus and little pink petrorabbits. . ." the Autobot leader muttered as he tried to untangle himself from a now wide awake Hot Rod.

"Want me to shoot whoever that is at the door?" Hot Rod offered helpfully once Optimus was up and heading toward the door.

Optimus shot him a look. "Once I see who it is, I might take you up on that offer," he said, activating the door release. His optics widened in surprise as he saw it was Chromia, who was looking, well, angry.

"Chromia, what are you. . ."

"Where is Elita-1? Is she in there with you?" Chromia asked.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Elita is probably recharging in her assigned quarters right now. I honestly do not know," he said.

"You're in charge here and you don't know where she is?"

"How and where my Autobots spend their off-duty hours is their business, and theirs alone as long as it does not impede their duties or land them in the brig," Optimus said. He stopped when he saw Ironhide finally come out of the stupor he was in, finally aware that he was indeed not hallucinating the sight of his mate berating his leader.

"Chromia, darlin', what's this all about? Can't it wait until mornin'?" Ironhide asked, attempting to put an arm around the angry femme, but all he earned for his trouble was an elbow to the chest.

"Don't 'darlin' me," Chromia said.

-----

"It sounds like something is going on out there," Elita said. "Do you think one of us should go see what it is?"

Ratchet didn't answer right away. He was too busy trailing kisses from Elita's left audio, down her neck to her shoulder and back. The medic was spooned against the femme, reluctant to leave his berth and her for anything short of the Chaos-bringer's appearance at the Ark's blast doors.

"Prime'll take care of whoever it is," Ratchet finally answered. "I hope."

Elita rolled onto her back, staring up at Ratchet.

"Either I'm hearing things or that's Chromia out there yelling," Elita said, sitting up.

"I'll go see if you like," Ratchet said, standing.

"All right," Elita said, smiling as Ratchet bent down to kiss her, then turned toward the door. Once out in the corridor, he wasn't expecting to witness a full-blown argument between Ironhide's mate and Optimus Prime. Well, full-blown was a misnomer. Prime was standing there, arms crossed, regarding Chromia with his best steely gaze while Hot Rod listened from behind, leaning against the door frame to Prime's quarters. Ironhide had a bewildered look on his face while Prowl looked like he wanted to drag Chromia to the brig.

". . .how was I to know she wasn't captured by the Decepticons and being held prisoner or worse. . ."

"She was but Skywarp rescued her nearly at cost of his own life," Optimus finally managed to interject.

That shut Chromia up for a second. "Skywarp? What?"

"If you'll quit runnin' your mouth for a few seconds, you might find out what's been goin' on," Ironhide said, taking advantage of Chromia's silence to slide an arm around her shoulders. "Darlin', just calm down and listen, all right? Elita's fine."

Chromia looked at Prime.

"Elita was unscathed from her time with the Decepticons," Optimus said.

"And she's just been spending time here at the Ark since then?" Chromia said.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"With you? Did you work things out?"

"Hardly," Ironhide muttered.

"What did you say?" Chromia said, optics narrowed as she looked up at her mate.

"Nothin,'" Ironhide said. "Chromia, c'mon. Leave Prime be. Everything can wait until mornin' all right? The world ain't gonna end. . ."

"I want to see Elita for myself first," Chromia said.

It was then Ratchet decided to head back to his quarters before anyone noticed he was there. But he wasn't fast or stealthy enough.

"Ratchet, have you seen Elita tonight?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah," Ratchet said. "A few hours ago. In the med bay."

"There, ya see? Can't you let this go so everybody can at least get some rest?" Ironhide asked Chromia.

"All right," Chromia said. "But I expect to talk to Elita first thing in the morning."


	58. Chapter 58

All's Fair

Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"What's wrong?" Elita-1 asked as Ratchet locked the doors to his quarters.

"Chromia wants to see you first thing in the morning," Ratchet said. "She was rather insistent, but Ironhide managed to convince her to wait. And I don't envy Ironhide one bit right now."

"She did sound. . .annoyed," Elita said.

"Can't imagine why," Ratchet said, laying back down on the berth, smiling as Elita settled her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe I should have let her know I was safe," Elita said.

"You could have, but you wouldn't be here right now," Ratchet said.

"I do have my obligations," Elita said. "And I have been letting them slide. . ."

She sat up, pulling away from Ratchet. He frowned.

"No, you have not," Ratchet said. "And don't go making yourself feel guilty for being gone. You were just trying to do what you thought was right, and things got a little messy in the process."

"Messy?" she said.

"Maybe that is an understatement, but the situation has done both you and Prime good," Ratchet said. "He's not moping anymore, he's finally settled into a relationship he's happy in, and he's back to his old self. And you. . .well, you've had some time off from the responsibilities of leadership."

He put a finger to Elita's lips to silence her.

"And don't you go protesting," Ratchet said. "You have been gone a while, but it's been good for you to see how things are going here, and that there is still a chance for something more than just fighting. Life goes on, Elita, even during a war. I hope you've come to see that, appreciate it."

"I have," Elita said. "But that doesn't change the fact I'm facing the prospect of a very uncomfortable conversation in the morning."

"Remember--you're in charge," Ratchet said. "Not Chromia."

"Sometimes she acts like she's in charge," Elita said.

"Hopefully a little time with Ironhide tonight will help mellow her mood," Ratchet said, pulling Elita back down to the berth with him.

"I hope so," Elita said.

-----

Ironhide was sitting on his own berth, watching Chromia pace. She was doing most of the talking while he avoided meeting her contacts by staring at the floor. He kept telling himself he was in innocent in the whole mess, but Chromia made him feel guilty for some reason. Maybe it was because she was a femme and he wasn't. But damn, didn't matter why, she was good at it.

". . .and she's been here the whole time and didn't bother to contact us? What has she been thinking?"

Chromia stopped pacing, looked expectantly at Ironhide, waiting for an answer. He looked up.

"Well, darlin' I don't know what she's been thinkin'--maybe a little from the way Lita's been lookin' at a certain bot but ain't none of my business," Ironhide said.

"What do you mean by that? And she hasn't spent all this time trying to work out things with Prime?"

"Didn't you hear me out in the corridor?" Ironhide asked, raising an optic ridge, exasperated. "Weren't you even payin' any attention to Prime at all?"

"Elita was right," Chromia said. "You all have been running wild. And what is this about Skywarp rescuing Elita?"

"I already told you it can wait until mornin'," Ironhide said. "Chromia, will you for once just listen to me and please drop it? It's been a long day and from the looks of things, tomorrow is gonna be even longer so you might as well get some rest while you can. And if you're angry with me, you can go recharge someplace else 'cause I ain't movin'."

She sat down by Ironhide. "What makes you think I'm angry with you?"

"You haven't once said hello and you've been yellin' since you got here," Ironhide said.

Chromia slipped an arm around Ironhide, kissed him. "There. Think I'm angry at you now?"

"That's better, darlin'," Ironide said. "I'm just glad you're here, even for a little while."

-----

In Optimus' quarters, Hot Rod was watching his leader pace. The young Autobot was sitting on Optimus' desk, Indian style, as the humans called it, chin resting on one hand.

"I don't suppose you'll stop pacing if I ask nicely and come back to sleep?" Hot Rod said.

"I'm just worried about the chaos Chromia is going to cause tomorrow," Optimus said.

"She's already caused chaos," Hot Rod said. "Waking everyone."

"She's only worried about Elita," Optimus said. "As is her right as her second in command. And even though we're no longer together, I will always share that concern."

"I know," Hot Rod said, hopping down off the desk, sliding his arms around Optimus. "

-----

0630. Jazz had finally decided to turn every one on night shift loose, including himself, and Ultra Magnus was settling himself in for the remainder of the shift. Only an hour and a half left, but Jazz couldn't help the tiny act of rebellion. It would give him the opportunity to spend a few minutes of alone time with ol' spit and polish.

"Prowl would like to. . .talk with you sometime today," Jazz said.

"If this has anything to do with scheduling, I would like to meet with him about it," Ultra Magnus said.

You bet that hard ass of yours it has everything to do with the schedule, Jazz thought. Even he was becoming irritated with the constant rearranging of the duty schedule, and calling Magnus away from his recharge and his mate early in the morning was just one small way of letting the other mech see what it was like to have to deal with last-minute roster changes.

"What time works for you?" Jazz asked instead. "So I can let Prowl know."

"Is he free after the morning briefing?"

"I'll see and pass that info along," Jazz said. "'Night Magnus."

Ultra Magnus nodded, keeping his optics on the monitor in front of him.

Jazz walked out of ops, annoyed he hadn't gotten any kind of reaction of of Magnus, looked back over his shoulder, sighing, as Sideswipe fell in beside him.

"Nothing ruffles him," Jazz said.

"You just have to try harder," Sideswipe said.

"Just how hard are we talking?" Jazz asked.

"Ask Hot Rod and Springer," Sideswipe said. "Or Kup, Blurr or Arcee. They're all quite helpful. Especially Kup and Hot Rod, but you probably already knew that."

"Hot Rod annoys Magnus just by existing," Jazz said. "I'll have to keep that in mind though. I haven't pulled off a good prank in a while, and I think I'm due. Wanna help?"

"Sure thing," Sideswipe said. "Want me to tell Sunny?"

"Nah," Jazz said. "Just you and me."

"All right," Sideswipe said as they rounded the corner to the part of the Ark containing the officers' quarters. Sideswipe stopped, not quite sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Jazz stopped by his friend, looked up at Sideswipe, then followed his gaze down the corridor. To where Ratchet was currently locked in an embrace with Elita-1, kissing the female Autobot.

"I'll see you later," Ratchet said.

Before Ratchet could see them, Jazz pulled Sideswipe back around the corner with him, before realizing Ratchet was probably heading the other direction--toward the rec room. He waited, didn't hear footsteps coming their way, only the sound of a door sliding shut.

"Wasn't expecting to see that," Jazz finally said.

"No kidding," Sideswipe said. "But at least she's finally chosen someone. Elita has been spending a lot of time with Ratchet lately, so it kind of figures."

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Are you crazy? That's their business," Sideswipe said.

Jazz clapped Sideswipe on the shoulder. "You're right," he said. "See ya later, but don't forget--if you wanna be around for the fireworks, you might come up with a reason to drop by Prowler's office around 0930 if they keep things short."

Sideswipe grinned. "Wonder what Optimus would do if I asked if I could attend the morning briefing?"

"End up in stasis lock from shock," Jazz said. "No, don't ask. I'll just tell him I thought it would be a good idea for some of the special ops forces to attend an occasional briefing just to see how they're run, to touch base. Prowler will love that. So for the first batch, it'll be you, and I'll see if Bumblebee's game. At least that way you'll be close to the festivities when they start."

"I'll be there then," Sideswipe said, making his way to Optimus' quarters.

-----

Chromia came out of recharge. She didn't want to get up, leave Ironhide's embrace. And it seemed didn't want her to, either.

_'Mia, five more minutes. Hell, 10, stay an hour. It's only 0730 and the morning briefing ain't even until 0830. I don't have to be anywhere 'till then. You know Lita's here, safe, and for the moment, so are you. _

Ironhide pulled her closer, and she didn't resist. Yet.

_But I need to see for myself, Chromia replied. The others on Cybertron, we need to get back. . ._

Ironhide snorted._ Did you leave Firestar in charge?_

Chromia nodded.

_Then you have nothing to worry about. _

_But. . .all right, five more minutes. Not a second longer._

Ironhide sighed. Why did he have to be bonded to the most stubborn femme in the universe? And much to his annoyance, exactly five minutes later, Chromia slid from the berth, leaned down, kissed him.

_I'll see you later. And I promise we'll do more than. . .talk. Do you know how much I've missed you?_

_Doesn't have to be that way, 'Mia. _

_Ironhide. . ._

_I know. Don't wanna fight, either, 'Mia, just sayin.' You should think about it. A lot's changed. You know that. _

She didn't answer, just walked from his quarters, not looking back. And once in the corridor, Chromia stopped, thought about going back inside, but no, not until she saw Elita for herself, had a nice long talk with the young femme about responsibility and protocol. Come to think of it, Prime probably needed it too, but he had Prowl and Ultra Magnus around so she'd spare him.

Chromia started walking in toward ops, didn't stop when she heard a door open. But she did stop when she saw who it was exiting. Elita-1. Chromia did a quick mental rundown of whose quarters it was. She knew the layout of the Ark--all of Elita's crew did. Ratchet's quarters were right next door to Ironhide's. Elita was coming out of Ratchet's quarters. Whatever for, Chromia thought.

Elita stopped, turning around when she felt optics on her. A sheepish look graced her features, but she knew it wouldn't work on Chromia.

"Hello Chromia," Elita said, deciding courtesy might go a long way to assuage the other femme's obvious annoyance.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Chromia said.


	59. Chapter 59

All's Fair

Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

For a second, Elita-1 considered making a run for it. Only a second.

"I thought you'd be back by now," Chromia said. "What have you been doing? Taking a vacation?"

"No," Elita answered.

"Then what are you still doing here? Did you even try to work things out with Prime? Is that why you're hanging around?"

"Hardly," Elita said. "Chromia, the middle of the corridor is not the place to discuss all of this. If you'll come with me. . ."

The leader of the female Autobots grabbed Chromia by the arm, started to pull her toward Ratchet's quarters.

"And what are you doing coming out of Ratchet's quarters?" Chromia said.

"Nothing," Elita said.

"Nothing my aft," Chromia said as Elita dragged her inside the medic's quarters.

"Why don't you go back to Ironhide for a while? I'm sure he's missed you," Elita said.

"Now you're just stalling," Chromia said. "I told Ironhide I'll be back later."

"Chromia, can we get some energon before this day goes completely bad?"

Chromia sighed. "All right, but after that, you're going to come clean about what you've been doing here."

-----

Sideswipe was tired but he'd managed to drag his aft to the rec room for a little time with his twin before Sunstreaker headed off for patrol and he had to go to the morning briefing. He grinned at Hot Rod as his trine mate passed the table, clapped his shoulder, earning a glare from Sunstreaker for touching his brother.

:See you later, 'Sides. Tell me what happens with Prowl and Magnus. Kup's gonna want to hear too. Magnus has us scheduled to do a long range patrol so we'll be back sometime this evening, barring any Decepticon attacks: Hot Rod said.

:Don't worry. I will let you know. Don't have too much fun with the old-timer: Sideswipe said.

:Hah. I'll take Kup's war stories any day over Ultra Magnus' lectures on protocol. He's really not a bad bot once you get to know him, but he is a stickler for damn details. I just hope Prowl isn't too hard on him: Hot Rod said.

:Later, Rodi:

"You're not listening, are you?"

Sideswipe's attention snapped back to his twin.

"No, I was listening," Sideswipe said.

"Hell you weren't," Sunstreaker said. "You were talking by comm with the jackass. Hope Prime's worth putting up with him, too."

"Sunny, he is," Sideswipe said. "Don't worry about me. How are things going with Wheeljack."

Sunny grinned, launched into a diatribe about the engineer. Sideswipe settled back, happy to have his twin talking about something other than his superiority or appearance. And looking past Sunny, he saw Chromia and Elita-1 enter the rec room. Their appearance together did not bode well.

-----

Chromia answered her leader's questions about the status of her team, Cybertron, then made small talk until the rec room cleared out around 0815. By then, it was empty except for the two female Autobots.

"I think you better start talking," Chromia said.

Elita sighed. "Chromia, I'm sorry, I really am. . ."

"Apology accepted, but I'd like to know why you didn't just come back when you had the chance," Chromia said. "Why were you rescued by a Decepticon? And just what did Megatron's deal entail anyway?"

"Skywarp rescued me because he, Starscream and Thundercracker have defected from the Decepticons," Elita said. "And Megatron's deal. . .for an interface, he offered a chance to end the war. . .he offered Optimus the same deal, but nothing happened and I'm fine because Skywarp warped in, got me away from the Nemesis."

Chromia twitched almost imperceptibly. A clear sign she was not happy.

"You were going to interface with the Decepticon leader," Chromia said.

"But I didn't," Elita said.

"And the Decepticon air commander is here? Starscream is here on the Ark?"

"Yes," Elita said. "And that's not all. He's carrying Skyfire's sparkling. Thundercracker and Perceptor are together Skywarp, well, the less said about that, the better."

"Anything else earth-shattering I need to know?" Chromia said.

"Prowl and Jazz are bonded," Elita said. "I stayed for their bonding celebration and things kind of went out of control from there."

Chromia rubbed her forehead. Her head was starting to hurt. Maybe she needed to go see Ratchet?

"'Mia, are you all right?"

"Can we continue this later?"

Elita nodded.

-----

From the way Prowl kept glaring at Ultra Magnus during the meeting, Optimus Prime didn't envy his friend at all. He knew Magnus was meeting with Prowl after the briefing to discuss the duty roster, thought it was about time. He had considered trying to work something out between them again, but nothing he did seemed to work. That meant leaving it to them to work things out. And thankfully, the briefing was over.

:Call me if you need anything: Optimus said, squeezing Prowl's shoulder as he passed by.

:Does that include a medic for Magnus?:

:Prowl. . .:

:I know, but I've had it with. . .:

:Prowl, he means well. After you're done with him, I plan on having another discussion with Magnus regarding his place until the city is built and his duties:

Prowl didn't answer, just crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, waiting for his leader to leave the room so he could finally have it out with Ultra Magnus. He knew Jazz was hovering just outside the door, as was Sideswipe. Jazz was wanting to see what happened, and Prowl surmised Sideswipe was waiting for Optimus, but he really didn't care. Once Prime was gone, Prowl ordered the door sealed. The Autobot second in command settled his attention on Ultra Magnus, who appeared as calm and collected as ever.

"I would like to know why you keep rearranging the duty roster even after it's been approved," Prowl said. "And if you say efficiency, I will. . ."

"You'll what?" Magnus asked.

Prowl frowned.

"Let's get one thing straight--I am the Autobot second in command, not you. I haven't heard anything from Prime stating otherwise, and as a soldier, you should be aware of something we have in the Autobot ranks called a 'chain of command,'" Prowl said. "Optimus Prime, as Prime, is the leader of our people, and of the Autobot forces. I serve as Prime's second in command and help handle the day to day business of running the Ark. I also double as a tactician. Jazz is the third in command, my immediate subordinate and the commander of the Autobot special operations unit. So why is it that you, Ultra Magnus, supposedly the consummate soldier, feel the need to keep arranging *my* duty roster?"

Ultra Magnus didn't flinch.

"I am well aware of the chain of command," Magnus said. "I just think you're going about things the wrong way."

"What?" Prowl said, trying to keep his voice level. He was a logical mech, not prone to fits of emotion, but he was getting ready to make an exception in Magnus' case. "And you think you could do better?"

The look in Prowl's optics made Magnus consider his next words very carefully. "Yes," Magnus said very matter of factly.

Prowl's optics narrowed. "Oh yeah?" he said.

"But the possibility exists I could have miscalculated the effectiveness of the changes I've made, and I would welcome any input you would be willing to share on how I can help things here run more smoothly," Magnus said.

Prowl frowned, trying to keep a grip on his anger, but Magnus' professionalism made it very hard to do so. But in the back of Prowl's mind, he couldn't help but wonder if the other Autobot had kept up with the changes just to drive him nuts, even though he'd been told to leave the schedule alone.

"The suggestions you've made regarding the integration of your crew have helped cut down on conflict among base personnel," Prowl said. "I am more than willing to accept your help if you and I can come to some kind of agreement, but I have a disciplinary hearing with Bluestreak at 1015, and I'm going to be late. Can we finish this discussion, first thing tomorrow in my office?"

Ultra Magnus nodded in acceptance.

Prowl stood, started to gather his data pads, satisfied the issue, for the moment, was settled.

-----

It was the mid-day break. Elita had managed to avoid talking any further with Chromia about her recent activities on Earth when Arcee walked into the rec room. Chromia had never met the young femme, so they spent the morning talking and getting acquainted with one another. Now, they were on their way to the med bay so Chromia could see Ratchet about her aching head. Elita smiled at the thought of spending a little time with Ratchet. She hadn't seen him since he'd left his quarters early for duty that morning.

And then she noticed Chromia had stopped in the middle of the corridor. A supply closet door was opening. Elita had heard about this particular closet. The infamous closet. And exiting were not Prowl and Jazz but Optimus Prime and Sideswipe. Sideswipe grinned when he saw the two femmes. Optimus was trying to not be embarrassed.

Elita smiled at the two mechs while Chromia gaped.

"Good afternoon Optimus, Sideswipe," Elita said, trying to drag Chromia away.

Optimus nodded while Sideswipe leaned against the door, trying his best to look innocent.

"Chromia, I thought you wanted to see Ratchet," Elita said, tugging on her friend's arm.

Chromia nodded her head.

"I don't suppose those two were taking inventory, were they?" she asked.


	60. Chapter 60

All's Fair

Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

It kept every ounce of dignity Ultra Magnus owned to keep his optics locked on those belonging to the mech currently lecturing him. Lecturing wasn't the right word. The humans had a saying, something about "laying down the law." Optimus Prime was doing just that.

"I hope we finally have this matter settled," Optimus said.

Magnus nodded.

"Good," Optimus said.

"I just have one thing to say," Magnus said.

Optimus cocked an optic ridge.

"It took Prowl much longer to say anything than I thought it would," Magnus said.

"Magnus. . ." Optimus said. "You mean you were trying to play a joke? Since when?"

"Not completely, but a part of me wanted to see how long Prowl could go before he snapped," Magnus said. "But I am sorry my schedule changes have caused unneeded stress."

"That they have," Optimus said. "Although I think Prowl's offer of asking for your input on scheduling was a good idea, I think I can improve upon it. I've already made this suggestion to Prowl, and he is willing to try--the task of filling out the duty roster for the month will rotate between you. Next month, Prowl will do the schedule, the next, you."

"I think it's a sound idea," Magnus said.

"And considering how much time it takes, it will relieve a little of Prowl's stress," Optimus said. "Not to mention give you something to do."

"I'm not idle," Magnus said.

"Hardly," Optimus said. "I hope your new assignment goes well."

"Overseeing the construction of the city? How hard can it be?" Magnus asked.

-----

Ratchet used the opportunity to treat Chromia's headache to give her a complete physical, but doing so meant throwing Elita out of the med bay because Chromia wouldn't allow her to stay.

"Femmes," Ratchet muttered as he ran the last of his scans.

Chromia fidgeted, but Ratchet knew it was conscious reaction to an invasive scan. Satisfied there was nothing out of the ordinary, Ratchet finished his exam.

"I'm finished," Ratchet said. "You're in good shape, considering how long it's been since you've seen a medic for even a simple check-up."

"Difficult when we don't have a medic," Chromia said, sitting up.

"That could change," Ratchet said. "If you could convince Elita to stay, bring the others here to Earth.

Chromia sighed.

"Don't think I haven't tried," she said. "And do you know how hard it was to keep the others from coming with me?"

Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask Elita if they can come for a few days?" Ratchet said.

"I'll try," Chromia said, standing to leave. But she stopped. "What was Elita doing coming out of your quarters this morning?"

"Nothing," Ratchet said, suddenly very interested in the tray of instruments he needed to be cleaning.

Chromia regarded him for a few moments, then walked out of the med bay, much to Ratchet's relief.

"None of your damn business what she was doing," he finally muttered, going back to work.

-----

Skywarp was bored. He was done with patrol for the day, had somehow gotten his monitor duty changed from that night to the next and now found himself with nothing productive to occupy his time. He considered spending time with Starscream but he was probably either in the lab or in his quarters, sick as usual. Carrying was not treating his trine mate well. Both Starscream and his offspring were in good health, but the condition was wreaking havoc on the usually haughty, proud Seeker. Seeing Starscream laid low brought a smile to Skywarp's face. However, it had not humbled Starscream. In fact, carrying had the opposite effect on his attitude. Now that the former Decepticon air commander was carrying new life, he had a bigger ego than before, but Skywarp chalked it up to Starscream being Starscream.

Couldn't live with him, couldn't live without him, although life with Starscream was good when he wasn't being arrogant, but those moments were rare. Skywarp hoped once his trine mate was bonded, Skyfire's calmness would bleed through, help ground Starscream. That would be a cold day in hell, but it was possible. Was once, Skywarp reflected, in the past, before joining the Decepticons. Starscream hasn't always been so arrogant, but times changed.

Like now. Roaming the corridors of the Ark for someone to bother, like Thundercracker, but he was on monitor duty. Hmm. . .Prime maybe? Skywarp switched directions, heading for the Autobot leader's office. He'd been staying out of his way, mainly so he wouldn't interfere with Prime's new-found relationship with Hot Rod and Sideswipe. They both treated him with courtesy and something like respect, but knowing what he wanted from Prime, he wouldn't blame them if they kicked his aft back to the Nemesis.

Skywarp stopped short of the door to Prime's office, noting that as usual, it was open. Maybe he needed to mention something about that open door policy? Deciding to not knock, the Seeker walked on in.

Optimus frowned, looking up from his data pad.

"You look like you could use a break," Skywarp said. "Besides, you and I need to talk."

"If it's about our. . .agreement, we do indeed," Optimus said. "But I have work I need to finish."

"Yeah, and later you'll be off duty and in your quarters spending time with Hot Rod and Sideswipe and you won't want to talk then, not to me anyway," Skywarp said.

Optimus set down his data pad.

"Skywarp. . ."

"I can understand your reluctance to be with me," Skywarp said. "But. . ."

"I know it's the only way to sever your ties to Megatron," Optimus finished.

"Can you blame us for wanting that?" Skywarp said. "Prime, he thinks he owns us, and in away, Megatron does. Is there any wonder Starscream's a little crazy, Thundercracker's distrusting and I've done everything I can to undermine Megatron in my own way?"

"Your fondness for practical jokes is well known even here among the Ark crew," Optimus said.

"I'm sure you appreciate having me here, knowing that," Skywarp said.

Optimus sat back, arms crossed.

"I don't mind that at all," Optimus said. "You're alive, and have changed factions of your own free will. What more could I want?"

"The three of us free from Megatron," Skywarp said. "But I can't complain. At least you treat us with decency and compassion, something I haven't experienced in a long time. I respect you for that."

He watched Prime cock an optic ridge at him, contemplating his words.

"I am glad you're here Skywarp, but. . ."

"You're still reluctant to share your spark with a Decepticon," Skywarp said. "I understand."

He turned on his heel, leaving Prime alone.

-----

It was late. That Optimus Prime had time to contemplate how late it was should have been a relief, but it wasn't. It meant he was exhausted, Ratchet still wasn't done with repairs, although the worst were finished and now that he was alone, the Autobot leader could collapse if he wanted. He was nearly to his quarters, but he didn't want to go there. Instead, he reached out a hand to the wall, steadying himself.

That no one, human or Autobot, had died in the Decepticon attack on Portland was a miracle, or luck. He couldn't decide which. It had been an unprovoked attack, but when did Megatron ever need a reason?

Now, things were quiet. Starscream was in charge of a skeleton crew on watch; patrols had been beefed up and now everyone who had participated in the battle was either in the med bay or in their quarters. At least that's where he hoped they were.

Thankfully, Kup would live. Hot Rod was with him, and Optimus had told the younger Autobot he wouldn't mind if he stayed with Kup. Sideswipe was also in the med bay, staying with Wheeljack while Sunstreaker was repaired.

Elita had also been hovering in the med bay. Optimus suspected it was to lend Ratchet moral support, but at the moment, he didn't care. He needed high grade, recharge, time to clear his head from the aftermath of battle. Some were worse than others, and this one was proving to be bad.

"Shouldn't you be recharging?"

Optimus snapped around, seeing Skywarp coming down the corridor.

"I thought you needed repairs," Optimus said.

"I do, but Ratchet told me I can wait," Skywarp said. "And why aren't you with those two hot shots of yours?"

"I prefer to be alone," Optimus said.

"Whatever," Skywarp said. "So why are you holding up the wall?"

Optimus frowned.

"You're shaken. So what? You're mortal, just like the rest of us," Skywarp said. "I know, can't let the troops see your weakness and all that. Might be demoralizing. Big deal. At least your troops respect you, hell, they love you. Can't say I blame them, but I bet in the backs of their minds, they know you're just like them. It's part of the reason why they'd follow you to the Pit and back if you asked."

"Skywarp, are you finished?"

"Nah, just gettin' warmed up, but I don't have anything else to do," Skywarp said. "And at the moment, neither do you, so. . ."

"I take it this is a weak attempt at a proposition?" Optimus asked.

-----

Skywarp onlined his optics, noting how the combined light from his spark and Optimus' as well as the Matrix of Leadership illuminated his darkened quarters. He caressed the Autobot leader's back struts, bit at his neck as he slowly came back to his senses.

"Satisfied?" Skywarp said, taking every ounce of his strength to flip Optimus Prime over onto his back.

"I think I need more convincing of your honesty," Optimus said.

Skywarp grinned.

-----


	61. Chapter 61

All's Fair

Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Skywarp came out of recharge, quickly noticing he was alone in his berth. Figured. He rolled over, sat up, found he wasn't as alone as he thought. Optimus Prime sat on the lone chair in the room, from the desk, blue optics regarding him.

"Our agreement is met," Optimus said.

The Seeker nodded, clasped Prime's wrist as he squeezed him on the shoulder. Their optics met for a second, understanding passing between them.

-----

:Are you awake?:

Optimus' voice roused Hot Rod from recharge. He checked his internal chronometer. 0600. Optimus had one very annoying tendency--he was an early riser.

:I am now: Hot Rod replied. :What's up?:

:Is Sideswipe with you?: Optimus asked.

:No. He's in the med bay still with Sunstreaker: Hot Rod said.

:Where are you?: Optimus said.

:My quarters: Hot Rod said. :Want me to get 'Sides?:

:No. Let him rest. I only wanted to see how the two of you are doing:

:As well as can be: Hot Rod said. :Kup's going to be fine, so will Sunstreaker. Everyone else is recharging or on duty. You OK?:

:I'm fine: Optimus said. :Just heading back to my quarters:

:Is there something you want to tell me?: Hot Rod said.

:I'd rather say it in person:

:Does it involve Skywarp?: Hot Rod asked.

No response.

:Optimus. . .:

:I have fulfilled my promise to Skywarp: Optimus said.

There. He'd said it. It was over and done, out in the open.

-----

Thundercracker knew something was up the instant he saw his trine mate. Skywarp had a smirk on his face. That could mean one of several things, but only one matter came to mind from the way Hot Rod was dealing with Sideswipe.

Skywarp pulled up a chair, sat down by Thundercracker.

"I hope you're ready to defend Starscream," Skywarp said.

"What?"

"You heard me," Skywarp said. "Are you that stupid?"

"Well, from the look on your face. . ."

"Want to go with me to talk to Starscream?"

-----

Hot Rod wasn't angry. He understood. Jealous, yes. Angry, no. Not much. Sideswipe felt much the same, although Hot Rod had to put a hand on his friend's shoulder to hold him back when they saw Skywarp enter the rec room.

:It's over and done. It was part of his duty. Remember that--duty. Not because he *wanted* to, but because he *had* to:

:Optimus didn't *have* to if he didn't want to: Sideswipe retorted.

:He's bonding us, not Skywarp. Skywarp shared an interface. One night. We share more than a berth:

:I hope Skywarp remembers that: Sideswipe said.

-----

Starscream was resting on the berth in his quarters, optics offlined, willing himself not to purge. He felt something flutter against his spark--a gentle sensation at first, then it felt like the sparkling in his chest cavity was doing summersaults. Oh Primus, he'd be glad when it was born. The Seeker tried to relax, but he couldn't. Not with the active sparkling and now the door chime going off.

"Enter," he snarled, sitting up.

He onlined his optics, seeing his trine mates approaching.

"You know, maybe if you just purged it would be easier," Skywarp said.

"Go frag yourself," Starscream said.

"He had help with that last night," Thundercracker said.

"What?" Starscream said, suddenly suspicious.

"Hope you're ready to make good on that promise about facing Megatron," Skywarp said. "Because last night, Optimus Prime fulfilled his promise."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Starscream said.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Skywarp said, bravado giving way to seriousness. "Ask him yourself if you need proof. Or just go talk to Hot Rod or Sideswipe. Our ties to the Megatron are broken. We're free."

-----

Chomia needed to clear her head. Not that she wanted to leave Ironhide for long, but she needed a few moments to herself. She'd participated in the battle the night before. The battle had been fierce, and the Autobots lucky they hadn't lost anyone. And it had been a unique experience for one reason--it was the first time she'd fought on Earth by Ironhide's side. The humans had helped against the Decepticons as much as they could. Whether they were brave or foolish Chromia couldn't decide, but that was the least of her worries. She hadn't seen Elita since they'd come back to the Ark. She wanted to talk with her, but hadn't had a chance. Most of the Autobots were still resting or recuperating.

Chromia did a quick lap around the Ark, thinking now about nothing but getting back to Ironhide. She'd left him recharging, and the thought of him brought a smile to her face. Her bond mate had done more than "talk" with her the night before after the battle. Ironhide wasn't on duty until the late shift, and Chromia meant to take full advantage of having a day with her mate. However, the sight before her made her happy thoughts dissipate.

Coming down the corridor was Ratchet, arm wrapped around Elita-1's shoulders. So engrossed were they with each other they didn't see her. They stopped in front of the door to Ratchet's quarters, where the medic punched in the access code, kissed Elita, taking her hand, walking into the room.

Chromia went back into Ironhide's quarters. He sat up, seeing the look on his mate's face.

"'Mia, everything all right?" he drawled.

"I just saw Ratchet and Elita together," she said.

"You didn't know about that?" Ironhide said.

"You knew?" Chromia said. "How was I supposed to know about it when no one told me?"

"It's not a big deal," Ironhide said. "At least she's settled on someone, and 'Lita seems happy."

"It's Ratchet," Chromia said.

"Others said the same thing about us when you chose me," Ironhide said. "So I don't see the difference. And while were talkin' about it, do you know about Prime, Sideswipe and Hot Rod?"

"There's another?" Chromia said. "I knew he was with Sideswipe, but there's another?"

"Yeah, Prime's formed a trine with Sideswipe and that hot shot from Ultra Magnus' unit," Ironhide said. "I know he's happy because his energy field is back to normal. I just hope he's quick about bonding those two. He should be, considering how hell-bent he's been all these years trying' to get 'Lita to bond with him. He's wanted to, so I hope he does. Prime deserves a little happiness, like us. Do you know how happy you've made me just by bein' here the past few days, 'Mia?"

He stood, took Chromia's hands in his own, pulling her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around Ironhide, offlined her optics, concentrating on the feeling of her spark pulsing in unison with her mate's. For the moment, all was right with the world.


	62. Chapter 62

All's Fair

Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus Prime ignored the way Sideswipe glaring at Skywarp, grateful for the way Hot Rod kept drawing the red twin back into the conversation. He was talking fast, almost as fast as Bluestreak could, but not as fast as Blurr. Sideswipe was still annoyed about his agreement with the Seeker, but it was over and done. Looked like he was going to have to reassure Sideswipe where his affections were centered and he was not going anywhere, not after everything they'd been through. So far.

The Autobot leader caught Hot Rod's optics, deciding to comm him.

:I think I need to talk to Sideswipe. I think I'm going to get him away from here for a bit before he disassembles Skywarp: Optimus said.

:No problem: Hot Rod said, shrugging.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, surprised. :You're not bothered by what happened between Skywarp and I?: he asked.

:What? What kind of question is that? Of course it bothered me, still does, but it was something you had to do as leader, and as far as I know, you're with us, not Skywarp:

:Correct: Optimus said. :I hope I have made clear my intentions to bond with the two of you:

:I know that, I even told 'Sides this morning, but I think he needs to hear that from you: Hot Rod said. :So go. Get out of here. I'll see you when you get back:

Sideswipe watched Optimus and Hot Rod, seeing the blank stare in their optics. They were talking behind his back. Great. He frowned as Optimus turned his attention to him.

"Sideswipe, come with me," Optimus said. "We need to talk."

-----

Skyfire knew something was up with Starscream. He hoped it wasn't their offspring, but he wished Starscream would reveal what was bothering him. Couldn't be the sparkling, from the way Starscream was glaring across the rec room at Skywarp. Starscream's behavior toward his trine mate wasn't unusual. The two had a fractious relationship, always had. The scientist shrugged, turning his attention back to Perceptor, listening to the other Autobot explain his latest research.

Perceptor was happily rambling on, Skyfire noted, sitting as close to Thundercracker as politeness would allow. They weren't touching, but the Seeker was sending a clear "back off" vibe to anyone who looked at Perceptor sideways. Their attachment was one of the more interesting developments since the Seeker trine's defection, besides the reestablishment of his own relationship with Starscream and its present outcome. Skyfire only hoped neither Thundercracker nor Perceptor found themselves carrying. Ratchet had reminded them during Starscream's last checkup, Seeker trines were closely linked and because of their physiology, it wasn't unusual for the other members of the trine to find themselves carrying if one already was, provided other factors were favorable. Fortunately, Skywarp hadn't found anyone he liked among the Autobots to pair up with, so Skyfire assumed they wouldn't have to be worried about being up to their optics in half-Autobot, half-Seeker sparklings. One was going to be enough.


	63. Chapter 63

All's Fair

Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sideswipe reluctantly followed Optimus up to the observation deck on Lookout Mountain. He knew what was coming-Optimus was more than likely going to talk with him about what had happened with Skywarp. And the red twin did not want to hear about it. Sharing the Autobot leader in a relationship with Hot Rod was one thing, a Decepticon was an entirely different matter.

The smaller Autobot watched Optimus transform once they were at the observation platform, and he followed suit. And his Prime wasted no time getting to the heart of the matter.

"I know you're not happy with me, and what transpired with Skywarp, but I only want to reassure you it was out of duty, nothing else," Optimus said.

Sideswipe sighed. He was right.

"I don't need reassurance," Sideswipe said. "I just need you."

"That's all?" Optimus asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Sideswipe said. "I'm lucky to have you at all. I know you and Skywarp was a one-time deal, and I don't want to hear one more word about it, all right?"

"Understood," Optimus said. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Sideswipe grinned. "I don't think we need to talk about anything at all."

8888888888

0745. Chromia knew Ratchet would be leaving his quarters any second to head for the med bay. She planned on following him to have a little talk. Nothing major, just to set a few things straight. The female Autobot removed herself from Ironhide's embrace, smiled when he tried to snuggle closer to her, but she gently pushed him away, whispering in his audio.

"I won't be gone long," Chromia said, pulling away.

The complete absence of his mate's form and lack of warmth in the berth brought Ironhide fully online.

"Where do you think you're goin', femme?" he asked, arms crossed.

"I'm going to go talk to Ratchet, then I'll be back," Chromia said.

Ironhide raised an optic ridge in question.

"Talk to Ratchet about what, Mia?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Mia, Ratchet and Lita are adults, and they don't need anyone sticking their nose into their business," Ironhide said. "Besides, I can stay in late because I'm not on duty until tonight. I thought we could, I don't know. . ."

"A few minutes is all I need, and I'm not planning on hurting Ratchet," Chromia said. "Elita, on the other hand. . ."

"You femmes," Ironhide muttered. "Fine. You better be back here in no time flat or I'm gonna come drag your aft back here."

Chromia smiled. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," Ironhide said.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said, kissing him on the nose.


	64. Chapter 64

All's Fair

Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ratchet made his rounds in the med bay, making sure everything was in order. He was setting out instruments when the doors opened, admitting Chromia. The femme smiled at the medic, but it didn't reach her optics.

"So, you and Elita-1," she said.

Ratchet looked up from cleaning his favorite wrench. "What about us?"

"Neither of you can be serious," Chromia said.

"I appreciate your concern, but Elita and I are both adults. . ." Ratchet said.

"She just ended a very long, complicated relationship," Chromia said.

"Elita can make her own decisions," Ratchet said. "Unless your problem is you think she can do better."

"That's not what I'm thinking," Chromia said.

"Then enlighten me," Ratchet said, arms crossed. "Is your concern professional or personal?"

"Both," Chromia said. "Elita was the leader we needed her to be until the instant she found out Optimus was live. She's done nothing but struggle since then, and it's been hard on all of us. Stay on Cybertron and fight for our home, or give it up and go be with the ones we love-that's the choice she's faced."

"She doesn't have to deal with that anymore," Ratchet said. "Though I would like her to stay, I know where her obligations lie. I would never force her to choose. . ."

"Neither did Optimus, but it's there, Ratchet, it will always be there-her loyalties and spark have been divided, and will continue to be with you in the picture," Chromia said.

"You have no right to interfere," Ratchet said.

"As her second in command and friend, I have every right," Chromia said. "I will stand by what I said. But there is another option-we need a medic. You could come back to Cybertron with us. Isn't First Aid capable of handling things here on his own?"

Ratchet said nothing. Chromia's suggestion was something to consider, but he wasn't going to tell her that until he had a chance to discuss it with Elita, test the waters.

"Chromia, I'll think about what you said," Ratchet said. "I have work to do. And I'm sure Ironhide misses you."

The femme glared back, hands on her hips. She turned without saying a word, leaving the med bay.

88888

Not even 0830 and already Kup was facing down a disciplinary hearing. He vented air in a sigh. Why did he have to be the one to deal with the Decepticon? Skywarp was looking around the office, anywhere but at Kup, who wanted nothing more than to smack his head on the desk until he offlined. Prowl had commed him, asking if he could deal with Skywarp while he helped Ultra Magnus calm down Red Alert. Kup didn't know all the details about the prank except it had something to do with Red Alert's precious surveillance system. Or maybe it was a dare, or both. He didn't care, and he didn't want to know. It always seemed like dealing with the special cases fell to him. He'd done a fair job whipping them into shape over the years, and his two most recent efforts, Hot Rod and Springer, were doing just fine. They still had their moments, but they were young. Skywarp was older than his two younglings, but he was severely lacking in discipline and disrespectful of authority. Kup smiled to himself. He was going to whip this one into shape or die trying. And he had to choke back a laugh when he saw the look on Skywarp's face when he saw him smiling. Let him think I'm losing my mind. He'll learn, he thought. Might as well get things started.

"So, Skywarp, did you think it was funny to upset Red Alert?" Kup asked.

The Seeker shrugged. "Not my problem he can't take a joke," he said.

"There is a time and a place for a well-planned prank," Kup said. "But you have no sense of timing."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Skywarp asked.

"You're creative," Kup said. "Not as stupid as I've been lead to believe. I know you read all those history texts I gave you, because Prowl said you've been pestering him for access to the archives. If you want more to read, just ask, or come talk to me. What you need is discipline, and a challenge. You've got potential, and I'll be damned if I let it go to waste."

"What, you're going to put me to work?" Skywarp said. "I've scrubbed all the deck plates I want to see in this lifetime."

"I was thinking of something more productive," Kup said.


	65. Chapter 65

All's Fair

Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Kup waited for Skywarp to say something, but the Seeker stared back. OK.

"You're one of the finest flyers I've ever seen," Kup said. "You don't spend all your time showing off, like Starscream, and you're more confident than Thundercracker. Our Aerialbots could use someone like you to teach them how to be better flyers—maneuvers, tactics, patterns. I think you're the one for the job."

Skywarp gaped at Kup. Had to be out of his glitching mind. Him, teaching a bunch of Autobot younglings how to fly? Doing something respectable and responsible. Serving as a mentor. Oh Primus.

"Got a problem, Skywarp?" Kup asked.

"No. . .sir," the Seeker answered.

"You'll start tomorrow," Kup said. "Now get out of here."

Skywarp flipped over his chair in his haste to leave, and Kup grinned as he watched him go. The ancient mech was pleased with the meeting, and happy Optimus had agreed to give it a go. Prime liked the idea of having the Seeker teach the Aerialbots how to fly. Skywarp lacked patience and discipline, and what better way to teach him both than to give him a group of flyers that needed help. The Aerialbots were born flyers, but flyers living with a group of ground-pounders. They needed the experience and guidance only one of their own kind could give.

Ultra Magnus suggested Skyfire would be a better choice, but Optimus shot down that idea, knowing full well Kup's intentions. Thundercracker was going to help, but he also figured out what they were trying to do. Kup figured they could eventually get Starscream in on the training, also, but not until his sparkling was born. Hell, even Prowl liked the idea. Having more flyers had him excited about the prospect of new, unique tactics to use against Megatron. Kup was just happy for the reinforcements.

88888

Starscream spent most of the day curled up in a ball on the berth he shared with Skyfire. The sparkling was fine, but he didn't feel fine. He couldn't believe Skywarp had actually carried through. They were free of Megatron, and now he just had to tell the Decepticon leader that. And telling Skyfire. . .Primus.

Hearing the door whoosh open, Starscream sat up, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Still not feeling well?" Skyfire asked, sitting down by his mate, putting an arm around him.

"I'm all right," Starscream said, leaning against the bigger mech. "Skyfire, love, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, warmth in his optics that Starscream wasn't sure he deserved.

"Skywarp and I made a deal, he actually carried through, and I made a promise I can't break," Starscream said. "I promised I would face Megatron, denounce our ties to him, and declare my loyalty to the Autobots."

Skyfire frowned. "What?"

"I know you're angry, but it must be done," Starscream said.

"Do you think Optimus Prime will let you within a mile of Megatron in your condition?" Skyfire asked. "Do you think I will?"

"That is not his decision, nor yours," Starscream said, pulling away from Skyfire.

"It's yours then? Do I have no say at all?" the bigger mech asked. "You'll be putting yourself at risk. Your brothers. Our sparkling. Doesn't that matter?"

"More than you know," Starscream said. "But tradition demands. . ."

"Tradition be damned," Skyfire said. "Actions speak louder than words. You've left the Decepticons, and you're here. That should be enough. Or you could face Megatron after the sparkling is born. Or just send him a message."

Starscream grinned at that thought. "I'm sure he'd love that letter," he said.

"Mirage could sneak in and leave a datapad for him with your note," Skyfire said. "Nice and personal without the danger."

"I swore an oath," Starscream said.

"As I said, it's broken, and you're free," Skyfire said, wrapping his arms around the Seeker.

Starscream offlined his optics, leaning back against the other mech, basking in his warmth and love. It was more than he deserved. He'd convinced himself of that, and Skyfire was wrong. Their oath was broken, but he and his brothers would never truly be free of Megatron as long as he lived.


	66. Chapter 66

All's Fair

Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Ironhide sat in the rec room, talking with Jazz and Prowl. Early evening, and they were all off shift, enjoying the fact the day was mostly uneventful. Except Ironhide knew that was about to end when Chromia entered the room, with a determined look in her optics.

"Hey darlin'," Ironhide drawled, standing, pulling out a chair for his bond mate, hoping to head off whatever she was planning.

She said nothing as she sat down, nodding at Prowl and Jazz.

"Mia, what're you thinking?" Ironhide asked. Better to get it out in the open and over and done with.

"You don't want to know," she said.

"You're just annoyed Elita hooked up with Ratchet, and Prime finally moved on," Ironhide said. "Mia, let it go. They're both adults, and they're happy, happier than I've ever seen them."

"You're all right with this?" Chromia asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ironhide said. "Things have actually settled down a little around here. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are getting along like they should, Hot Rod and Sunstreaker aren't trying to kill each other anymore, even Ultra Magnus has settled into a relationship. I'm happy we're finally getting on with living again. Makes me think you should stay, get the other femmes to come here, too. When the city's complete, we'll have all the room we could need."

"Elita won't stay, and neither can I," Chromia said.

"That's bull," Ironhide said. "Always the same excuse."

"It's not an excuse," Chromia said. "Someone has to defend Cybertron."

"That's what you call it?" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, maybe you should reconsider this train of thought," Prowl said, shooting Jazz a look. His mate only shrugged, sitting back in his chair, ready to watch the fireworks.

"Yes, 'Hide, maybe you should," Chromia said. "Elita cares about the fate of our planet, and maybe you should show more concern for your home world."

"I do care, but right now, I'm worried more about you than a planet we lost," Ironhide said. "Home is where you are, and I wish you'd stay."

"I can't abandon Elita anymore than you could leave Prime," Chromia said.

"There, at least that's settled," Prowl interjected, earning a glare from Ironhide and Chromia. "I'm amazed at the speed which you can settle a disagreement."

"Try being bonded as long as we have," Chromia said.

"Making up is the best part," Ironhide said. "The quicker you get the fighting over, the sooner you can get to the good part, right Mia?"

She stood, grabbing his hand. "He's right," Chromia said, dragging her mate toward his quarters.

"Can we pretend we've just had a huge disagreement?" Prowl asked, turning to Jazz.

"Don't have to ask me twice, Prowler," Jazz answered.

88888

The next morning, Skywarp's first training session with the Aerialbots went off without a hitch. That things were going so well should've been Optimus Prime's first indication the rest of the day was heading off track. Getting the frantic call something was wrong in the lab was next, and that ended with a trip to the med bay for Perceptor and Ratchet's news the scientist was sparked by Thundercracker. The happy news was followed with a lecture from Ratchet on Seeker reproductive physiology, and Prime was sufficiently whipped, knowing at what the medic was hinting—two Seekers down, one to go.

Not that Optimus minded. Two new lives, hope for their species, and the potential for them to be used against the Autobots if Megatron found out about their existence. He wouldn't, if they were careful. Skyfire had even been by his office, voicing his concern about Starscream's desire to go before the Decepticon leader and declare his loyalty to the Autobots. Optimus was leaning toward the notion of sending a message, knowing how that information was going to be received. A concern, yes, but for the moment, the Seekers were safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
